Cursed Gifts
by Jane Bennett
Summary: Schemes. Betrayal. Love. Hatred. Ignorance. "Welcome to New Orleans." Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear. "My home. My city." But it wasn't anymore. A kingdom ruled by the wrong king. A coven of witches with a plan. A young hybrid full of revenge. "One day Caroline, you will stand in his way!" "I am ready to fight for this family!" She answered. "No matter what!" Summary inside
1. Prologue

**_I told you I wouldn't take too long to write another TVD fanfiction!;)_**

**_This can be read as a sequel to my story: The Air I Breathe, but it can also stand alone._**

**_This is a story about Klaus and Caroline's ongoing lovestory in New Orleans. You will meet familiar characters and new ones. It will be about the ongoing war between witches and vampires. There will be heartbreaks and deaths, but also the shining light at the end of the tunnel.  
>Let me take you to an enchanted place where schemes and betrayals, friendships and liasons are tested. <em>**

**_PS.: No baby-business going on in here!_**

**_Please note that this is just a Prologue!  
>The chapters will be following in a bit!<em>**

**_Have fun reading and thanks to everyone who does!=)_**

* * *

><p><em>Everyone was standing in the middle of the graveyard. It was pitch black and in the distanced rolled a thunder over the hills. Lightning struck the sky and illuminated the grey clouds. It was too far away for anyone to care, but that didn't cease to make it less threatening. It was like a change. A change in the far distance that was yet about to come, but for now no one knew what it was. Never the less you could see a glimpse of it and hear its roar. It was coming.<em>

_Klaus looked around the place. It was dark and the gravestones looked very old, all of them covered in moss. Most of them were tilted to one side as if they were about to fall over. It almost seemed like they had served its purpose, the dead being dead for already too long so they didn't need any reminder anymore. The names that had once been carved into the stones were long gone._

_Just then Klaus noticed the silence around him. No one moved or made a sound._

"_What's going on?"_

_He looked from side to side. Elijah stared into the far distance and Klaus approached him. He waved his hand in front of his brother's eyes, but there was no reaction. The original frowned._

_What was this?_

_Rebekah was also close to him, but she looked just as indifferent too. He turned around and noticed that Caroline and Stefan were staring directly at him. It only needed two long strides for him to walk up to where Caroline was standing._

_He stared into her eyes that were hollow. They stared at him with no light, no soul, no recognition._

_Carefully he stretched out his hand to brush over her cheek._

_It was cold and felt as if it was made out of stone. And exactly that was it. _

_He wondered why he hadn't noticed before that everyone of them was just a statue, that was, just like the tombstones already years old and weathered. At the hem of her collar he saw the moss creeping up. Covering her._

_Klaus shook his head. He must be dreaming._

_Suddenly the thunder grew louder. It rolled over the hills and up to him._

_With a start he woke up on the couch of his study in New Orleans._

_He shook his head and tried to orientate himself._

"_I don't care about it!" Caroline yelled. "I say we go now!"_

_Elijah was there as well, along with Rebekah and Stefan._

"_Caroline be reasonable! We can't save them!" Rebekah said, but Caroline shook her head._

"_NO!"_

_Klaus jumped up from the couch. "What is going on?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_Our baby vampire here is determined to go and save a bunch of werewolves that don't deserve to be saved. Seriously, you are out of your mind!" Rebekah yelled._

"_Everyone deserves to be saved!"_

"_Stop playing the saint!"_

_Elijah cleared his throat. "It is too dangerous, Caroline. I don't think they want to be saved and they tried to kill you!"_

"_What?" Klaus asked. He was confused. What had happened? Why couldn't he remember?_

_Caroline set her jaw. "Fine, if no one of you wants to help me!" She turned around to leave for the door._

"_Caroline, stay!" Klaus called after her, but she didn't listen._

"_Caroline listen!" Stefan called._

_She headed straight for the door until Klaus was suddenly in her face._

"_You aren't going anywhere!" He snarled, but Caroline just stared._

"_Watch me!" She said determined. _

"_I am not risking your safety!" He said. _

"_It's not your risk to take!"_

_Klaus quickly blocked her way. "I don't care! No one is risking anything here!"_

"_Why are you so stubborn?"_

"_I am stubborn?"_

_He saw how Caroline raised her hand to hit him, but his hand was quicker._

_With a thud her body tumbled to the floor._

_Klaus was panting as if he had just run a marathon. His chest was heaving violently._

_Everyone stared at him open mouthed and shocked. No one dared to breathe but Klaus, who didn't understand what was going on. Why were they staring at him?_

"_Niklaus." Rebekah whispered and covered her mouth._

_He frowned at her._

"_Brother, what have you done?" Elijah gasped just as shell shocked._

_Klaus didn't understand. He shook his head and Stefan raised his finger to point at something._

_Klaus looked down at his hand and froze._

_He gulped and a white wave of panic broke over him. His dead heart started pounding so violently as if it had to pound for the heart in his hand._

_It was drenched in blood and looked rather like a chunk of flesh then the one vital thing everyone needed to survive. His throat closed and his eyesight suddenly blurred focusing on the lifeless body on the floor. The blonde hair covered her face so he couldn't see it. She lay motionless on the floor and the only grey part of skin visible was her hand. Grey. Lifeless. Dead._

_The chunk in his hand grew heavy and he had to let go of it. The thud it made as it hit the ground was deafening. The sticky blood made an ever quiet smacking sound. _

_His chest felt as if someone had rammed a stake inside his own heart and then he opened his eyes._

_With a hiss he drew in the air and looked frantically around in his bedroom. The sheets and covers were rumbled as if he had tossed around all night._

"_Caroline?" He hissed and searched the room for her, but it was empty._

_He tried to calm down. Just a dream, Niklaus!_

_His forehead was covered with a thin sheet of sweat and he attempted to wipe it away with his hand. But his hand was just as sticky and wet._

_His glance dropped to it and he froze._

_Blood._

_He turned his hands around and started to tremble while he stared at the blood._

_A scream escaped his lips and travelled through the whole mansion. Infiltrating every corner._

"_CAROLINE!"_


	2. If I Lose Myself

_Hello! I hope the still young new year is treating everyone of you well so far and if not than I do hope for you that everything will be fine eventually!_

_But for now, as I promised, here is the first chapter! *drummrole*_

_I changed the canon of the series and also some connections between certain characters, but you will figure that out by yourself, I am sure.;)  
>If you have any question feel free to ask!=)<em>

_Each chapter will have the title of a song which more or less fits the chapter.^^_

_I will just let you enjoy this now and I hope you will like it!_

_First song: If I Lose Myself - OneRepublic_

* * *

><p>"She did what!?" Caroline said into her phone and laughed. "You are so lying!" She told Stefan who was on the other end, but Stefan denied vehemently and Caroline's laughter sounded through the room. It was careless and free and today she felt alive again for the first time after she had moved with Klaus and Elijah to New Orleans. She wasn't unhappy, no not at all. Klaus had the ability to anticipate her every wish and she found herself to be more in love with him than ever, but never the less the loss of her mother and her friends who she had left behind in Mystic Falls put some kind of a dimmer on the new beauties that were in her life now.<p>

Blessed be the twenty first century that came with the inventions of phones and the World Wide Web which allowed her home to stay as close to her as it could and her homesickness was forgotten. It made her believe that one day she would be able to truly feel at home in this new house and the new city.

Was it only three weeks ago that she had left everything behind? Yes it was.

Caroline was still laughing. "Okay, you know what, tell her she is crazy!"

Her laughter ceased when Stefan asked her about New Orleans. There it was again, the stopper on her happy feelings. She sighed. The city, how was the city?

"He doesn't let me out much." She said and sighed.

Klaus didn't like her to wander around the city on her own, because he had no inkling about whatsoever was going on behind his back. He wanted to keep her safe and she understood that, but it was never the less frustrating. She would have loved to be engulfed in the city lights for a night.

Life had been rather dull and boring lately. She wasn't asking for any trouble, but some fun now and then would be nice. "He says he wants to check out how everyone is reacting to his return and I do understand it. I know that he has many enemies around here and that he wants to keep me hidden from them for as long as possible, but I think I don't want to hide anymore. I'll kick everyone's ass who stands in my way!"

So Stefan told her to start with Klaus'. Caroline grinned and mentally slapped her head for the dirty thoughts that manifested very vividly in her mind. Her cheeks flared bright red and she was happy that no one was there to witness it.

"Will you come visit soon? Tell Rebekah that her brothers miss her!" And knowing that that would never suffice as a good enough reason Caroline added. "And I miss her too!"

She heard the studio door closing and smiled to herself. "Hey, I gotta go, but I'll talk to you soon! Say hi to everyone! I miss you!"

She hung up the phone and left her room into the direction of the studio. She turned around a corner and in the hallway she slowed down a genuine grin spreading on her face directed at Klaus who was heading into her direction wiping his hands on a towel that was stained with many different shades of colours. He smirked at her and his eyes twinkled the way they always did when he saw Caroline. He wasn't hiding his feelings anymore, well in front of her he didn't do it anymore and always showed her his happiness when he felt like it. Caroline kept beaming and cocked her eyebrows at him a bit cocky while closing the distance between them with every step they took.

"Can I see?" She asked excited and came to stand in front of the hybrid.

He tilted his head and stared at her for a second before smiled a crooked grin at her as if he wanted to make sure that she was worth of his art. He got lost in her smile and drowned in her eyes for only a moment. With every passing day, with every smile and every joke he realized that she became more to him than she already was. The realization almost hurt and he asked himself if it was even possible or just an illusion. How could someone who hadn't been capable of love for centuries fall into a fathomless sea of love?

Even their fights brought them closer together.

He placed a simple kiss onto the tip of her nose. Then he said. "No."

Her shoulders slumped. "But you said you'd be finished today!" She wailed and Klaus chuckled.

"Caroline, you can't rush art!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and his heart ached of happiness when she returned the embrace. He wouldn't get used to her reactions towards him. The way she freely displayed her feeling for him was simply too good to be true. So every time his neurotic thousand year's old self came to the surface and took over he tried to see the ruse in her behaviour. He waited for her to laugh in his face and break him, because she was the one person to do just that for once and for all and irreparably so.

But she steadfast refused to prove his paranoid beliefs right.

"Yeah, I get it. But, you know Paul Valery said, an artist never really finishes his work, he merely abandons it." While she spoke Klaus tucked a blond curl behind her ear.

"And that is so true." He said and inclined his head to kiss her, but Caroline interrupted him.

"So, don't you want to abandon yours?" Her tone was playful. Maybe one day, he kept telling himself, in a decade, the fear that this wasn't real would leave him. Maybe.

"I told you that it is not finished yet."

"Eugene Delacroix said that the artist who aims at perfection in everything achieves it in nothing."

Klaus showed her a dimpled crooked smile. He was obviously amused and licked his lips. "Do you want to keep throwing quotes from dead French poets at me?" She shrugged and he continued. "I can only guess what you have been doing while I painted."

"I rummaged through your library."

He nodded. "Figures. Now, do you want to join me for lunch?" He asked and pulled her closer to his body. Her eyes were locked on his lips that came endearingly close, but they just hovered over one corner of her mouth. "I am starving." He whispered against her mouth and his breath tickled her skin deliciously. She felt like it took him forever, before he finally plunged into it. A lovely sigh escaped into the kiss and her tongue met his in a sensual dance. Their bodies were so attuned to each other that they moved in unison burning with anticipation. Closing her eyes, Caroline savoured the kiss.

"Starving for what exactly?" She whispered between two kisses and made Klaus chuckle against her lips which she found adorable. His hands left her hair and moved over her back very slowly downward. A grin lit his face when Caroline pressed herself into him. His fingertip slid down at the side of her face and over her lips. Klaus smirked at her half closed eyes. He brought his lips to her ear and whispered: "Surprisingly enough I would really like to have some food."

Caroline held on to his arms because her knees had gone weak. "You are the devil!" She swallowed and Klaus chuckled. "Having problems with your self-control, love?" He let the L heavily roll over the tip of his tongue.

Caroline scoffed and found what was left of her strength to keep her mind from clouding over. "Says the man who almost drained me last night."

His finger was in front of her face instantly, emphasizing every word. "That is not funny!"

Caroline winked. "It is a bit. Come on let's get you some food." She managed to stand without his support even though her legs felt still a bit wobbly. Klaus however held on to her hand and yanked her back. "I mean it, Caroline!" He almost snarled at her. It reminded Caroline of the big bad hybrid that he still was, but she had made peace with her conscience. She would never forget, no, but the way he treated her was something she had secretly longed for but never found in anyone. Now she had found it in the big bag selfish murderous hybrid and everyone deserved a second chance, isn't that what they say? There ain't no sense in love. So, here's not to the past, but to the future.

"Niklaus." She said lovingly and with so much trust that his stomach clenched. "I know that you would never hurt me." Her hand cupped his cheek. Her trust in him was almost suffocating and Klaus was still waiting for the day that she either walked away or he woke up from the daggered sleep he was surely having. It was half a year. A beautifully half year that she was at his side and as amazing as it was he didn't trust it! No, Niklaus, be honest: You don't trust yourself not to hurt her and it scares the crap out of you!

He swallowed. "How can you be so sure?"

She shrugged. "Although the allure to each other's blood became stronger over the last months I refuse to believe that the bond that we share will consume us so much that we will simply drain each other." If he was what she needed then who was she to deny it herself?

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, no one I know has ever dealt with this, mating thing. What if it is going to be simply that? A means to kill each other?"

Caroline groaned and turned away mumbling: "God you are so paranoid."

"Hey, hey, I am sorry, love, let's not talk about this right now!" He said quickly and caught her wrist. "Sorry. I…"He chuckled at his own stupidity. "I actually wanted this to be a fun day."

"Fun?" She raised her eyebrows. "Does that imply that someone has to die?"

The humour left his eyes and was replaced with a wry expression.

He knew that Caroline kept teasing him with being all about murder, but he didn't deem it funny anymore, especially, because she knew he wasn't.

"If you would like to kill someone then please feel free." Sometimes he wondered if it was a miracle that he actually couldn't bring himself to kill her, but he would never ever be able to. Truth be told he couldn't live without her anymore.

Caroline pouted, but didn't reply.

Klaus smiled a dimpled smile and it made her realize just then how often he had actually smiled these days and it made her hope. It made her hope that someday he would finally believe that she wouldn't leave his side any time soon. Maybe it was simply time to admit that she wanted to have her perfect feathers ruffled and by no one else but Klaus.

"Care to see the bayou?"

* * *

><p>After they had grabbed something to eat Klaus drove the car out of New Orleans. Although the sun was shining the sky was still covered with thick grey clouds. Only here and there the sunrays managed to break through the thick cover. It made the city look grey and a bit grim.<p>

Caroline thought that the bayou fit the weather better than a stroll through the city would have done, because she was determined to see the city in the beauty Klaus had always described to her. She had seen glimpses of it when they had arrived, but she wanted to look deeper and behind the facade, the question that remained was just what would she discover behind the facade? Beauty? Cruelty?

They left the city behind and Klaus turned from the main road into a dry wash that led deeper and deeper into a forest.

Was there beauty in cruelty? Caroline wondered while the pictures around her changed from light green to dark green. Or was it an oxymoron?

Klaus voice interrupted her musings.

"You know that the bayou is haunted right?" Klaus smirked at her.

Caroline arched an eyebrow. "Is it?" She looked out of the window at the passing bushes and trees that were covered in green moss. Everything looked green or grey mixed with different nuances of brown. She squinted as if she tried to see something that wasn't there.

"Of course. You see, there are many people who have died here for decades and their souls are trapped. They can't leave the bayou so they haunt it and drag everyone, who dares to trespass, deeper into it."

"Doesn't that sound nice! Now I really do feel like walking around here!" She mocked and Klaus just laughed. He stopped the car and got out, Caroline following his lead. She wrinkled her nose when she felt the soft ground under her feet and was reminded of all the bog people she had seen on TV. Not even a vampire could prevent himself from bogging, could he?

Klaus chuckled when he saw her uneasy face. "Already scared, are you love?"

"I am not so keen on getting stuck in the bayou! That must be horrible! Oh my god, just imagine if you would desiccate in such a place! There was no way out! The bayou would swallow you forever and that hasn't even anything to do with any stupid ghosts!"

He was still grinning when he put his hands onto her shoulders. "Sweetheart, I wouldn't let you desiccate in the bayou. Come on, I know my way!" He grabbed her hand and simply pulled his still reluctant girl along. The plants were dense and stood rather close together which gave the few rays of light that managed to shine through the leaves look green. The way ahead was hidden by nature and Caroline realized that if she got lost in here she would never be able to find her way back again. Her grip on Klaus' hand tightened afraid of letting go and Klaus smirked.

"The souls wandering through the swamps sometimes appear to you as a feu follet." He continued the ghost stories, but Caroline frowned at him.

"A ghost light or will-o'-wisp." He explained. "They appear out of nowhere and they whisper into your ear. Clouding your mind and before you know what's happening you are lost in the bayou."

Caroline contorted her face again and looked around. Well, ghosts did exist, didn't they?

She probably shouldn't become scared anymore with everything that she had already seen, but ghosts and magic never ceased to make her feel a bit uneasy. Maybe it was especially because she knew what was actually out there and what things were possible that she got scared even easier today. Ignorance was bliss sometimes, wasn't it?

"And of course this has always been the home of the loup garou." Klaus went on and the soft ground made some kind of gurgling sounds under their feet. Caroline didn't want to know what was buried deep down here.

"Werewolves?" She guessed and Klaus nodded.

"Very good. The shape-shifters, who turn into wild beasts at full moon. Legend around here says that they can read everyone's soul and kill evil people. At least that's what they tell the children."

"My mum always told me the bogeyman would get me if I misbehaved."

"Another tale that stems from here, I believe, though that tale has many names in every culture Bloody Bones, Tommy Rawhead, Buhmann, El Cucuy, Bicho Papão, le croquet-mitaine, Bhakolwa. Take your pick."

Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Did I scare you, love?" Klaus chuckled.

"I really was scared of that tale as a child and since I know what is out there…Do you think it could be true? I mean every legend has a true point, doesn't it?"

He laughed. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Yeah, I guess not…" Caroline mumbled and once more searched the green thick veil around them. By now she really did expect to see something behind every tree.

Klaus grinned and put his arm around her shoulders.

"There's actually a pretty run down shack not far away from here. A filthy bar, but the meeting point for every supernatural outcast. It's the perfect place to catch up on the latest gossip, but not for you. Don't ever get the stupid idea to go there, it's not safe, especially not for someone like you, Caroline."

"Someone like me?" She asked raising her eyebrows, wondering if he was insulting her.

"You draw to much attention to yourself." He replied as if it was the most natural fact in the world. But Caroline had to admit that he was probably right.

From behind the brush wood followed a pair of red eyes undetected their stroll.

* * *

><p>The bayou was interesting, Caroline had to admit. It was nature in its purest form and this mysterious air around it made it quite exciting to walk around there, but she was still happy when they were on their way back to the city.<p>

"What about the Vieux Carré? When will you really show me everything around there?" She asked calling the French Quarter by its original name, but in a very bad French accent that Klaus would make sure to tease her about later.

He sighed. "Sweetheart, I know I have kept you from the Quarter for a long time now, but…"

"But you don't want too many people seeing us together." She finished his sentence. "I know, I get it." She sounded disappointed.

"It's for your own safety. I have a lot of enemies here and I don't want anyone of them get too close to you."

She nodded. She could understand it. She really could, but she wanted to go out and have fun. Explore the city. "Niklaus, you can't hide me forever."

He stopped the car in front of the mansion and pulled the key.

"I know." Klaus knew he was dragging the unavoidable out as long as possible. He had wanted to check the environment first. Everyone knew by now that he was back and yet no one had stroke him.

He looked into her eyes and knew that he couldn't put her into a gilded cage even if he wanted to. He had to let her fly. So he made a decision which he hoped not to regret.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

He twitched his lips. "I will show you the quarter tonight, but Elijah and I will accompany you. You won't do anything stupid and when I tell you to run, you run."

Caroline rolled her eyes but she couldn't help the bright smile that spread on her lips. Klaus' skin tingled every time her beautiful smile hit him. "I promise!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. "But I think you are over reacting."

"Let me tell you this: If there is one thing I would never do, it is over reacting!" He smirked and Caroline laughed. "Of course."

As soon as Caroline was through the door she went looking for Elijah to tell him about the plan. His excitement however wasn't nearly as big as Caroline's.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" Elijah asked putting his fingertips together.

Caroline walked up to him and threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, Elijah, please! You cannot keep me in here forever. It will make them even more suspicious! 'Who is the prisoner they're keeping?' I thought you were the smart brother!"

Klaus huffed but didn't comment her remark. Elijah's eyes pierced his brother who shrugged. "She does have a point."

"You will both be there with me!" Caroline wailed. "Nothing will happen!" By now she was more determined to go out than ever.

"I know." Elijah simply said.

"So we are going?" Caroline asked excited and suddenly Klaus felt a pinch for keeping her so long.

"I hope you do understand what tonight will be about. We have to make an appearance. Show every one that you are with us and so off limits." Elijah told her but she had suspected as much. She was no original which made her a more or less easy victim. "Meanwhile the whole supernatural community knows that we are here and they are only waiting for an official appearance. They are uneasy because we haven't made a move so far. We have to intimidate them not to come too close. Take the wind out of their sails before it even started blowing metaphorically speaking."

Caroline nodded and sobered a bit. "Okay, I can do that, since I have the two best examples at home, haven't I?" She asked and looked from Klaus to Elijah who locked eyes for a moment.

"I gather you understand." Elijah told her and Klaus nodded.

"So, where are we going then?" She asked happily.

Klaus smirked. "Le centre du monde."

* * *

><p>Was that his Caroline who was coming down the stairs?<p>

She had always impressed him with her bravery towards him and now she was pure elegance, a menacing elegance that seemed to float over the ground instead of walking.

She was wearing a black long dress that emphasized her figure in all the right places. She looked proud and intimidating which would make everyone keep their distance. Her blond curls hung heavily on her shoulders and yet they looked so light that you simple wanted to stretch out your hand to touch them. Her makeup was rather dark, but not too much. It made her look self-conscious and powerful.

Caroline had tried to visualize how Rebekah would move. Even if Rebekah was a teenager inside she had grown up with ruthless brothers and been around for a long time which made her frightening at times when she displayed all her original trades.

So she held her head up high and kept a straight face. She watched Klaus blinking several times at her which irritated her and brought back the girl that she was. Could she pretend to be someone else for a whole night?

When she came to stand in front of him her eyes flickered nervously from one side to the other and Klaus recognized his Caroline beneath the clothes and make up. "Is it too much?" She asked.

"Perfect." Klaus whispered and kissed her lips. She enjoyed the warm feeling of his lips against hers and she drew confidence from it. Yes, she could pretend to be the inapproachable, sexy and dangerous vampire for one night.

Klaus acknowledged that she fit to his side perfectly. He felt her uneasiness and put his hand onto the small of her back to keep her grounded. He knew that this wasn't her, but he also knew that she could be if she wanted to and admittedly he found it very hot. The flame burning inside of him scorched his insides. It took all of his self control to not lose it in front of Elijah.

"Miss Forbes, may I tell you that you look simply stunning. It truly is an honour to be in your company tonight." Elijah bowed slightly and held out his hand. Caroline smiled, but then quickly hid it, making a neutral face. She held out her hand and looked condescendingly at Elijah who placed a soft kiss onto the back of her hand. Klaus contorted his face into a wry smile and snorted. _Show off!_

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr Mikaelson. Now if you would be so kind as to take me to my carriage."

"Of course." Elijah replied and held her hand up walking her to the door. Caroline looked back over her shoulder and flashed a bright smile at Klaus, not caring that it ruined her performance. She winked and Klaus shook his head while he quickly grabbed his jacket and followed them.

* * *

><p>"I think I feel sick." Caroline confessed nervously when they walked through the streets. Even though she couldn't see them she felt them. Her body had lately become more attuned to any presences around her, especially to vampires. Their eyes were on the beautiful stranger and it was yet to decide if welcomed or not. Word would travel quickly.<p>

"You'll be fine." Elijah told her. Caroline nodded. _Come on Caroline, you left the little girl in Mystic Falls and now it is time to discover who you are. You can do this!_

The club was packed with vampires but that was no surprise, as wasn't the tension that filled the room when the two originals entered with the strange beautiful blonde in their middle. Everyone moved out of their way if consciously or not.

The attention was on her immediately and Klaus had expected as much, but it made him more nervous than he would have thought. _Yes, nervous. _He hadn't said a word since they had left the house and now all of his instincts were running high.

He pricked his ears at every conversation, took everyone's body language in and never let someone's hands out of sight. He was in full hybrid mode and Elijah had to put a hand onto his shoulder in order to keep him sane and down to earth.

Klaus closed his eyes briefly, for everyone else it was simply a tad longer than a mere blink, but Elijah acknowledged it, pleased that his brother tried to stay calm. He mustn't lose his head now, for Caroline's safety. That was everything that mattered tonight.

They made their way over to the bar where a dark skinned vampire turned around and flashed them the brightest smile ever. Caroline couldn't help but compare it to the sun reflecting on snow. Never the less, her guts told her that it was false.

"Klaus Mikaelson!" He said and stood up. "I wondered when you would show up around here."

Klaus laughed. "I thought you would."

"My friend and mentor." Marcel said and hugged Klaus quickly which surprised Caroline, but she didn't let it show.

"You do remember Elijah, I believe."

"Of course." Marcel answered. "Who wouldn't." He nodded at Elijah, showing the required courtesy, but his eyes were already locked on Caroline's face. She braced herself and hid her uneasiness as much as possible. Marcel examined her face and for a second he checked her out from head to toe. Klaus gnawed his teeth and out of the corners of her eyes she saw his jaw muscles flex.

"Well, I would like to introduce you to Caroline Forbes." Klaus said sounding totally in control, but he put his arm around her waist possessively. His warm hand on her hip reassured Caroline and she straightened with one of her disarming smiles.

"Miss Forbes. This is a stunning surprise. I never thought Klaus would make any friends and such beautiful ones as well."

"I thank you for the compliment, but I wonder, why would you believe that?"

If it wasn't for the performance Klaus would have laughed out loud, especially when Marcel licked his lips and his eyes wandered from Klaus' amused face back to Caroline's. _Well, careful what you're saying now, friend._

Marcel knew that it was easy to cross Klaus, a bit too easy maybe. "Well, if I remember correctly, he has quite the temper. From the two of us Klaus was always the most…daring one." He smiled looking straight at Klaus who chuckled.

"Your memory does not fail you there, mate."

"Come on, join me for a drink!" Marcel said and turned around. "Diego!" A vampire with curly hair lifted his head. "Get us a bottle of Bourbon and whatever the lady wants, would you?"

Marcel showed them over to a table at the edge of the dance floor.

Caroline had settled for a dry martini which Diego brought her. Klaus watched everything closely, especially Diego's and Marcel's exchange. "Marcel? Joey wants to know what to do."

"Tell him to get his friend out of town until everything settles down. Anna can accompany them if she likes." Diego nodded and was about to retreat when Marcel called him back. "Oh and take Marc with you when you go to Sophie Deveraux. Tell her that this is the last warning!"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look at that.

"So." Marcel turned around to them again.

"Deveraux…" Klaus drew out the name. "Having a witch problem, mate?"

"Nothing I can't handle." The vampire smirked and Caroline shivered. She couldn't put a finger on it, but on the one hand he seemed to be nice and polite, but there was another side to him. One that was not so pleasant.

"It seems like you have the place quite under control." Klaus pointed out pursing his lips.

Marcel clicked his tongue. "I do."

"Funny, because when I left years ago you were nothing but a foot soldier."

Marcel laughed. "A lot has changed over the years, Klaus. I am not a foot soldier, I am king."

Marcel had become cocky over the years and Klaus noticed that he found him even more annoying than Damon Salvatore. He chuckled wryly. "King?"

"All the vampires are on my side. They stand behind me no matter what." At that moment the three of them noticed the prying eyes of every vampire in the room. The atmosphere had changed from tension to caution. However, Klaus simply smiled. "I see."

"You are welcome to stay, but I demand that you abide by my rules."

"Your rules?" Klaus chuckled amused again. "Now, what would that be?"

"No killing sprees."

Klaus knew that wasn't all, but Marcel would certainly not tell him everything tonight.

"What do you think Elijah?"

"As to this point, brother, I can't see any fault with it." He answered, but Caroline noticed the smirk on Elijah's face. A smirk that he usually didn't display. It surprised her how good she could already read their faces and it also showed her that she was in the inner circle. She was with them which made her feel safe, but it also burdened her with a lot of responsibility.

"Yes." Klaus replied. "What about you, sweetheart?"

For a second Caroline was caught by surprise, but she quickly regained composure. She looked from her painted fingernails up lingering on each of their faces for a moment, before she said a bit arrogantly. "I'll consider it."

To Marcel's surprise Klaus burst out laughing. "Well." He looked very amused around the table. "I guess we'll consider it. Now, sweetheart, would you like to dance?"

Caroline smirked at him.

They made their way over to the dance floor with Marcel and Elijah and the whole room watching.

"How old is she?" Marcel asked watching Caroline move. Her appearance was very appealing and it screamed pride, but there was something about her that didn't fit. Maybe the shy look in her eyes, maybe something else.

Elijah smiled silently. "You'd be surprised."

It was all he got for an answer. "So, she and Klaus…"

"Marcel, listen closely, Caroline is part of the family and not to be crossed." Elijah turned towards him seriously.

"I see." Marcel answered. "Cross one and you will cross all."

Elijah nodded pleased. "I see you know how this works."

* * *

><p>Caroline felt his hands on her lower back while they moved in unison to the rhythm of the music. Her hands were at the sides of his neck and it just seemed as if the music was becoming louder and louder. It swallowed her up and Caroline gave herself over to the tunes. Klaus eyes were dark and it stirred something inside of Caroline that clenched in anticipation. For a moment she thought about breaking away from him so she could clear her head, but her hands wouldn't obey her. They held on to him and Caroline realized that she was falling and becoming a wet mess. She panted. Her hips swaying from one side to the other unconsciously.<p>

Klaus fought with his self-control, but he felt her body just too distinctly moving against his. He hissed and pressed his forehead against hers. "Caroline." His whisper was a mere panted hiss. "We need to slow down!" Her eyes were closed and she nodded holding on to him. His hands wandered up to her shoulders to steady her.

"I am gonna get some cold water." She mumbled still catching her breath. Klaus chuckled. "It's not funny, if I didn't have to concentrate here I'd slap you right now."

His lips were at her ear. "Why don't you postpone that to later?"

A shiver ran over Caroline's body from her upper back all the way down her spine. "No help!" She pressed.

"Just breathe." He whispered. And she drew a deep breath, letting the air stream inside of her and calming her down. Klaus imitated her and regained his control over the action.

"I'll be right back." She said but lingered for another moment.

Caroline left for the bathroom while Klaus made his way back to the table. Elijah squinted at him, showing him that he had overdone it not just a little, but Klaus just cocked his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>The cold water was refreshing and cooled her heated skin. Another deep breath and she was able to look into the mirror with a neutral expression. The way he could work her up was almost too much to handle. Sometimes it would only take one touch and she was lost, let alone dancing this closely with him. How could she hold up her composure now?<p>

She tried to bring her curls into order and noticed that she was trembling lightly. _Damn it!_

_Come on Caroline focus! You need to get a grip!_

When she made her way back to the bar a vampire stepped into her way.

"Beautiful." It was all that he said.

"Thanks." Caroline replied with an unspoken question mark at the end.

"I'm Dane."

"Caroline." She straightened up and squinted at him.

"Caroline." He smiled. "Would you like to dance?" He came closer.

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Really?" He stepped closer. "Come on, just one dance." He was so tall that Caroline had to look up at him. His broad shoulders blocked her from the view of everyone in the other room.

Caroline took a step back. "No. Now, let me go." She pursed her lips and scowled, but Dane didn't seem to back down.

He blocked her way and towered over her making her realize how broad he was. He smiled. "Please."

He put his hand onto her waist and her reflexes kicked in. Her slight fear made her react without even realizing it. She turned and twisted his arm and with a low voice she snarled. "I said no!"

"Any problems, love?" Klaus was suddenly standing behind her and despite his light tone his face was dark and menacing.

"I'm fine." She said, pushing Dane away.

Klaus flashed in front of him. "I thought the lady made her point the first time she said no."

He opened his mouth to reply, but Klaus didn't wait for it. Instead of words, it was a scream that left his throat and the cracking of breaking bones made the room go silent.

Dane was lying on the ground with a broken arm and Klaus towering over him. "Better remember that, mate." His eyes had turned yellow and flashed at the vampire on the floor.

"Klaus, buddy, easy there okay." Marcel quickly stepped in front of him. "Nothing happened."

"You better tell your minions off then, I suggest." Klaus snarled.

"He was just…"

"Let me make this very clear for you!" Klaus hissed and came closer to Marcel's face. "Another move like that and a broken arm will be the least of his pains."

The other vampires in the club formed a circle around them which Caroline watched uneasily. Elijah was at her side with a grim expression. "I guess you might have figured out by now what I am and what I am capable of." Klaus said.

Marcel squinted. "You are not strong enough against all of us, that is what I know. As I said before, you are welcome to stay, but: My city, my rules. I hope you keep them."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No. Just a reminder." Marcel replied casually.

"Like the lackey you send to Mystic Falls to sniff me out, was it, mate?" He practically spit the last word into his face.

Marcel frowned. "I don't know what you are talking about there."

Klaus pursed his lips and nodded. "Fine then." That's all he said before he simply turned around and walked away.

"Tell your friends that if they cross one of us they cross all. We will abide to your rules as long as no one interferes with our lives here." Elijah told Marcel and then put his hand onto Caroline's back to steer her out of the club.

She bit her tongue in order to not apologize to Marcel or any of his minions. She hadn't wanted to start a war. Oh, if that stupid vampire had just turned around and gone away. Everything would have been fine!

She wondered what she could have done to prevent that fight. _Should you have prevented that fight, Caroline? What is your role down here?_

Marcel and his inner circle of followers met upstairs in his quarters to recall the events.

* * *

><p>The king nervously paced the room while the others watched him. A woman attended to Dane who was just finishing a blood bag. "She's strong, but she can't be that old." He said tossing the empty bag.<p>

Marcel nodded. He had assumed as much. "This Klaus seems to be very protective of her." Diego said and Marcel pursed his lips. "She is part of their family, whatever that means. For us though it means to be very careful!"

"Yeah, what is it with him anyway?" One of them asked.

"He's a hybrid." Marcel explained. "Half vampire, half werewolf and absolutely lethal. He is not to be trifled with!"

"Let's hope he doesn't stay long." Diego muttered and Marcel nodded.

"Let's hope so." But he had the bad feeling that after tonight Klaus would be determined to postpone his leave. There had been this look in his eyes and if it had been anyone he would have called it jealousy, but with Klaus he wasn't sure if it was that simple.

"You didn't send anyone to sniff him out, did you?" Diego asked, remembering Klaus' words.

* * *

><p>Klaus poured himself a glass of liqueur in the study which he downed in one big gulp.<p>

"Klaus." Caroline said carefully. She slowly approached him, Elijah tried to hold her back but she shook her head at him and he let go of her hand. She stepped forward. "Nik."

"Caroline, just leave me alone." He grumbled.

"No. I am not leaving until you spoke to me."

He smashed the glass into the fireplace and Caroline jerked. "Do not tell me what to do!"

He said spinning around to her, but her face was what somehow got to him. "Please, don't shut me out!" He quickly turned away to avoid looking at her. He had never told anyone about his feelings. He had always been alone and he was just slowly beginning to understand what it meant to have a mate. Sometimes one look at her and he knew what he had to do. Sometimes one look was all it took to give him back his clarity.

He supported his weight with one hand onto the mantelpiece staring into the dark fireplace. The wood cracked under his hand.

Suddenly it was as if an electric shock went through his whole body when Caroline put her hand onto his back. He drew in a sharp breath and stiffened. He wouldn't get used to it.

"Please." She whispered.

His shoulders dropped and he turned around embracing her. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his chest.

"Are you okay, love?" He raised her chin to look at her. Caroline nodded.

"I am fine." Her eyes searched his face. "I am sorry that I ruined it."

Suddenly he looked totally taken aback. "What?"

"I am sorry that I ruined the show."

He frowned. "You didn't do anything wrong Caroline." He cupped her face.

"But…"

"You were brilliant tonight."

"I don't get it, then what is really bothering you?" She watched how the look in his eyes hardened. He turned around again, back to the fireplace. Caroline glanced at Elijah who stood near the door with his arms crossed over his chest. A calculating expression on his face.

Klaus took his time before he explained. "I build this city! It was mine!" He faced them again. "My home! My kingdom! And it certainly wasn't his to take!"

Caroline frowned. "Wait! You are jealous? Seriously?"

"This is not about jealousy, Caroline, I made him become what he is and he spit right into my face." He stepped closer to her. "No one dares to challenge me! Remember that!"

He stormed out of the room without another word.

Caroline huffed. "He is jealous, isn't he?"

Elijah sighed. "Yes, I believe he is, but I also believe that what he actually means is that there is more to the dynamics in this city than what is presented on the surface."

"Do you think there is a third party in on the game?" She asked referring to the vampire that had been sent to Mystic Falls almost a year ago to spy on them. He had been killed before Klaus and Elijah could get anything out of him. She bit her lip nervously when Elijah shrugged.

"I think that has yet to be discovered."

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading!<em>

_And I wanted to add that I am not familiar with any southern legends, about the loup garou for example, I googled everything and I apologize if I got something wrong!_


	3. Take Back The City

_Hello everyone,_

_This is the second chapter and I hope that you will like this story!_

_Titel reference: Take Back The City - Snow Patrol (I am not sure if the whole titel-song stuff works out as well as I thought, but I am going through with it anyway;))_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The sun invited everyone for a leisurely stroll through the city. The white clouds were a heavy contrast to the light blue of the sky. They moved slowly with the winds up high in the atmosphere so no one could feel its blow on earth.<p>

It was peaceful or at least that's what everyone thought it was.

Caroline sighed contented stirring her coffee. She blinked into the sun and watched the people walking around in the streets. Women covered under a heap of shopping bags passed her. Men in business suits, a phone in a hand talking agitated. There was a group of friends that stood particularly out to her, because they reminded her of the life she had led in Mystic Falls, when everything had still been normal and her, Elena and Bonnie had still been going shopping carefree every other week. She smiled wryly, missing those days and she hoped that Rebekah and Stefan would visit soon and maybe she would also see Elena again. Bonnie hadn't talked to her in weeks, because she didn't like it at all that she had taken a part in the original family. Bonnie still hated them and Caroline couldn't even blame her, because to her Klaus was the one villain that took everything away from her. Elena had thought so too in the beginning, but Damon had changed her mind and Caroline would have never thought that she'd fell less inclined to not like Damon, but she did right now.

The girls didn't notice the annoyed stares from the people who were interrupted by their loud and careless laughter.

Caroline watched the artists that showed off their tricks in the streets. There were clowns, painters and witches though the really dark creatures would only come out in the shadows of the night.

"Thanks Elijah for taking me." She suddenly said and looked straight at Elijah who was sitting opposite of her outside of the little café where he had taken her after he had showed her some nice places of the quarter.

He nodded and smiled. "Not at all." He tilted his head and looked at her with some kind of comfort in his eyes. He guessed that she missed her friends. Elijah was very empathetic and the two of them had become as close as real siblings were.

He knew that Caroline loved him, but he also knew that there was a part inside of her that would have loved to trade him for someone else right now.

"Do you see that little pub over there, right at the street corner?"

She turned her head and searched for the place Elijah was pointing to. It was a small building and looked a bit run down, except for the name signs that seemed to be new or at least very well cleaned. She nodded. "It was Kol's favourite place. Well, actually he helped building it." Elijah smiled remembering the old days when they had started to help Klaus building the city. It had been a good time. Until Klaus had started turning people like Marcel, creating as much companions as he needed in order to have the greatest control. The times hadn't lasted long and eventually Mikael had found them and the siblings were on the run again. Leaving the city to itself.

Caroline turned back to Elijah. "Have you heard anything from him?"

He shook his head no. "And I don't expect it. He is more of a loner and likes to do his own things, but of course you know that."

Caroline bit her lip and Elijah frowned at her.

"Well…I might have texted with him last week."

Elijah suddenly looked very surprised and straightened up. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked very amused as if he was about to laugh out loud. However he didn't instead he shook his head. "I guess it shouldn't surprise me that much, should it? Since he gave you his talisman."

Caroline touched her necklace that had been a gift from Kol when she had insisted on celebrating Christmas.

"_It's a talisman spelled by a witch to keep angry ghosts away." _Kol had told her back then.

"He's in New York." She told said. "Visiting someone."

Elijah acknowledged the news flash. It was nice to know where his siblings were even though they had their differences.

Caroline watched the street again and noticed a blond woman standing in the middle of the street and admiring a painter busily working on a canvas.

"Have you seen _him_ today?" Elijah asked and Caroline's eyes showed a mixture of anger and sadness.

She scoffed. "Not for three days! He leaves early, he comes late, he doesn't talk, he…" She huffed. "I feel like getting my own room!" She crossed her arms over her chest angrily while her eyes were still on the woman in the middle of the street. "What's he doing anyway?"

"I think he is trying to bond with Marcel again. Trying to figure out what is going on down here."

"This is so frustrating! He is playing the lone wolf again and what am I going to do? Stand by and watch?" She shook her head.

"Be patient with him."

"You said that before and, Elijah, I am trying but I don't know if I want to be patient anymore! If I am a part of this family then I want everything of it. Can't you understand that?"

He gazed at her. "I do understand that. Niklaus doesn't perceive it that way. He doesn't think that he is leaving you out, but that he is protecting you."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know, but tell you what, this is getting kind of old! I am not chinaware for god's sake!"

Elijah chuckled. "To him you are."

"Well he has to stop that eventually or I'll show him what I am made of."

The woman she had been watching threw some coins into the hat the painter had put onto the ground, before she moved on. She walked towards the bar Elijah had pointed out to Caroline before and disappeared inside.

Elijah leaned over the table closer to Caroline. "Caroline, please, no solo attempts!"

Caroline waved her hand at him as if she wanted to chase his words away. "Yes, ok! As if I haven't noticed that there are only vampires lurking around here!"

Elijah leaned back again and frowned. "Come on Elijah! Don't play dumb, I know that you have noticed it and I am not as stupid as you all probably think I am! This supernatural city is crawling with vampires! They are practically everywhere." She lowered her voice. "And I am sure you have noticed those two guys opposite the street." Elijah gnawed his teeth. So she had noticed those two. They had been following them around the whole day. Caroline saw the answer in his eyes and nodded. "Yes! And guess what, since this is a supernatural city, then I wonder why they're keeping the witches in check?"

Elijah tilted his head at her not actually wanting to admit that he wasn't really sure what she was talking about. The raised eyebrows showed her surprise so she went on. "Those two, as soon as we had settled here, they had glared around at the fortune tellers sitting around here. Well, some of them left obviously pissed. Only this old woman over there keeps her pose proudly, but her eyes are always looking out for them. And if I am to guess than those who left were real, the others who don't pay the slightest attention to them are fake." Her eyes flickered to the side quickly.

Elijah smiled amused and the relation to his brother was very determinedly visible. "I have to apologize." He said and bowed his head slightly. Caroline leaned back into her chair with a smirk. "You truly are more attentive than I gave you credit for."

Caroline nodded. "Apology accepted."

Elijah was still smiling. How could he have not noticed the change that the young vampire had gone through while adapting more to her species.

"Anything else you would like to share?" He asked amused which made Caroline chuckle.

"Actually, the King just entered Kol's favourite bar and we were just discovered!"

Elijah nodded. "I know." She was becoming good at this, he acknowledged.

Klaus was heading straight for them.

He had been spending the better part of the day with Marcel and before he could enter the bar after him someone caught his eye. Elijah and Caroline were sitting outside of a small café just across the street and he gnawed his teeth.

He drew in a sharp breath through the nose and cracked the bones in his neck. Without taking further notice of Marcel he went straight for them.

He came to stand next to their table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hello Niklaus." Elijah greeted him without looking up.

Klaus scowled. "What are you doing here?" His voice was low.

"Family outing." Caroline quipped and took a sip of her coffee.

Elijah smirked, but Klaus didn't look as amused as the two of them.

"Now this is very amusing! Elijah, take her home!" He ordered and was about to turn around again, but Caroline interrupted him. "Excuse me? How old exactly am I?"

"Apparently not old enough!" Klaus said spinning around again.

"Another question: who made you the head of the family? Now that is a story I am really interested in!" Klaus balled his hands.

"Caroline, stop this nonsense and go home!"

"Niklaus, you don't give her enough credit."

"Stay out of this Elijah!" Klaus spun around to his brother, pointing a finger at him.

"Oh stop it already! It's not us causing a scene here, you are!" Caroline said disgruntled keeping her voice low. Klaus scowled at her. "Fine then! But don't come to me if you get into any trouble!"

With that he turned around to get back to Marcel.

Why the hell was she so stubborn? Why just wouldn't she understand that he was trying to keep her safe? To keep them all safe?

He growled under his breath and pushed the door to the bar open with a bit too much force.

He searched the room for Marcel and found him at the bar where he was talking to the waitress. Klaus walked closer while he watched the interaction. Marcel smiled and the girl laughed at something he had said.

The man's head turned and Klaus flashed him a false smile.

"Everything all right there?" Marcel asked while Klaus took a seat next to him.

"Of course mate. Just a family matter."

Marcel chuckled. "I see. So it's just the three of you, is it?"

Klaus smiled to himself. Marcel's curiosity was very amusing. "My sister was kept in Mystic Falls, if you are asking that." He flashed him a smirk, but Marcel just nodded keeping a neutral expression. However Klaus was intrigued. "She's with one of the Salvatore brother's." He said nonchalantly as if he couldn't care less, but he noticed the twitch of Marcel's lip. "A true ripper." Klaus smiled.

Marcel shrugged. "I guess every good heart is drawn to darkness." He simply stated and Klaus had almost laughed out loud if it hadn't reminded him of the time when he had said something like that to Stefan and Caroline once. Then again, Rebekah and a good heart? He wanted to laugh but he had to admit to himself that, yes, maybe she had one.

"Camille!" Marcel called. "A drink for my friend!"

The blonde waitress faced the two men and nodded. She grabbed a bottle and walked over to them pouring the amber liquid into a glass. Klaus watched her. "Camille." He said as if he was tasting the name on his tongue. "A French name." He stated. "The altar girl."

Camille shoved his glass over to him while a frown settled on her forehead. "Yeah, right."

Klaus smiled. "Who has got the French part in your family then?" He sipped his drink fixating his eyes on her face. She was reluctant to answer him, scrutinizing his face and shoulders. Marcel clenched his hand into a fist under the counter.

"My grandmother is." She finally answered.

"Mais oui." He said. "So, I wonder how long have you already known each other?" Klaus asked looking from Marcel to Camille who raised her eyebrows at him and Klaus chuckled. "How rude of me! My apologies! I am Klaus, an old friend of Marcel's." He put his hand Marcel's shoulder. "Isn't that right mate?"

Marcel licked his lips and cocked his eyebrows. "Indeed, it is."

"Yeah, well Klaus." Camille pronounced his name very distinctly. She wasn't sure if she liked his cockiness. "I have to work, so if you excuse me!" With that she turned around to attend to the other visitors.

Klaus leaned towards Marcel. "She knows what she wants, doesn't she?"

Marcel scoffed and Klaus faked a surprised face. "Oh, I am sorry mate, do you like her?"

Marcel looked amused at Klaus. Two could play this game. "I thought you have a girl?"

Klaus shrugged. "Oh, you know me. I am always up for a good game!" The arrogant smirk seemed to be glued to his lips and Marcel didn't like it at all.

A dark haired woman walked out of a door that led probably to the kitchen behind the counter of the bar and when she spotted Marcel there she immediately turned around again.

Klaus squinted at Marcel who downed his drink.

Camille had only seen the woman disappear again. "Sophie!" She called following her through the door.

Klaus raised his eyebrows in realization. "Sophie Deveraux, I guess." Marcel pursed his lips. "So you still couldn't solve your problems there, mate? Need any help?"

Marcel shook his head before he smiled at Klaus. "No, thanks. We have a difference of opinion, but that's all settled. Nothing to worry about anymore!"

Camille appeared in the door again and her glance met Marcel's. "Anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head. "No, thank you Camille. I have to run." To Klaus he said. "Business calls. I will see you around then."

The original raised his glass at him. "I am sure you will."

* * *

><p>Sophie sighed. The original hybrid!<p>

As if she didn't already have enough problems!

She went back to chopping some carrots wiping her forehead.

She concentrated on her task but suddenly she jerked around holding the huge blade protectively in front of her.

Klaus held up his hands. "Didn't want to scare you there, love."

"What do you want?" She hissed without dropping the knife.

Klaus looked at the knife and clasped his hands behind his back then he concentrated on her face. "Sophie Deveraux. I presume."

She screwed her eyes up but no reply left her lips. He smiled. "I am Klaus. I believe you have heard of me?"

She straightened up and looked at him condescendingly. "The hybrid." She stated.

"The original hybrid." Klaus corrected her.

"I don't care! What do you want?"

"Having trouble with Marcel, haven' you, sweetheart?"

"None of your business." She snarled and when Klaus wanted to step closer she raised the knife again which made Klaus smile and he refrained from doing the step in her direction.

"Actually, since this is my city to begin with, I do believe that it is my right to know what is going on."

"So, why don't you ask your friend then?" She retorted meaning Marcel.

"You see. Our friendship is not actually build on trusting ground, besides I much rather prefer the answer of a witch."

She scowled at him keeping her mouth shut. Klaus waited for a reply but he didn't get one. Finally he nodded. "Well, I will let you think about it. Since I will be around for a while there is no need to rush this!" With that he left the kitchen and the bar stepping onto the dark street.

He drew in the refreshing night air. The place in front of him was filled with artists by now. Even a fire-breather had occupied a spot. The flames seemed to play with him since they danced almost lightly around him. Instead of burning his skin they caressed it almost gently. The usual dangerous hisses it made were now a subdued sizzling. The man with the extravagant clothes treated the flames with care and tenderness, claiming its friendship. The people who watched, standing in a circle around him, laughed excited and applauded when he breathed a very large flame.

When Klaus watched three young women laughing the feeling of exhaustion crashed over him. The grim expression left his features and was replaced by sadness. He made his way slowly over the place. There were so many things he wanted and yet couldn't get.

He looked ahead and noticed the waitress from before watching a painter. Out of curiosity he made his way over to her.

"Camille." He said when he approached her.

She turned around and smiled wryly. "Klaus, was it?"

He nodded with a similar expression on his face. Then he stood next to her joining her in watching the strokes of the painter.

"I always come here to watch the painters. I think it's fascinating." She told him. "You see every artist has a story." But Klaus didn't respond. He stared at the movements of the artist and wondered what he was actually doing here. "He, for example, looks lonely, don't you think?" She asked and Klaus frowned. Not knowing if he should play along or not. He honestly just wanted to go home.

"Maybe."

Camille tilted her head watching how the man applied the colours to the canvas. "It's almost as if there is a lot of anger inside of him and maybe even darkness; swallowing him up in his loneliness and he doesn't know what to do about it."

Klaus bit his lip, because all at once he asked himself if she was still talking about the stranger in front of him or not.

Suddenly his phone vibrated and the sound scattered the silent moment like the breaking glass of a mirror.

Camille shook her head. "Or maybe he just drank too much tonight. Sorry, overzealous psych major."

Klaus simply pulled out his phone to check the message he had received.

_**Can we please talk? Xxx C.**_

A small smile spread on his lips and tranquillity started running through his veins, absorbing his whole body and he knew that he was past this. It was his past. He wasn't alone anymore.

"Who knows." He replied and nodded her goodbye.

_**I'll be there in a minute, my love.**_

Suddenly he was eager and didn't want to lose any more time to get home.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting in the kitchen over a huge bowl of ice cream. Chocolate and vanilla, just because she felt like it. She licked the cold spoon and let the ice deliciously melt on her tongue. With her eyes closed she savoured it, the cold the taste, and while seeing all those vivid imageries in her mind she swallowed slowly every bit of it. However, when she opened her eyes again she sighed looking beaten into the bowl in front of her. The taste was dull and grey. There remained only a shadow of what ice cream had once tasted to her. A shadow and her memory that she was sure would slowly start to fade. Being a vampire wasn't all fun, she thought somehow disillusioned and yet she took another spoon full of ice cream into her mouth. The least she could do was to pretend.<p>

The front door closed and Caroline noticed him before he had even entered the kitchen which was another trade of hers that seemed to have developed about her. Every time Klaus was near she could practically feel his presence, as if he had called her name and she immediately started to listen to what he had to say.

He rounded the corner and took in the sight that was presented to him. He frowned coming closer and looking into the bowl curiously. Then he raised his eyebrows at Caroline. "Ice cream?"

Caroline straightened her back and with a serious expression she told him. "Comfort food."

Klaus' tongue went over his teeth and he tensed his jaw. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the counter. "You wanted to talk, I presume."

"Yes, I do." She answered.

"So?"

Caroline snorted half amused half disappointed. "That's all you have to say, right?"

"Well…"

"Klaus, why did you take me here?"

He widened his eyes at her, because she had yet surprised him again and on top of that he didn't know right away why she would ask such a question. There were a million reasons he could come up with but somehow nothing sounded right. "I wanted to show you my city."

"Right." She huffed and there was the wry chuckle again that somehow made him nervous. "I am still waiting for that one."

"Caroline…"

"No! Klaus, this isn't going to work like this! I have no idea what you have been up to these last three days, because you are shutting me out and becoming this lonely, angry, secluded hybrid again. The guy who had come to Mystic Falls to use my friend as a living blood bag!"

Klaus' stare suddenly softened and his arms lowered. "What?"

"You are falling back into your old patterns and…" But his anger was as quickly back as it had been replaced and disenabled by surprise. "I told you, you couldn't change me!" He snarled.

Caroline took in a sharp breath through the nose to stay calm. "And since you obviously didn't listen: I am not going to!" She wanted to slap him right now. She felt angry and it practically flowed through her veins trying to find an outlet. The hybrid was lost again and somehow Caroline was more and more developing into this person that he couldn't read but at the same time it was as if he felt her.

Her hand hit the bowl on the counter and send it flying across the room.

"Damn it! All I am asking is that you let me in!" She said and tried not to scream. "I want to be a part of your life!"

"But, sweetheart, you are."

"No." She shook her head. "I am not and you damn know it! I told you that I would stand by your side no matter what, but I am asking for something in return." She said determinedly and looked straight into his blue eyes.

"And what is that, love?"

"Trust."

He blinked a few times, but Caroline cut him off before he could answer. "You trust me enough for living at your place and sharing your bed, but you don't trust me enough to share your soul with me."

Her words cut right through him and it was as if the air left his lungs. A searing pain went through him and Caroline wanted to cry at the look in his eyes. "You won't share yourself with me, instead you shut me out and make me feel like I am not part of your life. Like I don't belong."

His chest heaved and Klaus swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly he was afraid that she would simply leave. He wanted to tell her that she did belong, but his mouth was dry and his tongue heavy.

Caroline stared at him and waited.

"That was not my intention. I just…"

"…wanted to keep me safe." Caroline finished rolling her eyes. "That's all you ever say to me! I am not that stupid, I can handle things. Look you are always telling me how great I could be, but how will I ever be if you don't let me try?"

He looked at the ceiling and tried to blink the stupid tears away that burned his eyes. He couldn't lose her, but he had obviously driven her away, even if unconsciously so. He had always wanted her to become what he saw in her, but Caroline was right, that it was his fault if she never got there and it simply broke his heart to hear that and see the truth behind it.

"I know it's who you have been for almost one thousand years and that I can't expect you to trust me from one second to the other, but…" She stopped midsentence and laughed sarcastically. "I think I suck at being patient."

Klaus smiled crookedly and Caroline stepped right in front of him.

"Nik." She said silently. "Please, let me in, nothing will happen to me!" Then she said something that was secretly deep-rooted inside of him stemming from decades of living in paranoia and loneliness. She cupped his cheek while she spoke in a steady voice. "I was not sent for your great downfall!"

His heart broke because his instincts had driven her away because of an ancient feeling.

He dropped his eyes to the floor and Caroline noticed how his tensed muscles slackened.

"I know." He whispered, but Caroline knew that he would still need time to be able to truly fathom it, but she would never stop trying to convince him even if it was straining her patience. She wouldn't stop trying, but she was afraid of the day when he wouldn't believe in her words anymore.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest needing the comfort that she always found there. A teardrop spilled over and left a hot trail on his cheek when Klaus pressed her to his body. He hid his face in her hair and hugged her as closely as he could without breaking her. There inside her arms he realized just how much he had missed her over the last three days and he wondered how he could have gotten so much distracted from it.

Klaus held on to her and confined the moment to his memory. It should remind him of what he had now. Warmth fell like a cover over them and neither could say how long they had stood there.

Klaus cupped her face and Caroline gasped his full name when she saw the trails on his cheeks.

"Niklaus."

He simply shook his head and Caroline understood that he didn't want her to comment any of it. He needed more time for that!

"I will try, my love. I promise you that."

"And I know you will."

He nodded. "You don't realize how much I love you, Caroline."

She smiled at him and there was this twinkle in her eyes that eased the tension a bit when she playfully said. "Trust me. I think I do."

He smiled and kissed her on her full lips. The feeling went straight to his core and engulfed him right there. Electric shocks hit both of them when their tongues met in that playful dance.

"I have missed you." Caroline breathed against his lips and plunged blindly into another sweet kiss. His hand fastened in her hair while his other slid down her back and finally rested on her but. He squeezed teasingly and the young vampire smiled in the kiss. Her hands got finally lost in his hair and Klaus loved the feeling of it. He trailed kissed along her jaw line and Caroline moaned when he nibbled at the side of her neck. His dead heart beat faster at the sounds he pulled from her and Caroline let go of herself. She got lost in his ministrations closing her eyes and giving herself over to just feel him. His hands that went from her face down her sides. His lips on her neck and right down to the edge of her cleavage where her skin disappeared under her clothes.

She pressed her leg between his and smirked when she felt him harden. She loved the feeling of it and somehow she was proud that she could stir those feelings inside of him.

His mouth was back at her lips and Caroline bit down teasingly. Her hands travelled under his shirt and his naked skin under them was more than she could handle. She became hot and her guts clenched. He groaned against her mouth and she felt the wetness spreading between her legs. Forgotten was the sadness over tasteless ice cream and painful trust issues. Desire replaced everything that had been there before and she wanted him to make up for everything that had happened. Klaus panted when her fingertips ignited the tingling on his skin.

Effortlessly he lifted her up and carried her upstairs and into the bedroom.

Caroline's mind was meanwhile so dizzy that she hadn't even noticed it before he placed her gently onto the bed burying her small body under his. She managed to pull his shirt over his head between two kisses and admired his firm chest. The dark look of desire in her eyes pulled another growl from him and he quickly rid her of her shirt. His mouth kissed the spot between her breasts while his hands stroked her legs that Caroline unconsciously parted so he placed himself between them pressing his body closer to hers and Caroline cursed their pants. Her hands wandered along his back and into his trousers. She was distracted when his mouth was on his bare breast and she wondered when he had gotten rid of her bra. She arched her back against his lips and the sounds he pulled from her drove him mad. His hands undid her jeans quickly and while he slid down her body to pull them off her his tongue left a deliciously wet trail behind. Caroline's core was pulsing and she wanted more of that. Klaus shrug out of his jeans as well and admired her there on the bed for a moment. His eyes were full of admiration and desire which made her breathing hitch.

"Genuine beauty." He whispered before he was back on top of her kissing every doubt away from her thoughts. Her underwear tore apart under his skilled hands and she gasped when they were suddenly on her very core. He hissed against her lips while his other hand cupped her breast.

Everything inside her wheeled and clenched and she felt something building up inside of her.

"Niklaus…" She breathed but he just shushed her with another kiss.

She felt his hands moving deliciously and she panted coming closer, but Klaus had it all mapped out. Just before she came undone he retreated and his kisses that had been heated and rushed before become slow and languid. He was the devil!

Caroline had no control and got goose bumps all over her body. "I need you." She breathed and it was all that it needed to make him crumble. Any resistance against her had disappeared a long time ago. He was far behind ready himself and so he gladly granted her the wish.

She moaned into his ear when he entered her slowly. She exposed herself to him and his tongue licked over her throat while he thrust into her guttural groans leaving him during the process. She felt it building up again deep down inside of her where she felt him. Their breaths hitched.

Klaus felt her clench around him and he fisted his hands into the sheets.

The closer he came to the edge the stronger he felt the familiar urge inside of him. He heard her blood pulsing through her veins and lost control. "Let go, love." He whispered and felt the prick of her fangs merely an instant later. He bit down himself and the blood that streamed into his mouth opened his taste butts. He groaned and picked up his pace.

The blood streamed from both of their mouths when they came undone. Shivers ran over her whole body when she felt the explosion holding on to Klaus. She needed his proximity for a bit longer. She looked deeply into his hybrid eyes when he started to ride them of their height.

The veins under his eyes slowly retreated.

He had never felt this high with anyone else before. Klaus moved slowly onto his back and Caroline went to lie on top of his chest placing a sweet kiss on top of it. She sighed fulfilled and her fingers painted languid circles on his chest while he wrapped the covers around them securely.

* * *

><p>Marcel looked sternly at Diego who sat on a chair he had tilted back against a wall.<p>

"He is spying around." Marcel said and crossed his arms over his chest while he shook his head. "I can't have that!"

Diego shrugged. "Then how do we get rid of him?"

Marcel laughed humourlessly." We don't! Try to get rid of Klaus Mikaelson and you're dead before you can blink. No, we have to keep him distracted."

The small room felt too small for any great ideas to come up with and Marcel felt the urge to go out and hunt. He needed to move his muscles. "What did Marc tell you?"

Diego leaned his head back against the wall. "He and his friends followed the blond vampire and this Elijah around the whole day, but they just seemed to stroll around the city without any aim."

Marcel stroked his chin and nodded to himself.

"What could he want?"

Marcel snorted. "He is probably pissed that no one is kissing his feet around here and he is bored."

Diego cocked his eyebrows and shifted his weight a bit which made the chair toppled over to the side and the vampire landed on the floor. Marcel rolled his eyes. Idiot!

"We need to keep an eye on him, tell everyone to be cautious though, he mustn't know. I always want to be one step ahead of him!"

Diego nodded while getting off the floor.

"For now we'll keep our heads down, but I won't have him take what I build up over the years."

"Oh I don't think anyone of us will turn against you."

Marcel came to stand in front of Diego and looked into his eyes. "Believe me! He is very convincing!" He pronounced the word convincing. "I'll go to the church tomorrow." Marcel said and turned around to leave the small confines of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!=)<em>


	4. Dirty Paws

_I hope you will enjoy the stroy!=)_

_Title reference: Dirty Paws - Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

><p>Caroline blinked when she opened her eyes and a happy smiled spread on her face when she noticed that she was still nestled onto his bare chest. She pressed her lips against it and snuggled up against him shifting her stiff muscles. She hitched her leg up covering him.<p>

His chest rumbled with a chuckle while his fingertips moved up and down her bare back and shoulder.

"Morning, sweetheart." She fastened her hold on him and he grinned. Somehow he had really forgotten how good this always felt like. "Not letting go of me, are you?"

Her soft curls moved over his chest when she shook her head. Another chuckle made her head bob up and down and it made her grin as well.

She slowly raised her head to look at him and the sight made her laugh. Caroline straightened a bit further and looked around the bed while Klaus' hands caressed her arms.

"It looks like someone died in here last night." Instead of shock joy settled on her face by seeing the red sheets. Klaus pushed himself up on his elbows. "Well, I guess I did." She flashed him a smile and he continued moving his face closer to hers. "Over and over and over again." Their lips met in a blissful kiss. Caroline felt the feeling soar through her and she was happy. A feeling that she had almost sorely missed.

The dried blood on his lips left a faint taste of copper inside her mouth. She sighed blissfully and rested her chin on his chest again. Last night had brought them closer again. She could feel it in every pore of her body, but he hadn't yet kept his promise.

Her fingers travelled over his skin as if they were memorising it.

"Sweetheart?" He asked noticing that the look on her face had changed.

"I think we still need to continue our talk from last night."

Klaus sighed but nodded.

He removed the covers and slide out of bed from under Caroline who watched him walking over to the bathroom in al his glory. Oh, he was so handsome!

She moved onto her back facing the ceiling with a small pout. How much time should she give him?

She had no idea how to handle something like this and started to listen to the sound of running water from inside the bathroom. A second later Klaus stuck his head out of the door again.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked and Caroline sat up quickly.

He disappeared again inside the room and with a frown Caroline carefully got out of bed and she tiptoed naked over to the door. The cold air would have made her tremble if she still distinctly felt small temperature changes, but she only felt the big ones now. Arctic and Bahamas.

She curiously looked around the corner and saw that Klaus had opened the tab of the huge bathtub that slowly filled with steaming water. He held out his hand to her and she smiled taking it.

They slid into the warm water and she nestled herself up against him having the need of feeling him closely next to her.

Klaus started to run a sponge over her arms and shoulder and Caroline relaxed under his touch. She enjoyed it thoroughly and wanted to disappear into this dream and never ever wake up again wanting to stay here in this moment forever. He rubbed her back and cleaned the dried blood of her skin.

"This had been my home a long time ago." He started in that soothing voice of his with the arousing accent. "It was the one place I thought I would always come back to. The one place that wouldn't change. My centre of the world." He sighed. "But instead of a home I found Marcel pushing people around like he had built this place. I feel betrayed."

Caroline nodded because somehow she could understand what he meant.

"I don't trust Marcel and I need to know if he was the one who sent the vampire to Mystic Falls a year ago."

"Do you think he did?" She asked taking the sponge from him and cleaning a red spot on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I just know that he has business with the witches in town."

Caroline frowned. "I think he is intimidating them."

Klaus looked at her with a surprised expression on his face before he sniggered. "Caroline, no witch will be intimidated by a vampire. They're too proud for that!"

"You sure?"

She had his undivided attention then, when she told him of what she had witnessed with Elijah yesterday when they were sitting in that small café. Klaus frowned at her and tried to find any reason behind her words, but from all he knew a witch would never bow to a vampire.

The image of the proud and fearless Sophie Deveraux flared up inside his mind. Her eyes had been so determined when she had held him at distance with the big chopping knife. Then there was the look in her eyes when she had seen that Marcel was sitting at the bar. It had been cold and distanced.

He chewed on his lip while staring at Caroline who waited patiently for him to say something. She practically saw how his synapses connected.

"I have seen Sophie Deveraux yesterday." He said.

"The witch he mentioned in the bar?" Caroline asked remembering that name she thought had a certain ring to it.

"She's cooking in that bar I was with Marcel." He started and told her about the encounter with the witch. Caroline frowned while she got the feeling that something was wrong here and that maybe that witch was hiding something.

"She certainly does." Klaus shared her thoughts.

"So, we need to find out what is going on between Marcel and the witches and figure out where that bloody vampire came from." Caroline surmised and Klaus raised his eyebrows at her.

"We…" He said and Caroline nodded cutting him off from everything he wanted to say.

"Yes, I am in. If you want to work alone then that's fine, I'll team up with Elijah, but you will not leave me at home!" Klaus sighed and rubbed his face with his wet hands. Stubborn little minx!

"Fine." He muttered reluctantly, because he knew that if he wouldn't take her with him she'd go on her own and that was the least he wanted to happen. Caroline grinned triumphantly.

"So, we have to get to Marcel. What about his right hand?" She asked immediately starting to make schemes.

"Oh you figured that one out as well, huh?"

She nodded. "Elijah told you not to underestimate me."

Klaus watched her and put a strand of wet hair behind her ear. "And I think I do have to apologize." He said and kissed her lovingly. Caroline rolled her eyes grinning into the kiss. Those two were too similar sometimes.

When Klaus broke the kiss he shook his head. "Diego is too well guarded." He explained and kept musing when his face suddenly lit up. "But I know someone who is probably not."

Caroline frowned.

"Camille." Klaus said and put his arm around her shoulders leaning back.

"Er, care to explain?"

"A waitress Marcel seems to have a certain interest in."

"I wouldn't have thought he was the type who'd settle for humans."

Klaus caressed her arm. "And I am not sure if she knows anything. They seemed to be familiar with each other, but how much…" He shook his head not knowing. "Never the less she might be a way to get to him and maybe to Miss Deveraux as well."

Caroline licked her lips.

* * *

><p>Marcel was guarded when he made his way over to the old church. Morning had just broken and the morning fog kept him hidden from preying eyes, never the less he didn't use the direct way but made turns here and there just in case someone was following him. The streets were still empty and silence prevailed around him.<p>

He pricked his ears but didn't detect anything out of the normal. After he had turned another corner he saw the church appearing in front of him. It towered over the street like an almighty entity. The vampire looked left and right before he quickly crossed the space in front of it. He effortlessly jumped over the outside wall and into the yard. The wooden door creaked angrily when he pushed it open. Marcel walked down the aisle and made his way to the back of the church in order to climb up the stairs and reach his aim, the attic.

There was a slight knock at the door before it opened and Marcel entered the room. The girl turned around from the drawings she was doing. "You're early." She said and put the pencil down which with she had scribbled onto the white sheets of paper.

Marcel smiled and embraced her. "Apparently not early enough to wake you."

She smiled shyly and turned back to her easel. The pictures didn't depict anything recognizable and one would describe it as modern art, but some other would probably just put it off as some scribbling.

"Do you need anything?" Marcel asked and sat down on the bed that filled up almost the whole space in the attic. The triangular window on the wall was made of a mosaic display like every church had them. When the sun shone through it the light cast colourful shadows onto the walls and the girl felt like living in a wonderland. At least that's where she could imagine herself to be, because her life was nothing remotely close to a wonderland, it was a nightmare.

Davina shook her head at him. "I am fine." Her voice held a lot of sadness while she drew a line on one of the papers.

"What's going on out there?" She asked unenthusiastically without facing the vampire.

Marcel stood up and moved about the room. "Not much." He said and Davina nodded. Marcel wasn't cold hearted and the look on the girl's face somehow touched something inside of him.

"Joey and his friend left town until the witches calm down again." Davina nodded. That's probably best for them, after everything that they did. "Anna went with them, but she'll come back either today or tomorrow." Marcel went on. Davina knew everyone from Marcel's inner circle which weren't many. Joey and his friend had killed a witch after she had practised magic that was strictly forbidden to do so inside the city's boundaries. They would be safer outside of the city for a while even though the witches couldn't harm them here. She would know if.

Marcel sat down again. They needed to maintain the peace even if just on the surface.

"I saw your friend Timothy yesterday on his way to school. He looks good." He said, but the girl's look dropped to the floor and Marcel knew that he better had kept that one to himself. School.

Davina wished she could have that life. She would have traded hers with practically everyone who led a mundane life, day in and day doing the same things over and over again.

"An old friend is in town with his brother and a female vampire." Marcel went on, not knowing what else to tell her.

"A friend?" She looked up at him again and Marcel nodded.

"Yes, we lost touch years ago. But then again friend is probably not the right word." He said honestly to her. No, he thought. Klaus wasn't his friend and he wondered if he had ever been his friend. "He's more of an acquaintance I guess, but a powerful one."

Davina contorted her mouth. She'd had enough of powerful people.

Marcel looked around the room and noticed that there wasn't a single space on the wall left where she hadn't put up any picture and hadn't painted the wall directly. Suddenly he remembered that he actually had put something inside of his jacket just yesterday night that he had wanted to give her.

He laughed. "Oh I am so silly, there was something I wanted to give you." He pulled a magazine out of the pocket of his coat and handed it over to her. "It might help you keep up with the gossip your friends are discussing at school." He flashed her a smile and she smiled slightly back eyeing the cover that held a picture of some celebrity she didn't know yet.

"Thanks, but maybe you could bring me a book again next time?" She crinkled her nose. "Since I don't have a TV access up here I can't keep up with all these people and their movies, but I enjoy the books."

Marcel picked up the copy of _The Secret Garden_ he had brought her last time. "So, you enjoyed this one?"

She nodded eagerly. "I did. I feel like I am having my own secret garden up here." She sniggered and reminded Marcel once again that she was only sixteen. A young girl like her shouldn't have gotten involved into any war scheme, but she was his one secret weapon that allowed him to be king.

The witches had started this, he quickly reminded him to ease his conscience. It wasn't his fault.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" He asked and wanted to do her some good. At least that he could do for her.

"I miss my piano." She said silently.

"I know, honey, but it would attire too much attention."

"I know." She said, but the sadness didn't leave her face. At least she could listen to the organ when they held a mass down in the church.

"Listen I need to go again."

"Already?" She asked closing the space between them. The loneliness up here wore her down and she was happy for every second that she had some company and diversion.

He nodded. "I need to keep an eye on that friend I told you about. He mustn't find you, you understand that?" He put a hand onto her shoulder and the girl nodded. "It's going to be fine, don't worry!" Marcel said. "I'll keep you safe."

"I know." Davina said but without any conviction.

"I could send Diego later on to keep you company." He suggested but the witch shook her head.

"No, I am not that fond of him. He's too…arrogant." She scrunched up her nose and Marcel chuckled.

"All right then." While he looked at her he wondered if he maybe could find her a nice friend who could keep her company. But then again who could he trust enough to not betray him or her?

He hugged her. "I'll come back when I can."

* * *

><p>"So, assuming Marcel controls the witches, then with what? Why would a witch let herself be controlled by a vampire?" Elijah mused, his fingers resting against his lips.<p>

Klaus was looking out of the window, neither facing Elijah nor Caroline.

"To sum it up, it means that Marcel has a kind of strong source of power, which allows him to control the witches. And you want to get to him by befriending his friend Camille." Caroline summarised to get her thoughts in a kind of order. "Okay, I get that part, but why would he have send that vampire to Mystic Falls?"

"He didn't." Klaus simply said turning around.

"But who did?" She asked and to her surprise the all knowing hybrid Klaus shrugged his shoulders.

"We'll find that out eventually."

Caroline shrugged. "So, I guess meeting is over then, right?"

Elijah nodded a bit confused peeking at Klaus who frowned, especially when Caroline smiled at them and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Er…Sweetheart where are you going?"

She turned around in the doorframe with a neutral look on her face. "To get some new ice cream." She said as if it was the most natural and innocent thing to do. "There's nothing left since I smashed the bowl." She smiled sweetly.

Elijah played with his tongue and looked a bit queer as if he was trying to figure why someone would want to eat the rather unpleasant dish ice cream had become. Caroline saw his face and simply shrugged. She didn't want to explain why she wanted to have something like ice cream now and then. There actually wasn't a real reason. It was another human habit that she didn't want to give up just yet like so many others she still performed from time to time. She had always had ice cream or chocolate when she was in a bad mood or situation. It gave her comfort and even though the taste wasn't that vivid anymore the process itself still fulfilled its purpose. It just made her feel a bit better.

She half turned around again when Klaus spoke up. "You're not going alone there, love!"

"Does that mean you'll take me in that fancy car of yours?" She flashed him another one of her big smiles, but Klaus just rolled his eyes. He walked past her and Caroline followed after she had grinned at Elijah who had quickly winked at her. Klaus was mumbling something under his breath that sounded like he cursed ice cream. Sometimes, he simply hated her childish stubbornness.

Then again he had wanted to stop by the bar to see the witch Sophie anyway.

* * *

><p>Sophie Deveraux checked the staircase again that led out of the basement. No one was there and she didn't hear anyone else descending, so she closed and locked the door.<p>

She turned towards the room that was only lit by candle light. The candles were wildly spread over the room, standing on tables, cupboards and the floor. The dim light painted gruesome faces into the shadows. It was quiet down here and the air was clammy. Shelves with ancient grimoires covered the cold stone walls.

"Tiana?" She asked and the witch who had mumbled something earlier was just about to light a bunch of sage. She nodded at Sophie when the sage started burning. "It's done, no one should be able to hear us."

The witches looked at each other cautiously. Everyone of them was somehow afraid or scared, but then again their appearances held some kind of defiance in them which said that no one of them wouldn't take the risk of discovery. None of them wouldn't go down without fighting.

"Marcel is more cautious these days than ever." One of them stated and everyone acknowledged it. The situation had changed lately.

"He is afraid of the hybrid." Mariah, a wise witch said. "As should we all."

But there were murmurs. Especially the old witches didn't want to be afraid of anything. New Orleans had always been a supernatural meeting place and every creature had lived in peace with one another. If not peace than at least in truce. The witches had lived in their own quarters where they could practise magic freely and teach new ones. The old witches didn't want to put themselves under any other supernatural creature. They had always been their own masters, powerful and fearless.

"We are not allowing anyone else to subdue us!" One of the elder said.

"No, we won't!" Sophie said and shook her head violently her ponytail swishing from one side to the other. With her arms crossed she stood her own ground. "But that hybrid might be our answer for now."

Someone drew in a sharp hiss and came forward out of the shadows. "You cannot be serious, Sophie!"

A few candle lights grew viciously, but they quickly simmered down again as if they had simply uttered a warning.

"It's no coincidence that he is here." She uttered with a stern look at her sisters.

No one said a word, they just stared at her. Some were squinting as if they were silently warning her not to get involved with him. The younger ones were looking rather curious and they indeed were a bit more open minded.

"We can't get distracted from our plan!" Cassandra hissed and the other elders nodded, but Tiana whose eyes were fixated on Sophie answered. "We won't. I think Sophie wants us to let the blood suckers fight themselves."

Sophie smiled eerily at Tiana.

"That will never work!" Mariah said.

"I have seen them together." Sophie told them and tried to assure them that it could work. "Klaus is angry and jealous. He hates to be defied and so does Marcel. They are too alike."

Mariah shook her head. "It is too early! We cannot act until…"

Tiana interrupted her. "Exactly why we have to fan the fire now!"

The witches were torn and their opinions differed widely. Some wanted to wait and stick to their original plan, but there were others like Sophie who wanted to go into the attack now.

"All we have to do is to antagonise them against each other. They are already at odds even if they keep up appearances." Sophie tried to persuade them, but she wasn't as successful as she thought she would be.

* * *

><p>Caroline clasped the boxes in her hands biting her lip while she tried to see something out of the corners of her eyes. She tried to control her loud breathing, because she didn't want whoever was behind her hear it. The light was already leaving town. She jumped behind the next corner and waited. She waited.<p>

Then she stuck her head around the corner into the empty alley.

Caroline frowned at first before she huffed and laughed at herself. Ridiculous!

She shook her head at herself and made her way back to the parking lot where she was to meet Klaus who had wanted to go see Sophie Deveraux while she ran her errands.

The young vampire was relieved when he was already there. She quickly got into the car and watched the streets but they remained empty.

"Sweetheart?" Suddenly Klaus felt weird. As soon as Caroline had slid into the car it was as if she had brought something else with her. A feeling of uneasiness that lingered in the air as if he could actually touch it.

"I just thought…" She said a bit out of breath still watching the direction she had come from, but then she shook her head. "I just thought there was someone there, but it was just my imagination, I guess. So, did you see the witch?"

He shook his head. "No, she wasn't there." Klaus bend over to look out of her window.

"Sorry." Caroline apologized, but then Klaus looked at her seriously. There was something he was trying to put together. The minute he had gotten here he had suddenly had this bad feeling inside of him, a feeling that resembled something close to fear. When Caroline got into the car it was very present in the air around them, like a shadow you were able to see, but barely though.

"Have you been scared?"

Caroline looked as if she had gotten caught. "Why?" She had hoped that he wouldn't notice.

Klaus quickly shook his head. "Just a hunch. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>The evening was quiet and somehow they had all settled down together in the living room. Elijah had grabbed an old heavy book, while Klaus did some research on his laptop which was a kind of queer picture to her.<p>

Caroline had folded her feet under her on the couch while she watched the men amused while enjoying a glass of wine. Rebekah had just texted her an hour ago to tell her that Mystic Falls was boring without them. She had Stefan and Elena, sometimes Matt would meet up with her, but everyone else kept their distances.

They heard the front door closing and steps were coming closer. Caroline frowned at Klaus and Elijah who were both looking up. Elijah from the book he was reading in and Klaus from his laptop.

Caroline put her feet at the floor straightening. The footsteps reminded her of the ones from this afternoon when she had thought that she had been followed.

They came closer.

A tall figure came into view and leaned casual against the doorframe.

"Kol!" Elijah called out with a relieved undertone.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline said and walked immediately over to him to give him a hug.

"Hello, sister." He answered. "Just looking for some distraction." Over her shoulder he smiled at Klaus who rolled his eyes shifting his attention back to his laptop.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!=) <em>

_Caroline will get a bit jealous in the next chapter;)  
><em>

_It will be up soon, oh, and I just wanted to let you know that the rest of the Mystic Falls gang is going to make an appearance as well, maybe you'd like to know.^^_


	5. Holly (Would You Turn Me On)

_Hello everyone out there! Here is another update for you!=)_

_A short note: I figured that it might take some time (chapters) for the actual action to really pick up and I really hope that you don't mind that much. The story will get there, I swear=)_

_Title reference is Holly (Would You Turn Me On) - All Time Low_

_Enjoy!=)_

* * *

><p>"So, what have you been up to?" Caroline asked cheerily while she sat down on a sunlounger next to Kol in the garden. He turned his head in her direction and raised his sunglasses for a second to look at her, before he turned his face back towards the sun. There was a smirk on his face and he folded his arms under his head.<p>

"Oh, darling, you know me."

"So you strolled through New York chasing women, I see."

Kol chuckled. "Right. I am much more interested, however, in what you have been up to, fair Caroline?"

He peeked at Caroline who laughed. "Oh, well you know me."

"So you drove Nik mad by wrapping the whole city around your finger in merely ten seconds."

"Oh well, I'll do my best." She answered enjoying the sun on her skin. She couldn't remember the last time that she had time to enjoy it this much.

"I am glad that you are still safe and sound." He suddenly said. "I have to admit that I was a bit worried despite Elijah's presence."

Caroline jerked up and stared at Kol. "What?" He simply shrugged while Caroline's thoughts were racing through her head like wild bees. "You thought that Klaus would kill me!?" She asked flabbergasted and somehow hurt that he had so little faith in his brother when Caroline would do practically anything for him. Her face fell.

Kol sat up swinging his legs over the side to face her fully. "Hey, I am sorry, but I have known my brother for a thousand years!" Caroline's eyes rested on the green grass under her feet. "You know what kind of person he is, well can be, that is." Caroline sighed and looked at Kol who smiled crookedly at her. "I am glad that he is growing up."

"Thanks so much for your faith, Kol." Caroline said without any enthusiasm focusing on a blade of grass between her fingers.

He shrugged lightly. "You're welcome." But then he went on: "I really am glad that you are okay and by now I can surely say that you won't get out of this family again. I am pretty sure that Nik will be able to keep his threat about you two spending eternity together." He laughed when Caroline rolled her eyes, but a little smile settled on her lips never the less. She peeked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Kol, it's too early to speak about any happy endings."

"Once you're as old as me, you'll realize that there will be no ending, so why don't have a happy ending every day?" He swiftly lay back again in that sunny boy attitude of his as if nothing did really matter.

Caroline laughed lightly. "I never thought you were the happy romantic type."

"You might want to notice now that you don't really know me at all, sister." He pronounced the last word with a wink and Caroline leaned back into her chair.

"Oh, but I will have lots of time to figure you out!" Kol laughed for an answer. "So, starting now: why did you really come back?"

Kol made himself more comfortable. "I told you that I was looking for some distraction."

"Is she pretty?" Caroline turned to the side and rested her chin on her fist.

A low chuckle came out of Kol's throat and shook his whole body. "You are quickly getting the hang of it. Well, as it turns out she left an impression and stood out from all the others." He smiled smugly when Caroline rolled her eyes. "It was magical!" He joked in a low voice.

Caroline raised her head. "So, she's a witch!?"

Kol turned his head towards her again at the sudden surprise reaction. "Why?" The way that he squinted suspiciously was more than familiar and in that moment Caroline noticed the resemblance to his brothers. It was funny how she kept noticing those little moments and she began to truly like them.

"Well, it turns out that we might have a certain witch situation." She said casually and straightened up again.

Kol squinted at her, before a smug grin settled on his lips. "Oh, I see we are getting to you. You really want me to spy on them?"

"Well, spy…" Caroline drew out the word. "I want you to charm them, Hefner." She cocked her eyebrows at him and Kol clicked his tongue.

"I see."

* * *

><p>Caroline made her way down the hallway in a very good mood.<p>

She past the door to the bathroom which opened only a second later. Caroline turned gaily around expecting either Klaus or Elijah, but her smile suddenly faded very quickly. A tall blond woman was standing in front of her. Caroline squinted and raised her eyebrows at the rather pretty face.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She asked scrutinizing the other woman from head to toe. She was wearing black high heels, tight jeans and a top with a nice cleavage. Caroline had crossed her arms over her chest standing her ground while she fixated the blond stranger.

"Caroline." Klaus suddenly appeared behind her. "I see you have met our guest." He smiled his characteristic dimpled smile that could make everyone's knees go weak. He walked over to the two women and came to stand next her. Caroline frowned wondering what the hell was going on here. _Who the hell was she and why would she come out of their bathroom?_

"Or guest?" Caroline blinked for a few times when she noticed how close he came to stand next to the other woman instead of her which irritated Caroline hugely.

"Camille, this is my friend Caroline." He introduced them politely with that smile never leaving his face. Caroline pursed her lips. _Friend!?_

She clicked her tongue.

"Camille is a good friend of Marcel's." Klaus went on._ So_ _this was her then?_ Caroline remembered and nodded. "Sorry, I am just…" She tried to smile, but it was obvious that it was a forced one. "A head's up would have been nice." She said flashing Klaus an annoyed look, but he just kept smiling. Caroline however became suddenly pissed, especially when she noticed how Klaus smiled at that stranger instead of her. Never the less, she quickly reminded herself of their plan to use Camille in order to get information about Marcel.

"Oh, I am sorry I didn't want to intrude…" Camille quickly started waving her hands.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, you are not intruding into anything!" Klaus said inclining his head towards her.

"I have heard a lot about you." Caroline said and tried to sound less annoyed than before. She didn't want to ruin the ruse Klaus tried to set up.

Camille was genuinely surprised. "Have you? I hope only good things then." She chuckled and Caroline ran her tongue over her teeth. "Yeah, sure."

Klaus chuckled. "Sweetheart, I would never tell any lies." He said charmingly into her direction and Camille blushed lightly trying to suppress her smile, while Caroline had to suddenly bite her tongue. She widened her eyes unconsciously while she suddenly asked herself in what kind of direction this was heading. _Sweetheart!? What the hell!?_

Klaus smiled. "I was just giving Camille a tour of the house. We figured out that we have a common interest in art."

Caroline could only nod. "Hm." She was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would either scream at one of them or snap someone's neck. Her stomach clenched when she saw how Klaus threw another one of those looks at Camille that should have been directed at her. Her face muscles tensed as if she had bitten into a lemon. _He had wanted to befriend her, hadn't he? _

Caroline caught her breath when she realized that Klaus was actually heavily flirting with that bartender instead.

"If you would excuse us now, Caroline." Klaus said and pulled Caroline out of her day dream in which she twisted that bitch's neck and all of a sudden she was dismayed over herself at the strong jealous feelings she got only because Klaus' attention was focused on another woman. A woman they wanted to trick, she quickly reminded herself yet again.

"It was nice to meet you, Caroline." Camille smiled at her and Caroline noticed her beautiful smile. The anger inside of her boiled up. _Beautiful smile…_

She watched how Klaus put his hand onto her back to steer her around Caroline, leaving her alone in the hallway. Caroline tried to control her breathing and she felt her fangs pushing against her gums.

Her heart was heavy and she bit her tongue to stay in control.

Klaus was giving Camille a tour through the house.

He was giving her a tour through the house, she chanted like a mantra in her head and she hadn't expected her to be so attractive, and then she wondered what she had actually thought she would look like, since Marcel had an interest in her.

Caroline decided that she hated her. From the first moment on where she had set eyes on her she hadn't liked her. It got even worse when she thought about the stupid plan she actually agreed to. Klaus had wanted to befriend Camille. Maybe she should have asked about his definition of friendship beforehand!

She grumbled while she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she sat down to eavesdrop. She wouldn't let them wander around here alone. Oh no!

"Wow." Camille gushed. "Your house is really amazing!"

Caroline huffed downstairs. _Gee thanks! _

Shestared into the air in front of her, but she couldn't see anything because all her attention was focused on her hearing sense.

His chuckle was subdued by the walls around her, but she heard it never the less. "Oh well, it does is cosy."

_Cosy!?_ Caroline wanted to scream. What kind of choice of words was that!? _Cosy!?_

It wasn't that she didn't trust Klaus, well, not basically anyway, but when he had to play a role he did play his role and she suddenly wasn't sure what that meant. Especially since Camille turned out to be only half as ugly as she had wanted her to be, she wondered, how far he would go getting what he wanted?

The two of them moved from room to room with Caroline listening to every single footstep. Her eyes peeked at the ceiling for a moment following the noises.

She had once gotten to know him as the bad hybrid who killed everyone in his way without a batting an eyelid. He had told her that she wouldn't be able to change him, but she suddenly realized that she had never thought about Klaus' reaction as a mate. She realized that she had taken him for granted. He had chased her for such a long time that she never thought he could betray her. Her fears had always been about him leaving her, but she had never imagined him to leave her because of another woman and Caroline noticed how naive and dumb she had been!

Klaus was a master in seduction, thanks to his long life, and it was just too easy for him to seduce any woman he held an interest in. Whatever kind of interest that might be…

Caroline suddenly felt nauseous and her whole body clenched. She struggled to stay focused when she heard them entering his studio now, but her lip started quivering unconsciously.

"Oh my! How beautiful! Did you do these?" Camille asked almost euphorically and her shoes clicked loudly every time she stepped from one painting to the other.

"Do you like them?" Klaus' tone was velvet.

Caroline pursed her lips and she realized that she was seriously afraid of losing him. What if she wasn't enough?

"They are brilliant!"

She had never been enough before, not for Matt, not for Tyler and not even for Damon.

"What kind of brushes do you use?" Camille asked eagerly and Caroline could only imagine how closely she watched every one of his paintings.

"So, you do know something about art." He went on in that tone. "I figured you would."

"Actually I do. Just a tiny bit though." Camille said shyly and Caroline gritted her teeth seeing her blushing again in front of her eyes.

_She does know about art!? Excuse me!?_

Caroline grabbed that fork on the table someone had forgotten to put away. She clasped it tightly in her hands, holding on to it as a kind of anchor that would prevent her from flashing upstairs and ruining the whole plan.

"I would love to see some of your works some day." Klaus said with a smile in his tone.

"Really? Oh, I would love to hear your opinion!"

_I bet you would! _Caroline snorted feeling that jealousy inside of her swelling to the size of a balloon.

"That's a date then." Klaus almost whispered and Caroline held her breath. Her insides churned. She knew exactly what he was doing right now. Her dead heart pounded in her chest like mad and she got even sicker than before.

Camille blushed and turned back to the pictures, putting some distance again between that attractive man and herself. His proximity made her nervous and she felt her hands becoming clammy while she tried to calm down her heartbeat.

"Anyone ever told you that you are a brilliant artist?"

His breath suddenly touched her ear and messed with her pulse once again. "Not many." He whispered and Camille drew a deep breath before she turned around again to stare into his mesmerising eyes.

Caroline simply petrified and listened to the deafening silence. Every second that ticked by stretched into an eternity, becoming louder and louder while she waited for a sound. Any sound. She bit down onto her lip and tasted blood. But even the taste and pain couldn't distract her from the silence that was screaming into her ear by now.

Suddenly the front door smashed loudly.

And finally Camille cleared her throat. "I think I should go."

Caroline breathed. _Just what I thought!_

"Of course. I'll take you downstairs, sweetheart."

Klaus and Camille made their way downstairs and encountered Kol in the hallway, who had been the one smashing the door and Caroline silently thanked him for his perfect timing.

"Well, hello there. I don't think we have met. Kol Mikaelson." He smiled stretching out his hand towards Camille who took it hesitantly.

"Camille." She smiled wondering if everyone from this family was that handsome.

"I have to apologize for my younger brother." Klaus said with his hands behind his back.

"Why?" Camille asked.

"Because I am sure he will do something stupid eventually."

Kol huffed. "My brother tends to exaggerate, darling. If you will excuse me now."

Kol strode towards the kitchen and Klaus meanwhile escorted Camille to the front door.

The youngest Mikaelson entered the kitchen and grinned when he spotted Caroline.

"Hey sister." He stopped taken aback when the baby vampire didn't react. His eyes narrowed and he noticed her tense posture. She looked like a statue, petrified in place forever. There was an angry expression on her face, no, not angry…loathing.

"What's with you?" Kol stepped closer. "Care?" His eyes rested on the broken fork in her hands. "You want to let go of that any time soon?"

The front door slammed and she flashed to her feet, slamming one piece of the fork into Kol's shoulder who screamed out in pain while she angrily marched into the hallway.

She had turned into full vampire mode with her eyes displaying a burning red.

Klaus turned around from the door and before he knew what was happening Caroline rammed the other piece of fork into his shoulder and pushed him against the door. A hiss escaped his throat.

"Did you try to kiss her!?" She yelled. "And what about 'that's a date then?' I mean, seriously?"

Klaus pulled the fork out of his shoulder and groaned. "Caroline…"

"Uh, you make me sick!" She screamed marching out of the door. "Don't wait up for me!"

But Klaus flashed in front of her with an angry expression on his face as well. "Love…"

Caroline interrupted him and Klaus was taken aback because he had never heard and seen Caroline this menacingly before. "Don't stand in my way!" She walked around him.

"If I may remind you that you agreed to the plan, love!" He stretched his arms out to either side of his body.

She spun around. "You wanted to befriend her! Befriend, Niklaus!" She barked. "Wanna know my definition of friendship, _friend_!?" She emphasized her last word and stared furiously at him. Her eyes were burning with emotions and she swiftly turned around. "Uh, I can't even look at you!"

"Wha…where are you going?"

"Hunting! And don't even try to follow me!"

_Hunting? She never hunted. She preferred blood bags._

Klaus gritted his teeth his hand in his hair. She would be the death of him one day!

While he was still wondering if he should go after her Kol suddenly appeared next to him.

"I guess you have been a tad too convincing." Kol smirked and sniggered.

Klaus growled and directed a killing glance at him, but the little one just patted his shoulder.

"I'll have an eye on her. She is hot when she is going all savage, don't you think?" Kol laughed and flashed off before Klaus could rip his head off.

He held his breath and marched back towards the house with his fingernails pressing painfully into his palms until they drew blood. He smashed the door loudly and pressed his hand to the side of his neck. However after he had drawn a deep breath he suddenly had to smile. _Hot…yes, that she was._

* * *

><p>Caroline was fast and Kol was ashamed to admit that he had to keep both eyes open in order not to lose her. She flashed forward into the direction of the bayou where she could let go and give herself over to her senses in order to leave her rage behind. She ran and felt the wind on her face and how it rushed through her hair. It was a sharp and edgy feeling, but adrenaline filled her body and it only made her move more determinedly. She wanted to run until she forgot everything. She wanted to run into oblivion, far away from all those stressful feelings. Why?<p>

She shouldn't doubt him and it suddenly made her angry that she did. She became angry at herself from acting so childish and picked up speed. Her muscles stretched and if it wasn't for the gravity she was sure that she would have lost ground. Everything was a blur, until she was suddenly violently yanked back.

Gravity got to her finally and catapulted her onto the ground.

"Stop!" Kol hissed who had managed to get a hold onto her arm.

"Let go off me!" She growled in her vampire mode and looked deadly at Kol.

"Gladly, but if you want to have some fun hunting, I suggest we go a little more south." Her eyes followed the direction of his nod.

A few yards ahead between the trees she made out the silhouette of a shack. A small little abandoned looking house. "People won't appreciate our interference over here." He said cryptically and pulled her into another direction, away from the dark place that Klaus had warned her about on their visit to the bayou.

She followed Kol's lead who promised that he knew the perfect place for her to go.

* * *

><p>Her scent lingered in front of his face like a shroud of mist. It was as if she voluntarily left a trace behind. He only had to follow it. They were so focused on the animals that they didn't notice. And all he had to do was to stretch out his hand to reach her hair, but he didn't. Not yet.<p>

* * *

><p>When she returned she was covered in blood and Klaus almost choked on the sight of her. His girl was full of surprises!<p>

"I take it you cooled off?" He said taking in her appearance. Caroline's clothes were torn and stained with red and brown blood. There were dirty tracks on her face and her hair was one wild mess.

"Don't even start again!" She barked pointing a finger at him as if it would make him keep his distance.

"Caroline…"

"I know I agreed and that I have no right to behave like this, but right now I couldn't care less!" She yelled so loud that the whole city must have heard her. Her beautiful features were contorted into angry lines when Caroline stared at him, because suddenly there were these images forming in her mind and she couldn't stop them from developing into a movie.

In front of her eyes she saw Camille. She smiled while she put her hands on his body. Klaus smiled sinister at her and there was a certain dark lust forming in the look of his eyes. He covered her body with his hands. Clothes were ripped apart. Skin on skin. Lips were touching. Limbs entangled between white sweets.

Caroline shuddered shaking her head violently to get the uncomfortable pictures out of her mind. "I have to shower!" _And brainwash myself!_

Klaus smirked when he watched her retreating figure. His eyes locked on her behind. In a strange twisted way her jealous behaviour turned him on and her wild looks were only adding to that feeling of desire that flared up inside of him.

"Need help with your hair?"

She paused. "What?"

His dimples showed.

Klaus licked his lips while he stepped slowly closer. "Your hair." He said innocently. "It's full of leaves and burrs."

There he was standing in front of her. Tall. Handsome and with stormy eyes that captured ones breath.

He grabbed a strand of her hair and Caroline suddenly gasped when a heated wave of desire and lust crashed over her. There he was, looking at her in that sinister way that she had just imagined him to bestow on the bartender. She held her breath when something inside her burned her insides. The look in his eyes drank her in, dark and craving.

But there was more. There was an urge to prove him that he belonged to her and to no one else. Maybe she even needed to prove it to herself. Possessiveness crushed her.

It seeped right into her bones and there was nothing she could do about it. Her every cell was on fire and her mind clouded over.

Suddenly her throat rumbled with a guttural growl which surprised her herself. She seemed to lose control and her instincts simply took over. Her core started pulsing and there was a heavy feeling between her legs.

Klaus saw the deep desire in her eyes and his mouth dropped open at the unexpected growl. His throat went dry and his stomach churned with all the blood travelling south, when he watched her vamp out.

"Kol is right, you are beyond hot when you are jealous!" He whispered huskily.

"Shut up!" She rasped in a different voice and crashed her mouth to his.

Caroline literally assaulted his mouth and Klaus had never witnessed her act this wild. She pushed him into the shower and almost brutally ripped his clothes apart. Klaus was breathless in no time when she took control over him which he had never allowed anyone before, not even her. She stripped him off his clothes and everything inside of him clenched in anticipation.

She turned the hot water on and they stood naked together under the water jet. She kissed him fiercely and worked her way from his mouth to his neck where she bit down quickly, just once. Klaus sucked in a deep breath, his hands running up and down her sides. Exhilaration was rushing through his body like a tidal wave.

Caroline kissed her way slowly down from his shoulder over his chest and stomach and Klaus just let his head fall back and relax. This would be a first. He let himself revel in the feeling of her soft lips on his skin. Her hands caressing him everywhere, leaving a burning trail behind. Then he felt her tongue at the inside of his thigh and her fangs came next, teasing and grazing his delicate skin. She suddenly bit down hard and sucked his blood into her mouth. He hissed but didn't move, however his arousal was showing vividly.

Caroline licked her way up his thigh, biting and sucking remaining close to the inviting area. Circling it languidly. Klaus hardened even more and he buried his hands into her hair, his head against the tiles behind him. He moaned and Caroline kissed her way to his cock. He wondered how long he was able to last when she took him into her mouth. A low lustful moan escaped him while she worked him up with a wicked tongue.

"I won't…last long… love, if you…" He panted heavily and cried out when she suddenly bit his thigh again. She straightened and her mouth was back on his. His rigid member pressing into her stomach and Klaus squirmed against her body. She grabbed his member and continued what her tongue had started.

Eventually he pushed her against the wall. "I need you!" He growled, but with an unexpected strength Caroline reversed their positions again and dug her nails into his shoulder blades until they drew blood. He hissed at the unexpectedly excitement that rushed through his body that started to hurt under her torture. She rubbed herself against him and bit his neck again. She didn't know why but there was this craving for his blood. The water was still drizzling onto their bodies.

She licked her lips and finally she hitched her leg and bent her upper body backwards allowing him to take her. Klaus supported her with his arms and kissed her stomach once before he finally pushed into her. She was tight around him and her inner muscles seemed to all but draw him in. He grunted and knew that he couldn't last any longer. Caroline had a wicked gleam in her half closed eyes and a lewd smile on her lips.

He pulled her up and pressed her back against the wall. Caroline fastened her legs around him and her finger nails dug even deeper into him leaving Klaus screaming. He turned as well and lust and rage mingled inside of him in a never felt desire.

He pushed faster and harder into her.

It felt more intense than ever and his mind clouded over. Her moans and his grunts mixed with the sound of the running water. As if on reflex he bit into her and the taste of her blood assaulted him. He had to support himself with both of his hands against the wall when his taste buds all but exploded in his mouth. They became one when both of them exploded around the other.

An hour later Caroline was a trembling mess and Klaus had never been this breathless before. His body tried to get as much air into him as possible. The running water was still hiding them and taking every sound down the drain.

Klaus leaned against the tiled wall. His body was shaking and he felt spend. Holding his nose up in the air he took deep breaths. Caroline rested her forehead on his chest.

"Oh my…" She panted. "What was that?"

Klaus needed a minute to answer. Although he was totally relaxed against the shower wall, he was still waiting for his legs to stop trembling.

"That was simply divine!" He sighed blissfully.

Caroline chuckled not changing her position.

She drew a deep breath feeling her heart beat slowing down again. "No, I mean _what_ was that?"

"Let's get you cleaned up first, shall we?" He asked and pulled a small twig out of her hair showing it to her. The corners of her lips rose but she just nodded tiredly.

When the adrenaline left her body she didn't know how long she would be able to keep standing upright.

Klaus turned her around and started to carefully pull all the green stuff out of her wet blond curls. Caroline closed her eyes and enjoyed the treatment very much. He massaged shampoo into her hair and rinsed it thoroughly making sure nothing was still stuck in it. Then he rubbed her dry and wrapped her in a thick bathrobe.

After he had gotten himself one as well they sat down on the bed. Caroline curled into his side while Klaus wrapped his arms around her protectively. Both appreciating the soft mattress they could rest on.

"I have no idea what has gotten into me. I just suddenly had the urge to…possess." Caroline started.

"Which you vividly demonstrated back there."

She elbowed him in the side, but Klaus just laughed. "Jealousy is a bitch!"

Caroline snorted. "I…"

"Now, be honest sweetheart."

"There were these images of you and her. It was so vivid and and…real. I just saw red! The way you looked at her this morning! All I wanted to do was screw the plan and rip her head off!" She sighed. "I am a horrible person."

Anyone else would have probably gotten uneasy with her speech, but Klaus felt strangely pleased. "No." He said and rested his chin on her head. "You're not. Take it from the most horrible person on the planet. I guess your feelings just went on overdrive since the whole mating feelings became stronger lately. What you did tonight was claiming me all over again, my love."

"But that's just…" She shook her head. This was complicated!

"Maybe it's because I am a hybrid. Your subconscious tells you to claim every part of me, vampire and werewolf."

"And human." Caroline mumbled and Klaus rolled his eyes. Human…She still believed in him and he couldn't deny the warmth that spread inside of him.

"Did I ever tell you that your paintings are beautiful?" She asked all of a sudden and her voice was full of guilt. Klaus smiled. _So, she was not only jealous, but afraid?_

"Well…"

"They are!" She sat up to look at him. "You are a great artist!"

Klaus caressed her cheek lovingly. "Thank you my love. So, you have been eavesdropping all the time, haven't you?"

"She knows art!" Caroline huffed haughtily and averted her eyes. Klaus smiled. _She was afraid that he'd think less of her? Just because some other woman had better knowledge of the things he liked?_

He suddenly noticed how her hands fisted into the sheets.

"Caroline." He purred and covered her hands with his, loosening their fierce grasp. "My love, please look at me. Although it is beyond alluring to see you this wild with jealousy, you need to keep control over it. It can be dangerous for both of us."

She closed her eyes for a moment and her muscles relaxed again.

"I just feel so…"

"Insecure?" He guessed. She felt ashamed, but Klaus knew that it was her greatest weakness and that wasn't easy to overcome. He would know of all people. "Now, listen closely, there is no need for you to be jealous! There never will be! I love you Caroline!" She swallowed and tried to memorize his words as good as possible. And more importantly, she tried to believe him. "Besides after what just happened I think you just spoilt me forever anyway." He showed his dimples and Caroline sniggered. "That was the plan!"

"But I do demand that special treatment from you once in a while!" He smirked. "Well, I wonder if Camille can bend that way…"

Caroline slapped his shoulder. "Not funny!"

Klaus kissed her passionately. "Just a bit. Trust me I don't want to find out anyway and by the way, there can only be one artist in the family so don't you dare to start painting!"

"You afraid I will be better than you?" His light mood was contagious.

"Oh please!" He put off shaking his head and Caroline watched his face. His perfect features, that she knew by heart by now. "I love you, Nik."

Every time she said those words they got to the bottom of his heart. And with every passing day he believed them a bit more and he knew that he was about to get to a point where he needed her to say it. It became his strength. His whole reason to keep on fighting. It became his everything. He didn't have anything else left.

"I love you too, my sweet little one. Always and forever. Camille means nothing to me. No woman does, but you, my heart."

A shiver went through Caroline and she beamed, but then she shook her head. "That sounds so cheesy coming from you!"

"You know you love it." She did and sometimes she really needed it. Right now she did. She hugged him tightly and wanted to melt into him and be protected forever. He embraced her in his strong arms.

"But if you prefer the other version: I am old enough to know what I want and you just happened to be in my way, besides you are handy when it comes to controlling Kol."

Caroline chuckled. "Oh thanks so much!"

He sighed contented and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

><p>Tiana made her way over to the door. She was tired and just wanted to spend a relaxing evening without any intervention. It had been a long day and all the vampire problems were wearing her out.<p>

She sighed and dragged her feet over the floor and towards the door. A surprised "Oh" escaped her lips when she saw who had knocked at her door this late in the evening.

He was casually leaning against the door frame with a smug grin on his handsome face.

"Surprised to see me, darling?"

Tiana scoffed. "You were the least one I expected."

Kol smirked. "May I come in anyway?"

Tiana examined his face and tried to find an evidence for the reason he was here, but she couldn't find anything but the smile on his face. Finally she nodded.

"Come in."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading! If you fee like reviewing, then please feel free to do so!<em>


	6. Wouldn't Change A Thing

_Not much to say=) Title reference: Wouldn't Change A Thing - Camp Rock (Yes I know, but I do like the lyrics^^)_  
><em>Thanks for the reviews!<em>

* * *

><p>Tyler was smiling at the city in front of him.<p>

Standing on a hill it lay beneath him and he grinned at the thought of it lying literally beneath his feet. He felt strong and ready to pounce. There would be no backing down this time he swore to himself.

"Ty, we're just here because of my family, remember?" Hayley interrupted his boastful musings. She crossed her arms in front of her and glared at Tyler. It was merely a coincidence that their path had taken them here, but she had the feeling that Tyler, as pig-headed as he was, took it almost as a stroke of fate.

"Sure." He said to soothe Hayley and she saw through him immediately.

"Tyler, I mean it!"

He spun around to her. "Hayley what is your problem?" Raising his hands in an asking gesture he stared at the wolf girl whose face adorned angry lines across the forehead. She was just as determined as Tyler and pouted angrily with those sinful lips of hers that tended to drive him mad.

"My problem!" She scoffed. "You promised that you would help me find my family!"

Tyler shrugged. "And I will, so?"

They had been together for the last year, travelling the country meeting witches and werewolves always on the lookout for anyone who might know something about Hayley's roots. She felt lonely even with Tyler around and anyone who doesn't know his roots will start searching for it, to figure out why you are who you are. Hayley wanted to know. She wanted to figure out where she came from in order to find herself and most of all she wanted to know why her biological parents had given up on her. The two of them had found a very reliable source in Montana.

He had been an old werewolf, the alpha of an unusually large pack. Hayley had told him everything she knew and the old wolf had looked at her with wise milky eyes. Scratching his skin he had uttered: "Young loup garou, what you are looking for, you might find in the city of New Orleans, the origin of the wolves." The next day Hayley and Tyler were on their way to New Orleans, the one city that Hayley had hoped they wouldn't come across, because she knew that the grudge Tyler hold against his enemies was dangerous, for him and for her if she decided to stay with him.

"I don't want to get involved with Klaus in any way! Never again!" She said sternly.

Tyler looked at her indifferently. "I know I know." His eyes however wavered back to the city and back to her. She stood her ground determinedly gnawing her teeth. She had had a rather unpleasant time meeting the threat that was Klaus Mikaelson. Well, it hadn't always been so unpleasant, that one time she had actually felt really powerful, but she knew as soon as it had been over that it was a huge mistake. The wrath Tyler held against him was even serious enough without her confession of that drunken one night stand.

Hayley was still chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Ty, please, let him go!" The werewolf scowled at her and she expected him to growl any minute. "Let's find the pack the old guy was talking about. We'll see what we find there and then we will be out of here again as soon as possible."

Hayley tried to reason with him, but Tyler was proud and stubborn.

"You forgot that not only did Klaus screw me over, but Caroline as well and I bet she is still with him, down there somewhere." He spat and threw killing glances at the city as if he could spot either of them somewhere between the buildings.

"For heaven's sake forget your pissed ego for just one day and try to get over yourself! Don't you see that your thirst for revenge is eating you up!? You are so egocentric! Sometimes I wonder if Klaus isn't actually the better man out of the two of you!"

Tyler balled his hands into fists. "How dare you say that? He killed our friends, my mum, he took my girl and he took advantage of you and of me!" His voice was a mixture of snarling and screaming. Hayley gasped and her heart started aching at his razor-sharp words. For a second she had thought that he knew everything, but it didn't look like he did.

"So, what is this then? You want her back?" She asked and tried to keep a stern posture when she was crumbling inside. She knew that Tyler didn't really love her even when she had fallen for him, but there had always been this tiny drop of hope that he might come around and grant them both a future together.

Tyler shook his head. "No, that's not it. I want to make them suffer, the way I suffered."

"You are so messed up Tyler." Hayley said sadly. "I wish you would see that."

"I want justice and you are either with me or against me!"

Hayley laughed wryly and blinked the tears away. "I always just wanted to be with you, because I fell for you. I helped you break the sire bond, I stayed at your sight and now that I am this close to finding my real family I wished you would do the same for me."

Tyler sighed then and put his hands onto her shoulders. "And I will help you find them, just like I promised you. I wouldn't be here without you, you know that. But I also have to do this for me, so I can finally find peace, don't you understand that Hayley? He can't get away with everything!"

She nodded. "I can understand that. I just wish that you wouldn't put him before everything."

"Hayley you mean a lot to me…"

"…but not enough." She stated simply and straightened.

Tyler looked into her eyes. "Let me do this for us, so we can have a peaceful future, please Hayley!" His words were too good to be true, she thought. She wanted to believe him, because he had been the only one who had always stayed by her side. Tyler had never left her and she wanted to be his family. She wanted to stay with him, because with him she felt safe and without him she would go back to her old and lonely life. And she didn't want that. Tyler was her chance to start over and she had no choice but to support him.

He saw the answer in her eyes and his lips kissed her forehead. "It will be over soon, I promise! Come on let's go find that pack!" He put his arm around her shoulders and steered her down the hill in the opposite direction of the bayou where a forest adjoined the city walls.

* * *

><p>"All right, look what about next week? I really need someone female around here with all the testosterone!" Caroline said into her phone while she walked down the main shopping street of New Orleans. Two bags were already dangling on her wrist and she was determined to multiply their number.<p>

"So, I take it Elijah and Kol aren't the best shopping companions?" Rebekah laughed.

Caroline joined her. "Well, Elijah is too honourable to admit that he would be bored to death if I asked him on a shopping spree and Kol, well, I haven't seen him since yesterday but I don't think we have the same taste is clothes." Caroline giggled. "He said that I dress too old fashioned for his taste and if I was to go shopping with him then he would pick the clothes for me, which I politely declined." She stopped in front of a shop to look at the jewellery displayed in the shop window.

"You will end up with a wisp of nothing!" Rebekah laughed and Caroline contorted her face at the titillating innuendo.

"Not really what I am looking for." Caroline answered Rebekah and decided at the same time that the jewellery wasn't her taste. She went on her way through the tourists and inhabitants. The day was rather sunny and there were more people on the streets than usual.

"What about my favourite brother?"

"Well, he was so kind as to hand me his credit card, told me not to go alone and that he had plans for today." Caroline's tone wasn't really enthusiastic, but when she thought about last night a smile tugged at her lips. She just would have wanted to spend some day time with him, but he always seemed to be so busy. He could tell her anything he want, but Caroline was still a bit disappointed. She sighed then and scolded herself for behaving like the spoilt little brat that she had wanted to leave behind.

"So spent his money then." Rebekah told her." It is the least you can do! But who are you with when Elijah and Kol have better things to do?"

"You." Caroline said and walked into a shop that looked promising. She walked through the rags stopping here and there when something caught her eye. "He didn't define that person had to be within any reachable distance from me."

"Touché!" Rebekah said laughing hard. "I simply love you for driving him up the wall! He deserves it for everything that he has done!"

Caroline shrugged even though Rebekah couldn't see her. "I guess so. What do you think about this skirt?" Caroline asked and quickly took a picture of it sending it to Rebekah.

"Looks cute. You could wear a fitting corsage." Rebekah suggested and Caroline walked over to the shelves with the tops. A few women looked at her annoyed when she past them while talking to Rebekah the whole time. For a second she felt like sticking her tongue out at them but she refrained from doing it and decided to rather ignore them. "What about you and Stefan? Everything fine there?" Caroline unfolded a top and looked at it in the mirror in front of her.

"It couldn't be better, except for that one night at the Grill…"

"Why? What happened?" Her focus went from the top in her hand quickly back to her friend on the phone.

"I don't know how it happened. It was so stupid! Matt and I were talking and he was so nice and I was so happy that someone else was being nice to me and Stefan and he kind of got into a fight."

"About you!?" Caroline called and the women turned their heads angrily into her direction.

"Well…"

Caroline started laughing really loud while she made her way to the dressing rooms. "Oh my why am I missing out on all the fun!?" She quickly put on the clothes and looked at herself in the mirror deciding that the pieces would find a new home in her wardrobe.

"It wasn't fun! Elena and Damon left town two days ago to go to France."

"What!?" Caroline said and instead of her voice going louder it dropped a notion. She sighed and her lips dropped sadly out of their own accord.

"Yeah, they will spend the weekend there."

"Mh." That was all Caroline said when she felt that she envied Elena of it. She wanted to see the world as well, just like Klaus had promised her, but all of that had been postponed until he had taken over his kingdom again. Caroline couldn't care less. What was a kingdom compared to seeing the Seven Wonders of the World? Well, she guessed that since Klaus had already seen them several times she got why a kingdom was more important to him.

She handed the cashier the credit card and smiled at the woman.

"He will take you." Rebekah said. "It's just that he has built that stupid city and he simply wants his baby back. Call it a trial for legal guardianship."

Caroline chuckled while making her way out of the shop with the prey in her hand. "I see." When she stepped out of the shop she suddenly paused and her mood changed from good to bad or even worse. Her eyes got caught of something opposite of the street. "And I already know who's going to take on the mother figure of all of this." She said and felt the feelings she had experienced yesterday boiling up inside of her again.

"What?"

"He's here. With _her_." Caroline hissed and watched how Klaus and Camille were sitting together outside on the patio of a café. Her hands started to tremble when she saw him laughing at something she had said.

"Caroline, now listen to me!" Rebekah noticed the strained tone in her voice and she knew about all the things that had happened yesterday, because Niklaus himself had called her after Caroline had run off. He had wanted to fill her in on everything and Rebekah had been more than surprised, but it had made her happy never the less. "It is just a cunning ruse!" She told her. "You know that he loves you and that he wouldn't cheat on you and least of all with a human!"

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing and her shaking hands that hurt because her nails were digging painfully in the insides of her palms. "Rebekah, these strong mating feelings are messing with me! I can't concentrate on anything else and I just want to snap every time I see him talking to another woman!" She breathed and forced herself to move on down the street. It took all of her self-control to avoid staring at them.

Rebekah wanted to say something that would comfort her, but she didn't know what that was, because she had no idea how such a bond worked or maybe developed. "Everything will be fine! Just don't kill her, okay? She is no threat to you! You are the alpha female!"

Caroline laughed and suddenly just like that Rebekah had managed to distract her.

Merely a few yards away from Caroline was someone else watching the couple as well. Marcel tried to keep a straight face, but he looked at Klaus with a loathing feeling inside of him. It scorched his insides and started to eat him up.

He watched how they, Camille and Klaus talked to each other as if they were the best friends in the world. His eyes followed every move they made and he noticed when Klaus slightly touched her hand, as he pretended to reach for the sugar on the table. _What a hypocritical charmer!_

Marcel knew that he quickly had to get rid of him.

* * *

><p>Elijah walked slowly down the stairs and entered the pub that lay hidden underneath the streets in a basement of a house. It was a popular meeting point despite its hidden entrance and everyone who knew about it liked to come here and spend some hours away from the busy streets. Especially those who couldn't walk in the light, but had to stay in the shadows spend their hours down here.<p>

Around this time it was rather empty so Elijah didn't need to look long for whom he was looking for.

He saw the young vampire with the messy hair sitting alone at a table near the back wall. Elijah moved swiftly but elegantly towards him and drew the looks of the other customers on him.

He noticed that not all of them were vampires, there were also humans among them and they always tended to throw awestruck looks at him. After one thousand years he was quite used to it.

While he moved around chairs and tables he noticed pleased that none of Marcel's allies was here.

"Joshua." Elijah smiled and sat down opposite of the young vampire who looked almost shyly up at him.

"Sir." He said, a reflex reaction that was due to his young age. Elijah smiled amused at his politeness that still remained from his human days. Maybe it was the reason why he felt inclined to him and why he had chosen him a few days ago for the mission he wanted to accomplish.

"Please, call me Elijah." He repeated once again and smiled.

Joshua swallowed and nodded. If he was honest than the original vampire scared him even though he seemed to be polite, but Joshua had the distant feeling that he was only half as nice. Like the humans in the pub he looked at Elijah in awe.

The original leaned comfortably back in his chair. Joshua didn't draw attention to himself and that was what he needed.

"Now, young Joshua, tell me how your last days have been."

The young vampire cleared his throat uneasily. "Well, I have gone to that bar Rousseau's like you told me to and there was the vampire, Marcel with his supporters. I watched them for some time until I noticed that they had caught me watching them. So, this guy, Diego brought me to Marcel." Josh rubbed his arms feeling goose bumps on his skin under the intense stare of Elijah's eyes. "He asked me where I came from, who I was, you know and I told him everything we had agreed on. It was strange because he looked at me in this calculating expression, as if he was planning something. I told him that I knew no one in town and that I was looking for company. He asked me about my age and if I could control my bloodlust. He has been watching me for three days now since then." Josh shrugged and to him all those questions had been odd, because he wouldn't know what good Marcel did that knowledge and Elijah wondered about that himself. He put his fingers against his lips and stared at Joshua over the table.

The fact that Marcel was interested in Joshua told him that he had swallowed the bait and Elijah was pleased about that. Question is now what Marcel would want with Joshua?

"Anything else?" He asked callously.

"He wants to meet me again tonight."

Elijah nodded. "Well, that's a good sign. You will go there and see what he wants from you."

Josh nodded and shivered again.

"You will report back to me about everything you find out as soon as you can and you won't tell anyone else about our arrangements or about what you discover." Elijah told him and his pupils dilated with the compulsion. "Are we clear?"

The young vampire nodded. "Yes, we are."

Elijah nodded as well. "Good. I will be hearing from you then." He was about to get out of his seat when Joshua called him back. "Uhm, Elijah, will you…" He stalled because he was afraid to remind Elijah of the bargain but he wanted this more than anything. "…about our bargain…"

Elijah smiled at him. "I didn't forget. You will get your daylight item as soon as you helped me figuring out what Marcel has in store for my family. Joshua, I come from an ancient time. In my days, honour was highly acknowledged which is why I will keep my word. If you don't deceive me or turn against me our bargain will be held upright." He looked sternly at the young vampire who nodded at him.

Joshua watched how Elijah got up and walked out of the basement again onto the late afternoon streets. He would have loved to join him up there, but he still needed to wait for one or two more hours. It was a long and dull life that he led since he became a vampire. Those who were lucky enough to know a witch who spelled them a ring or a necklace so they would be allowed to walk in the sun were lucky. But for someone like him who had no connections what so ever it was a sad existence.

He laid his hope on Elijah who had found him in this place three days ago. He had come out of nowhere and offered him a deal that Josh couldn't refuse. Suddenly his wish had become true and he was close to his dream of walking in the sun without burning.

* * *

><p>On his way home Elijah ran into Caroline who was heading in the same direction.<p>

"Rebekah, I'll talk to you soon your big brother just caught me." Caroline said into her phone that was by now glued to her ear.

"Elijah, make sure you keep them all under control." Rebekah said knowing that the original would hear her. "I'll talk to you soon Care."

Caroline quickly dropped the phone into one of the numerous bags that were hanging on both of her arms. She smiled at him while Elijah looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"Shopping?" She smiled sweetly.

"I see." He said wryly and Caroline rolled her eyes chuckling and happy that Elijah didn't seem to be giving her a speech about walking about alone yet.

His eyes suddenly rose to something behind her and she turned around watching Klaus and Camille walking towards them. She unhappily noticed that the human had her arm hooked around his.

"I assume you two have been shopping." Klaus smiled with a look at Caroline's many bags. She quickly clung to Elijah's arm. "Oh, yes we had a lovely day, didn't we Elijah?"

He raised his eyebrows at her and Klaus suppressed a chuckle because he thought that it was because Elijah had had a horrible day accompanying Caroline. She pinched his arm and Elijah nodded. "I guess we both had an interesting day." He agreed covering for Caroline who flashed a smile into the round.

"I take it yours was good as well." She looked at Camille. "Hi Caline!"

"Uhm, it's Camille." She corrected Caroline and put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Caroline said affected and she noticed Klaus' grim look. "Listen, you should join us for dinner some time, so we can actually get to know each other." Caroline said in that tone that didn't tolerate any back chat.

"Sure." Camille said unsure and looked uneasily at Klaus.

"Perfect!" Caroline smiled. "Now, I have to get the bags home. I'll see you again, I am sure!"

She quickly dragged Elijah away from them and missed the exchanging pointed look the brothers shared. When they were out of hearing range Elijah carefully unfastened Caroline's fingers from his arm and Caroline gasped when she noticed how deep she had dug her nails into his arm and unconsciously so. He rubbed his arm that stung from Caroline's tight grip.

"Oh, Elijah I am so sorry!" She sighed. "It's just…" She shook her head and looked at the ground. "I can't control my feelings around them."

He put his hand onto her cheek comfortingly. "Under those circumstances I think we are lucky that she still has her head on top of her shoulders."

Caroline flinched but nodded.

Elijah chuckled. "Remind me not to get onto your bad side. You can be quite, how do you phrase it these days…bitchy when you want to."

Caroline sighed but chuckled. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Just as long as you stay out of trouble!"

* * *

><p>Josh paced the corner of the street walking from right to left and from left to right. He had done so for an hour now and waited impatiently for Marcel to arrive. It was dark by now but the stars were hidden behind a thick layer of clouds. The air was clear and a bit cold.<p>

Josh sighed while he walked around to keep himself busy. If Marcel didn't turn up now then something must have gone wrong. _What if he had him found out? _

He would never get a daylight item then! He would be forever compelled to spend his days in darkness. _Marcel, where are you?_

The second he had asked he heard a vampire flashing up to him and spun around on his heels to find Marcel smiling grimly at him.

"Josh. Sorry I am late. I got held up."

Josh simple nodded at him biting his lip uncomfortably.

"So, you ready to go?" Marcel asked and Josh nodded quickly running after him.

"What exactly is it that you want me to do?"

Marcel smiled. "It is a fairly easy task. You see I have this friend and I thought that maybe you would like to keep her some company."

Josh swallowed. "That's all?" He asked nervously and Marcel nodded.

"That's all." Then he suddenly flashed in front of him menacingly. "But, you will not turn against me or her, do you understand me? I trust you with her, because I believe that you could become good friends, but if you cross me you will not live to see another day!"

Josh looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly. "Okay."

"I will grant you a privileged life, Josh. You will never run out of blood, you will never be afraid again, you will always have friends who look after you, if you stand behind me that is." Marcel laughed wryly.

"What about…" Josh hesitated and whispered. "What about a daylight item?"

Marcel stopped to look at him. "If you prove yourself to be worthy of one then yes, I can provide you with one."

Josh swallowed when he heard about this new opportunity that opened itself up to him here. He would be able to get a daylight item in the end and he wouldn't really care from whom he got it.

Elijah, the original or Marcel, the king of the quarter.

"Follow me." The king urged him on while he walked through one alley after the other. He took turns and circles as usual, just in case someone was following them.

Soon they jumped the walls of the church and Josh hesitated before he entered the building. He gulped down and when Marcel noticed it he laughed. "You are religious then?"

Josh shrugged. "I…I don't know." He said but his eyes were glued to the huge statue of Jesus Christ on the wall above the altar. His mother had been very religious and right now that he was about to trespass the threshold of something sacred he felt something inside of him keeping him back.

Marcel looked at the struggling vampire with an amused expression and his arms crossed in front of him. He refrained from laughing out loud, but he practically beamed.

Josh took a very hesitant step and very carefully he put his foot down onto the floor of the church with his eyes still glued to the crucifix.

"Come on, I promise you that you won't end up as a pile of ashes!" Marcel chuckled and made his way over to the staircase in the back. Josh widened his eyes and flashed after him, because if he knew one thing then that he didn't want to be left alone in the nave.

He followed Marcel who knocked at a door and entered it.

"Davina?" He asked and he heard a female voice calling out for him.

When the young vampire stuck his head through the door he saw how a young girl clung to the older vampire's neck. Over his shoulder her eyes landed on his face and she quickly let go of Marcel.

"Who is that?"

He smiled and motioned for Josh to come closer. "This is Joshua. He is new in town and I thought that you could tell him something about our home."

The girl looked at him with big brown beautiful eyes and Josh stepped cautiously closer. There was a lot of energy radiating around her. She threw her long brown hair over her shoulder before she stepped up to him with a smile holding out her hand. "Hi Josh. I'm Davina."

Josh smiled lightly and took her hand carefully. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Branches and twigs cracked under their feet even though they were familiar to running at night through the forest Hayley thought that tonight they were somehow especially loud. Or maybe she just thought so because her thoughts kept revolving around the vampires that lived near here. Vampires with a remarkable hearing sense that could catch them any minute and would kill them without blinking. Hayley sighed and tried to keep everything under her watchful eyes.<p>

Tyler was in front of her sniffing the air and then she noticed it too. The strong scent of wolves. So they must be near. They had marked their territory which meant that they would either run into them or get caught by them soon.

She hadn't yet finished her train of thought when she noticed someone coming out of hiding from behind large tree. She straightened and Tyler quickly stepped next to her.

It was a tall man that came slowly closer and Hayley noticed that he didn't look menacingly at them but had a smile on his lips.

"Fellow wolves, I take it." His voice was warm and Hayley suddenly noticed how tired she was from all the running because she wished she could cover herself up in the voice. She scolded herself in the next second because she didn't even know that guy, but the friendly way he looked at them made her believe that he followed the wolf codex. They had to help another wolf in trouble, no matter what they would always stand together as one race.

"Yes. I am Tyler and this is Hayley. We travelled a long way from Montana till here."

"I am Reese. You must be exhausted then. Come along my pack isn't far from here. You can get a bite to eat and rest at the camp fire while you tell us your story." He held his hand out to Hayley who smiled as well.

"Thanks. That's very kind." Hayley took the hand that helped her to step over a fallen tree. Reese was right, the pack wasn't far. They had just run in circles around it.

When they stepped out of the trees about twelve heads looked up and into their direction. They looked curiously at the newcomers but not unfriendly.

A very broad and muscular man with shaggy black hair stepped out of the group and Hayley recognised the alpha male immediately. She bowed her head as did Tyler and the alpha opened his arms.

"Welcome to New Orleans."

* * *

><p><em>I do hope you liked it and you don't hate me for bringing Tyler and Hayley in this! I swear there will be nothing going on between Hayley and Klaus, however you might have noticed that I didn't change the canon of TVD season 4...<em>_I simply hate Hayley on the show but in this story I somehow grew to like her, if I am honest._

_I kind of feel like this story needs forever to develop, please bear with me!=)  
>The part I am currently working on will take them to another country, but I won't yet reveal where exactly;)<em>

_Someone you haven't encountered in this chapter will reappear again in the next one and you will learn more about the wolves^^_


	7. Family Tree

_Thanks to my guest reviewers and I just want to repeat it again: Vampire's cannot procreate, non of them, so no, there will be no baby!;)_

_Enjoy this chapter=)  
><em>

_Family Tree - Mathew West_

* * *

><p>A hand reached unconsciously over the sheets when consciousness called her back out of a silent sleep. Caroline turned her head sleepily and without opening her eyes she searched the empty space next to her for that warm body that was always lying next to her. She always searched in her sleep unconsciously for his arms, his comfort and his protection.<p>

She jerked up and opened her eyes looking around: "Niklaus?"

But only silence and emptiness greeted her. Her dead heart stuttered to life and started racing out of no obvious reason. He wasn't next to her and he wasn't in their room. Where was he?

Caroline tried to calm down from the sudden shock and somehow she had the feeling as if he was close. There was no explanation, but she just felt that he was fine and probably somewhere inside the house.

She threw the covers back and put her naked feet carefully onto the ground. Covering herself with a thin cardigan over her pyjamas she tiptoed over to the door and looked into the dark hallway.

Everything was quiet, but Caroline had a hunch of where she might find him. Her naked feet on the floor made no sound when she sneaked down the dark corridor.

There under the door of the studio was a fine line of light which made Caroline draw a relieved breath. She shook her head at herself. Silly girl, she had never wanted to be this dependent, but to him she was, especially since the mating bond seemed to tie them together. Two life lines unconditionally and irrepealably interwoven with each other.

Carefully she pushed the door open with her hand. "Niklaus?" She whispered and peeked through the small opening.

He looked at her from behind a tall easel and smiled when he saw her. "Why aren't you sleeping my love?"

She closed the door quietly behind her. "You weren't there." She shrugged and wanted to step closer, but Klaus held up his hand with the brush in it.

"No, stay where you are, I am not quite done yet."

She grinned. "Oh come on!" But she didn't move when Klaus shook his head.

"Have you been painting all night?" She asked and sat down on a chair near the wall. She pulled her legs up making herself comfortable while she watched Klaus starting on his work again.

"Almost."

"Why?"

He smiled, but didn't look up from the canvas. "I had the sudden urge to finish this, because I really want you to see it."

Caroline's stomach fluttered and she pulled the cardigan tighter around herself. The light was dim, because there were only two floor lamps burning, one next to the easel and one next to Caroline's chair. It was rather unusual, because Klaus loved good light when he was painting. She studied his highly concentrated face and couldn't stop noticing how peaceful and relaxed he seemed to be. Klaus could let go while painting, it was his fashion of forgetting the world around him. It brought him peace whenever he needed it and the soothing knowledge that a beautiful piece of art would remain left him satisfied.

Caroline blinked sleepily and she lost her sense of time. It could have been merely minutes or even hours when Klaus put his brush down into a glass of water. He took a step back and crossed his arms over his chest, one hand resting on his chin, while he studied the canvas in front of him.

Caroline slowly tilted her head to look at him curiously. Klaus nodded unconsciously.

"I'm done." He said in a low voice and goose bumps ran over Caroline's arms. She rose from the chair when Klaus walked towards her. He took her hand and whispered. "Close your eyes."

Caroline grinned amused but did as he told her. She felt his lips on her forehead in the next moment before he pulled her along with him. Letting him pull her along she felt her deep trust for him in every cell of her body and so she followed him without blinking.

He placed her in front of the canvas before he wrapped his arms around her from behind. His chin rested on her shoulder and his stubble caressed her cheek.

"Open your eyes, Caroline." He whispered right next to her ear, his tongue lingering on the last syllable. Shivers ran down her spine and then she opened her eyes.

Caroline held her breath and her jaw dropped.

Klaus's eyes followed her every reaction and it intrigued him to see her speechless. She wanted to stretch out her hand to touch the lively creature on the canvas, but she didn't dare to. It was as if she was looking right into a dream. Klaus gave her time to look at the picture and take every detail of it in.

Caroline looked at her herself, a much more beautiful version of her that was.

The woman on the canvas looked over her naked shoulder that was only half covered with a transparent white fabric that seemed to lightly float down from her shoulder. Her eyes looked down and were covered by large black eyelashes. The blond curls fell weightless down her back. The skin seemed to glow, illuminating the foreground against the dark background. A pink tulip was tugged behind her ear, the bright colour building a strong contrast to the rest, but it didn't drew all the focus on it. The focus was certainly on the face.

"What do you think?" He asked and kissed her temple.

"It is so beautiful." Caroline whispered overwhelmed and Klaus tightened his grip on her. Caroline leaned back against his chest and ran a hand up and down his arm. He smiled against her cheek while he pressed his soft lips against it. She turned around inside of his arms and wrapped her own arms around his neck. Klaus' hands caressed her sides before he pulled her closer. She smiled and he closed the distance between their lips. Her eyes closed and she felt the soft sign of love and passion embraced her whole body. When his tongue ran over her plump lip she granted him entrance and sighed heavenly. The small sound got to Klaus and his stomach clenched when a shiver raced down his spine. The kiss deepened and drew lovely sounds from both of their mouths. Their bodies tingled while their tongues battled each other.

They looked deeply into each other's eyes smiling. Caroline played with his short hair running her fingers softly over his scalp. Klaus put his hands onto her ass smirking.

"However, I believe that you romanticised your model a bit too much."

"On the contrary, my love, this is exactly how I see you, but you are right a simple painting cannot do you justice." Caroline swallowed and felt her temperature change from cold to hot and back again. "Do not believe I haven't noticed the struggle you are going through." He referred to the Camille business so Caroline dropped her head onto his chest. He chuckled. "You have been quite nasty."

"I am trying." She spoke against his chest.

"I know and you don't have to apologize to me."

"Did I ruin it?"

He shook his head and started to play with her hair. "No. I don't think that she knows anything anyway." She rubbed her cheek against him and his hand ran over her back a chill following his touch. He kissed her hair.

* * *

><p>Hayley took the last bite of her breakfast. It felt good to eat some proper food. They hadn't eaten much on their journey from the north to the south of America. She licked the spoon and smiled satisfied. The tall wolf with the sandy hair, Reese, came to sit down next to her.<p>

"You look better." He stated simply. "Haven't eaten much lately, have you?"

She shook her head no. "Food was not our preoccupation." She told him and wrapped her arms around her knees. The trees around here were higher than the ones in Montana she noticed. High up above in the treetops were birds singing their songs. She tried to see them, but they were too high up, too close to the sky.

Leaves shuffled between boots and Tyler and the alpha wolf, Cortez, reached them and sat down as well.

"So, Hayley, you are looking for your roots." Cortez said and left the question hanging openly in the air. The young wolf girl nodded. "Yes."

"There was another pack on the other side of New Orleans, close to the bayou."

"Was?" She asked and frowned.

Cortez nodded. "It was an ancient pack with a long history. They were very proud and arrogant." He squinted at her, because he was sure that he had seen traces of those he had described in her. The big eyes and the arrogant pout of her full lips for example. Cortez stood up and started pacing. "Some rumours say that they are descendant from the loup garou, the original werewolves, if something like that exists."

Tyler frowned at him and wanted to ask a question, but Cortez held up his hand to silence him. Tyler gnawed his teeth and the alpha noticed it out of the corners of his eyes. This young…wolf…was too arrogant to be here. He was an alpha animal himself and wouldn't be easy to handle. Cortez knew that he had to be careful with him around. He would give him the courtesy he gave every guest, but he would make sure that the young warrior wouldn't overstay his invitation. There was only so much he was willing to offer and his own pack was not such a thing.

"To our knowledge we have always been there, have always existed. We are older than vampires and maybe older than witches. We are bound to nature, because we are a part of it even though or maybe especially because we are two creatures in one. Wolf and human, both are natural creatures. Witches only have a contract with nature which they willingly serve in order to keep the balance and with it their own powers, but their magic is supernatural, not natural." The leaves shuffled under his feet. "Vampires were created by a witch who broke the contract. She suffered the consequences, because a vampire is nothing but unnatural. They aren't bound by nature, nor do they serve nature."

He looked pointedly at Tyler who stared fearlessly back and Cortez straightened his back to keep him in his place. "There is more to you than you are saying." He stated and looked from Hayley to Tyler and back again. "Why are you really here?"

Tyler stood up and Reese rose as well balling his hands into fists. He would fight for his alpha and his pack if need should arise. Tyler looked at him surprised and noticed that the other pack members were gathered around them hidden behind the trees, but ready to pounce. Hayley noticed it as well and got slowly up to her feet looking uneasily around.

Cortez raised his hand to motion for his pack to stay back. He clasped his hands behind his back. His raven black hair was shaggy and the wind rushed through it now. Hayley noticed just now the cold air around him. He seemed to be friendly, but he was as much a leader as anyone she had met before.

"_What_ are you?" He asked and stepped closer to Tyler, so close that everyone would have stepped back, but Tyler simply straightened. Cortez squinted. "I have given you a place to rest for the night out of hospitality, but you are no true werewolf are you?"

"No." Tyler answered. His eyes flashed around considering every wolf around him. "I am a hybrid."

Whispers and murmurs came out of the forest. Cortez tilted his head. "I have heard the stories about the original hybrid." His tone was wary.

"Well, then I am sure you know that he is back in town." Tyler said in his characteristic steady voice. "And I have unfinished business with him." He said with a scowl but suddenly Hayley pushed herself between the two male and interjected. "Uh, no way, Ty! I told you that I don't want to have anything to do with Klaus!" She turned to Cortez. "Listen, I really just want to find my family!"

Cortez looked at her and nodded showing her that he believed her, but when his eyes went back to Tyler his face hardened again. "Vampires rule the city nowadays there is no place for us and I won't tolerate anyone putting my pack in danger. You may stay for another day, but take your personal vengeance elsewhere. As for you wolf girl, you may stay if you like. The pack you are looking for started a fight with the witches in this town, some might still be there, but I wouldn't bet on it." His voice was calm, but his stares at Tyler were full of warning signs.

Tyler looked at Cortez' retreating figure when he disappeared between the tall trees of the forest. His glance wandered to his arm when Hayley grabbed it.

"Ty, please, just let it go! Go to Cortez and ask him to stay. Leave Klaus alone! Help me find my family." Her big eyes begged him to reconsider his plan, but Tyler just stared coldly back at her. He yanked his arm away. "I can't Hayley! It is all I can think about! Listen I will help you find your family, but you can't keep me from giving Klaus what he deserves…and Caroline." There were angry lines on his forehead when he mentioned her name and Hayley bit her lip. She didn't like that someone else had such a strong hold over Tyler, especially because she knew that she would never be that one. She felt her own hatred building up inside of her for that blond superficial homecoming queen bitch. Looking back she didn't understand why Tyler and Klaus liked her so much. "That bitch doesn't deserve half of the attention you are still giving her! What about me Ty? Stay for me!" She clasped his arm again and her big eyes pleaded. "Let them go for me!"

Tyler tensed his jaw and hesitated for a second, before he yanked his arm away again shaking his head. "Sorry Hayley, but I can't."

He turned around to leave and Hayley contorted her mouth to keep it from quivering. Angry tears formed in her eyes and she kicked the dirt in front of her.

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to hang it up in here?" Caroline asked frowning. She had one arm over her stomach supporting the other that held her chin.<p>

"Why not?" Elijah asked stepping next to her. "It is a beautiful piece of art."

Caroline looked at him somehow torn. "I know it is, but…that's me." She said waving her hand."And…it doesn't look like me at all."

"Sweetheart I told you before that is absolutely ridiculous!" Klaus said who was standing on a chair adjusting the picture to the wall.

Elijah nodded. "Truth be told Caroline you don't give Niklaus enough credit for capturing yourself on canvas."

"Oh, that's not what I meant." Caroline said almost stomping her foot. Elijah and Klaus chuckled because they were well aware of the fact that Caroline had another intention than insulting Klaus' artwork. It was rather due to her insecurity than anything else.

"A bit more to the right, brother." Elijah said while staring at the painting. Klaus moved the painting to the right to make sure that it wasn't crooked. Elijah nodded but Caroline wasn't yet sure if she liked hanging on a wall for everyone to see.

The door bell rang and Klaus jumped off the chair.

"I wonder who that could be." Elijah said and Klaus smirked.

"I have a hunch." He walked swiftly over to the door to open it.

"Marcel! What a nice surprise." He said and Caroline and Elijah looked at each other, lips pulled into a thin line. "Come on in, mate. Can I offer you a drink?" Klaus asked cheerily.

"I won't stay long." Marcel declined his offer walking into the living room where Caroline and Elijah were still standing and waiting for what was about to happen next. Marcel just looked at them without any greeting. Klaus appeared behind him and leaned against the door frame.

"What can I do for you mate?"

Marcel's eyes had caught sight of the painting on the wall. An angry frown appeared on his forehead and he screwed up his face. His look landed on Caroline who looked a bit taken aback and Elijah stepped unconsciously closer, but Marcel spun quickly around to Klaus who didn't show the least bit of irritation at his dark look. The usual smirk was glued to his full raspberry lips.

Marcel came menacingly closer. "Stay away from Camille!" He snarled.

"Ah!" Klaus put his fingers together and in front of his lips grinning. "Now I know what this is about." "She has nothing to do with whatever there is between us!"

"Oh, I know." Klaus said walking over to the liquor cabinet and pouring himself a glass. "I tried to avoid her, but she seems to be drawn to my dashing looks." He turned around looking full of sarcasm while he sipped his Bourbon. Caroline rolled her eyes at Elijah who pursed his lips, but Klaus achieved what he wanted to achieve. Marcel was fuming.

"I told you to tolerate you if you abide to my rules."

"Oh, and I did." Klaus said cockily putting the glass on a table. "Didn't I? I was told not to kill anyone."

Marcel moved closer to him to show him that he wasn't afraid of Klaus. His head tilted slightly and he looked up at him out of raging dark eyes when he warned in a low voice. "Stay away from Camille Klaus!"

"Or what!? Mate?"

"You will regret it believe me!" Marcel's eyes flashed over to the painting up above on the wall and even though it was just the briefest of moments it made Klaus gnaw his teeth in anger. He flashed in front of Marcel's face and wrapped his hand around his throat. "Don't you dare to threaten me! One bite and you are dead." Marcel choked on the tight grip and found himself losing the ground beneath his feet.

"What do you want?" He choked out but the words were barely making any sounds.

"No one has the right to take what is mine." Klaus threw him onto the floor where he landed with a loud banging sound making Caroline jumped a tiny bit backwards. "How do you control the witches?"

Marcel laughed hoarsely while he tried to get up. "I don't make any business with witches."

He was back on his feet and Klaus stood tall in front of him with angry lines around his mouth. "Do not underestimate me, my friend. I built this city and your services have become useless to me. Remember that on your way out!" He hissed intimidating and Marcel had no choice but to back off even though the look on his face screamed of rage.

He held up his head proud when he left the room, moving past Caroline, closer to her than she liked, but Marcel avoided looking at her for another time.

Elijah looked at his retreating figure with raised eyebrows. He watched how his brother's body tensed, his muscles seemed to tremble and he hit the glass on the table. The sound of cracking glass against stone still rang in Caroline's ears long after it had already ceased.

* * *

><p>The body lay lifelessly on the ground in the brushwood close to the city boundaries. The skin was grey and from his chest protruded a large wooden stake. Right in the place where the heart was.<p>

Everything was quiet and if someone had found his body he would have thought that a crucial murder had had happen. Someone mad had played Van Helsing and staked another person in the old-fashioned manner out of the handbook: how to kill a vampire. Only some of the inhabitants of New Orleans would have been shocked, most of them would have shaken their heads about it and went on with their life.

The fingers lay dead on the ground and didn't stir when a mouse brushed them, but a low sound suddenly filled the air. It became louder and the moan turned into a groan and finally into a scream.

The mouse quickly escaped when the hand suddenly flew up into the air. With an uncomfortable sound accompanied by screams did the hand pull the wood out of the chest.

Another scream mixed with pain and anger escaped him while his skin colour slowly returned back to normal. He sat slowly up and the veins under his red eyes pulsated violently.

The vampire looked around and tried to orientate himself. "I hate witches!" He grumbled while he got up and cracked his bones loudly before he flashed off towards his home.

* * *

><p>"Seriously?" Josh laughed. "Never?"<p>

Davina laughed as well and Josh decided that he liked the sound of it. "Never." She shook her head so wildly that her hair danced around her ears. She looked at him through some strands of hair and laughed again. Josh leaned forward supporting his weight on his arms. Davina was sitting opposite of him on her large bed. The sun shone through the colourful glass window in the attic and illuminated their surroundings with blue, yellow, red and green. My end of the rainbow, Davina had once said to Marcel.

"For how long have you been up here?" He asked and looked at her. Davina leaned a bit away from him and shrugged. "I'm not sure." She answered honestly and played with the hem of her white T-Shirt. "For me, it seems like years, but I am sure that it might not be more than three months."

She stood up and walked over to the window. Her hand stretched out to touch the blue glass, but she pulled it back before it met the cold surface. She shrugged. "Marcel keeps me save."

Josh shook his head. "I am not sure if I understand that. The witches want you dead?"

She nodded, her sad eyes looking at the ground. "They have to complete some stupid ritual in order to save the greater good."

"But, you are a witch." Josh said standing up. "Can't you protect yourself? Cast a spell or something?"

Davina shook her head and walked back inside the room. "I am not that strong, besides, I have hardly any knowledge about magic." She faced her pictures. "Before anyone could teach me properly I was caught up in that stupid ritual. They killed three girls. I would have been the fourth, but Marcel got me out."

She walked over to a candle and lit it with a wave of her hand. She smiled at Joshua's surprised look. "That's basically all I can really do, besides throwing things through the air." Her hair brush was suddenly lifted into the air by invisible strings and it flew from her bedside table to the other side of the room, demonstrating Davina's powers. "And telling when another witch does magic in town."

Josh's eyes were still on the brush that lay now motionlessly on the floor. He had never witnessed magic being practised before and he still tried to fathom what had just happened. He waited for the brush to make a move, but it lay as lifeless on the floor as it had before next to the bed.

Davina's chuckle made him avert his eyes finally. "It's funny to watch you." She said.

"I…" He stuttered, looking for the right words. "I have…just…never seen something like that."

"For how long have you been a vampire?"

He sighed. "About a year now."

Davina stepped closer with a thoughtful look and Josh turned around when he noticed pity in her eyes. "You don't seem to like it much…"

"So, you are telling Marcel when the witches practise magic?" He asked quickly changing the subject. She couldn't help him anyway. She didn't know the spell…

"He saved my life. It's the least I can do. He says that he can protect me better, when he knows what they are up to all the time."

Josh nodded, trying to find out if it made sense what she was telling him. "So, you trust him?"

Davina faced him with a frown on her forehead. "Why shouldn't I?" Suddenly she looked very suspiciously at him and Josh back away remembering the hair brush on the floor.

"No, I just…" He sighed. "I should think before I speak. I am a rather suspicious person, I guess. You are right, why shouldn't you trust him?"

She looked a bit longer at him and Josh grew uncomfortable, but finally she nodded and went over to her easel. She grabbed a pencil and started to sketch.

Josh drew a deep breath. His thoughts wandered to Elijah who wanted him to spy on Marcel and it made him wonder. Why?

He looked at Davina who started humming. She was so young, had no idea about magic, but had somehow managed to get herself into the middle of a war between witches and vampires.

He had liked her from the beginning on and the question that became louder inside of his mind made him flinch and feel as if he had betrayed her.

Why had Marcel saved her from being sacrificed in that ritual? What was it to him?

Saving the _greater_ _good_?

* * *

><p>The door smashed loudly and everyone in the household perked up his head.<p>

Klaus walked out of the study into the hallway to find out what was the means of the commotion. He frowned at his youngest brother who was in full vampire mode looking worn out and pretty pissed.

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked curiously who came out of the other direction.

Kol snarled under his breath and walked without another word into the study. Klaus and Caroline looked at each other questioningly before they followed with Elijah on their heels.

Kol walked over to the liqueur cabinet to pour himself a glass of something. He downed it in one gulp before he turned around.

"I have a message." He said drinking up another glass.

"Where have you been over the last two days Kol?" Elijah asked and Kol grunted.

"The witches want to meet us."

* * *

><p><em>Tyler really didn't end up as my favourite character...sorry guys.<em>

_I will upload the next chapter at the weekend.=)  
><em>


	8. Know Your Enemy

_After being disappointed again with both of the shows (TVD and TO) I guess I will rather indulge myself in fancfictions. They've become so predictable!_

_But I don't want to rant about that now._

_Title reference: Know Your Enemy - Green Day_

_Have fun reading!=)_

* * *

><p>"The witches want to meet us?" Klaus repeated the question looking at Kol who nodded grimly.<p>

Elijah walked over to a window in the study to look outside for a second before he turned around again. "I don't presume they came to you on their own accord." It sounded more like a question than a statement. Kol squinted angrily putting the glass loudly down onto the table top. He gnawed his teeth before he admitted quietly. "They staked me."

Klaus started laughing out loud at this. "I forgot what a fool you were." His shoulders shook with laughter and he threw his head back obviously enjoying himself. In a flash Kol hurtled himself at his brother but Klaus was faster and avoided his attack swiftly. He flashed over to Elijah and was still grinning when Kol spun around to look for his prey. His face was covered under an angry mask.

"How easily you fall for their charms." Klaus mocked and Kol flashed forward again but Elijah stepped in front of him interrupting the childish banter of his younger brothers. "Before you rip each other apart we might want to discuss beforehand what we are going to do about the witches." He said almost solemnly.

Caroline walked over to a chair and sat down. Klaus smiled at her before he went into his soldier mode and started pacing the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "Well, we meet them of course." He said smugly.

* * *

><p>The old witches stared at Tiana and Sophie as if they were out of their minds.<p>

The coven was once again gathered in the old basement that held ancient secrets of witchcraft. There were two sides facing each other, Sophie and Tiana on one and a handful of other witches on the other side, among them Mariah and Cassandra who had crossed their arms in front of them pointedly looking at the young ones.

"We cannot possibly agree to this." Mariah said and her sisters behind her nodded in agreement. "They are our enemies." She added and set her jaw.

"Yes, they are." Sophie started. "But why shouldn't we let them work for us?" A few snorted and upset murmurs filled the room. "They have no idea! They will agree to their own death without even knowing!"

Mariah shook her head. "You underestimate them! They are a thousand years old."

"Sophie, I beg you let's stick to the plan. It will take longer, but there aren't so many unknown variables in the plan." Cassandra said.

"We would be rid of Marcel in a tick and the originals…" Sophie started but she was interrupted by another witch that stood in the shadows. Amy, a woman with hair like red burning flames stepped forward. "This is all because of Tiana's stupid escapades with one of them!"

Most of them started mumbling because they were unaware of Tiana's preferences among her lovers. Tiana scowled at Amy and licked her lips angrily.

"What?" Cassandra asked and looked from Tiana back to Amy who set her jaw defiantly.

"She." Amy nodded at the dark skinned witch. "Spends her time under the covers with the youngest one of the devils." There were gasps from the witches and some looked at her condescendingly. Most of them felt suddenly betrayed and wanted to know how she could do such a thing, but Tiana just held her head up without saying a word.

"Hey, this is not about Tiana, this is about us!" Sophie interrupted the fight. "She gave him a message which he should have delivered by now and we are going to meet them, so you are either with us or against us!" She said sternly and Mariah stepped forward raising her fist at her.

"You are too young to be this bold."

Sophie looked defiantly at her and crossed her arms. "I am going to succeed and our plan will unfold without any difficulties, earlier than we would have ever thought possible!"

Suddenly a red candle that was placed next to the door whispered angrily and its light flickered wildly while its white sisters surrounding the room remained as calm as the red one had before. Every head turned around to look at the flame and some faces sobered.

"They are here." Cassandra whispered and looked at the ceiling, above which lay the house next to the gates of an ancient graveyard that hadn't seen a funeral in a long time. It wasn't used anymore, because it was too far away from the city centre. The gravestones had lost its purpose and were withered and covered in green moss. Mice, rats, snakes and other animals had made themselves at home between the grey stones that looked like someone had merely forgotten about the dead they represented.

The witches were staring at the ceiling.

Sophie was the first one to move, but she kept her eyes glued to the ceiling. "Let's go." She whispered and nodded at Tiana who followed her.

"Sophie!" Mariah tried once again. "Girl, don't be dumb!"

Sophie pursed her lips and climbed up the stairs without an answer.

The elder witch's shoulders dropped and she shook her head slowly in disappointment. To lose a sister was always an unpleasant situation and even though Sophie and Tiana weren't lost yet they were making deals with the devil and that was the beginning of the ending, at least that was what Mariah feared.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Klaus snarled and his eyes searched the dark graveyard. His hybrid sight allowed him to see perfectly in the dark, so he didn't need any light to notice that there wasn't any living creature present between the old grey gravestones.<p>

"She said she'd be here." Kol said and turned around to search the graveyard himself, but he too figured that no one was there. Caroline shivered lightly and rubbed her arms. Graveyards weren't her favourite places and especially at night they had some kind of bad atmosphere. The ground was dry and hard covered in brown with what had once probably been green grass. There wouldn't be growing anymore of that any time soon. Elijah hid his hands in the insides of his coat while he looked attentively around and waiting patiently for the witches to arrive. Sometimes he was so much more patient and even regal at times, Caroline thought. She watched how Klaus started pacing impatiently and raised on corner of her mouth. His temper that had scared her at the beginning and for which she had hated him had developed into something else for her. It had become her fire that wrapped her in its hot protective flames. Sometimes she found it hard to fight with it and cope, but the fire inside of him had drawn her in.

Suddenly her ears picked up muffled sounds and she turned her head into the direction. Klaus flashed next to her and stared into the same direction.

Two dark figures appeared behind a large gravestone and moved closer.

"Caroline." He whispered and put his arm in front of her motioning for her to take a step back and stay behind him. The condition why he had taken her with them was for her to remain close to him and Caroline promised to herself that one day she would prove to him of what she was capable.

Elijah stretched his neck while the shadows came closer. Klaus flashed him a look as if he was asking why there were only two. Elijah answered by pulling his lips into a thin line and Kol suddenly started to snarl lowly under his breath.

"Kol." Elijah grumbled under his breath as a warning for him to keep himself in check. Kol stopped but his eyes were still looking angrily at Tiana who was following Sophie Deveraux through the graveyard.

The two witches didn't let the vampires out of their sight and they stopped a sufficient length in front of them. Sophie stood her ground proudly and Klaus stepped forward smiling eerily at her.

"Miss Deveraux." There was the unpredictable look on his face everyone knew and yet no one could tell what he would do next.

"Tiana." Kol said and stepped forward as well. "I can't say that it's a pleasure to see you again."

Tiana raised her eyebrows and wore the same attitude that Sophie presented. "I see you got the stake out."

Kol hissed like a wildcat and raised his fist. "You will have wished that you hadn't done something this stupid."

Tiana just looked at him daringly and Kol's veins pulsated under his eyes. Klaus held up his hand acting as the voice of authority. "Ladies and Gentleman, please! As far as I know we are here because you wanted to make us an offer that we couldn't decline so please, I am listening."

The witch Sophie scowled angrily before she started to speak. "I think that by now you know that Marcel has total control over the city and its inhabitants. Since you built this city I don't think that it might suit you well. We are here to tell you why Marcel holds the power over everyone and how you can rid him of it." She waited for an answer and Klaus tilted his head at her. Caroline saw that he was intrigued and he nodded. "Go on."

"Marcel has something that belongs to us." Sophie said. "In order to preserve our magic we had to perform a ritual, but Marcel interfered and took one of our sisters out of our midst. He holds her captive and she is the one who gives Marcel any information that he needs."

Elijah pursed his lips. "Now, why would she do that I wonder?"

Sophie looked at him. "She is young and foolish. In order of the ritual we had to give her a lot of power that she still holds inside of her. No one should ever have that much power."

"What do you want from us now?" Klaus asked while he tried to understand the witches' motifs.

Sophie took a brave step forward and pointed at him. "From you we want help. We will help you take your city back and defeat Marcel if you help us to get our sister back."

There was a pause and the wind was the only noise around.

"Why should we trust you?" Kol snarled looking pointedly at Tiana. "What do you really want?"

"We want the same thing: We want Marcel to lose his power. The so called king has to be dethroned." Sophie explained.

"What about this ritual and the young witch?" Elijah asked and started pacing once back and forth before he faced the witches again.

Sophie looked him fearlessly in the eyes and lied cold heartedly. "We just want our sister back. In order to fulfil the ritual we need her to complete what three of her sisters have started."

"And why didn't she agree to do it in the first place." Elijah asked suspiciously but Sophie didn't hesitate one second to reply.

"She doesn't understand that the ritual is a long held tradition which is very important to us. She is young and thinks we would only play her, but before we could explain everything to her Marcel barged in and fuelled her beliefs."

Caroline scrunched up her nose and everyone looked surprised at her when she opened her mouth. "How would you help us if you aren't allowed to practise magic?"

Sophie looked at her wrinkling her nose a bit which Klaus didn't appreciate at all. "Well, he cannot go after all of us together, can he?" Sophie retorted and Caroline rolled her eyes crossing her arms. She hid her discomfort behind an arrogant stance. Admittedly, her question might have been stupid and deserved not more than an obvious answer, but…_argh! Caroline! Silly girl!_

She wanted to slap herself and suddenly felt like a girl that tried to play with the adults. It was still a long way till she would find her role and place in New Orleans and this family, but she wouldn't give up.

She frowned arrogantly at the witch and threw imaginary daggers at her. Sophie bore her stare without batting an eyelid and Caroline flexed her hand. Suddenly she felt like pressing her nails into that witches throat until they drew blood. A second later she widened her eyes at her vicious thoughts. Where came this brutality suddenly from? She had never thought of her as a brutal person, but lately she noticed the changes in her more strongly, changes that went both ways, into a good as well as into the opposite direction. Was this Klaus' influence?

"Why do you even believe that we need your help!?" Kol snarled angrily all his body was tensed and his muscles strained.

"Together we are stronger. Of course we can fight on our own, but it will take longer, for all of us." The witch answered looking at each and everyone.

The air on the graveyard chilled and another break of silence settled down. Caroline switched her weight from one foot to the other, while she waited for someone to say something.

It took a long time before Klaus found the way back out of his thoughts into the present.

"We will consider your offer." He said and turned around. He put his hand onto Caroline's back and walked them towards the exit of the graveyard. Kol bared his teeth at the two women before he followed. Elijah stopped for a second before he too left. "If what you say is true we shall meet again."

* * *

><p>On the way back in the car the discussing about the witches started immediately, because Kol couldn't hold himself together. "I say that we don't agree to anything they say." He furiously gestured with his hands in the back of the car.<p>

"Just because you have a personal issue with one of them doesn't mean that they are all liars." Elijah interjected from the seat next to him.

"Personal issue? What about cross one of us and you cross all? Wasn't that your saying?"

Klaus glanced at his brothers through the rear view mirror.

"Kol, your indiscretions with a certain witch led to this and has thus nothing to do with the rest of the family." Kol huffed angrily. "Nik, say something!"

Klaus clicked his tongue. "The witches are very determined to defeat Marcel."

"That's all you think about, isn't it!? My god!" Kol argued. "Caroline, come on!" He went on looking for someone who was on his side, but Caroline just shook her head and mumbled. "Leave me out of this." Klaus frowned at the woman next to him and even Elijah and Kol glanced at each other. Klaus covered her hand with his, but she pulled hers away.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" She shook her head and felt stupid. Klaus guessed what it was and something inside of him melted suddenly. He noticed her struggle with herself and even though he didn't like it he knew that it was important for her. His hand was still onto the seat where he had put it onto her hand before. "Sweetheart there is nothing you need to be upset about." His voice had changed from the stern tone into a softer one, a soothing one. "There is no need to feel inferior to them!"

She hit her legs and almost yelled. "But I do! To all of you! You are all so smart and…"

Kol suddenly laughed. "Darling, we are a thousand years old and our last name is strategic-war-games. I cannot think of a time when we haven't been involved in something like this!"

"As strangely as it sounds, but Kol is right." Elijah said. "There is nothing you need to be ashamed of!"

Caroline blinked a tear away, a tear that changed from being angry into feeling touched by this strange family that was well known for its cruelty. Klaus turned his hand around and half smiled at Caroline who bit her lip but put her hand into his. He closed his fingers around it and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. The little gestured soothed her and made her take a deep breath.

"You'll get there." He said. "Don't worry. Everything at the proper time, my love." She smiled at him and Kol stuck his head up next to her seat. "I believe you might even make the run as ending up as my favourite sister."

Caroline grinned shaking her head. "You cannot possibly do that to Rebekah."

Kol shrugged. "She still has Nik." Klaus rolled his eyes at his younger brother, but his hand still comforted Caroline whose insecurity had almost magically disappeared.

Elijah cleared his throat suddenly. "Niklaus, would you drop me off at the corner. I still have an errand to make that might bring clarity into the witches' deal."

Klaus stopped the car and turned around to look at Elijah. "What do you mean?"

"Admittedly, I should have told you before. For a few days now I have an insider in Marcel's ranks."

"You have what!?" His voice boomed through the small confines of the car.

Elijah nodded. "Since you were busy pursuing another plan." He drew the last word out and threw a look at Caroline who understood that he was talking about wooing Camille. "I thought it would be wise to additionally infiltrate his ranks."

Klaus gritted his teeth. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!?"

"As I said, you were busy. If you excuse me now, I hate being late." Elijah answered in his usual calm tone and with a swift move he got out of the car and closed the door behind him. Klaus looked after him and hit the steering wheel. "I hate it when he goes behind my back!"

Kol sniggered.

"Shut up Kol!"

* * *

><p>Elijah descended the now familiar steps to the bar that was quite crowded with people. Some looked at him but most of them avoided it as usual. Especially since they had figured that he was an original and no one wanted to get into the way of an original, no one from the clientele here anyway. They were neutral, not on Marcel's side but also not conspiring against him. He moved through the crowd and many already knew that he came almost regularly over the last few days.<p>

Being tall he was able to see easily over the heads of the crowd and saw Joshua sitting at the usual table.

He took his seat in a fluid motion and smiled. "Hello Joshua."

Joshua nodded biting his lips coyly. "Elijah."

Elijah tilted his head acknowledging that the young vampire addressed him by his first name, like he had asked before.

"I believe you have something to tell me." Elijah said and placed a hand onto the top of the table.

Josh nodded slowly. "Marcel took me to a hideout."

Elijah squinted. "Do tell where is this hideout?" He noticed that Josh clasped the glass that stood in front of him nervously. The cold and solid glass pretended to support Josh against his inner turmoil. Elijah became suspicious at his behaviour and wondered if it was only due to his awe or if there was more to it. "Joshua?" He said and leaned forward.

Josh swallowed. "The old church on the boundaries of the quarter."

"And what did you find there?" He inquired looking intently at Josh who withdrew a bit. Elijah's presence made him nervous and he wondered about the consequences if he told him everything, but then again he had no choice, had he?

"There is this girl. Davina. Marcel keeps her in the attic of that church." He mumbled.

"And why is that?"

Josh gritted his teeth and focused on the glass on the table. "She is a witch."

Elijah was more than intrigued, but he didn't show any of it to the outside. His face was totally indifferent. "Davina." He drew the name out and noticed how Josh's eyes flickered. "Tell me, Joshua, what does Marcel want from Davina?"

Josh sighed before he told Elijah everything he had learned from Davina. He was a bit reluctant, because he felt as if he betrayed his new friend, but maybe Elijah was one of the good guys after all and could help her. After the time Josh had spent with Davina he had felt connected to her and he had promised himself to be loyal to her. This time he wouldn't betray a friend. Not again!

"This ritual." Elijah said. "She knows nothing more about it?"

"No, only that the witches told her it was for the greater good. Then they started to kill those girls and Marcel barged in to save her. She is very grateful and helps him because of it." Elijah nodded understanding. "She believes that he will keep her safe from the witches."

The original thought for a moment about what he had just discovered. Then he leaned over the table and looked directly into the other vampire's eyes. "Is there anything you kept from me?" His pupils dilated.

"No."

"You told me everything you know about Davina?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell anyone else about what you have discovered?"

"No." Joshua shook his head.

"Good." Elijah said and leaned back again. "You will keep playing your role and report to me about everything Marcel is up to."

Josh chewed on his lip and collected all of his courage. "Elijah?"

The older vampire looked at him curiously and Josh stuttered. "Uhm, there will be…no harm coming to Davina, right?" Elijah tilted his head and his look practically pierced through Josh who fidgeted uneasily in his seat. He had the urge to justify and explain himself only because of this look Elijah gave him. "I mean, she is just sixteen and knows practically nothing about magic. She was drawn into all of this by a silly coincidence." Josh's leg trembled nervously. Elijah stared at him for another unbearably long second before he answered. "Up to now there is no need to harm the girl. I take it that you took a special interest in her?"

Josh shrugged. "I like her. She's…I like her." He simply said and looked at Elijah who noticed the struggle he went through by being this bold. It made him smile slightly.

"Like I said, I don't see any need to harm the girl." With that he stood up and left the table. "Until we meet again."

Josh had wanted to ask him what this was all about, why Marcel had saved Davina and why Elijah wanted to him to spy on Marcel, but Elijah was already gone. Josh sighed and laid his head down onto the table feeling his tensed muscles relax. A feeling of being tied up and caged fell off him and Josh realized that he might have never even dared to ask Elijah such a question. The deal was that he wouldn't draw attention to himself, spy on Marcel and report to Elijah. He doubted that it included asking second questions. If he succeeded he would get a daylight item, but if not, well, Josh could only guess what would happen then.

He drew deep breaths and tried to get rid of this intimidating feelings while his thoughts wandered to Davina who he didn't want to see harmed, but he badly wanted to have a daylight item and he couldn't tell who he was more afraid of betraying, Marcel or Elijah.

* * *

><p>Tyler made his way through the quarter. The whole day he had spent walking about and getting to know every inch of the territory. He looked left and right when he reached a cross-way. With his hands in his pockets he turned right. He had eavesdropped into several conversations today and talked to everyone shady enough to gossip about everything. The outsiders who he met in the bayou were very helpful with that. There in the middle of nowhere, in a small and shady shack he learned everything about the city and the situation it was in now.<p>

The king, Marcel ruled the place and had all the power. There were rumours about a secret weapon which allowed him to stand on top of everyone, especially the witches. The streets were rather empty but here and there were groups of people walking about either on their way to a nightclub or on their return home.

Marcel was an old friend of Klaus', but a friend who had overstepped certain boundaries that Klaus wouldn't take kindly. Tyler smirked at the knowledge he had gained. People eagerly told him everything he needed to know, so right now he was on his way to ask for an audience with the king to plead his loyalty and his allegiance in the war against Niklaus Mikaelson and his family.

He walked down another road and looked at the bar signs, searching for the right one, the one that led to the king. Out of the corner of his eyes he noticed a shadow and spun around, but there was nothing there. He squinted suspiciously into the night, but walked on. Then finally he spotted what he was looking for. Up above his head the new shiny sign swayed in the wind. Rousseau's.

He smirked. It was time to meet the king.

The door closed in front of his face, but he didn't push it open. It wasn't his business. His business was something else, something that was still lying ahead in the future. After he had lost sight of the blonde he wandered about and started to orientate himself. Memorising the place he woke up to without any memory or any purpose. There was only an urge inside of him. A hunch. A notion.

Inside, the bar was full of vampires. Tyler made his way up to the bar where a blond bartender smiled at him. He eyed the name tag: Camille.

"A new face." She smiled. "What can I get you?"

Tyler noticed that she was quite pretty with her long blond hair and an open-minded smile. He ordered a drink and looked around the crowded room. The atmosphere was casual and relaxed. The crowd seemed to enjoy their night by dancing, drinking and singing. The music was loud and it animated the dancers even more, as well as the dark skinned vampire who was singing on stage. Tyler watched him attentively and noticed how everyone cheered at him as if they were looking up to him. The description he had gotten earlier fit him and so did the reactions of the club. They were all looking up to their king and Tyler had to admit that he wasn't that bad.

Marcel finished the song and laughed loudly and freely.

Tyler downed his drink when Marcel jumped off the stage and he quickly made his way over to him.

"Marcel, I assume." Tyler said and held out his hand. Marcel eyed his hand curiously before his look met his face. "Yeah." The king said and took the outstretched hand. "And I don't think we have met."

"I'm Tyler and we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"The witches are telling the truth." Elijah said sipping a cup of tea in the living room with his family around. He repeated Josh's words and Klaus grew pensive pacing the room. Caroline folded her legs beneath herself. Her hair was wet and she was wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe over her pyjamas.<p>

"She's sixteen?" She asked shaking her head and staring a hole into the air in front of her. Even though she didn't know the girl she felt somehow sorry for her. "Poor thing." Her thoughts wandered around and suddenly she asked herself how horrible it would have been to be turned at the age of sixteen and being dragged into this crazy world of intrigues and conspiracies. She shook her head again at her thoughts. Forever sixteen, forever in the body of a teenager. "Elijah, there really is no need to harm the girl, is there? The witches can't kill such a young girl!" She asked and Elijah looked at her warmly.

A smile tugged at his lips, because he liked Caroline for her concern about others. "Until this moment there isn't, no and I agree with you that it is quite ruthless to sacrifice a sixteen year old girl."

"Four, to be precisely." Klaus interjected. "We need to find out more about this ritual. I don't trust the witches. They left out some vital parts I believe."

"That means that we need a witch we can trust in. Someone who is familiar with witchcraft. Someone who can protect the girl and help us defeating Marcel and the witches in case they try to screw us over." Klaus smiled at Caroline who eagerly summed up everything.

"We need a witch from an ancient bloodline, a trustworthy witch." Klaus said and he looked intently at Caroline who raised her eyebrows opening her mouth.

Klaus nodded at her seeing that she got the drift.

* * *

><p><em>Well, who do you think they're going to ask?=)<em>

_I guess a visit is in order!^^_

_Thank you so much for supporting this story! Feel free to leave comments!_


	9. Catch My Breath

_Yeah, next chapter!=D_

_Title reference: Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Caroline called and closed the front door behind her.<p>

Her mother practically ran out of the kitchen and into the hallway where she paused to look at her daughter. "Caroline." She said and smiled.

"Mum." Caroline rushed forward and hugged her mother tightly. Liz tightened her grip around her daughter and Caroline smiled but refrained from complaining to her mother. They hadn't seen each other in months and Liz was happy that she could see for herself that Caroline was doing fine.

"Let me look at you." She pulled back and examined her face. Caroline was smiling at her happily and a giggle escaped her throat. "You look good." Liz noticed and her eyes were shining suspiciously.

"Mum." Caroline laughed. "What did you expect? Of course I am fine!" She shook her head at her mother who raised her eyebrows, because to her it was everything but natural. She would never take her daughter's well being for granted. Not anymore.

"Come on, let's get inside. Are you hungry, do you want to eat something?"

They walked into the kitchen. Caroline looked around and took everything in. She turned and noticed that nothing had changed since she left. Everything looked exactly the same and she was reminded of all the good times she had had in this house.

"No, I am fine." She shook her head and examined the shelf with the various spices on it.

Liz watched her amused. "You know, I also…I also have…blood." She added and stalled a bit. She had long come to terms with what her daughter had become, but her diet was something that she still wasn't that easy with. Especially the thought of stealing from a hospital didn't suit her at all, but the other option was drinking from the vein which she knew Caroline wasn't that comfortable with.

The young woman looked at her mum curiously. "I…" She hadn't expected her to be so considerate despite everything that had happened between them since her transition. "Thanks." She smiled, but shook her head. "I am good, but some coffee would be nice."

They laughed and Liz went about to make some coffee while Caroline watched her.

"So, are there any news? Anything I should know?" Caroline asked excitedly and looked through a newspaper on the table.

"News? Well, actually it has become quiet in this town since…since you left and Elena and Bonnie left for college. It's as if somehow…" Liz shrugged. "As if the normal life has picked up again where it had once stopped."

Caroline looked at her mother and thought about what she had just said. "That doesn't sound that bad to me."

"It is unusual. You see, once you are used to protecting people against supernatural stuff, it is strange to get called to things like car crashes, robberies, fighting neighbours or murder out of jealousy." Liz smiled and put a mug in front of Caroline who took it happily.

"That almost sounds as if you miss the supernatural problems."

Liz shook her head. "No, it's not like that. I just have to get used to being all normal again."

Caroline smiled. "So, Damon doesn't cause any problems then?"

"None that I know of. I guess that Elena has an influence on him after all." Liz said quietly as if Damon could hear her and laughed. Caroline joined her and Liz looked at her laughing daughter. The sight made her happy and soothed her conscience that had been a bit uneasy ever since she had left.

"You really look happy." The sheriff suddenly said out of context. Caroline stopped laughing and looked at her mother. She smiled turning the mug in her hands from side to side on the tabletop.

"I am." She nodded at first at herself and then at her mother. "Yes, I am." Another bright smile lit up the room.

Liz sighed relieved. "I am glad."

"Mum, I know that you all doubt him, but he is good to me. They all are. They have invited me into their family without any prejudices or reservations."

Liz nodded. She had known it deep inside somewhere hidden under stubborn doubts and if she was honest than she didn't know if she was okay with her daughter's relationship, but the most important thing to her was that Caroline was fine and happy. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She had chosen to be happy with Klaus and Liz knew that there was nothing she could do about it and she wouldn't take that away from Caroline.

"So, how is New Orleans?" Liz asked and tried to sound cheery.

Caroline's smile got an edge and she licked her lips stalling. "It is a beautiful city. Big and full of people and excitements." She said noticing her mother's intense look.

"Caroline, what is it?" Her voice sounded concerned at once.

Caroline shook her head. "It's fine. There are just some people who don't really like to have Klaus around." She chuckled and tried to take the edge of the true seriousness. "No surprise there I guess."

Liz pursed her lips and nodded. It had been her concern from the beginning on that Klaus' past would catch up with them and obviously she had been right. On the one hand she wanted to know more about it, but on the other she was afraid to ask about any details.

Caroline reached over the table and took her mother's hand. "Mum, don't worry, it is half as bad as you think. Everything is fine, really." She looked into her eyes and tried to persuade her mother of her words.

Liz nodded. "I am sure it is." She raised a corner of her mouth. "So, where is…" She left the sentence hanging in the air unfinished so Caroline finished it for her.

"You mean Klaus?" She chuckled at her mother who seemed to feel uneasy even with his name. "He went straight over the Rebekah and Stefan's. He said he would give us the time alone, but I think he just doesn't know if you would have allowed him to come in or chased him away with a gun."

Liz smiled wryly. "He has already been invited in, which means I can hardly keep him out." She joked and Caroline rolled her eyes. "Mum."

Liz chuckled. "You can tell him that as long as he keeps you safe he is welcome here."

"Thanks mum." Caroline said and meant more than just to be thankful for her mother's hospitality towards Klaus. She was grateful because her mother accepted him by her side and by doing so overcame her own discomforts towards him. Caroline squeezed her mother's hand once and Liz nodded at her.

* * *

><p>Only one second after Caroline had closed the door of the Mikaelson's mansion behind her Rebekah already flew into her arms.<p>

"Bloody hell, I have missed you! Where have you been so long?"

Caroline laughed and looked at Rebekah. "I have just been at my mum's! Nothing to get upset about."

"You kept me waiting!" Rebekah pouted pointing a finger accusingly into her face, but Caroline just laughed at her. "You are ridiculous, your majesty!"

Rebekah smiled brightly at her and wrapped her arm around Caroline's shoulder. "Come on, Nik's company has been far too boring without you."

Caroline let Rebekah steer her through the hall and into the living room. Caroline had missed her too and it was nice to be back again in Mystic Falls and seeing all her friends again and a part of her life that she had left behind. When the two of them walked through the door and into the living room she smiled brightly at the picture in front of her. Klaus and Stefan were sitting opposite of each other comfortably on the couch sipping glasses with a suspiciously red liquid in it.

She beamed at them and Stefan rose from his seat approaching her quickly. "Hey you. I was almost afraid that you'd make a run for it." He hugged her tightly and she returned it happily.

"It's so good to see you! I am glad that Rebekah left you in one piece." Stefan laughed while Rebekah complained loudly. "Hey! If anything is a miracle than it is that you still have all your limps seeing that Nik's mood changes in whim."

Caroline chuckled and glanced at Klaus on the couch who sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed. A smiled tugged at his lips when Caroline looked into his eyes shaking her head vehemently and saying. "He has been nothing but a gentleman." But a mocking twinkle crossed her eyes. "However, he did demonstrate his charming abilities more than once on other women." Caroline crossed her arms and pursed her lips making her point. Rebekah's mouth dropped and she stared at her brother aghast.

"Oh Nik!" She shook her head and remembered the phone conversation she had had with Caroline on that topic.

He quickly raised his hands in defence. "Nah, let's be honest shall we. It was but one woman and we certainly have bigger problems than a pretty bartender, haven't we?" His eyes locked with her and Caroline sighed while Rebekah frowned at them by turns.

"Do I have to understand that or would someone be so kind as to enlighten me?"

"All in due course, sister." Klaus stretched his hand out to Caroline who moved to sit down next to him while Rebekah and Stefan followed her lead and sat down opposite of them. Caroline scooted close to Klaus who put his arm around her holding her close. She felt the warmth radiating from his body and revelled in the consuming feeling. He kissed her hair which made Caroline smile, because Klaus displayed his feelings for her so openly. She noticed that Stefan as well had his arm around Rebekah and the sight made her happy, because both of them deserved some happiness themselves.

"So, I take it that your visit doesn't come without any business affairs?" Stefan asked eyeing Klaus and Caroline.

"Your assumption is right." Klaus answered in a serious tone and Stefan noticed that Caroline's expression had changed as well. Rebekah straightened immediately.

"What's the matter, Nik? What's going on in New Orleans?"

Klaus looked at her for a moment before he answered. "It seems that in our absence Marcel has made himself quite at home and it seems that the witches aren't too fond of him."

"Marcel?" Rebekah pronounced the name derogative. She wrinkled her nose remembering Marcel and their short time together. It had really been just a brief time together, but he had been fun to be with, in the beginning that was. After some time Marcel had eagerly emulated her brother a bit too much and so their relationship, if it had actually been one, had been over in no time at all. She snuggled closer to Stefan and let his presence cloud the memories until they remained only a blur of another lifetime. "What exactly has he done this time to annoy you?"

Klaus contorted his mouth and started to retell everything that has happened so far glancing at Caroline now and then who confirmed everything that Klaus said.

Stefan frowned while he listened and tried to gather everything. So, Marcel took over New Orleans which Klaus wanted to have back, because he built the city, but it wasn't that easy because Marcel has a witch that he used to control the other witches in town. The witches asked Klaus for help because they wanted to get their sister back from Marcel and along with that get rid of Marcel himself which Klaus also wanted. The thing was that Klaus didn't trust the witches and needed someone he could trust on his side so the witches won't screw him over with that ritual for whatever, in which they intended to sacrifice that young girl.

"…above all, we still don't know where that vampire came from a year ago." Klaus closed his speech.

Caroline shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't important anyway." Rebekah pulled her mouth in agreement, but Klaus opened his mouth to disabuse. "On the contrary. Nothing happens without a reason especially not when a vampire is killed by another one, who kills himself after said deed, before Elijah and I can get anything out of him, except that he came from New Orleans."

Stefan pulled his mouth into a thin line.

"I asked Bonnie to come over here." Caroline said.

Everyone perked their heads up when the front door opened and closed again, but instead of Bonnie a cheerful Elena rushed into the room. "Caroline!" She laughed and her old friend met her half way through the room. They embraced each other tightly and laughed.

"It's so good to see you!" Caroline said.

There were another pair of steps on the floor and Damon Salvatore entered the room behind Elena. He cocked his eyebrows at the gathering and smirked. "Look who's back in town." He mocked. "Beauty and the Beast."

"Sure mate, just barge right in like always." Klaus said wryly and waved his hand.

"Well, I thought that was our thing." Damon retorted and in the next second he found himself choking on Klaus' tight grasp around his throat while his feet dangled in the air.

"Our thing." Klaus repeated and smiled beastly. "I thought that was me snapping your neck."

Damon gripped his arm and tried to get some kind of support, but he couldn't find any and the air left him, his throat starting to burn and ache. He coughed, but Klaus didn't loosen his tight grip.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Elena who wrinkled her nose in discomfort and maybe disgust. She bit her cheek in order not to complain and she mused once again that maybe Klaus and Damon were simply too much alike. With a loud thud Klaus dumped Damon down onto the floor. He coughed and choked on the floor and Klaus smiled towering above him.

"Let this be a lesson to you." He simply said before he went back to sit down on the couch. Caroline looked apologetic at Elena and sighed under her breath. Elena squeezed her hands and nodded. They couldn't change either of them.

"And there I wasn't sure who was the Beauty and who the Beast. I guess that defines that part." Damon groaned getting off the floor and Caroline turned annoyed away from him. "No reason to pout Blondie."

She sat back down again murmuring. "Yeah, missed you too."

Damon shrugged it all off and searched for a seat himself. "So, what's the surprise visit about?"

The doorbell rang and Klaus smiled. "I believe the reason has just arrived."

Caroline quickly stood up. "I'll go." And flashed over to the door before anyone else could get to it.

She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about meeting Bonnie.

"Hey Bon." She said when she opened the door and tried to smile, but Bonnie didn't bat an eyelid. There was a neutral expression on her face and it was almost indifferent towards her former best friend. "Why did you call me?" She asked and Caroline opened the door to let her inside. She swallowed the sting at her cold words. Bonnie had made it clear that she didn't like the relationship between her and Klaus which was the reason why she had broken the contact to Caroline. Klaus had taken everything from her and Bonnie couldn't get herself to see any good in him even when Caroline could have been a proof for that. She didn't want to see it and she didn't want to have anything to do with any original, not even with Rebekah who tried really hard to build herself a life in Mystic Falls.

"We want to talk to you about something." Caroline said timidly. "Please Bonnie, just listen." She looked at the witch with a sad streak in her eyes and Bonnie bit her lip. They had once been best friends and even though she didn't want to have anything to do with Caroline anymore she still remembered the good times that they had had. Caroline's pleading eyes somehow got to her and she agreed. She could at least listen to what they had to say.

Bonnie nodded at Caroline and entered the mansion.

She was a bit surprised when she entered the living room and found everyone there. Elena stood immediately up and hugged her friend. Bonnie also had a hard time accepting Damon by Elena's side, but he was Damon and Klaus, well, he was Klaus. "Elena, what's going on?" She asked but Elena shook her head. "I don't know yet."

"Bonnie Bennett. It is a pleasure to see you again." Klaus said trying to be charming, while Bonnie simply scowled at him.

"Klaus. Why don't we cut the crap and you tell me why I am here."

Klaus smiled amused. "I see." He stood up emphasizing his presence.

Caroline crossed her arms and looked at Elena and Bonnie and especially how close the two of them stood together. While Klaus summed the story up again with less details this time she noticed that Bonnie glanced occasionally at Elena, but avoided Caroline.

It still hurt her and especially when she saw that Bonnie didn't seem to feel any friendship anymore for Caroline. She shook her head slightly and instead of thinking about her feelings towards Bonnie tried to listen to everything Klaus said.

"…that's why I need a powerful and trustworthy witch."

Bonnie set her jaw and crossed her arms stubbornly. "Who says that I am trustworthy?"

Klaus smirked. "See, that's the beauty of it. You wouldn't let any harm come to Caroline, you two have spent most of your life together and even though she is with me now I don't believe that you would purposely harm her."

Bonnie glanced quickly at Caroline. They have known each other from kindergarten on and you didn't just throw such a long friendship away that was true.

"What if I don't want to help you? This is not particularly Caroline's war is it?"

Klaus flashed in front of her face and scowled. "Who says that you have a choice?" His voice dropped in temperature and was ice cold.

To both of their surprise it was Caroline who suddenly flashed between them.

"No, stop right there! We are not forcing her!" She said sternly and Klaus warned her.

"Caroline…"

"No!" Her voice was loud and steady. Klaus looked angrily at her and suddenly the room became dead quiet while everyone was waiting for his next move.

Caroline held his scowl and Klaus flexed his hands next to his body, maybe readying himself for snapping someone's neck. He drew in a deep breath and Caroline saw how his jaw muscles worked. She was suddenly afraid to break eye contact with him which would probably make him snap her neck. She wouldn't know what do, wasn't sure if she could take such a violation of her trust in him. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she wasn't sure if he could sense her fear. She swallowed and gathered the last trust and bravery she had and finally she turned around, away from him, to face Bonnie.

"Bonnie, it is your decision. I ask you to please help us and if you aren't doing it for me than maybe you will do it for that poor girl who is held captive by Marcel. Elijah said that she hardly knows anything about magic and that her fellow witches want to sacrifice her." Caroline pleaded and looked at Bonnie. "Please."

Bonnie stared at Caroline and moved her tongue angrily around in her mouth. Klaus snorted and turned around, because he had to admit that Caroline's tactic was far better this time.

Bonnie looked at him and then back at Caroline.

After a long while she finally said. "Fine. I'll do it, but only for that girl!" She emphasized her words with her hand and stared intently at Klaus.

"Thanks Bonnie!" Caroline said and smiled slightly.

The witch just nodded before she turned around to leave the house. She didn't want to spend more time in there than necessary.

Caroline's eyes dropped to the floor but Elena smiled encouragingly at her. It would all be fine eventually, she tried to convey to her friend but Caroline wasn't so sure about it.

* * *

><p>Caroline was sitting on the bed when Klaus entered the room. He looked still a bit pissed and Caroline didn't know if she should be annoyed or bored.<p>

"Come on you are not still angry that I went into your way, are you?"

Klaus scowled at her. "I don't like it when anybody interferes with my doings, not even you."

Caroline huffed. "Get a grip and control your temper."

"Oh, you don't want to argue about that now, do you, love?"

"My strategy was better than yours anyway!"

Klaus grunted and the muscles around his mouth twitched, because he knew she was right but didn't want to admit it. She put his control to test like no one had ever done before, because no one had ever dared to, not even his siblings, because they'd end up lying daggered in a box. Suddenly the realisation hit him so hard that he had almost gasped. He couldn't just dagger Caroline when his temper got out of hand. She'd be dead for good if he did so. He swallowed the lump in his throat at the image of her dead body. He couldn't let himself get worked up anymore that easily.

"Just don't get in my way again." He mumbled.

"Or what?"

"I don't know, okay?" He suddenly yelled and Caroline actually jumped on the bed. Klaus gripped his hair and tried to stay calm. He couldn't tell Caroline that he didn't trust himself with her around when he was upset. His blind rage was something he couldn't control and he was scared that she might be the receiving end one day, but he could never say that out loud.

Caroline frowned at him and tried to figure him out, but she didn't say anything.

"And you just had to bring Camille up again, hadn't you?" Klaus growled just to change the subject.

Caroline groaned. "I was just joking."

"I do hope so." He said tensed.

Caroline scowled back at him for some seconds before she sighed and lay back on the bed. "I don't want to fight with you."

Klaus relaxed his muscles and admitted silently. "Neither do I. Especially not about another woman when you do know very well that there is none."

Caroline rose again to look at him and there he suddenly softened because he saw that high-school girl again that had managed to capture his interest with her sad smile that was hidden behind her bright eyes and her sunny disposition. He had seen that she was a good person, someone who would achieve anything she wanted, but that she was hiding behind her insecurities that no one wanted or could take away. Suddenly he was reminded that she was still young and that he wanted to be that someone to take her insecurities away. In one thousand years he wanted to be that someone.

He sighed and walked over to the bed where he sat down next to her. Hesitantly he reached out his hand to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Have I yet told you today that I love you, my beautiful girl?"

She raised a corner of her mouth and felt herself relax immediately. Only Klaus managed to take all of her pain and worries away with one single sentence. He pulled her head closer to kiss her forehead. He never wanted to look into her eyes and see the doubt in them that he saw in so many others. He never wanted her to have any reason to doubt him.

"Do you want me to get you anything? Some blood maybe? You look pale."

Caroline realised just then how tired she felt and how much her throat burned with hunger. She had simply ignored it with all the things going on today. At first there had been the happiness about seeing her mum and her friends again and then there had been the fights about their problems that she wished would disappear overnight. She nodded swallowing the sour taste in her mouth. "Yes, some blood would be nice."

He gently caressed her cheek and Caroline leaned into the soft touch.

"I'll be right back."

She nodded and watched him leave the room before she lay back down again to simply rest for a while.

* * *

><p>With a start she awoke the next morning.<p>

Klaus who was standing in front of a floor length mirror dressing himself turned around and frowned at Caroline who turned her head quickly around to take the whole room in.

With only one long stride he was next to the bed. "Love, you okay?" He sat down on the bed next to her and the hounded look in her eyes disappeared when she focused on him. She wiped her face and nodded. "Just some strange dream about the bayou, I think."

Klaus chuckled and pushed her blond curls back over her shoulder. "It got to you after all, didn't it?"

She pushed his shoulder but suppressed a smile. "Don't be mean."

He smiled and Caroline sighed at the sight. She threw her arms around him and she felt his arm coming around her body. She held on to him for a while and felt very distinctly the shivers that ran over her arms when Klaus' fingers caressed it lightly. She felt whole and contented.

"Why are you already dressed?"

She felt him smile against her hair and loved the way how it made her feel. "I have to make an errand before we leave again, don't worry, I'll be quick." Caroline suddenly shook with laughter.

"Oh my god." Her laughter filled the air around them and Klaus withdrew examining her face. A smirk formed on his face and he licked his lips.

"I suggest you take your mind out of the gutter, sweetheart."

Caroline was trying to control her laughter, but she still needed some time for that. Klaus couldn't control his grin and only she could do that to him so much was for sure. All of a sudden his pushed Caroline backwards and buried her body under his broad one holding her hands next to either side of her head. She was still giggling beneath him and her trembling body got to his core along with the joy on her face. He felt his gut clenching and his blood heating in his veins. With a wicked gleam in his eyes he noticed how Caroline's cheeks reddened and it was all it took him to crave her kiss.

Their lips met in a sweet kiss that's taste was sweeter than honey. Lips moved softly against each other and tongues embraced themselves while Klaus' body pressed hers into the mattress. Caroline sighed into his mouth and writhed forgetting that Klaus still held her hands captive, exposing her to him. Feeling that Caroline practically melted against his body his length hardened and he shivered wondering if he was left at her mercy or the other way around. Caroline felt the slight bulge in his crutch and smiled into the kissing taking his bottom lip between her teeth, teasing him. Her own core warmed and she felt the wetness between her legs.

She purred and a shiver ran down Klaus' back realizing that he would never get out of this room if he let this going on like this. The kissed hardened and he drew it out until he pulled back and smiled at her flushed face. Caroline was a bit breathless and she simply didn't want him to stop.

She shook her head when she noticed what he was doing. "Oh come on."

Klaus' chest rumbled against hers when he chuckled. "I am afraid I have to do something that is rather important to me which I can't postpone my love."

Suddenly she wrapped her leg around his hip and smirked. "Right, you cannot possibly postpone this." She bucked hips and made Klaus groan. Caroline smirked but hadn't considered how much the move would affect herself. She felt a sudden need to feel his naked skin against hers and panted.

Klaus let go of her hands and sat up shaking his head amused. Caroline nestled herself down in his lap fastening her hands behind his neck. "You said you'd be quick." She smiled and pressed another kiss against his lips.

Klaus shook his head. "No, I can't." He smirked. "Not when it comes to this." He breathed against her soft lips and kissed her again making her sigh. "I want to take my time ravishing you. Igniting every cell in your body. Kissing every inch of your skin." He nuzzled her neck and Caroline needed to get closer to him. "Until you scream my name for more than just one time." He withdrew slowly and Caroline tried to swallow the feelings he gave her. Her face was flushed and he felt the desire flaring up inside him as well at seeing how he had managed to work her up. He cursed himself for not having more time because his pants felt tight.

She looked into his deep blue eyes and got goose bumps.

"I don't regret anything." She suddenly said out of the blue and Klaus frowned.

"Did you have doubts, sweetheart?" A feeling of apprehension that he had never felt before suddenly rushed through his veins and he wanted to hold on tight to her. Caroline quickly shook her head. "No, I didn't. Maybe once, but only in the begging. I just realized it seeing my mum and Bonnie again. It was suddenly so clear that despite what everybody thinks, I really couldn't care less about what everyone thinks. I just know that I want you with everything you are." She grinned at him and Klaus' breath caught in his throat along with his words. He had none. He had no words for Caroline and yet there were so many things he wanted to tell her. Many years he had told himself that he didn't deserve any love and now she was here giving it to him so willingly that his heart almost ached. "My mum is actually warming up to you." He frowned and Caroline giggled. "As long as I remain in one piece that is."

Klaus cocked his eyebrows. "I knew there was a rub."

"But Bonnie…" Caroline shrugged and Klaus held her chin up.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "It stinks, but I can see her point."

Klaus sighed and tried to avoid that topic. He didn't feel guilty about anything that he had done, because if he started to feel guilty for all the things he had done, it would crush him. He reacted on impulse that was all he knew. He shifted and got off the bed, but Caroline held his wrist. "You'll be quick right?" She suppressed a smirk and Klaus smiled.

"I promise." With a quick peck on the cheek he was out of the room.

* * *

><p>"I wondered when you'd finally leave your room." Rebekah greeted Caroline with a mock reproachful tone.<p>

Caroline sighed and yawned. "The mattress is much too comfortable."

"Ew." Rebekah quickly held up her hand. "Too many details!"

Caroline sniggered and got herself some blood out of the fridge. She really should feed more regularly. The red liquid looked deliciously ensnaring.

She tasted it on her tongue and the ferocious taste streamed into her every cell and made her fangs push through. Her throat burned slightly when the thick liquid ran down it. She felt it seep into her every cell enjoying the vitality that built up inside of her. The veins under her eyes pulsated and withdrew again feeling satisfied with the fresh blood running inside of her now. It wasn't grey like the ice cream, no, it was red. It had a vibrant taste that kept the hunger in check.

Rebekah smirked at her and Caroline blushed slightly.

"So, how is it going around here?"

She shrugged. "It's okay."

"Oh, she's good at terrorising people." Stefan said and entered the kitchen with a whisk pace. Rebekah threw him a look, but he just winked at her. Caroline frowned.

"What?"

Stefan gazed at Rebekah who finally groaned rolling her eyes and giving in. "Yes, I kind of threatened that girl, April Young and that's why Matt isn't talking to me anymore."

Caroline laughed. "What?"

"She was rude, okay!?" Rebekah tried to defend herself, but Stefan just laughed out loud and Caroline's curiosity was peaked.

"She's working at the dress store down the road and…" Stefan started to explain but was interrupted by Rebekah. "She told me that I should rather look for a dress in my size and that elegant wouldn't fit me. I should look for another dress that was more to my fitting." She huffed and crossed her arms angrily contorting her mouth. "Who does she think she is."

Stefan chuckled and leaned over the table towards her. "I don't think she phrased it quite like that." He teased and Rebekah's face fell. "She meant that you are more the daring type, admittedly she did phrase the compliment rather awkwardly."

"Compliment? She out right insulted me!" Rebekah complained loudly and threw her arms in the air.

Stefan laughed. "And you told her to shut her mouth and watch out for her family and friends, just in case one got missing, besides she should show some respect to people who are older than her."

"She deserved it!"

Caroline shook her head smilingly. A year ago she would have been shocked about Rebekah threatening a whole family, because of a misunderstanding, but she knew that Stefan would watch over her, besides Rebekah was too smart to ruin her life in this town. She wanted to find her humanity again, her bad was just that she had inherited her brother's bad temper. Maybe Caroline could even be accused of ignoring the bad sides and putting more weight onto the good ones, because after all they all had their bad sides, but she honestly told herself that she had changed and her world wasn't only black and white anymore.

"Poor April." Caroline said and laughed joining the bickering.

"You only get what you deserve." Rebekah said sober and shrugged. Stefan and Caroline shared an amused look.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Klaus returned and looked at the three vampires who were still chatting eagerly in the kitchen. "I see I hoped in vain that you'd all be ready by now."<p>

"Why are you so eager to get going?" Rebakah asked.

"Because, sister, the world doesn't stop spinning! So…" He waved his hand towards the door motioning for her to get going and Caroline's mouth dropped.

"Er, wait…" She couldn't find the right words in that moment and looked around at each other, because all of them knew something that she was missing.

"We're coming with you." Rebekah said simply and Caroline widened her eyes.

"Seriously?" A wave of happy expectation crashed over her and was mirrored in her face. Everyone laughed at the happy look on her face and Caroline squealed jumping towards Rebekah. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I wouldn't bet on that, sweetheart." Klaus said, but Caroline ignored him.

She turned her head to the door when Elena suddenly appeared on the threshold with Damon on her heels. With a loud thud the bags they were carrying dropped to the floor and everyone's eyes rested on the bags before they looked questioningly at their owners.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus asked crossing his arms and staring at them.

Damon shrugged and answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "Well, what do you think we're doing? Coming with you of course!"

Klaus widened his eyes and his jaw almost dropped. Elena smiled and walked around to Caroline and Rebekah, pushing herself between them while putting an arm around each of them. "You can't expect us to stay behind when you drag everyone of our friends miles away."

"Yeah whatever." Damon mumbled rolling his eyes at Elena. "As for me, call me jealous, but I can't let my brother have all the fun." He pulled his lips into a thin line smirking at Stefan who didn't look half as amused.

Klaus huffed gnawing his teeth. He looked at the three girls who were laughing and grinning at each other. "Bloody hell!" He mumbled before he left the room which caused even more giggles.

On the way to the car Elena stopped Caroline and looked into her face, because she felt like she needed to say some more to her friend. "You changed." That was all she said and it didn't sound at all bad or even accusatory. It sounded as if she was simply stating a fact with a subtle undertone of surprise.

A slight smile crossed Caroline's lips, but she shook her head. "No, I am afraid I haven't." She remembered all those tiny moments where she had felt stupid or insecure lately, but Elena stared directly at her while she shook her head vehemently. "Yes, you have. Even if you don't see it yourself." She smiled at Caroline and put an arm around her.

Together they walked towards the car that would take them to New Orleans where they were about to discover that this new adventure would be testing everyone's friendship in ways they wouldn't have thought possible.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you liked the chapter!=) Thanks so much for your support.<em>


	10. People Like Us

_Hey guys,=)_

_Thank you for the reviews and I will make more paragraphs from now on, I am sorry that I confused a few of you, but I will better!;)_

_And I am sorry, but my character Bonnie turned out to be quite stubborn. I haven't figured her whole part of the story out yet, but she will not be easily convinced to to go pro Klaroline, so please be patient. As for Bonnie and Kol/Elijah...who knows=D  
><em>

_This turned out as being more or less a filler chapter, but the next one is ready and will be uploaded shortly.  
><em>

_Title reference: People Like Us - Kelly Clarkson  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hayley put all her belongings into the pockets of her jeans. There wasn't much that she had with her, a knife, a wallet with some cash, a mobile phone and a carved stone with some intertwined lines on it. It looked a bit like an old rune, but it was none.<p>

Tyler had given it to her on the road. Their way had taken them to the coast and Hayley had loved the sight of the wide blue ocean. Up above the wild sea she had stood on the cliffs and stared at the horizon. When the wind had blown wildly into her face she had felt free like she had never before. She had spread her arms and a drop of hope had settled down inside her that maybe one day she would know where she came from.

One thing she had known back then, she had never wanted to lose that freedom. Tyler had come up behind her and given her the stone that he had found somewhere near the rocks. She had smiled at him and Tyler had tilted his head to kiss her.

Hayley twitched her lips at the memory. Then she leaned back stretching her hand out behind her and with a swift forceful movement she threw the piece of rock into the forest. There was a banging sound when it hit a tree. The wolf girl straightened again and looked into the direction of the throw. She wasn't someone who would cling to things because of emotional value.

It would wear her down and she didn't want that. No, she preferred her freedom even if it meant that she had to let go of Tyler and his presents. She had always wanted to find her family and she was close, so why would she stop now, just because of a silly emotion? She didn't want to let go of Tyler, but she wouldn't let him wear her down either.

Reese had watched her silently from behind a tree. When his feet shuffled over the leaf covered ground Hayley flew around raising the knife that was suddenly in her hand. The sandy haired man raised his palms and smiled at her while he stepped out of hiding. "Easy there, killer. Just me."

The corners of her lips twitched before she stuffed the knife back into her pocket. She licked her pouty lips. "Sorry, I didn't know you were hiding out there."

Reese chuckled. He walked over to a tree stump and sat down. "You certainly do know how to hold your stance."

Hayley shrugged pulling the zipper on one pocket. "I have been alone for most of my life that taught me to be careful around everyone."

Reese nodded. "I guess it does. So, lone wolf, you are going into the bayou today?" His tone was playful and Hayley noticed that it was his trade mark. He looked at her out of lime green eyes, a colour that she had never seen in anyone's eyes before. They always had a twinkle in them, even when he was angry, however then it made him look more frightful. When he was happy it reminded someone of a young boy and made him look younger than he probably was.

"I am." Hayley simply answered.

"Alone?"

She suddenly smirked. "A lone wolf has to do what a lone wolf has to do."

Reese nodded amused. He stood up and Hayley noticed once again how tall and broad shouldered he was and she mused that if Cortez didn't have this certain strength of character and determination Reese would make a run for the alpha. She figured that he was Cortez' right hand anyway.

"Would the lone wolf mind some company for a change?" He asked frankly looking at her with open eyes. Hayley studied his face for a moment suspiciously. She couldn't help it, life had taught her to always be suspicious. Reese opened his palms towards the sky in an open gesture. "Your choice." He shrugged and finally Hayley nodded and a smile crossed her lips.

"Yeah, why not, it's not like I got a reputation to lose." She joked and started walking.

Reese shook his head and followed her in long strides. "Is that why you didn't join a pack?"

Hayley shook her head. "Well, I did join two in the past, but I always just wanted to find my family after my adoptive parents kicked me out when I turned for the first time."

Reese drew in a sharp breath. "That must have been a surprise for them."

Hayley laughed. "Yeah, kinda."

The forest was dark because the sun was hidden behind a thick layer of grey clouds. The air smelled of rain, but it hadn't rained yet and Hayley hoped that it wouldn't until they were back. She hated to get wet, because someone had told her once that it made her smell of wet dog.

"So, for how long have you been running with Cortez now?"

They didn't follow a path through the forest. As a werewolf you developed a very good sense for orientation and they didn't need a solid path to lead them. Hayley couldn't explain it, but she just knew where she had to go.

"I have been with him for a couple of years now." Reese answered. "He's a really good leader and friend." The leaves rustled around them and here and there crossed a mouse their path but other than that it was quiet.

"What is going on in the city?" Hayley asked interested.

Reese let out a short laugh. "It seems as if the vampires have gone nuts once more. If you ask me they are a bunch of arrogant maniacs. I mean come on, there is this guy Marcel who rules the city like a king and there are rumours that he even got to the witches somehow, it's all pretty mental, I think."

Hayley snorted. "They have always been like that, haven't they?"

Reese grinned. "You have been around them for some time, haven't you?"

Hayley wrinkled her nose at him, because she didn't want to admit it, but he obviously knew and she had just given herself away anyway. She should have kept her mouth shut. There were wolves who didn't appreciate it at all when wolves mingled with vampires. They were enemies after all and they would always be.

"Well, I did what I had to do in order to survive."

"I guess the original family is the most arrogant of them all, maybe that's the reason."

"How do you know?" Hayley asked and paused carefully. Suddenly she felt caught. Her interactions with them especially with Klaus had been the greatest mistake ever and it just seemed to keep catching up with her everywhere she went. The guy was haunting her or maybe her bad conscience was.

Reese laughed at her face. "Look at you! I caught ya, didn't I?" He kept laughing at her and Hayley crossed her arms over her chest with her trade mark pout. "I was just guessing, but it seems like I hit home." He clicked his tongue still grinning.

Hayley wanted to shoot herself, because she realized that it was all her. Reese knew nothing, but her bad conscience drove her to the assumption that everyone knew everything about her deepest dark secrets and she learned that she had to remind herself over and over again that no one knew. No one but her.

She started walking again with an angry crease on her nose. Reese was enjoying himself and sprinted after her. "Come on, don't worry, I am not judging or anything, but you made me curious."

"Shut up!" Hayley simply said kicking a branch out of her way.

"I take it then that it is not a good sign that they are in town."

Hayley sighed heavily and said. "No, it is not, because everywhere they go there is nothing but trouble and I really don't want to have anything to do with them, okay? I am just here for my family and the bloodsuckers can screw themselves!" She was pissed at him, at her, at the vampires.

"Okay, okay, I got it." He followed her again and peeked at her out of the corners of his eyes. Her past must have been rather unfriendly towards her and there was something that she had done that she couldn't forgive herself, probably something that involved the vampires, Reese mused. For him it had never been difficult to read people and look through them and it wasn't any different with Hayley. Everyone attentive enough saw that she was trying to cover her pain up with her independence.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and Hayley nodded. The crease on her nose disappeared and she let her arms fall at her sides.

"Not your fault."

They walked in silence for a while until Reese called her name silently. "Hayley."

"Hm?" She turned around and her eyes followed the wave of his hand.

"We're here." He said and motioned at something between the trees.

Hayley tilted her head and just then realized that there in the shadows stood a crooked little shack. She looked around herself and noticed that there were others, all of them broken. She walked into the direction of some, but she figured that there were only piles of wood left. Her hand stretched out to touch a remaining door that simply fell off its hinges under her touch.

She jumped back when it fell down in front of her, missing her toes by an inch. There were remains from a bed and maybe a table inside. She frowned and something inside her dropped to the floor. She walked over to another little cabin, but it was all the same. Her feet stumbled onto some pots on the ground and she picked up something that looked like a cup.

Reese watched how her face fell when she saw all the destroyed places where once someone must have been living. She picked up a metal cup and turned it over in her hands with the sad look in her eyes that suddenly hardened. A grunt escaped her throat and she threw the metal thing into the woods. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath. She had been close. Really close this time.

Hayley's shoulders dropped and she drew a deep breath looking up at the sky. _Why?_

She went to sit down on a broken piece of wood that might have been a chair once. Supporting her weight with her elbows on her knees she looked around once again picking at her nails.

"What do you think happened here?" She asked Reese who scratched the back of his head.

"Well, looks like no one is left here."

Hayley snorted. "Yeah, well, I can see that."

The blond werewolf walked around the place and searched the ground for any traces, but it looked like whoever had been living here once was long gone.

Hayley stood up and patted the dust off her jeans. "Well, we better get back before it gets dark, I guess."

"I am sorry Hayley." Reese said but Hayley shrugged. It didn't matter anymore. She had been living without her real family her whole life and she certainly would survive the rest of it.

"Hayley wait." Reese said suddenly after Hayley had already started walking off. He raised his hand into her direction while his eyes were looking into another. Hayley frowned at him and noticed that he wasn't only looking, but fixating something between the trees. He raised his finger too his lips and motioned for her to be silent. Very carefully she stepped closer, avoiding branches and uneven ground.

She tried to see what Reese was seeing but there was nothing but brushwood. They waited in silence. Birds were chiming and leaves rustling in the wind, in the…suddenly Hayley realized that it wasn't just the wind but something else. Something else was moving through the dried leaves on the ground. She held her breath in order not to make any sound so she could focus on her hearing. The concentration was evident on both of their faces. Hayley blinked when she thought that she heard a sniffing sound. Her hand was clenched, a reflex reaction she had picked up.

A gust of wind hit her face and it brought something familiar. A familiar smell that settled inside of her nose and it caused her to look at Reese in surprise. He mirrored her look and was confused himself. This wasn't possible!

Their heads snapped back towards the bush from which the sounds came growing louder and louder the closer it got. Hayley and Reese stared at it.

Suddenly a nose stuck out of it with a pair of yellow eyes following. Hayley's jaw dropped when she saw the large wolf approach. Reese raised his eyebrows as well. The animal watched them suspiciously and started growling. It bared its teeth at them and then sniffed once nodding his head before it snapped back up with the same growl. A paw heaved off the ground as if the wolf wanted to make a step, but it didn't. It kept his head low looking up at the humans while the guttural growls never ceased.

Instinctively Hayley and Reese tried to make their appearances smaller. The bend their knees slightly and Reese showed his empty hands. "Okay. We're leaving." Without looking away from the animal he took a step backwards and Hayley did the same. She watched how the angry creases on its nose disappeared. The growling stopped and the wolf watched them retreating. It was merely keeping them off his patch and as soon as the other two had left the boundaries he jumped back into the brushwood.

"What…? Was that…?" Hayley was too confused to finish her sentence, but Reese nodded.

"Yap, I guess so!" He shook his head in disbelief.

"But that's not possible!" Hayley almost yelled and Reese nodded.

"Yap."

"There is no full moon! It can't have been a werewolf!"

Reese cocked his eyebrows and he was still looking at the spot where the wolf had vanished. He whistled through his teeth not knowing what to say. They both knew that it was a werewolf. Their smell was different from any normal wolf, their size and their eyes. They reacted like normal wolves that's why they never had any memories of their transformations, but their instincts told them to never harm a fellow werewolf. They recognized each other in human and wolf form.

"It certainly wasn't Tyler." Hayley assured Reese. "I know how he looks like and that wasn't him that was another werewolf."

Reese laughed. "This is something you don't see every day. Maybe Cortez knows something. Come on let's get back, it's getting dark anyway." Reese shook his head and Hayley cast one last look at the bush. She had a strange feeling with this.

* * *

><p>"You have been accused of practising magic inside the quarter." Marcel announced loudly and his voice echoed back inside the narrow alley way. He looked down at the witch kneeling in front of him. She had an olive skin colour and nice curly black hair. The look she gave Marcel was proud and cold. "So, how do you plead?" Marcel taunted with a bright smile on his face.<p>

The witch said nothing but spit right in front of his shoes which made the surrounding vampires cheer and hoot. Marcel licked his teeth. "Oh, I see. You are either brave or really dumb." He addressed his crowd. "What do you think?" He called. "Is she brave?" Some of them cheered loudly and the smile never left Marcel's face. "Or dumb?" He yelled again and the noise grew louder.

The king turned back to the witch on the ground. He shrugged. "Well, the jury has spoken. You have been found guilty, Teresa. You know the rules."

"Go to hell!" She spat keeping her head up despite the turmoil.

Marcel simply chuckled, but all of a sudden his expression changed from joyful to dead serious. He locked eyes with her for a moment before he suddenly drove forward. The sound of breaking bones filled the air and the witch's head lolled to the side before Marcel let her body drop to the floor. Everyone cheered and Marcel raised his arms appreciating his people. The dead witch on the floor would be yet another warning for all the others out there. Marcel laughed walking away from the dead body whose eyes were still open looking accusingly at the murderous king.

Marcel put an arm around the boy's shoulder. "I thank you, my friend, for finding her. I have to admit that she had a very good hiding place, really I am impressed, but you found her anyway." Marcel smiled at him.

"No problem at all. My sense of smell does come in handy."

"It is impeccable." Marcel nodded and patted his shoulder. "You really have been useful for me over the last couple of days."

"Just showing you that you can trust me. We are on the same side."

Marcel looked at him amused and nodded slowly. "Discard the body, would you?" He squeezed his shoulder one last time before he turned around. "Diego!" Marcel called and left the crime scene with his right hand.

Tyler turned towards the body. A smirk ghosted over his lips. "Marc!" He called out to another vampire. "Give me a hand here, okay?" The vampire nodded. He grabbed the dead witch and threw her over his shoulder. Tyler followed him quietly.

He had worked for Marcel trying to convince him of his loyalty. Marcel had been very suspicious of Tyler in the beginning, because of his hybridism and his past with the Mikaelson's, but Tyler had insisted on helping him with the situation, so Marcel had decided to give him a chance. He figured soon that Tyler was ruthless and determined to bring Klaus down.

However, he disliked the fact that his revenge was swallowing him up which he found very dangerous, but then again a hybrid on his side might come in handy. So he had insisted on Tyler proving his loyalty and the young hybrid had been nothing short of willing to do it.

The witch they killed tonight had been the second one Tyler had sniffed out. The witches became very imaginative when it came to their hiding places and a good nose was just what Marcel had needed. But it wasn't only the witches that suddenly had to be afraid of Marcel's newest member of his inner circle. The vampires suddenly had to be very careful around him too.

Tyler had cold-heartedly taken out a vampire who had questioned Marcel's rules and since then everyone had become guarded. Marcel didn't mind too much, but he knew that he had to keep an eye on the youth.

"Do you think it is a good idea to work with him?" Diego asked concerned and Marcel drew in a sigh.

"I know, he is eager."

"Too eager, if you ask me." Diego answered honestly and Marcel patted his shoulder.

"I'll keep him under control."

Diego nodded. "I hope you do."

* * *

><p>There were steps outside of the door and Davina looked expectantly at it, waiting for it to open. Please, she prayed silently. She could need some company. Marcel had been there before but he didn't really have much time these days which made Davina sad. She had wanted to spend more time with him, but he was always so busy. He promised her that it would be over soon and then he would take her out and they would spend some fun time together, but Davina just wondered what exactly would be over then. She hadn't asked though.<p>

_Please open!_

She stared at the door. The handle was pushed down from the outside and Josh stuck his head through the door. "Joshi!" Davina squealed and jumped towards him.

Josh laughed and caught her midair. "Hey, what's up with the warm welcome?"

"I swear I am gonna die of boredom! I am so glad you are here!" She said honestly. "Come on, tell me the news! What's going on out there?" She let him over to the bed and sat down next to him.

Josh smiled. "Well, first I got you this." He said excitedly and pulled a small box with a red bow around it out of his pocket. Davina's eyes lit up and she bit her bottom lip enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh, for me?" She asked and Josh nodded laughing.

"Of course it is." He held it out to her and Davina took it hesitantly staring at it for a while. She couldn't remember the last time that she had gotten a present from someone. Marcel brought her stuff as well, books or pencils or something, but this was a present with a red bow. A present from someone she called her best friend by now although she hadn't even known him for long. It was silly what a big red bow could do. Very hesitantly she pulled at one end and loosened the knot. The ribbon fell off the box and Josh watched excitedly how Davina pulled the lid of it carefully.

She gasped when she saw the content. "Oh my…" She pulled a small MP3-Player out of it and smiled happily.

"There are compositions by Mozart, Bach, Beethoven, Yiruma and Yann Tiersen on there, but I can always go and change it if you don't like it." Josh explained but Davina shook her head quickly while she eagerly tried to plug the headphones into her ears. The device lit up and awoke to live. The girl pressed a few buttons and suddenly her ears were filled with the sweetest music she hadn't heard in a long time.

Her eyes closed and she smiled. The sounds swirled inside of her head and her body was filled with joy. She missed her piano sorely, but now she could at least listen to one. She could carry it with her everywhere she went and she could fall asleep to the sounds of it. It would take a bit of loneliness away and that was the best part of the present.

Her eyes were wet when she looked at Josh and he suddenly became unsure, but Davina smiled brightly. "Thank you so much!" She whispered in a grateful tone. She threw her arms around Josh and he almost toppled over. "This is the best present I ever got!"

"I'm glad that you like it." Josh answered happily.

"I love it!" She assured him flipping through the songs and Josh watched her happily. He liked to see her happy because it was contagious and you simply enjoyed watching her.

"How did you know?"

Josh shrugged. "I knew you missed your piano and so I thought of a way I could bring you a piece of it, quietly, so no one would hear." Davina beamed at him and laughed. A sound that he rarely heard.

"Now tell me the news!"

"Okay, er, there is this new guy in town everyone is afraid of."

"You mean the hybrid." Davina said and Josh frowned at her so she explained that Marcel had seen her earlier. "Yeah, that one. Well, I am not sure what to think of him."

"Marcel says that he needs him for his plans of defeating the original."

Josh widened his eyes. "Defeating? As in…killing him?"

Davina nodded and frowned. "I thought you knew that."

Josh shook his head wildly. "No, I didn't…" He sounded surprised and he wondered why he hadn't noticed what was going on. "But you can't kill an original." Josh wondered.

Davina shrugged. "Maybe they just want to desiccate him?" She mused, because she wasn't familiar with the original vampires. Marcel told her some parts of his plans but never really anything and honestly Davina wasn't really interested. She wanted to stay alive and since she couldn't do that by living outside of this church, this church had become her centre of the world and the rest of it didn't really concern her anymore.

She liked to hear the gossip form the streets, the fun stuff, but the war games that the adults were playing didn't really interest her. She was a sixteen year old girl and adult business was out of her league so she didn't bother asking for the details.

Josh pulled a face.

"Do you know the originals?" Davina asked watching Josh's reaction. She watched a haunted look ghosting over his eyes that disappeared quickly again.

"Er, no, should I?" He asked and sounded nervous which made Davina frown. Josh thought about Elijah, but he couldn't tell Davina anyway because of the compulsion.

She finally shrugged. "I don't know. Aren't they like the kings of your vampire world? I mean they are kind of your ancestors, right?" She chuckled thinking about it. "I always think of them as these really old guys who appear once in a hundred years to make sure that all of their sheep are in file or something."

Josh burst out laughing because the picture was too ridiculous.

They laughed together and Josh shook his head. "No, they aren't old, well technically yes, but they were all turned in their twenties or late twenties, I think. And they don't look after any vampire, only those who try to kill them, because you see they take what they want regardless of the consequences."

"They sure sound like great guys." She mocked, but Josh shook his head again.

"They keep their word once it is given. Actually I think they are honourable if you don't try to defy them." Davina raised her eyebrows unconvinced. "And they are all quite handsome." Josh added thinking about it. His gaze became distant and Davina's face suddenly fell.

She opened her mouth but no sound escaped it for some seconds.

"Josh!" She suddenly exclaimed. He snapped out of it and looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

Davina gasped. "Oh my god! I think you left out some vital part about your person!" She smiled at him and Josh became nervous.

"Er, I don't know what you mean." He said, but Davina shook her head.

"Josh, do you have a girlfriend?"

He widened his eyes and gulped. "Well…"

Davina laughed warmly and took his hands. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone." She winked at him and Josh tried to swallow his uneasiness.

* * *

><p>"How is she?" Caroline asked when Elena entered the living room.<p>

She shook her head and sat back down on her seat. "She doesn't want to come down." She picked her cards up again from the coffee table in front of her. Caroline sighed.

Ever since they had arrived in New Orleans Bonnie had refused to leave her room.

"Well, what's the surprise? She hates most of the people inside of this house." Rebekah said and placed a card in the middle of the table. The three of them had settled down for a simple game of cards since the men had retreated to the study, well Klaus, Elijah and Stefan had while Damon had somehow managed to get Kol to accompany him into town.

"Maybe she just needs time to adapt." Caroline said silently. Somehow she hoped that Bonnie would come around, but it didn't look like it. She hadn't spoken to her since they had left Mystic Falls. Elena had been the only one she had spoken to and Caroline tried to ignore her jealousy as good as she could. She placed a card onto the table and so did Elena after her.

"And this is it!" Rebekah said placing one card after the other onto the centre of the table. "Thanks for the game ladies, but I won!" She said.

"I guess that's healthier for all of us." Elena mocked and Caroline chuckled.

They heard the front door opening and closing accompanied by the sound of two pairs of footsteps.

"Isn't it a bit early for them to return?" Rebekah wondered glancing at the clock. The others agreed with her when the door suddenly opened.

"Ladies, you might want to join us in the study." Kol announced. "There is news."

Elena tilted her head in wonder and stood up following Rebekah who got up first.

"What news?" Caroline asked and Kol looked sternly at her, but instead of answering he nodded towards the study.

Elena walked straight over to Damon. "What's going on?"

Damon's face was a serious mask without any humour in his eyes.

"That's what I'd like to know as well." Klaus answered tensed. He didn't like the stern looks from Kol and Damon, it was unlike them.

"It seems like there is a new guy in town." Kol started. "Actually an old friend of yours."

Looks of confusion and surprise were exchanged by this cryptic sentence.

"Who?" Stefan asked and Damon answered:

"Tyler Lockwood."

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<br>_


	11. Holding On And Letting Go

_Cahpter 10!=) And I promise you that the action is going to pick up from now on._

_Title: Holding On And Letting Go - Ross Copperman_

* * *

><p>Caroline sat on the swing in the garden in front of the house.<p>

The mansion was surrounded by grass and a few trees that were also hidden from preying eyes behind a large hedge. No one from the street should be able to look inside of the garden. It was as much for the residing party as well as for the people outside of the green walls. The things they might see would only haunt them in their dreams.

The swing wasn't as much a swing as it was rather a simple wooden plank that had been secured to a thick branch of an old tree by normal ropes. Her feet were barely touching the ground while she moved slowly forward and backwards with her feet never leaving the ground. The weather was nice since the sun had decided to make an appearance and the light breeze that was blowing was very refreshing making the air smell of grass and fresh water.

Despite the beauty of the day Caroline's face didn't look as happy as someone might have thought she would be on such a beautiful day. Her eyes were on the ground but she heard the steps anyway. They were slowly approaching her and she knew even before he had reached her who it was. She didn't even need to look up.

"Hey sweetheart." She raised her head and blinked because the sun was right behind his head up in the sky. He took a step to the right to block the sun from her view and a corner of her lip twitched.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked and his voice was surprisingly soft considering his fit of rage he had thrown yesterday night. Caroline nodded. "Ja, I'm okay." She said and swayed with the swing. Klaus held on to one of the ropes.

"It's just something to take in." She explained and Klaus sighed deeply.

They had had this argument last night and he had promised himself to be patient and try to understand her feelings, but it wasn't easy for him, especially because it brought everything back that he had thought they had left in their past. The feeling he hated most of them was the insecurity that he all but tried to bury as deep inside of him as it would go.

It made him more than uneasy since he had never been insecure about anything before in his whole long life. Caroline's feelings however were something he couldn't and didn't want to control which made him uneasy. The loss of control cost him something that he wasn't used to give. Trust.

But he wanted to trust Caroline even more for the fact that she trusted him as well.

"I know you don't understand it, but…" She sighed. "Tyler had been a very important person in my life. He had been the first guy who had really appreciated me." Klaus didn't want to hear it, but he listened anyway. "I just hate that we couldn't have stayed friends. I hate to be at odds with him even though he had really hurt me last year." She remembered the moment when Tyler had looked at her with so much disgust after figuring out that she was with Klaus. Klaus had been there for her last year, when she had lost her humanity.

She had gotten to know the sides of him that had made her feel something for him. Klaus had been her saviour when she had been captured by a pack of werewolves and ever since he had been challenging her. He, the big bad hybrid was the one that challenged her to be better.

_"__You__ shouldn't have saved her."_ Tyler had told Klaus back then and it simply cut every bond that had ever been between them. _"She will be your doom."_

She knew that the words had left a shadow on both of them, Klaus and her, even though none of them saw it.

"I thought I was over it." She shook her head at herself. "I just can't believe that he still holds on to his rage! How can that be possible? Why can't he just enjoy his stupid life?" She asked frustrated and kicked the dirt on the ground.

Klaus crouched down in front of her resting his hands on her knees. "Elijah always admired Elena's compassion, in you he sees someone with a huge helper syndrome." Caroline frowned at him and Klaus added. "Well, he might have phrased it a bit more positively and to be honest no one, not even me could ever resent you for it, even though I think you are overdoing it."

She ran her hand over his cheek and tried to smile.

"Sweetheart I know this isn't easy for you and I am trying to see through your eyes, but Caroline when it starts being serious, should it come to a battle then I need to know how you would decide." Caroline didn't answer immediately. Her hand dropped from his face, but Klaus captured it between his. "Caroline, you need to make a decision. Would you take Tyler down if need arose?"

He looked into her eyes and Caroline didn't evade his stare. She swallowed.

She had been thinking about it the whole night. Would she be able to kill Tyler?

She stood up and started pacing. Klaus watched her and waited patiently. The movements were taking a little bit of the edge off of her confused feelings. Her hands stroked through her hair.

"I am not sure…" She shook her head. "No, I couldn't kill Tyler." She said and looked directly into his eyes. Klaus' features hardened when he heard that. He gnawed his teeth, but Caroline cut him off before he could throw something at her that he would regret later.

"I couldn't kill Tyler myself, but if he is teaming up with Marcel, conspiring against you, against us, then I wouldn't stop you either." She knew that if Tyler was to die it would happen by Klaus' hand.

His face muscles relaxed again and he nodded in understanding.

Caroline stepped in front of him. "I wish there was a way that he wouldn't have to die, but I am afraid that he will never stop until you are dead, not even when I beg him to let it be. And…Nik. I don't want to lose you." She used his first name, the nickname of it on purpose, to show how close they already were and because she knew that he liked to hear it. It made her a part of the family.

Klaus pulled her towards him and embraced her. Caroline buried her face in his shoulder and inhaled deeply. Her hands fisted in his shirt while she took in his scent that had become the air of her haven. Klaus fastened his strong arms around her that had become her sanctuary.

Tyler had loved her on a very different level than Klaus did. Tyler had adored her, but he had also always put his own feelings first, especially his revenge, without changing anything of it even when she had asked him to. Klaus had always put her first, had stepped out of his ways for her and encouraged her to grow.

She revelled in his scent for a while, appreciating the fact that he was here with her and not forcing her to kill Tyler. She knew that he wanted to see him dead more than anything and Caroline was aware of the fact that she would never be able to stop him, but it didn't matter as long as he asked her to make her own choice anyway and maybe if she steadfastly refused to let Tyler die he would have compromised with her on it, but they had been there before. Klaus had let Tyler go because of Caroline and the only thing she saw in a compromise was for history repeating itself and she didn't want that. No, what she wanted was for Klaus to keep his promise and show her the world and only he could do that.

Someone cleared his throat behind Klaus and a female voice called his name.

Caroline raised her head and saw Camille standing at the entrance of the garden. Her hands tightened the hold on his shirt and she shook her head. "Oh no." She pleaded close to whining. "Please no." She couldn't deal with 'a' Camille today.

Klaus cupped her face between his hands. "Don't worry I'll take care of it." He said and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Caroline returned the kiss lovingly and she wished that she wouldn't have to let go of Klaus.

Camille watched Klaus kissing Caroline and her eyes widened at the sight. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to get her confusion into any kind of order. Somehow she had thought that Caroline had been with Elijah and not with Klaus, but this didn't look like they were just _friends_.

She couldn't take her eyes of them kissing and she felt like biting her tongue off.

Marcel had warned her about Klaus, but she had refused to listen, because there was something about him that had drawn her in. She scoffed.  
><em>What an asshole!<em>

Caroline felt her lips burning against his, all the while holding on to his shirt and pulling him down towards her. With one last flick of his tongue he licked over her bottom lip, before he unfastened her hands from his clothes.

Caroline watched how he walked over to Camille who had a facial expression as if she had bitten into a lemon.

But suddenly the young vampire noticed something strange and she spun around her on heels. But there was nothing there. She frowned and tried to detect what might have caused this sudden apprehensive feeling inside of her. Her eyes searched the grounds, looking for anything that seemed out of place. Goose bumps ran over her arms making her shiver. She took a step forward and her gaze focused on the hedge. On the outside there was nothing but green, but Caroline took another careful step. Her gut told her that something was wrong and so she slowly stepped towards the dense green plant. She squinted and tried to see something.

"Caroline?" She jerked and turned around. She hadn't even noticed him approaching, but Klaus was suddenly standing right behind her. "Are you okay?"

Caroline glanced one last time at the hedge before she nodded chuckling nervously. "Sure. I thought…never mind." She leaned forward and rested against his body. "I think I need some distraction."

His finger tips left a burning trail on her cheek when he answered lightly. "I am sure we will find some distraction for you. Come on, love." He pulled her away from the hedge and towards the house, but not without casting another look at the green of the hedge. Since his vampire senses couldn't detect anything unusual he let it go, but one could never be too careful. These were dangerous times.

* * *

><p>He retreated into the bush watching them disappear into the house. She had been close and he longed for the moment when they would first meet. The fact that she had almost detected him thrilled him. Her light was so magnetic that he could even understand the hybrid's fall for her.<p>

Soon, honey. Soon.

* * *

><p>Tyler had lost count of all the drinks he had ordered. The bartender shoved another glass into his direction and he caught it in its slide over the counter. He eyed the liquid and turned around to see if anything had changed, but the young vampire was still sitting alone in his dark corner. He turned back to the bar and groaned under his breath. Maybe he had been wrong, but his feeling told him that there was something strange about this guy. Tyler didn't trust him and that was why he had been following him since this morning when he had left the church.<p>

Joshua had no daylight ring so he was bound to the shadows at day time. The way he had walked through the streets, always turning around and watching his back had peeked Tyler's curiosity. The young vampire had not the slightest idea that was being followed and Tyler wanted to laugh at him for being so inattentive.

The bartender dried a glass with an old dirty towel when his eyes wandered towards the entrance of the bar. Tyler turned around and almost cursed out loud. He flashed from his stool to the backdoor.

Elijah Mikaelson wasn't allowed to see him. He would recognize him at once and then, well who knew. So Tyler flashed out of the backdoor and up to the streets.

"Holy shit!" He gasped and checked his escape route to see if anyone had followed him, but the alley remained empty. Tyler searched for a hiding place close to the front door from which he could observe it without any difficulty. The coincidence that Elijah Mikaelson had just happened to visit a filthy bar like that was too absurd, but Tyler waited patiently for the original to leave the bar again before he would make his phone call.

A grin divided his face when Elijah left the bar again not much time later. No, he certainly didn't have had a drink in there. Tyler pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial.

"Marcel, you wanna hear something interesting about that Joshua kid? Seems like he has got the wrong friends."

* * *

><p>Bonnie opened the door to her room quietly and she stuck her head out of the door to cast a look down the hallway. There was no one there and everything was quiet.<p>

The hallway was long and dark, to her left there was one single window at the end of it. The right direction would take her to the staircase and hence downstairs where they were probably all waiting for her to make an appearance. She hated the situation she was in. She hated this house and she hated the vampires downstairs.

The witch drew a deep breath and had to remind her that there was nothing they could do to her, because she was strong enough to defend herself, should need arise. Her foot touched the ground outside of the threshold carefully and oddly enough she expected something to happen. Anything that would make her escape and run and never come back to this dreadful place.

She felt almost disappointed when nothing at all happened. She placed the other foot next to the one in the hallway and waited, but the hallway remained dark and empty. Bonnie closed the door and started to walk towards the staircase. She remained close to the wall as if it could give her shelter if somebody came up to her. In that case she would simply morph into the wall and vanish from sight.

Her hand slid over the cold surface while her eyes followed the pictures that were lining both sides of the way. She mused that Klaus must have drawn them and the number didn't surprise her at all. There was only so much you couldn't do with so an eternity on your hands.

Suddenly a noise reached her ears and she needed a moment to figure out that it was the sound of approaching steps. She turned around and saw the oldest Mikaelson brother coming towards her and she strangely felt immediately relieved that it was Elijah instead of Kol or Klaus who had discovered her first. Out of the three of them Elijah was the one she would probably trust the most if she was to choose.

He smiled friendly at her and there were nice little creases around his eyes. Bonnie had to admit that he looked very dapper in his suit. "Miss Bennett." He said charmingly. "How are you? I hope your stay here will be as pleasant as possible under the current circumstances."

Bonnie raised her head proudly. "Let's hope it won't take too long."

Elijah pursed his lips in a wry smile. He understood that his brother had caused a lot of damage in her life and that she wasn't particularly fond of their family. "So, why don't you tell me why exactly I am here?" Bonnie asked and Elijah nodded. He held out his hand to motion for her to move on towards the stairs.

"Of course, I'll take you to the study."

Bonnie peeked at him from out of the corners of her eyes while they walked next to each other.

When they descended on the stairs the front door opened and Klaus and Caroline entered the mansion. She wrinkled her nose at them and glanced deprecatingly at his hand around her waist.

"Bonnie." Caroline said and her tone almost reminded Bonnie of the good times they had had when they were still best friends. Bonnie didn't even look at her, but her eyes focused on Klaus' face.

He straightened and a small smile appeared on his lips. "So, you finally came out of hiding."

"Niklaus." Elijah said but Bonnie ignored them both.

"So, tell me what exactly you want me to do!"

He waved his hand toward the study and the witch strode towards it immediately. Klaus sighed annoyed and rolled his eyes at Elijah who simply shrugged at him.

Caroline felt his hand squeezing her hip and she looked up at him out of sad eyes. Klaus bend down to kiss her forehead before he pulled her along with him.

Bonnie came to stand in the middle of the room crossing her arms over her chest and faced the vampires sternly. She looked expectantly at them and Klaus chuckled amused. He let go of Caroline and put the tips of his fingers together walking towards Bonnie.

"First question would be: What do you know about witch rituals."

Bonnie raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "There are loads of them, I have no idea."

Klaus nodded. He had expected as much, however she could help them look into some grimoires. "You need to locate a witch for me and infiltrate another witch's mind. We have the spell for the latter here." He turned around to Elijah who handed him an old parchment with ancient writings on it. Bonnie took it and looked at it curiously. She studied the spell biting her tongue. "Can you do that?" Klaus asked and Bonnie raised her head.

"This is a very powerful spell, I am not sure if I can harness that much power."

"We will try anyway." Klaus stated and Caroline opened her mouth to say something, but she refrained from it and shut it again.

"I need a piece of the witch you want me to locate."

Elijah reached into his pocket and pulled the t-shirt out of it that Josh had given him earlier.

"Here, that should do." He said and Bonnie took the shirt from him.

* * *

><p>The night came quick and soon Hayley and Reese were surrounded by darkness in the dense forest. However since they had wolf's blood running through their veins their senses were better than any normal humans. They saw perfectly in the darkness, they heard every mouse rushing over the dried leaves and they smelled every danger.<p>

They walked in silence until they had reached the boundaries of the territory of Cortez' pack.

"Do you think he will know something?" Hayley asked and Reese shrugged his shoulders.

"I dunno. I mean why wouldn't he have told us before if he knew something?" He wondered and looked around himself to see if there was a pack member around.

"Well, you know him better than I do, so you tell me."

Reese smiled and nodded, but his attention was on something else. He waited for the guard to greet them. Every night a wolf had to stay guard, which was just a precaution, because no one actually came into this part of the forest, but the wolves slept better knowing that someone was watching out for them. Besides it was part of their instinct to have a guard.

Suddenly a black haired man stepped out of hiding from behind a large tree. He blocked their way crossing his arms over his chest.

"Grant, you are quite close to the camp, aren't you?" Reese asked him addressing the fact that he had only discovered them now. Grant had a bored expression on his face.

There were disgusted lines around his mouth and he drawled: "What's it to you?"

Hayley suppressed a snort.

"Grant, take your position!" Reese ordered, but Grant just stared at him. Hayley's eyes wandered from one man to the other and waited for what was about to happen. Reese frowned angrily at Grant.

"You are not Cortez, are you?" Grant said and Hayley thought that he'd look at his nails any moment, because he sounded as if he couldn't care less.

"Just do what you are told!" Reese said and pushed past him. Grant rolled his eyes towards the sky without moving an inch. Haley raised her eyebrows and Grant looked at her.

"What?" He asked and Hayley raised her hands shaking her head. She wasn't going to engage in this argument and followed Reese instead.

She picked up her pace so she wouldn't lose him and as soon as she had reached him she asked: "What exactly is his problem?"

Reese sighed. "Grant is harmless. He is a very good fighter when it comes to it, but he is bored to death with the guard duty." He laughed. "He's more the action type of guy."

Hayley coked her eyebrows at no one in particular.

It was only a short distance towards where the other wolves were staying. Their campfire shone eerily through the trees and it smelled of food. Hayley's stomach rumbled and she corrected herself, it didn't just smell of food, but it smelled deliciously of food. She hadn't noticed how hungry she had been since now. The hunger had been her constant companion and she didn't feel it anymore, only when she smelled something like this.

Reese grinned at her. "Hungry are you little wolf?"

"Oh shut up!" Hayley said and punched his arm which made him just laugh.

The pack looked up at them when they entered the lit circle around the fire, but as soon as they had recognised them they didn't bother much and returned to their dinner. Hayley eyed the pot next to the fire hungrily and she unconsciously licked her lips without noticing that Reese was watching her closely with a bright grin on his face. He thought that she was a very entertaining creature.

"Come on, we'll get you something to eat before you bite your own tongue off." He commented dryly and Hayley gave him a funny look while he turned his back on her to get a pair of bowls.

He was slowly starting to get onto her nerves with his constantly cheery attitude.

She sat down onto a tree stump and Reese returned with two steaming bowls in his hands. Hayley smiled. "Thanks."

He nodded and sat down next to her starting to eat. When the food touched her mouth she had to suppress a groan because its taste was even more delicious than the smell. It was some sort of spicy stew that she eagerly gulped down. It was hot and burned the tip of her tongue, but Hayley didn't care. It felt as if the hunger increased even more now that she was filling her stomach with food. The salvia watered her mouth and mingled with the sauce slowly gliding down her throat.

Reese had stopped eating and watched her amused for a second before he went back to his own food. The wolf girl had to remind herself that licking the bowl wouldn't make a good impression when she tried to get even the last bits and pieces out of it, scraping the bottom with her spoon.

Reese laughed shaking his head.

"What?" Hayley snapped at him, but the food was slowly improving her mood.

"Nothing. You're getting used to food again, aye?"

Hayley wanted to give him another annoyed look but she got a grip on herself and simply nodded. "Probably."

The fire crackled in the middle of the pack members. Some of them were mumbling something she couldn't understand. When she looked around the wolves she noticed that Cortez wasn't there.

"Where is Cortez?" She asked Reese who didn't even bother looking but simply shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." He didn't seem to care and Hayley wondered if maybe his disappearance wasn't unusual to them.

Reese just finished his stew when Hayley noticed that someone was stepping out of the forest and towards the fire place. She recognized his pace and when the flames lifted the shadows off his face her assumption became verified.

Cortez met her eyes and he made his way towards her. "You found what you have been looking for?"

He put his hands onto his hips coming to stand in front of her.

Haley looked up with her big eyes. "No and yes."

Cortez frowned at her curiously and Hayley noticed how Reese lowered the bowl in his hands and his look also went to his alpha's face.

"We found a werewolf." Hayley went on and looked expectantly up at the alpha who suddenly started laughing, but Hayley had noticed the ghost in his eyes.

"That's not possible! Was probably a normal one." He said putting her off, but Hayley suddenly rose to her feet.

"No, I can differentiate between a werewolf and a normal wolf." She answered and Cortez' eyes looked angrily at her. "Reese, tell him what we saw." She said looking for support, but Reese faced the ground.

"Well, we could have been mistaken." He back paddled and Hayley's mouth dropped in disbelief.

"No, we haven't! Look there is something really strange going on there." She waved a hand into the direction of the bayou and Cortez squinted at her. "This isn't normal!"

Cortez shook his head at Hayley and was about to turn around mumbling. "Stay out of it, Hayley."

But Hayley stood her ground. "Cortez what is going on in the bayou?" She demanded to know and even Reese had raised his head to look at his leader who had stopped in his tracks.

"That should not be your concern. I suggest you forget what you saw." He took a few steps, but Hayley sprinted forward and grabbed his arm which caused everyone to become quiet. All eyes were suddenly on her and Cortez eyed the hand that clasped his arm. She quickly let go of it again when she noticed what she had done. She looked around and somehow couldn't believe herself what she had just done.

He was the alpha and she, she was in a much lower position than him. She bit her bottom lip looking apologetically. However, when no one said a word and she recovered a bit from her impertinence she asked in a subdued voice. "Cortez please, what is going on down there? I need to know! If the pack has anything to do with my family then, please, tell me!" She pleaded.

The alpha stared at her scrutinizing her face and Hayley fought the awkward feeling that rose inside of her. Instead of playing with the hem of her shirt she balled her hands into tight fist.

After what felt like an eternity Cortez nodded his head and motioned her to follow him.

Each and every one of her steps was accompanied by the disapproval looks of the pack members.

Cortez led her away from the fire and into the blind darkness where no wolf would overhear them. Behind a large tree he turned around to her and stretched out a hand to lean against the tree trunk. Hayley waited for him to start, showing him some respect this time.

"If you are clever Hayley then you better stay out of this." But the warning did nothing but peeking her curiosity and Cortez saw it in her eyes. She had come a long way and wouldn't give up now, in fact she would probably never give up. This fighter's spirit Cortez hadn't seen in someone in a long time, least of all in a young girl. "We have nothing to do with the pack in the bayou, not since they started a war with the witches of New Orleans."

"They did what?" Hayley asked and shook her head. Werewolves wouldn't start a war against witches, would they?

Cortez drew a deep breath. "There is a large witch coven living in New Orleans. They have a long line of ancestors and are very proud. Vampires run freely in the city since Marcel seized the commando. Werewolves were living in the city as well, until Marcel got control over the witches. The witches had kept the balance between the vampires and the werewolves, but vampires were getting the upper hand and the werewolves found themselves forced to resign.

The pack we are talking about is a very old one and I told you before that some legends call them the very origin of our race. They wouldn't retreat freely and wanted to take Marcel down, but the witches interfered. For some reason they didn't want the wolves to act. They had other plans which needed time to develop, but the wolves were eager, not ready and too proud to give up on their home. The pack demanded them to help or they would declare war on both the vampires and the witches. The witches couldn't have that and they cursed the pack."

Hayley's eyes widened. "They cursed it?"

"Yes, they reversed the werewolf curse, so now they can only turn into humans at a full moon."

Hayley gasped trying to imagine that kind of life. In the beginning she had hated her werewolf curse, but only being human for a day once in a month seemed to be even worse.

"But…we need to help them." She uttered and Cortez closed in on her.

"Do whatever you want but don't drag my pack into it, none of them!" He said sternly emphasizing his last words that obviously meant Reese.

"But…"

"The witches are not our business!" He said and turned around to walk away, but he stopped once more muttering. "Deveraux. Sophie Deveraux. Goodbye Hayley."

He left her alone in the forest and Hayley understood that he had just told her that she had overstayed her invitation to stay. She leaned against the tree and slid to the floor.

"Sophie Deveraux." She mumbled.

* * *

><p><em>There will be a difficult quest coming for Caroline and Klaus<em>.

_Thanks for your support!=)_


	12. Radioactive

_Title: Radioactive - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>"Are there any news from them?" Tiana asked Sophie who was chopping vegetables in the kitchen of Rousseau's. The chopping knife cut through a piece of carrot and hit the table loudly. Sophie leaned backwards and looked through the door into the bar to make sure that there were no preying ears around. She looked at Tiana and shook her head.<p>

"No. Nothing."

Tiana drew in a sharp breath and sat down at the table. She started playing with a carrot nervously.

"What do you think that means?"

The chopping sounds filled the air again when the knife sloshed through the vegetables again.

"I have no idea." Sophie said focused on her task as if it her life depended on it.

"The witches are getting nervous." Tiana said and watched Sophie eagerly chopping. "Sophie!" Tiana called out when the other woman didn't react. "We have to act soon, we can't wait any longer!"

Suddenly Sophie rammed the knife angrily into the table top and Tiana jerked startled.

"I know!" Sophie snarled glaring at her. "Don't you think I know that!?" She was frustrated and nervous about this whole business. Her plan didn't seem to work and the worst thing was that the elder witches had warned her about it. She had been so stubborn and sure that it would work!

Sophie gnawed her teeth. She had been naive to believe that she could be the one to erase the vampire race from the face of earth. Mariah and Cassandra had been right, she should have let the plan unfold on its own accord. With force she yanked the knife out of the table and rubbed her forehead with her arm before she started chopping again desperately trying to find an outlet for her anger.

Tiana looked at her feeling sympathy. She had wished for all of them that the plan would work out.

"If we don't have the originals on our side, then how do we get Davina back without any backup?"

Sophie paused to look at her, then she shook her head and went back to her task. She didn't know.

Tiana focused on the knife as well and they were silent for a long while. At one point the sounds of chopping carrots actually became soothing since they followed a steady rhythm.

Suddenly there were voices coming out of the bar room floating into the kitchen and reaching the witches' ears. They shared a look before they gazed at the door.

"Yeah, sure come through, she's in here." Camille said and walked into the kitchen. "Sophie, there is a girl who wants to see you."

"A girl?" Sophie asked needlessly while she put down the knife. She cast a glance at Tiana before she followed Camille out of the kitchen and into the bar room.

There, behind the counter sat a young girl with brown hair on a stool. She had a wild look about her and Sophie could only guess what she was, but she was sure that she was right and on top of that those big eyes and pouty lips reminded her of something she had long forgotten about.

"Sophie Deveraux?" She asked in a distinct accent.

Sophie nodded. "What do you want?"

"My name is Hayley and I was told that you could help me with something." Hayley said and looked straight into Sophie's eyes. The latter tilted her head and cast a glance around the room resting on Camille for a second before she nodded towards the kitchen. Hayley got the hint and jumped off the stool.

Tiana stood up and crossed her arms over her chest when Sophie entered again, but now with the stranger on her heels. Swiftly she closed the slide door leaving Camille to her own. She didn't need to know anything of this.

"Okay, now what do you want?" Sophie asked frankly not bothering with any conventions.

"Look, I am sure you figured what I am." Hayley hesitated for a moment until Sophie nodded, then she went on. "I want you to lift the curse of the werewolves in the bayou that you family cast."

Sophie raised her eyebrows at her incredulous. Her eyes stayed on her and she waited for any sign of amusement in the wolf girl but she returned the look being dead serious and Sophie let out a laugh.

"You've got to be kidding! Right?"

Hayley pursed her lips shaking her head. "No."

Sophie's lips escaped another laugh. "Now, why would I do that?" She asked shaking her head at the wolf girl. What was she thinking?

But suddenly Tiana was behind her and whispered into her ear. "Sophie!"

Sophie frowned at Tiana who tugged at her elbow so she turned around to face her witch friend. She made sure that Hayley wouldn't overhear them, but she just stood defiantly in the middle of the room. Sophie lowered her head and waited for Tiana's explanation.

"Soph, think! Wolves are never alone and if she is with another pack than we can use them for our plans!" Sophie stared at Tiana and a glimmer ghosted over her eyes. Werewolves were the vampire's enemies and a werewolf bite was fatal. Yes, this might work!

She spun around to Hayley again.

"Are you with another pack right now?" She asked and Hayley watched her suspiciously. Sophie saw her mistrust and spoke up again. "If you are than I am prepared to offer you a deal." She set her jaw determinately and Hayley pursed her lips before she nodded.

"Go on."

Sophie took a step closer towards her. "I will lift the curse off the pack if you persuade your fellow wolves to help us witches!"

* * *

><p>Bonnie said cross legged on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she chanted unfamiliar words in an old language. She had made herself comfortable on the floor of the Mikaelson's study since it was quite big and in the back of the house so no unexpected visitor would see her first thing he was through the door.<p>

There was a circle of salt on the floor with six candles surrounding it, all having the same distances from the centre of the circle and each other. A big bowl of water was standing next to Bonnie from which she could draw additional power, because water was a natural element. She had located Davina for Klaus and to his satisfaction she was still in the church which meant several things.

For once that boy Elijah had bribed, Joshua, had told the truth, then there was a chance that Marcel hadn't found them out yet and Bonnie knew her magic. If he was honest then his ulterior motive had been to test Bonnie.

He listened intently to the words of the spell while he paced the room in front of her. The language wasn't unfamiliar to Klaus and he had learnt his fare share of practised magic over the centuries. So, he listened closely to every word Bonnie said, in order to control her and stop her if she was about to do something stupid and screw them over. The mumbling grew louder and quieter again.

He looked at her face and smelled it before he even saw it. A fine line of red blood started to run out of her nose.

"That's enough!" He had suddenly stopped in front of her and his loud voice filled every corner of the room. "Bonnie!"

But she was too far gone. The trance held her prisoner while the blood trickled over her lips and into her mouth. The words never stopped flowing out of her mouth and her body started swaying backwards and forwards.

"Bonnie!" Klaus knelt down in front of her and put his hands onto her shoulders to ground her. She would simply drop dead if he let her go on like this and despite everything that had happened and everything that he was, he couldn't do that. Caroline would never forgive him if he'd simply let her die.

"Bonnie stop!" He yelled and the witch's body jerked. She gasped and looked around as if she didn't know where she was.

"What?" Her head spun around and she felt weird as if she had woken out of a distant dream. The haunted look in her eyes disappeared slowly and she focused on the hybrid in front of her while she tried to control her ragged breathing.

Klaus stood up and walked away again. "You need to concentrate better." He said soberly, but Bonnie was still a bit confused and didn't understand what had just happened. She couldn't remember anything and her head spun. She put her hand onto her forehead, because she was afraid that it would simply fall apart.

"You were too far gone." Klaus explained. "I had to pull you out of it!"

Bonnie huffed shaking her head. "Concentrate better!? I'd like to see you do this spell!" She stood up too quickly and staggered. Her hand flew up to her head again while she suppressed a groan. She hated to show weakness and especially in front of arrogant Klaus Mikaelson.

"Easy there, love."

Bonnie scowled at him. "I need more time. I am not strong enough and I know that you are very aware of it!" She snapped at him trying to forget about the bloody taste in her mouth that made her want to gag. She felt tired and exhausted and the fact that her head had decided to forget about gravity didn't make it any easier.

Klaus clasped his hands behind his back and watched her with a calculating expression. He screwed his eyes and admitted quietly. "Maybe you're right."

Bonnie frowned. She knew that she was right, but Klaus admitting something was more than unusual. Anyway it gave her a bit of power back and she straightened proudly. "I am! So you better find someone else to do it."

He sighed deeply and chuckled acknowledging the lovely irony about it. "Don't think I wouldn't love to do just that." He said, but the truth was that he wanted Bonnie Bennett to do the spell.

She had the power from a very ancient bloodline and she was bound by the friendship code she shared with Caroline even though they weren't on speaking terms right now. He saw that Bonnie still cared about Caroline although she was feigning indifference. She wouldn't betray her and that was exactly why she had to do it. Where it came to trust Klaus wasn't to be trifled with, but the way he treated the Bennett witch came quite close to that.

He pondered. There had to be a way!

The sound of his shoes echoed off the wooden floor and Bonnie was still massaging her temples while she waited for Klaus to make a decision. If it wasn't for that young witch she would have already been back on the road towards Mystic Falls, but she had let them drag her in. Caroline had dragged her into this, she thought wryly. Couldn't she have found someone nice?

Suddenly he stopped and smirked at Bonnie. "We need Kol!"

"What?"

"Kol spend most of his better days among covens of witches. I am ashamed to admit that he probably has more knowledge in that field than I do."

Bonnie sighed. She hated that obnoxious unpredictable brother of his and she actually couldn't tell who was more annoying Klaus or Kol?

"You know that if it wasn't for Caroline…" She started but was interrupted very quickly by Klaus who flashed in front of her.

"Then what?" He snarled.

She looked at him and proudly held her head up telling herself again that she didn't have to fear him. She was just like any other witch a bit too proud for Klaus' taste, but not less amusing. They all thought they could rule the world. As if!

"I would take you down!" Bonnie threatened and he scowled at her words. "One day you'll snap and she will be the receiving end!" Bonnie went on. She hated their relationship. Klaus had brought everyone nothing but misery and he would also just bring misery to Caroline. Someone like Klaus never changed, not even for someone like Caroline. Just then Bonnie realised that a part of her still cared deeply about her friend.

"Is that a threat, witch?" He pronounced the last syllable of the word, drawing it out and letting it roll heavily of his tongue.

"It's a fact. Don't forget between all your wrath and vengeance that she is not invincible!"

It almost sounded as if Bonnie was pleading with him if her voice didn't have that angry edge, well, maybe she was pleading. She didn't want Caroline to get harmed. The thought didn't suit her. With someone like Klaus at Caroline's side it might be true that she was safe from the outside world, but it didn't make Klaus less menacing.

His temper was so much over the place that Bonnie was afraid that he'd simply forget that a dagger would be her death. The idea of losing her might scare him, but the real thing was far worse only that he had no idea, because he had never experienced it. Klaus had never lost and really mourned a loss of someone he deeply cared about.

They kept scowling at each other. No one giving in.

Klaus finally smiled amused. "Very touching!"

"Klaus I mean it!"

"Believe me Bonnie I have no intentions whatsoever as to harm one single hair on Caroline. Besides believe it or not she is here because she wants to be. I am not keeping her from leaving if that is her wish. Now, if you excuse me, I have a phone call to make." He spat and turned his back on her to leave the room.

"_She will be your doom!"_

The words were nothing but a faint memory, but they still rang inside his ears from time to time especially when Bonnie repeated them:

"She will be your doom!"

Maybe he would send her away, Bonnie thought and hoped. He had to see it himself that it wasn't only Caroline's life in danger but his as well and maybe he was selfish enough to send her away.

Klaus stopped for a mere second before he went on without retorting.

He had heard those words before from a lot of people. Not the least of whom Tyler Lockwood his only successful hybrid and even he was a failure. But the words were true never the less.

Caroline was his weakness and he knew that it would be wise to send her away, but what Bonnie didn't saw was that Klaus was already being selfish because he loved and needed Caroline too much to just send her away only because it might be safer for both of them. He would rather dedicate his life to the struggle of keeping her safe than sending her away and banning her from his life.

He stepped outside to take a gulp of fresh air. The thought of sending her away, losing control over her fate, forcing her to lead a life without him and probably with another man made him want to break down. Everything inside of him clenched. He wasn't able to do it. Before he raised his phone to his ear he drew another deep breath trying to forget those dreadful trains of thought.

"Hello baby brother."

* * *

><p>Josh swallowed his fear and pushed the door to Marcel's headquarters open. He was standing in a beautiful courtyard hidden in the middle of the quarter. A lot of these old houses had these hidden spots that invited the owner to take a break from the city life, but not only that, it provided enough space to throw exhilarating dance parties as well as formal dinner parties.<p>

This was the world of the prestigious where Josh himself had never belonged. Intimidated by the outlining he looked carefully around and was relieved that there was no one around. The place was empty and for a moment he thought about turning around and make a run for it, but whatever Marcel wanted to talk to him about he would never forgive a deserter.

Josh realised that he had no choice but to stay and wait for Marcel. He stood close to the wall that was covered from bottom to the top with ivy. The wall in his back made him feel a bit safer, at least safer as if he had felt would he step into the open space of the courtyard. He wondered if the beauty and quiet was only deceiving and he looked around once more making sure that there was nothing and no one lurking around in the shadows.

A loud voice boomed through the courtyard and Josh raised his head.

The king was standing above him on one of the balconies that surrounded the place. He hands had grabbed the banister and he smiled at Josh.

"Josh. It is so good to see you." With a swift movement, faster than human eyes could see he jumped down from the upper level and landed elegantly on his two feet. Josh clasped his hands nervously while he watched Marcel coming slowly closer.

The older vampire noticed his nervousness and it made him smile even brighter, but there was a dark look in his eyes that gave him away. The little creases around his eyes didn't look friendly but menacingly. Josh tried to swallow the lump in his throat that threatened to choke him.

"You don't look so good, Josh. Are you all right?" Marcel asked pretending to be concerned when he was not the least bit surprised. Josh nodded slowly, but he couldn't get a word past the lump in his throat.

Marcel smiled and nodded. He beckoned with his hand. "Come on, follow me."

Very hesitantly Josh stepped away from the wall and startled when he noticed that the balconies were now filled with the vampires from Marcel's inner circle.

They walked upstairs. Josh's eyes flickered nervously from Marcel's back to the observing vampires and back again. "Did you know that this had once been the original's home?" Marcel chatted lightly.

Josh shook his head and a small whisper escaped him. "No." He sped up to walk next to the king when they had reached the top of the staircase. The balconies weren't as narrow as he had thought. The creepy feeling crawled under his skin when he noticed that every eye was on him.

"Mh, well, that is strange. I thought you were familiar with them." Marcel said cryptically and let Josh step into a room before him. The young vampire didn't want to enter a room in here because he had the dull feeling that he would never get out of it again.

Marcel's eyes sternly ordered him to enter and so he did hesitantly. Josh's breathing stopped when she saw that Tyler was lounging on a plush chair inside of the room. It was only dimly lit.

Shivers ran over his body and his limbs felt like lead. He shuddered when the door closed behind him with an unnatural loud bang.

Marcel was still smiling and took a place next to Tyler. "Please, feel free to make yourself comfortable." He offered and Josh could only abide to his command. "I am sure you wonder why I asked you to come here." Marcel stared at Joshua who felt even more afraid than when he met with Elijah. He peeked at Tyler who had made himself quite a name over the last couple of days. His expression was indifferent not showing any distress. "You and Davina have become close, haven't you?"

"Has anything happened to her?" Josh suddenly burst out and bit his tongue in the next the second, but Marcel grinned.

"I take that as a yes. No, she is fine but…oh Josh, what am I going to do with you? Some rather concerning news have reached my ears." Josh's eyes widened and he wished that he would be as good as hiding his true feelings as any of them was, but he wasn't. The moment he had entered the courtyard Marcel had immediately seen his distress.

"You see, Tyler here tells me that you are in business with Elijah Mikaelson."

Josh wanted to object but he didn't dare to. His mouth opened and shut like a fish on dry land. "Now, what I would like to know is what kind of deal you have with Elijah." Marcel leaned forward and looked into Josh's eyes. Josh thought about his deal with the original and he felt the compulsion kicking in immediately. It was as if he was tongue tied. Even if he wanted to tell Marcel he couldn't.

Marcel squinted. "He has compelled you hasn't he?"

Josh remained mute, but Marcel just nodded.

"Now, I doubt that you would want Davina to get hurt." Josh widened his eyes and was afraid to breathe or speak. "Oh don't worry. I am far-off from harming her, but you…" He tsked. "You have put yourself in quite the situation."

"Maybe I could…" Marcel cut him off before he could say anymore.

"No one likes traitors Josh." He gave a curt nod at Tyler who stood up and Josh felt panic rising inside of him. He tried to flash towards the door, but before he could reach it he stumbled.

* * *

><p>Kol arrived at the mansion in a rather good mood. He had spent the better part of the day taking out his anger on the outcast in the bayou. Some might survive, some, well, Kol couldn't care less. Whistling he made his way into the study where he expected his deer brother to be. He leaned against the doorframe casually and smiled at Klaus' upset expression.<p>

"Where have you been?" He asked darkly and Kol huffed.

"None of your business. You want something from me." Klaus flashed in front of his face, but Kol didn't budge. He had checked the whole house for daggers and the one he had found was safe, hidden away somewhere no one but him would find it.

"You are in no position to mock me, Kol!"

"Am I not?" Kol smirked walking into the room. "Well, between the two of us, that's what brothers do and as your brother I would really like to know why you need my help."

"I don't need your help!" Klaus snarled at him and Kol grinned and nodded.

"Oh well I was declined to help you anyway, but I have to admit that your phone call made me curious, big brother." He emphasized the word _brother_ and laughed when Klaus suddenly lunged for him, but missed when Kol swiftly moved away, because he had expected the attack. "Is age catching up with you, Nik?" He laughed and Klaus growled under his breath.

"I should have let you rot in that coffin and thrown it into the Mariana Trench."

"And I should have helped Mikael killing you when I still had the chance!"

In the next second Kol screamed in pain when Klaus buried his hand inside of him. Instinctively Kol grabbed his brother's throat and dug his nails into his skin until fine lines of blood appeared. He groaned when Klaus squeezed his liver. The hybrid clenched his jaw when he felt Kol's hand sinking deeper and deeper into his throat. They stared at each other furiously with a streak of pain in each of their eyes. Blood was streaming down Klaus throat and out of Kol's stomach.

They didn't know how long they had stood there until Rebekah suddenly entered the room.

"What the hell is going on in here? Nik! Let him go!" She stepped closer, but none of her brother's moved. Elena and Caroline appeared in the door behind Rebekah and were just as shocked.

Elena gasped."Oh my god!"

And Caroline called his name. "Klaus!"

They stepped also closer. "Oh my god, let go of each other!" Caroline shrieked and Kol's eyes flashed at his brother. A smirk mixed into the pain on his face daring his brother to give in and listen to Caroline to let go, but Klaus simply tightened his grip instead of letting go. Kol choked, but Klaus made a gurgling sound himself because half of Kol's fingers were already buried inside his throat.

The women spoke up again, but they were silenced by a loud voice that echoed from the walls of the room.

"What kind of nonsense is this!?" Elijah demanded to know while he strode inside of the room. "Niklaus, Kol, stop this immediately or I will rip both of you apart." He straightened himself in front of his brothers emphasizing his demand.

There were more gurgling sounds from each of them and their bodies bend clenching in an unnatural angle bringing each other closer to the floor.

"Now!" Elijah yelled and with a disgusting sound they yanked their hands out of each other simultaneously. Kol fell backwards onto the floor and remained lying there breathing heavily while his body slowly knotted itself back together. Klaus stumbled over to the couch and his hand flew up to his throat. Elijah was still scowling at his two idiotic brothers and the women didn't dare to move. Caroline had covered her mouth with her hand while she looked from Klaus to Kol and back again.

Her eyes mirrored the pain that she felt for both of them.

Kol groaned on the floor and moved a little from side to side. Everyone frowned when Caroline suddenly flashed out of the room, but she returned only a few seconds later with two glasses of blood in her hands. Kol tried to sit up when she handed one to him.

"You really are my favourite sister." He rasped hoarsely.

"You are an idiot!" She simply retorted and gave Klaus the other glass. He nodded at her, not yet able to speak. "You too!"

"Would someone care to explain what was the means of all of this?" Rebekah asked annoyed.

"Yes Nik." Kol said. "Care to explain?"

Klaus coughed before he felt himself able to speak again. He explained the situation concerning Bonnie and Kol raised his eyebrows and started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Klaus snarled.

"Oh you have no idea!" Kol shook his head still sitting on the floor.

"Kol! Tell me!" Klaus demanded looking grave.

The younger one smirked, obviously enjoying the moment. "There is a way to strengthen her power for the spell, but what you need, you will only find in China."

"China?" Elena, Caroline and Rebekah asked simultaneously and chuckled when they realised it.

"China is quite big, Kol, in case you haven't noticed." Klaus retorted.

Kol cocked his eyebrows and Elijah drew in a sharp breath. Klaus' eyes flashed at him and they shared an intense gaze. His face changed from being dead serious to something else. Caroline couldn't make it out at first, but then she realised that the look in his eyes wavered. He looked concerned and maybe a bit scared which made Caroline frown.

Klaus gnawed his teeth looking back at Kol who nodded. "Yes, exactly. That is where!"

* * *

><p><em>Again: Thank you for the reviews and to everyone who is following this story! I can only repeat myself!=)<em>


	13. Hey Brother

_Hey,_

_a short notice: _EyesLikeLiquidFire_ pointed out in a review that she would like to know more about the mating bond between Klaus and Caroline. (Thx for that btw!=)) It's important, because truth be told (shame on me!), I hadn't thought about it that much (originally!).  
><em>

_So I am happy to tell you that after some thinking I really got an idea that I can hopfully use, concerning the bond between Klaus and Caroline.  
>Meaning that their bond will be tested! However it will only happen in later chapters. So I hope you will bear with me, but it will be all revealed eventually.=)<em>

_Now let's figure out what is happening in China!=)_

_Title reference: Hey Brother - Avicii_

* * *

><p>Rebekah's face grew serious as well and when Elena noticed the change she asked: "What's so special about China?"<p>

The Mikaelson siblings threw each other concerning looks and Caroline shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Whatever it was, her gut feeling told her that she wouldn't really like it.

Instead of the Mikaelson siblings Damon answered Elena's question. He strode into the room with Stefan on his heels. The two of them had spent some quality brother time together, since they were able to put an end to the fight between them. To Caroline it seemed as if family became increasingly more important when you had eternity at hand. In the end they would be the people who would always stand at your side.

"I'll tell you what's special about China: air pollution, strange eating habits, communism, overcrowded cities…"

"Yes, Damon I think you have made your point." Klaus grunted and finished the last drop of blood from the glass in his hand. Caroline looked at him and made unconsciously sure that his neck was healed. There were still trails of dried brown blood on his skin that disappeared under the collar of his Henley that was also stained with red. Even though she knew that a wound wouldn't leave any traces she hated the sight of it and it wasn't like just because the skin would be as good as new that that it didn't hurt anyway.

"So, what about China?" Stefan asked whose arms came around Rebekah who leaned her back against his firm chest. He kissed her hair quickly before he looked at the originals.

Kol got finally up and stretched popping his joints. "Let's just say that you wouldn't want to spend your holidays in the place we are talking about." He walked over to the couch and dropped provokingly right next to Klaus who flashed him a look that quietly asked: _Seriously?_

Kol just smirked knowing that his brother didn't like the proximity, but none of them budged. Elijah drew a deep breath. "I suggest we sit down."

He settled for a big brown wing chair that looked as if it had once been made for the head of the family which Elijah kind of was if Klaus didn't rage against him that was. Caroline dragged herself a large footstool into the room on which she settled down cross legged and Elena sat down next to her. Rebekah made herself comfortable on Stefan's lap while Damon remained standing. He leaned with his arms and feet crossed against a heavy wooden shelf. Elijah looked into the round once more before he started.

"As you know China is a large country with a very large population. And of course the vampire population over there isn't that small either. The Chinese are a polite and distanced people, and it isn't difficult for vampires to live among them. I know that you are all familiar with the fact that there are many different kinds of vampires." His glance wandered from Stefan to Klaus and to Elena and Caroline. "You should know that there are some who don't keep up with the developments in our current century. Especially when it comes to technology and modernisation they tend to shut their eyes before it."

"What exactly does that mean?" Elena interrupted him. "That they are still living in the Middle Ages?"

Elijah smiled at her words. "Plainly speaking: yes, that does describe it quite well."

Caroline's eyes widened. "Seriously?" She was a totally 21st century girl and for her it was hard to believe that someone might want to live behind time. There was so much that she knew she would be really struggling with if she had to give it up. The internet was quite convenient when it came down to it all, but she figured that she would probably miss the hot showers most or even electricity. Her face muscles twitched when she realised all the things someone actually had to do without.

Klaus grinned when he saw her expression, knowing what it meant to grow up without all of those convenient inventions.

Elijah nodded once and went on. "There is a very old vampire community living very remotely in the mountains close to the city of Chengdu. The Tho San clan. Humans aren't aware of them even though they life in a castle from the Middle Ages. They hide from the world and hardly any vampire knows that they even exist. They never leave their castle and none who wasn't invited in the first place knows where to locate it. The fact that they don't socially interact with the outside world makes them, well not savage, but they tend to be quite ruthless."

Kol snorted. "Ruthless." His brothers flashed him a stern look, but Kol didn't bow. "There is no need to embellish the facts, Elijah. The least you can do is to be honest and tell them that Nik is a cat against them."

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that." Klaus defended himself and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Did I say cat? I meant a footsore leopard." Before Klaus could claw at his brother again Elijah cleared his throat going on.

"Once a year they hold a feast and invite every vampire acquaintance they made over the last 700 hundred years allowing them to bring one person with them. However, since they live rather reclusively the party isn't that large."

Kol scoffed again and Rebekah hissed at him, but like before Kol wouldn't keep his mouth shut. "The only shame is that not the same number of people who are invited are able to leave the castle again."

"Now, what does that mean?" Damon asked and Kol smiled wryly.

"It means that the so called feast is actually an excuse to lure sick vampires to the castle where the Tho San are having their fun with them. Only the strongest, fastest and most determined ones survive their so called bloody feast and are rewarded with an invitation for the next year."

Elena pulled a face. "So they host a vampire hunt?"

"A very gruesome one if you ask me."

Caroline shared her feelings and she was glad that Kol hadn't gone into any details about the whole thing. She could only imagine what was going on in there.

"So, when you want to strengthen Bonnie's powers you need a special bone out of their fair collection, right Elijah?" Kol cocked his eyebrows and Elijah threw him a not so amused look.

"They have a collection of bones?" Damon asked disgusted. "Now don't tell me they are from their victims?" Kol pursed his lips and suppressed a smile which made Damon groan. "Argh, that's disgusting!"

"Not everyone writes a name on a wall." Klaus smirked at Stefan who immediately countered.

"Or keeps old letters." He smirked back and Klaus' smirk faded. Caroline looked from Stefan to Klaus feeling that she was missing out on something here.

"So, when is that stupid thing if it is only annual?" Damon interrupted again and Kol was again the one who answered.

"Another part of the irony I guess. It is in three days."

"Then we need to go soon." Caroline said and everyone looked at her surprised. "Look, this is our only chance and I feel uncomfortable with everything that is going on over here." Klaus looked at her with more than surprise on his face because this was the first time that he heard something like that from her. "The witches are planning something and maybe it is just a move against Marcel, but I have a very bad feeling. Elijah, Josh said something about the greater good. Who is that supposed to be? And then there is the fact that someone is sneaking around."

Klaus leaned forward and supported his weight on his elbows focusing on her speech. Caroline hesitated and looked around before she went on. "I thought it was just a wild part of my imagination, but…I don't know why, but I feel…haunted." She looked at Klaus. "Remember when I bought the ice cream? I told you I have heard steps. Ever since I have had a strange feeling and last time was when Camille showed up."

Klaus chewed on the inside of his cheek because he knew what she meant. Admittedly he had had the same strange feelings that she seemed to have. Something wasn't right and at first he had thought that maybe Marcel had them observed, but it wasn't that. Klaus drew a deep breath.

"Is there another way to strengthen Bonnie's powers?" Elena asked feeling uncomfortable, but Kol shook his head.

"None that I know of."

Damon raised his voice again and asked in his usual cocky tone. "I probably shouldn't be asking, but if these guys are so old and cruel and isolated from the outside world then how come you know them, in fact why do you have an invitation to that creepy event?"

Elijah smiled condescendingly. "Because I was the one who turned them."

Damon scoffed. "Of course, you were."

"So, assuming there is a chance that we would get that bone, how would we actually do that?" Stefan wanted to know and Klaus bit his lip.

"That part, I must admit, is going to be tricky."

"Let me guess, they are not particularly fond of you." Damon mocked and smirked.

Klaus licked his lips amused. "I might not be their favourite, no."

"Then who is? Elijah?" Damon looked at Elijah who didn't stir.

"I doubt they'd do me a favour, even though we are on speaking terms. They are ancient, powerful and very mistrustful. They don't hesitate to eliminate a threat and if they noticed that we were trying to rob them of something they wouldn't hesitate to declare a war against us and I doubt that their supporters wouldn't join them."

"Lovely!" Damon said sarcastically and Elijah went on.

"They do have a weakness of course." He looked at Klaus who immediately shook his head.

"Elijah…" He said, warning his brother to not even think about it. They wouldn't go down that road.

"What?" Stefan wanted to know, just like everyone else who didn't understand.

Elijah stared at Klaus and he stalled before he explained. "They did fancy Rebekah once, but after what had happened I doubt they'd fall for her again, never the less…" He didn't continue, but Damon was smart enough to get the drift.

He chuckled wryly. "So, what you are saying is that we need a blond vampire…a distraction." He cocked his eyebrows and Klaus glared at him.

"You mean…" Stefan started but was interrupted by Caroline.

"Me! You need me." She had been quiet, but rose to her feet now not sure if she should feel scared or excited.

Klaus however shook his head vehemently. "Oh no!" Caroline's thoughts raced through her mind when she tried to grasp what was just happening. What this would mean for her.

"Niklaus, do consider…" Elijah started but Klaus jumped to his feet.

"This is not an option, Elijah!"

"But…" He spun around to Caroline and there was this dark defensive look in his eyes he always had when he was being threatened. "Caroline, this is not up for a discussion! I said no, end of story!"

However, Caroline had already made up her mind. This could be her chance to prove herself to everyone. It might be dangerous, but she doubted that she would be in this alone and if she succeeded then no one would ever forget. "I have been the distraction before and I can do it again, believe me! If this is the only way, then we will do it!" She decided crossing her arms in front of her chest.

He was in her face in only an instant. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into! This is dangerous, far more dangerous than back when you were playing the distraction for me!" He snarled angrily, but Caroline held his stare like always when she was determined about something. "Don't forget that I fancied you back then, they won't be so easily taken in." Klaus added.

"You don't think I am capable?" She raised her eyebrows and Klaus scoffed turning away.

"Love, you are capable of a lot of things, but some things are better not to be tested!"

"Elijah, would you please tell me more about them?" Caroline asked and Klaus' nostrils flared when he took a sharp breath. Anger spread through his limbs when Caroline addressed his older brother.

Elijah nodded. "There are seven of them Tanju, Akuma, Tao, Makoa, Rong, Nyma and their sister Jia. I have met them about 700 years ago when I was travelling through China. Their family was quite wealthy and they introduced us to some very influential people. They hold on to some simple but powerful traditions. They value the Asian goddess Marici, a goddess of light that is supposed to bring light and luck. You know yourself that light can have an almost compulsive pull." His eyes wavered a second to his brother who looked as if he was about to snap Elijah's neck. "They believe that they can find the goddess among the people on earth and that one day she will bestow them with her light, but until then they…"

Klaus raised his hand suddenly to stop him. "No more!" He shook his head because he didn't want Caroline to hear the rest of the story. He wouldn't let her go and she didn't need to go.

"And again, stop deciding for me!" Caroline yelled. "I will hear what Elijah has to tell me and I will decide for myself if I am capable of doing this!"

Klaus breathed heavily and pursed his lips. He wanted to yell at her and shake her showing her that she had no idea what this was about. Klaus knew the cruelties of this world and he had wanted to protect her from them, but now she was practically running right into them and he couldn't have that, but he realised that she wouldn't listen to him anyway. He screwed up his nose in disgust, then he left the room smashing the door behind him. "Do it then, but without me!"

Caroline sighed and looked at Elijah with a remorseful expression. The oldest original looked at her with a weary expression, but she motioned for him to continue and he did. "Among their guests they look for a creature of light, resembling the goddess they worship. I don't know the precise procedure, but they take the chosen one in and sacrifice her for the benefit of Marici."

Damon scoffed again, while everyone else looked concerned at Caroline who was biting her lip. "Now I actually get your brother's fit here." Damon said.

Elijah was unimpressed by the older Salvatore as before. "They are not known for keeping those who fell from their mercy alive. They are quick and don't hesitate. Those who don't abide their rules regret it only a second later. So, if we are going to do this then we have to be smart and mustn't let them have only the slightest doubt about our intentions. It is not going to be an easy task and I am afraid that if you decide to do it then you will have to go through quite some unpleasant events." He looked at Caroline who swallowed the lump in her throat. A sacrificial ritual.

How far would she have to go?

How far was she willing to go?

There was no doubt that the Tho San wouldn't choose her for their sacrifice. Her breathing became unsteady and she rubbed her face. A distraction that would become the victim.

She wanted to help and she wanted to be one hundred percent in, but to do something like this?

There was a chance that she wouldn't survive this.

Even Damon had fallen silent and looked unsure about this whole business. He threw a glance at Stefan who stared at Caroline, but holding on to Rebekah who looked at the ground.

Caroline nibbled at her bottom lip. The danger couldn't be denied.

"You don't have to decide right this instant." Elijah told her. "Think about it."

Caroline looked at him. "Elijah…do you think I can do this?"

Elijah drew a deep breath and he rose from his seat to step in front of her. He put his hands onto her shoulders looking straight into her eyes before he answered. "Yes, I think you can, but Caroline if you don't feel comfortable with it then I beg you not to do it." She had to be one hundred percent sure that she wanted to do this, because only the slightest doubt could turn everything around and make it even more dangerous.

Caroline forced herself to breathe and nodded. "I will think about it."

* * *

><p>Later that night Caroline was waiting in their bedroom for Klaus to come home from wherever he disappeared to earlier. She paced from one side to the other and she just wished that he would be here to give her some support. Her thoughts swirled in her head like a tornado almost making her feel dizzy. Caroline felt more than restless and couldn't grab a clear thought. <em>Yes or no yes or no yes or no…<em>

The words repeated in her head constantly not giving her a moment of peace. She nibbled at her bottom lip and tasted the faint taste of her own blood. The room was spinning and she groaned dropping onto the bed. Licking the blood of her lip she closed her eyes and wondered how the hell she should know what to do?

She exhaled slowly and deeply.

_Why do you have to even think about it? Caroline! It's about your family! _She then scolded herself._ Who are you? _She asked herself._ And who do you want to be? Strong? Independent? Fearless? The woman at Niklaus Mikaelson's side…_

And then suddenly everything was clear.

_Yes!_

She sat straight up. There was no other way. She had to do it and she wanted to. She wanted to be worthy for Klaus and she would prove that she deserved him. She was capable and for once and for all no one would doubt her anymore! She had to jump now in order to excel and become the person Klaus was always talking about.

It would be dangerous, more dangerous than anything she had ever done before, but she reminded herself that she wasn't alone. Her family would watch over her, wouldn't they?

Her eyes went towards the ceiling.

In that moment the door opened and Klaus entered.

He looked dead serious and Caroline sighed. So he was still angry. The smell of alcohol and blood filled the air and she saw that there was blood on his shirt, but she couldn't tell if it was his own or someone else's, but she guessed the latter. They stared at each other.

They simply stared at each other.

Then Klaus broke the eye contact and walked over to the window. "You'll do it." He stated simply and Caroline stood up to stand beside him.

"Yes." She whispered. "Niklaus, I need to do this! Not only for the family but for myself as well!"

He nodded and his gaze dropped to the floor, but his jaw muscles were still working angrily. "I know." He whispered and Caroline was surprised. She frowned at him. Klaus looked into the garden again before he turned around to look into her eyes. "I see it in your eyes." He explained and a shiver ran over Caroline's body. "You have come a long way, Caroline. And I know that this is a challenge that you want to succeed in to prove something." He went back to the window. It was quiet for a while, because Caroline didn't know what to say. Klaus snorted. "I just wish it wouldn't be this!" His voice was barely audible.

Caroline sighed. "Klaus I…"

He cut her off. "Caroline! Please!" She gasped when she suddenly heard the desperate tone in his voice, a tone that she had never heard before. "I would love to beg you not to go." He said and Caroline opened her mouth to reply, but Klaus wasn't finished yet. "However, I can't!" He shook his head.

Caroline was confused and a teardrop burned in her eyes. If he begged her right now then there was nothing she wouldn't deny him. She wouldn't go if he said the word right now and Klaus knew that. He had had time to think about this and it moved him more than anything else had in a long time. All he wanted to do was to lock Caroline up and make sure that she never met people like the Tho San clan, but he had realised that he wouldn't be protecting her. He would cripple her. Against his will his eyes glazed over. "I know that you have to do this for yourself." He blinked at the ceiling, trying to blink the tears away, refusing to let Caroline see him this upset.

"I know you don't want me to do it, but Nik, I cannot do it without you! Please!" Her voice sounded just as desperate. It was hoarse and laced with teardrops. Klaus mirrored her look, the look of desperation and fear. He finally moved and wrapped his arms around her. She let him embrace her and revelled in the warmth and strength that radiated from him gripping his shirt tightly.

"If you thought I'd let you do this without me, you are seriously delusional!" He mumbled and Caroline rubbed her head against his chest. Her face muscles twitched uncontrollably while she tried to control her treacherous tears.

"I am scared." She whispered against his chest and wanted to hide there forever.

Klaus tightened his grip and felt the burning tears more distinctly. He was too. "You'll be fine." He would make sure about that. "Until now you have trusted me." He started. "You didn't run until now. There is nothing I can do to repay you, but protect you!" He took her face into his hands and his chest felt so heavy when he saw her pretty face contorted by her anxiety. "I will not let you down!" He said trying to control the tremor in his voice. "But if you want to turn your back on this then I won't keep you. This is not your war Caroline!"

"I know you are waiting for me to run, but I won't leave you. This might not be my war, but I am in it. You don't have to repay anything." She breathed shaking her head.

"I do, my love."

"I love you."

"And I love you." He drew a deep breath to steady himself. Klaus tried to swallow all his worries in order to be strong for her. Another emotion he wasn't used to, but being himself with her was just so easy. He put his hands onto her shoulders looking into her eyes. "So if you think that you can do it, then I trust you in this." He said and Caroline trembled, feeling that what had actually caused her distress was the fact that she didn't know if Klaus would support her. She needed him to be her lifeboat. The safe ground that she could always rely on. So, if he believed in her then she would be fine, if he assured her that she had it in her then she had no doubt that it was true. She just needed to hear it from someone else than herself.

"Are you okay?" He asked and Caroline looked up from his chest. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay. I can do this!" She said determinedly and Klaus buried his face in her hair. He knew that she could, but there was a chance that he would lose her and he didn't know how big that chance was.

"There is one thing we can do to prepare you." Klaus said and Caroline noticed that he had gotten control over himself again. She loved him even more when he let her be a part of his weak moments that were rare and usually didn't last long, but it made him more real and complete to her. Perfect through his imperfections.

His thumbs brushed the tears away from her cheeks and from under her eyes. Caroline tried to smile.

"I am going to teach you some self-defence moves." He grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"What? Now?"

"Well, we certainly don't have much time to practise, love." He replied and dragged her out of the room and down the hallway. "Kol! Damon!" He called while they walked downstairs.

Kol and Damon appeared out of two opposite directions and looked questioningly at Klaus.

"I could need some assistance. Follow me."

Damon frowned wrinkling his nose. "Assistance?" Kol shrugged his shoulders at him and followed his big brother through the living room and outside into the garden.

The back porch lights were on and casted some light into the darkness of the big garden.

"What's going on?" Kol asked. "What do you need us for?"

Klaus turned to him and replied. "I want to show Caroline self-defence moves and therefore I need some test subjects."

Damon snorted. "And let me guess why you need the two of us for that."

"Well, mate it is no secret that you are the two least likeable persons in this house, is it?" Klaus smirked nastily.

Kol let out a wry laugh, but shrugged it off. "I couldn't care less. Any excuse for beating you up is good enough!" He got into a crouch. "So, Nik, give me your best shot. Don't worry darling, I will go easy on him." He said and winked at Caroline who cracked a smile.

Damon pulled a face. He really wasn't keen on getting his ass kicked by them. He looked at Caroline who looked a bit lost in the pale light. He pressed his hands onto his eyes and groaned. "This can't be happening! All right Blondie, only for you and only because I have always wanted to punch these guys." He didn't show it, but he kind of liked Caroline and if she needed help then he wouldn't be the dick who denied it.

"You don't stand a chance, mate." Kol scoffed.

Damon cocked his eyebrows. "We'll see about that."

Within only a minute and without even seeing him move Klaus had broken Kol's arm, holding him on the ground with his foot on his chest while he had his hand around Damon's throat who had a piece of wood inside his chest additionally. He smirked at both of them.

"Stage one, never get distracted."

Caroline shook her head. "I will never be able to learn that by tomorrow."

Klaus released the two vampires. Damon pulled the piece of wood out of his chest and growled. Kol's arm cracked loudly when his bones reconnected again. "We have the whole night, darling." He smiled rolling his arm and stretching his neck. He flashed forward and somehow managed to kick Klaus' hollow of his knee and his brother actually fell forward to his knees.

"Stage two, always go for the weak areas."

* * *

><p>Elijah was standing in front of the window and watched what was going on in the garden. It was a good idea to teach Caroline some moves. Klaus and Kol showed her how she could defend herself against stronger vampires. They taught her how to twist their arms, kick their legs or escape a headlock.<p>

She seemed to be reluctant to hurt anyone in the beginning, but soon she overcame her worries and started to really act. He watched her jump at Damon's back locking his arms against his body and biting his neck. They showed her the pressure points where she only needed to press her fingers down to knock someone out. She flashed at vampire speed twisted Kol's arm and kicked him in the groin. Elijah acknowledged that Caroline was a quick learner. She watched and put the seen movements into action.

Rebekah stepped up to him and cast a look of her own into the dark garden.

"What the hell are they doing?"

"Training Caroline."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Elijah, I don't like this. None of this! What if…" She didn't dare to speak out loud what was on her mind. "Think about Nik, what would he do? I am surprised that he isn't stopping her."

"Your brother is an intelligent man, Rebekah. He knows that he can't keep everything from her. The only thing he can do is to prepare her."

Caroline flashed again and managed to bring Kol down by ramming a piece of wood into his body. Rebekah smirked. "He is not taking the hits himself though, is he?"

Elijah smiled. "Wait and watch."

* * *

><p>The hours ticked by and Caroline flashed and raced, kicked and beat. It was difficult to memorize all the moves but she somehow managed to throw a few good punches. The exercise made her feel stronger and she was determined to excel. She had always strove after perfection and she would keep on going until she was just that. Perfect.<p>

The men showed her everything she was capable of learning in that short time.

The air left her lungs and a stinging pain spread through her chest when Damon lunged at her.

"Gotcha!" He called and grinned but held his hand out to her in the next minute to help her up. "Not bad, Blondie." Caroline caught her breath and nodded until her lungs stopped hurting.

"Now." Klaus started. "I think it is time that you give me your best shot Caroline." He grinned and she raised her eyebrows.

"Seriously?"

Klaus nodded readying himself. "Come on, let me see how much you learnt tonight."

Caroline licked her lips somehow this was more exciting than the exercise before.

"Don't hold back." Klaus shook his head. "You know you can't hurt me."

Caroline set her jaw and nodded. "Only if you do the same." She knew that she wouldn't have the slightest chance against him, but she would give it a try anyway.

Klaus nodded at her before the two of them started circling each other.

Damon and Kol stepped to the side to watch.

Kol laughed cocking his eyebrows. "I bet she will at least manage to straddle him."

"You're on. She doesn't stand a chance." The two of them shook hands on it while they watched the fight.

Caroline flashed to his right but was back at his left in no second at all, but Klaus had figured the move out and tripped her. Caroline fell but rolled over the ground and was back on her feet before Klaus could hit her shoulder. His hand connected with the ground while Caroline lunged for his back. Klaus dove out of the way and grabbed her ankle, but Caroline bit into his shoulder instantly. The taste of his blood hit her tongue and overwhelmed her for a second. An inattentive second that Klaus used to pushed her onto the ground.

He held her hands next to her face straddling her and Damon grinned at Kol smugly.

Caroline however managed to yank her knee up and kicked while she bit into his arm simultaneously. This time she was prepared for the mouth-watering taste. Klaus arm buckled and Caroline jumped to her feet kicking his chin in the process. The hybrid grabbed his chin and moved his jaw from right to left. He stared at Caroline and decided that he could safely put some more force into the fight.

He had lied when he had told Caroline that he wouldn't hold back, but he did. She was still too young to fight against him in full vampire mode, let alone hybrid mode, but her technique had improved tonight. That was all that he had intended to do anyway. Improve her technique so that she would at least have a good chance against an experienced fighter.

He lunged at her and tried to lock her arm on her back but Caroline twirled herself out of his grip and instead she pulled his arm onto his back ramming a piece of wood inside of it. Klaus screamed and groaned. He kicked her leg and Caroline wavered, but she quickly kicked the hollow of his knee. They fell to the ground and Caroline rolled them over so that she had his hands pinned next to his head.

She felt Klaus' muscles relax and he smirked up at her. "Enough for tonight, I'd say."

Kol grinned smugly at Damon who muttered. "Asshole."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you did like this chapter.<em>

_I liked to write the dynamics between the characters. =)_

_I googled all the cultural references in this chapter (as well as in the next one) so please be clement!_


	14. Heart to Heart

_Hi there,_

_Thanks again for your support, I am happy every time a new reader starts to follow this story, and I sincerely hope you will keep liking it! I will try my best to keep it interesting!_

_About this chapter: Again I googled every cultural references or watched a documentary on TV, so if I got something wrong then please don't feel offended for that was not my intention at all. I have never been to China myself, so I have no idea (besides from pictures) of what it really looks like there._

_I hope you enjoy this rather long chapter which is rated M for a reason guys. Just warning you. So don't make me tell you I told you so.=)_

_Title reference: Heart to Heart - James Blunt (such a sweet song!)_

* * *

><p>The private jet was very comfortable, with white leather seats and a lot of space inside. Caroline had never thought that there could be so much space on a single plane, but then again she had no comparison and yet again she wanted to squeal when it reminded her once again that this was her first flight. She looked out of one of the tiny windows and all she saw was a white fluffy layer of clouds. They looked so soft and feathery that she simply wished she could jump right into them. The idea that they wouldn't hold her and that she would simply drop through them seemed somehow ridiculous.<p>

No, looking at the sun that shone right there up above the clouds she felt as feathery as the clouds looked like. As soon as the plane had broken through the surface of the white fluff the plane had been embraced by the bright sunlight and Caroline's eyes had lit up at the sight of the ocean of clouds. It looked endlessly.

The sky was a light blue and everything was fine. Almost.

There was this dark cloud looming above her head that tried to sneak back into her thoughts now and then. Tapping carefully at the door before it burst right in taking her breath away.

This morning she had said her goodbyes to her friends and family.

Stefan had looked at her with determination in his eyes before he had hugged her tightly. "I'll see you in a few days." He had told her which had made her smile. This was no farewell after all. "Make sure that you scare the hell out of them." Caroline had nodded against his shoulder before it was Rebekah who embraced her quickly and Caroline had to admit that she had to gulp when she saw Rebekah's eyes.

They hadn't been as determined as Stefan's, but rather full of pity. She had been there and knew what Caroline was about to discover. She had opened her mouth to say something but Rebekah had cut her short.

"If you dare not to come back then I swear I will find a way to bring you back and kill you all over again myself!" She had withdrawn and looked sternly at Caroline. "Do you understand me?" Her voice had been low and threatening, so much like her brother, Caroline had thought. "I mean it, Caroline, no funny things! You get in and get out without any trouble, okay?"

Caroline had nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

The original sister had shaken her head and Elena had stepped up to Caroline. She had smiled encouragingly. They would all stay behind along with Damon to protect Bonnie and have an eye on the city while Caroline, Klaus, Elijah and Kol would be gone. They had settled for the fewer people to go the better. They didn't want to raise any suspicion because attention was the last thing they could need.

"Take care! I know you'll be fine!" Caroline had hugged her friend back and chuckled when Elena had pulled back. "And if you don't bring me something from China than I will be really pissed!"

"All right." The blond vampire had answered with the realization that those were all unspoken promises that everyone wanted her to keep and she also wanted to keep. The promise that she would come back safe and sound. Everyone looked ahead into the future for when she would hopefully return. The fact that they as vampires couldn't control her fate didn't suit them.

Klaus hadn't been present when they had said their goodbyes. He hadn't wanted to hear it. None of it.

"Ey, Blondie, you sure you don't want to die your hair and wear a kimono?"

"Yes, Damon, I am pretty sure that I don't want to look like a Geisha who are still part of the Japanese culture!" She had retorted. Damon had kept bothering her the whole morning how she would blend in perfectly with the people and doing so he had revealed that he had no real clue about the Chinese culture since he had mixed it up with various other ones.

"However, remember that talk active women aren't appreciated much."

Caroline had muttered under her breath but actually she had been glad about Damon's idiotic ramblings, because he had distracted her the whole morning with it.

"Damon, would you please finally admit that you love her, so we can get this over with?" Kol had snarled when he had entered the room and Caroline giggled remembering the look Damon had given him.

"I actually feel sorry for her because she has to spend the flight with a dick like you."

Another banter between them had started at the end of which they had both gotten their heads smacked by Elijah.

Fine snow crystals were appearing at Caroline's window and she stretched out her fingers to touch them. The windowpane was cold. Each ice crystal had a different form she had been told once. Each of them was said to be unique and no one equalled the other. However no ugly crystal existed. No one would call them ugly, but rather beautiful.

When Caroline saw her hand resting against the windowpane she was reminded of yet another event that had happened that morning.

She had left the house and the morning was cold and grey and mirrored her inside quite well. She cast one look at the mansion and wondered if she would see it again. Quickly shaking her head and clearing it of those thoughts she eagerly made plans about maybe painting the porch when she got back. Yes, she could do that. The old paint was already full of gashes and started to fall off.

Some colour would be nice, she thought and looked up at the window to the room where Bonnie was currently staying in. The witch hadn't seen her off that morning and Caroline felt sad about it, but she hadn't dared to go to Bonnie and say goodbye. She could only guess that Bonnie didn't want to hear a thing about it, because she wasn't okay with the idea. She would never be okay with it.

When her eyes had wandered towards the window she had been surprised when she had seen Bonnie standing there. Her friend was watching her, but Caroline couldn't identify the look in her eyes. She couldn't have told Bonnie's feelings, but then the witch had raised her hand that she had then pressed against the glass of the window.

Caroline had wanted to tell her that she missed her but instead she had simply nodded at Bonnie who had answered with a shake of her head. They had stared at each other for another moment before Bonnie had turned around and disappeared into the confines of the room.

Caroline withdrew her hand and rubbed her cold finger tips against the palm of her hand.

She looked at Klaus who was focused on his sketchpad. The pencil in his hand danced swiftly over the paper and the white surface took a different design.

* * *

><p>Hayley marched determinedly through the forest not caring how many branches were snapping underneath her feet. She knew that she was pretty loud instead of subtle, but she didn't care. They would notice her soon either way. She had a twig in her hand which she swooshed aimlessly through the air in front of her. The cutting sounds divided the air and cut it into invisible pieces.<p>

If someone had asked Hayley where she was going then she couldn't have told the actual way for she hadn't paid any attention. Her mind was occupied with something else. Her instincts led the way through the forest while she repeated over and over again in her mind what she was about to say.

_What do you actually want to tell him?_ She asked herself and tried to form coherent sentences in her head. Formulating and reformulating again and again until she didn't know anymore what she actually wanted. The twig cut the air in front of her again once more before she threw it angrily away.

The only hope she had was that Cortez would at least listen to her, because her chances to successfully persuade them to help her were small if not non-existent. Somehow it made her angry at the witches and the vampires and she could relate to Cortez and his pack. Of course none of them wanted to have anything to do with them. Arrogant and egoistical creatures, that's what they really were!

But there was no other way if she wanted to finally meet her family.

"You aren't really the saying goodbye kind of type, are you?" A voice suddenly asked to her right and when she turned around she saw Reese leaning casually against a tree, arms crossed over his chest.

Hayley pulled a face. "It's not like I was offered a choice at throwing a farewell party."

Reese laughed at her stepping closer. "Didn't want to insult you. I just thought…" But he didn't finish that sentence instead he formulated another one quickly."Well, you know that Cortez won't do backflips seeing you here."

"You don't say. Where is he? I need to talk to him?"

Reese raised his eyebrows at her. "And there I thought you missed me." He turned around calling out to her. "Come along, loner."

Hayley frowned at Reese and wondered if he was somehow pissed at her, but she quickly shrugged it off and followed him. She needed to see Cortez.

But the alpha wasn't exactly thrilled to see her. When Reese entered the clearing with Hayley Cortez looked sternly at the young wolf girl with a rather annoyed expression in his eyes. He stomped towards them. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you." Hayley answered and Cortez crossed his arms over his chest staring her down.

"About what?"

"I need your help." Hayley refused to feel inferior to his stare and back off. She would at least make him to hear her out, it was the least she could do. "I talked to Soph…"

Cortez interrupted her quickly. "I thought I'd made myself clear?"

Hayley desperately raised her voice. "She is going to lift the curse, when you help them with their…"

"…Vampire problem? Is that what you want to tell me? I shall put my whole pack into danger just because you want a witch to lift a curse?"

"We need to help the pack!"

"It's their own fault, not ours." He said coldly and shook his head at Hayley.

"Please, just think about it!"

Again the shake of the head. "No, I won't. Reese, take her back to the outer boundary."

Hayley balled her hands into angry fists when she watched Cortez turn around and leave her standing there. Her muscles trembled with tension.

* * *

><p>The plane dropped through the cotton candy and the earth beneath became visible again. Everything looked so small, as if everything were simple toys. It looked so surreal as if Caroline could pick those tiny things up and put them somewhere else. The trees, the mountains and the cities between them.<p>

"Are we landing?"

She asked Klaus who sat next to her engulfed in a book. He finished reading the sentence before he turned to her and nodded. "Yes, we will be there shortly."

Caroline turned back to the window and watched how the earth grew slowly back to its usual size. She didn't know if she was glad that they had reached their destination. Somehow she wished that they could just keep flying. She was nervous, but Klaus noticed it and took her hand. He leaned over to her and said in a low voice.

"I have a surprise for you."

Caroline frowned. "Now?"

Klaus sniggered and nodded. "You know since we still have an entire day and I promised showing you the world some time ago, I thought this might be as good a day to start as any other." Or even the most perfect one, Klaus added in his mind with a sweetbitter after taste.

Caroline's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "What? But…where are we going?"

A bright grin spread on his lips and he nodded towards the small window. Caroline quickly went back to it and saw a big grey square growing closer and closer. She soon figured that it was the airport they were landing on. It was surrounded by water and almost looked like an island.

The plane got closer and closer to the ground and Caroline tried to make out any sign of where they were, but the Chinese signs she wasn't able to decipher only told her that they were somewhere in Asia.

With a thud the plan caught ground and slowly came to a stop on the runway and Caroline looked questioningly at Klaus who was still grinning.

"Welcome to Hong Kong, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Even when they left the plane Caroline still couldn't fathom it. She was in Hong Kong!<p>

She turned and twirled around to see everything, to catch every detail and take it all in.

"I can't believe that you are showing me Hong Kong!" She said yet again for the umpteenth time and Kol already started to get bored.

He had been here before and Hong Kong wasn't his favourite city. "Yes, yes we got it, you love the airport, now can we please actually go into town?"

Elijah nudged his little brother who rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Kol, don't be mad, come on, you can show me your favourite places later." Caroline told him taking his arm and dragging him away towards the exit. Elijah and Klaus followed them and the hybrid drew a deep breath, because today would be the first time in thousand years that he wouldn't think about tomorrow. Today he would only live for the moment.

The three of them slipped into a black limousine that waited for them in front of the airport. Elijah told the driver the direction and the car pulled out of the airport.

Caroline watched the buildings and people fly by. There were so many people and one skyscraper next to the other and she tried to see how high they were, but she couldn't. The sky was blocked out by them and somehow the feeling of suffocation hit her, but despite that she was eager to discover everything.

Klaus watched her amused. The way she got slightly frustrated because she couldn't really see anything from out of the car was endearing but he refrained from making fun of her as well as from kissing her unhappy lips. He leaned back into his seat and tried to enjoy the ride. Elijah peeked a him from time to time out of the corners of his eyes.

Soon the car parked out front of a tall building and Kol huffed. "Finally." He seemed to be in a very bad mood and jumped quickly out of the confines of the limousine. Caroline frowned for a second but then opted for ignoring him.

Standing in front of the tall building she felt very insignificant and wondered if it could actually really touch the sky or at least the clouds that they had just passed with the plane.

"Come on, love." Klaus said and put his hand onto her waist.

The building was very modern and looked surely expensive. Caroline admired the marble interior that was perfectly illuminated by a dim yellow light. There were expensive leather chairs in the entry hall and the walls were covered in paintings of modern art. Even though everything looked very expensive there were surprisingly a lot of people around. She didn't understand a word of the language they were speaking in.

While she still wasn't yet over her first impressions Kol had already gotten their keys and handed each of them one. He was obviously very eager to get away from them for the day.

Klaus smiled at her while they walked over to the elevator and Caroline's mouth dropped at the amount of floors there were. 70!

She watched the number of floors tick by while she wondered how far up they actually were. Every time they had reached another floor she thought the door would open, but it didn't.

"How far up are we?" She asked and wasn't sure how nervous she should be when they had already reached number 50. Klaus grinned at Elijah who also had a small smile on his lips and answered.

"65. We haven't been in Hong Kong that often but when we were than we have always stayed in this apartment." He explained and the door finally opened with the number 65 blinking above it.

There were only two doors in front of them and Elijah went for the one on the right.

The apartment was huge. There was a big living room with four doors on each side of it probably leading to the bedrooms. But the most significant thing was the view.

"Oh my god, have you looked at this!?" She asked and stepped over to the window while the men went for the rooms with the small bags they were carrying.

They kind of ignored it and she heard Klaus answering: "This is nothing compared to the view I will show you later."

For a second Caroline wondered about the sexual innuendo but the view kept her distracted. She couldn't help but marvel at it. The tall buildings and the ocean in the distance at the horizon. Again she thought that it looked surreal and that she couldn't actually be here.

"Are you hungry?" Klaus asked when he came up behind her. He pulled her hair away from her neck and pressed a tender kiss against her soft flesh. Caroline spun around and her eyes were practically glowing.

"Can we just get going? I want to see as much as possible today!" She seemed to be so excited that no one dared to deny her any wish.

"All right then." Klaus replied.

"I'll catch up with you tonight when all the fun people come out to play." Kol said and dropped onto the big white couch in the room. Elijah declined as well and Klaus and Caroline made their way alone downstairs. Elijah thought that Klaus would need the time alone with her.

* * *

><p>They enjoyed the tour through the city together and Caroline was ecstatic about everything. Her ears were practically glued to Klaus' lips and she made sure that not one word he used escaped her. He showed her every fascinating place that he knew of. There were the typical tourist attractions, but also the corners only the townsfolk knew of and Klaus could tell her stories and facts about simply everything. Caroline loved to listen to him, to the sound of his voice.<p>

"So, this is the longest escalator of the world?"

"That it is." Klaus nodded.

Caroline looked around and discovered so many new things. So many things she had never been aware of. The habits and demeanour of the people around here were so different from everyone at home, but she was so thirsty for everything new and unfamiliar that she practically absorbed it all.

She figured that she loved to travel. Everything was new and different and all the colours seemed to shine even brighter than before. She figured that she finally understood what Klaus meant when he had offered her to show her the world.

Klaus was distinctly quiet that day. He let Caroline discover everything on her own and wanted her to make her own memories and opinions about the unfamiliar culture and he figured that he enjoyed simply watching her excitement. It was refreshing and the city looked suddenly different.

He had never seen it like this, never watched it through someone else's eyes and Caroline had this ability to let everything look brighter than it actually was, but then again he couldn't focus as much as he would want to. There was always this dark cloud fogging any silver lining for tomorrow.

"Come on, we are going to buy you something nice for tonight." Klaus offered taking her hand when they stepped off the escalator.

"What's going on tonight?" She asked.

"Well, I figured you might want to go dancing tonight."

He pulled her along towards an expensive store in front of which was a long queue of customer's waiting for entrance, but Klaus ignored the line and walked directly up to the bouncer. Before Caroline could say something Klaus was already compelling him to let them in. "Klaus Mikaelson, I believe you are expecting us."

The bouncer nodded with a smile. "Of course Mr Mikaelson, please come in."

Caroline had expected to hear a lot of people complaining but no one said a word and she shook her head because in America this wouldn't have gone without a complaint from someone.

While she made her way through the stalls of clothes, looking at a price tag here and there she chuckled delighted. "I do have the feeling that if I ask about whether or not you have seen the prices you will be insulted, right?"

Klaus smiled amused. "Love, you might have already noticed that money is no problem at all, with or without compulsion money should be the least of all your worries."

Caroline laughed. "I figured." She grabbed a dress and let her hands run over the soft fabric, but she bit her lip and turned to Klaus. "Are you sure that you want to spend your money on me? I mean even though if it is not bothering you I feel somehow strange, because this is an awful lot of money!" She made her point showing him the price tag, but Klaus wouldn't even look at it.

He rolled his eyes at her. "Caroline, just try the dress on, will you?"

Caroline hesitated but finally smiled. _Well, if he insisted…_

When she stepped out of the dressing room some seconds later she twirled in front of Klaus and posed with her hands on her hips. "And?"

Klaus smiled standing up from a plush chair. "Beautiful." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

Caroline squealed and laughed when he suddenly dipped her backwards and pressed a kiss onto her lips. She wrapped her hands around his neck and returned the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance which she allowed with a low sigh. They kissed teasingly at first, tongues carefully meeting each other until the kiss deepened. Klaus pressed her body closer to his and dipped his tongue deeper into her mouth.

Caroline held on to him and her tongue danced along with his picking up on the pace that he dictated. Luckily there was currently no one around who would interrupt their heated kiss. Caroline's cheeks were slightly flushed when Klaus slowed down. He licked her lips for one last time before he looked at her.

Klaus set her back onto her feet and his eyes were never leaving her face. His hand pulled her hair out of her face dancing gently over her cheek. He kissed her lips again before he said quietly. "Come one, there is another thing I want to show you."

When they made their way out of the shop and down the street Klaus put his arm around Caroline's shoulder and she leaned into this touch. Oh, how much she loved when he did this!

Sometimes she couldn't get enough of him.

"You know that you should actually try the traditional dish."

"What is that?" She asked intrigued and Klaus grinned.

"Snake soup."

Caroline pulled a face. "What? Ew."

"No, seriously."

"Have you tried it?"

"Once or twice."

Caroline raised her eyebrows at him and Klaus laughed. "Admittedly, it's not my favourite dish."

Caroline cocked her eyebrows. Snake soup…well, not really something she had ever thought about trying. They passed one of the many jewellery stores and Klaus stopped her pointing at a necklace that showed a phoenix and a dragon intertwined with each other.

"This is usually worn at a wedding. The phoenix represents the woman and the dragon represents the man." She found the thought lovely and smiled. Klaus returned it and pulled her along again.

They made their way to an old tram and Klaus motioned for her to hop on.

Her smile seemed to be glued to her face while the tram made its way higher and higher up the mountain. "Where are we going?" Caroline wanted to know, but Klaus simply answered with a smirk.

"You'll see."

She leaned against him and watched the light slowly fading away on the horizon. She couldn't believe that the day was already almost over. There were so many beautiful things that she had seen today and that she would carry with her everywhere she went and if she would die tomorrow, then, well then she had had the best last day ever.

Klaus noticed how a sad streak ghosted over her eyes. He quickly grabbed her chin and kissed her, aiming at kissing the gloomy thoughts away that invaded her mind.

With a jerk the old vehicle halted and Klaus jumped off his seat grabbing her hand. "Come along."

They got off and the sun tinted the sky into a warm orange glow. Yellow, orange and a faint hint of red. Klaus pulled her along and over to the edge of a banister.

Caroline gasped. The view in front of her was more beautiful than the one she had seen from the hotel earlier. The city lay at her feet in all its glory. The lights illuminated the windows in every colour. The skyscrapers stretched and struggled to reach the sky. The faint noises of the city caught her vampire hearing. The sun seemed to sink quickly now although Caroline had wanted her to stay for another while, but she just seemed to be in a hurry to lay itself to rest and give the reins over to the moon for the time of night.

"This mountain is called Victoria Peak. It is the highest point in the whole city." Klaus stood a step behind of her, wanting to let her take in the sight on her own without him tainting her memories of the city, but Caroline reached her hand out to him with a smile in her eyes. She didn't want to live this moment alone, but wanted to have the full experience with Klaus at her side. He embraced her and Caroline leaned back against his chest. They gazed in silence at the city in front of them.

* * *

><p>They met Kol and Elijah again later that night.<p>

"Did you enjoy your day?" Elijah asked her politely and Caroline nodded.

"Yes, it was brilliant! This is the most exciting thing I have ever done!"

"Poor you." Kol mocked and Elijah threw him a scolding glance.

"However, I believe you are going to enjoy the night even more!" He grinned at her naughtily.

"I received an invitation to the opening of a new art exhibition." Elijah started. "And I would be delighted if you accompanied me. I am sure Niklaus has reason to want to see the exhibition himself as well, will you not, brother?"

Klaus smirked. "I sure do."

Trying to understand the smirk she looked from Klaus to Elijah before Kol told her in a bored voice. "One of Nik's paintings is going to be displayed."

"What!?" She squealed but Klaus simply shrugged, although he felt pretty proud at Caroline's reaction. After a thousand years no one who actually meant something to him had shown him this admiration. "So, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>Elijah handed the security guard his invitation and the man with the black hair nodded and waved them through. They stepped into a building that had a very modern architecture, but the contrast form the inside couldn't be more different. The ceiling was very high and huge golden chandeliers were dangling down from it casting a bright light on the whole interior.<p>

The people were dressed in suits and elegant dresses and Caroline noticed that each of them carried a glass of champagne and just in that moment a waiter came up to them extending a tray. Klaus picked up two glasses and handed her one. Elijah looked around the big hall and he looked like always very worldly. If she hadn't know better than she would have thought Elijah to be either the owner or at least the head of the exhibition.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll be at the bar. Nik, you won't mind me ignoring your finger-painting, right?" Kol said and walked off towards the bar.

"What is going on with him?" Caroline asked annoyed when she watched him walking away. She wanted to take a step after him, but Elijah quickly caught her elbow shaking his head.

"No Caroline. Let him be. He seeks the solitude." Elijah looked into the direction in which Kol had disappeared. The look in his eyes was somehow heavy and Caroline wondered if he actually knew what was going on with Kol. The whole day he had behaved somehow strange, distant, and almost indifferent. Klaus cleared his throat and hooked his arm through hers quickly distracting her, before she would figure out what was really going on.

"Come on, love, I'll let you guess which is my work."

Before she could figure out that Kol was detaching himself from Caroline. Klaus wanted to dagger Kol for the fact that he was taking precautionary steps for the possibility that he had to say goodbye, then again he could understand him, because the two of them had never been good at dealing with emotions, especially with loss.

The two of them entered a room where no other visitors were around and Caroline felt somehow relieved to be able to admire the art on her own without any disturbances. "I like this one." Caroline pointed at a painting and Klaus smiled.

"Now the story of this particular work is quite interesting…"

"But it is not yours, I see." Caroline chuckled and looked back at the picture. "Taking her time to admire the details and the colour. "I still like it. It is somehow…hopeful." She answered seeking comfort in the painting for a second before she swiftly moved on.

Klaus took another minute before he moved on from the painting as well taking a deep breath. He saw how Caroline moved towards a door and suddenly everything happened pretty fast.

A waiter was hurried towards the door from the other side. He had only eyes for his tray that was full of empty glasses of champagne. He juggled it on one hand and swayed dangerously. He didn't see the blond woman who entered from the other side and when he did, it was too late. He tried to stop, but the weight of the glasses was too heavy and he tripped under it.

Caroline saw crystal coloured glasses raining down at her and was too surprised to react at vampire speed, because she had been distracted by another painting. The wave made her tumble over onto the floor. The loud cracking of the numerous glasses echoed through the whole room and it sounded as if one of the chandeliers had fallen off the ceiling. The waiter paled and looked shocked at the woman at his feet.

"Oh, so sorry!" He said in a heavy accent. "No, no, no, no." He chanted shaking his head panicking.

Caroline tried to soothe him immediately. "It's okay, nothing happened!"

But the waiter kept shaking his head and raised his hand to point at something. "No, no, no, no."

Caroline was still at the floor and her eyes moved towards her arm and she gasped. The was a very long and deep gash on the inside of her arm that looked pretty mean and the shards inside the wound made it look like material for a horror movie. She gasped and stared and suddenly the pain finally set in. Her face contorted and the waiter quickly pulled out his phone.

"I call ambulance." He said and Caroline shook her head and tried to protest but the man was already speaking excitedly some unfamiliar words into the phone. Caroline was still shaking her head with a streak of panic in her eyes, but the blood kept seeping out of the wound.

The glass must have cut an artery. The red liquid stained the floor and her dress. The waiter looked so pale that Caroline felt almost sorry for causing him such a shock.

"Stay down, don't move!" He said and it was obvious that he didn't have a clue about what to do. Caroline clasped her arm covering the wound whose edges were already starting to heal.

"Can you get me a glass of water?" Reacting at the first idea that came to her mind in order to get rid of the human. He nodded quickly and practically sprinted out of the room obviously glad at getting away from all the blood.

Caroline sighed looking after him before she looked at Klaus and her face fell. He was grinning! Why the hell was he grinning? Did he think this was funny?

"This is not funny!" She complained and Klaus suddenly burst out laughing. It was a sound that she had fallen in love with when he had first taken her away to one of his estates a year ago when she had lost her humanity. And even though she heard it too rarely it was more than inappropriate for him to laugh now, but maybe that's why it was so beautiful, because he let go on an occasion so absurd in which someone would have usually ended up daggered. They were lucky that there were currently no visitors in this room.

"Niklaus!" She said but he was still laughing.

"I know, I know." Caroline had a hard time not to laugh along with him.

"Stop laughing!" She tried so hard to suppress her grin.

His laughter finally died down and Kol stuck his head around the door and into the room. He had sensed the blood immediately and came to inquire what had happened. He frowned when he saw Caroline sitting in a puddle of glass and blood while his brother stood next to her and laughed his ass off. He groaned and went back to his drinking and Caroline heard him telling Elijah something along the lines of: "Don't worry, the kids discovered that the fine art of cutting their wrists was what would finally drive them mad!"

Caroline shook the glass shards of herself and stood up. "Shit, he called an ambulance. What are we going to do now!?" She asked distraught looking at the floor that looked as if a crime had happened. Klaus grinned.

"Don't worry, we'll compel them."

Caroline snorted. "You just stood there and laughed!" She said reproachful. "You could have done that so much earlier, you idiot!" She spat.

The human suddenly returned with the glass of water in his hand. His eyes were fixed on the water and so he didn't even realise that Caroline was standing on her feet until he was directly in front of her. His eyes widened when he looked at her arm that showed no wound.

There was a bang and the man fell to the ground. Caroline gasped. "Niklaus!"

He put the heavy candleholder back onto the small table next to the wall. "Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. Simple concussion, that's all." He stated matter of factly and looked satisfied, but Caroline scowled.

"You are impossible!" She wanted to leave the room but she staggered and her hand flew up to her head. Klaus immediately grabbed her shoulders.

"Easy there, love, you did lose quite a lot of blood and knowing you it was probably hours since you have fed."

Caroline scowled at him and waited for the room to stop spinning. Klaus sighed and rolled up his sleeve. He bit into his wrist and held it out to her. "Here you go."

Caroline wrinkled her nose at the beckoning smell that made her mouth watering.

"Come on, love, you need some blood. I am not going to stop you if you decided to demolish those people out there because you can't control your hunger." She saw that he meant was he was saying and her eyes went back to his wrist while her throat burned by now. "I know for a fact that you wouldn't want to bite him." He tilted his head at the unconscious waiter and Caroline hated that he was right.

The wound was slowly closing again but she could still smell the blood. The veins under her eyes started to pulsate and her fangs dropped. Klaus smirked at her loving the sight of it. Her wild side always intrigued him when she allowed him to see it. "Come on, don't be stupid about this."

He moved closer and held his wrist in front of her nose. The feelings of restraint he had once felt about blood sharing had simply vanished in front of Caroline. Whenever she needed his blood there was no holding back for him anymore.

Finally she took his hand and bit down into it without any warning. Klaus set his jaw at the slight pain when her fangs pierced his skin. He twirled her into his arm and stroked her hair with his free hand. A possessive feeling washed through him when she sucked his blood and the feeling took a strong hold of him. She would always belong to him.

Caroline withdrew her fangs what seemed to be far too early for Klaus. She licked the last drops of blood of his skin. "Thank you." She whispered against his skin pressing an open mouthed kiss to it.

"Anytime, my love."

She looked at his face but turned her head when she heard the faint noise of sirens. Her eyes wandered to the ground onto the unconscious waiter and she scowled at Klaus. "I love you, but I don't have to like you right now!" She said determinedly and crossed her arms.

Klaus grinned and shook his head.

They had called it a night after that incident. Klaus had given Caroline his jacket so she could cover her blood stained dress. He had left her with Elijah and snuck back to the waiter to prepare his body in order to make it look as if he had been the one falling into the glasses and cutting his arm.

* * *

><p>"What a disaster!" Caroline said when she shrugged out of the ruined dress. "And I didn't even see your painting."<p>

"Oh, but that was the most hilarious part of the evening." Klaus answered and winked at her. Caroline frowned not understanding what he meant.

"You couldn't take your eyes of it, right before you got buried under expensive champagne flutes, if I remember correctly."

Caroline opened her mouth. "Oh…" She huffed and threw a pillow at him. "You could have told me!"

Klaus chuckled. "Now, where would be the fun in that?"

Caroline couldn't help it but she chuckled as well.

Klaus stepped closer to her and pushed her hair out of her face before he cupped it in his hands staring at it. There was a sad streak in his eyes and Caroline started to feel uneasy.

"I want to give you something." He almost whispered and turned around to retrieve something out of his bag. Caroline smirked at his backside and grinned at herself. She turned towards the nightstand at the side of the bed where his sketchpad was lying.

She quickly cast a glance over her shoulder, but Klaus was still rummaging through the bag. She opened the pad and was granted another peek into his world. Her own face stared back at her. He had drawn her during the flight as if he had wanted to capture her forever on paper and in his mind.

"Do you like them?"

Caroline turned towards him and nodded although her bright smile was missing. Klaus took her hand and gently placed a ring on her finger. Caroline's jaw dropped. "Where did you…what…"

Klaus chuckled. "So I assume that you like it?" The sparkle in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"That's what I went to retrieve that morning back in Mystic Falls. It's a promise." He said.

"Always and forever." Caroline reassured quickly.

Klaus swallowed heavily and stared at her almost as if he was shocked. When he recovered his mouth came down on hers and the kiss tasted almost desperate. His tongue scorched her lips and she started to burn under his touch. Without breaking the kiss he pushed her gently down onto the bed and buried her body underneath his.

Caroline felt his chest heavily against her own sensitive one and warmth started to spread inside of her. Klaus' hands ran through her hair and she mirrored his ministrations. A groan escaped his mouth and disappeared into the kiss. His lips kissed her with a force that gave her the impression that he was holding on for dear life. She moaned and Klaus felt the sound soaring right through his body and into his limbs where they left a tingling sensation. His soft lips wandered from her mouth down her jaw and to her neck.

Caroline closed her eyes and relaxed under his touch. His tongue licked a wet trail down to her breasts that were covered in a red lace bra. His hands ran shivers over her back before he unhooked the disturbing underwear and pulled it off her. For a moment he looked at her as if he wanted to admire as well as memorise the sight, but before the tears could form in her eyes his mouth was already back at the sensitive skin of her breast and clouded her mind. She opened herself up to him while his tongue circled her nipple making her writhe beneath him.

The tension in her stomach grew and travelled between her legs. Klaus groaned at her moves when he felt his trousers becoming too tight. He went over to the other breast and his hand replaced his tongue. Caroline ran one hand through his hair holding his head in place while the other travelled under his shirt and into his pants. Klaus groaned again and her core started to pulse. She wanted him and she needed him so much. Needed him to drown out tomorrow.

A guttural growl escaped his throat and within a second he had rid himself of his own clothes that became more and more disturbing to him. The need to feel her skin directly on his was too strong. In no time and before Caroline could miss his touch he was back on top of her. His tongue travelled down her body, from her breast over her stomach.

He pressed opened mouthed kisses onto it and took his time devouring her skin. His hands stroked her sides lewdly and Caroline sighed feeling the wetness between her legs.

"Niklaus." She whispered and goose bumps ran over his whole body when she used his full name. No one had ever used his name with as much love as she did. Desire and need filled his whole being for the woman in his bed.

He trailed further south and slowly pulled her panties down her legs. He would take his time tonight with her. A chill followed the fine lace that slid over the skin of her legs. Caroline's hands caressed his body with loving affection and even adoration. She shivered when she felt his lips at the insides of her thighs kissing their way up to her apex. The sounds that he pulled from her rang like bells in his ears and he swore that he would never forget that sound.

Her whole body was tensed and waited for him to finally release her but Klaus took his time. His gentle touches almost hurt and Caroline wondered how long she would still be able to take this sweet torture. At last she cried out when his tongue attacked her bundle of nerves. He pushed her legs further apart to get a better angle and Caroline tried to keep her body onto the mattress.

His breath against her drove her half mad and the anticipation almost hurt. There was so much love in his strokes that it drove tears into Caroline's eyes. Klaus slowly memorised every part of her, with his eyes, his tongue and his hands.

"Niklaus, please." With all her power she tried to sit up and pull his head up to her. "I need you." She locked her eyes to his and the desperate need in his strangled her. His mouth was back at hers, kissing her for all he was worth. She stroked the back of his leg with her foot while Klaus pressed her into the mattress.

When he filled her he did so excruciatingly slowly and he kept that pace with every trust, putting all of his feelings into his moves. Caroline felt her muscles closing around him, but he kept devouring her at his pace. She wondered how much of his love for her she could take, how much would be too much. Her guts tingled and she felt the explosion building up slowly.

He adjusted his angle and she cried out at the onslaught. Another thrust and she fell over the edge with Klaus right there with her. He kissed her again and she kept moaning into his mouth trembling with the aftershocks of the orgasm. Warmth spread through her and filled her whole being.

They held desperately on to each other, none of them ready to let go yet.

Klaus buried his face in her shoulder and Caroline's fingers caressed his back languidly. She felt his lips at her neck and wanted to stay forever in this moment without any tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em>There you go! ...I told you so!=)<br>_

_Klaus will be back to all his beautiful cruel demeanour soon enough, don't worry!;)_

_I hope you liked it, if so then let me know, if not that's okay as well.^^_


	15. Titanium

_Hello lovelies,_

_I felt like updating today so that is what I am doing and because I really want to talk to you guys:_

_I take every review into account and I did notice that some of you are unhappy with Hayley being in the story.  
>Well, I cannot actually take her out of it again, I am sorry, <strong>BUT<strong> I am happy to compromise with you about her ending, maybe that will make it a bit better?  
>Just tell me what you would like to read (Live or die? How? Who? Why? Collateral damage? Revenge?), until now there is still kind of everything possible.<em>

_And of course if there is anything that you could imagine could be happening, that you would like to read, whatsoever, just let me know!_

_Thanks once again!=)xxx_

_Title reference: Titanium - The acoustic cover by Madilyn Bailey_

* * *

><p>The morning had been grey when they had left the city of Hong Kong. Caroline had cast one long last look at it before she had entered the car that would take them back to the airport. They had to take another plane to the city of Chengdu from which they would make their way into the mountains.<p>

Kol had tried in vain to ease up the tension that was almost tangible with some jokes. Caroline had tried to laugh but Klaus and Elijah had never been more silent and somehow Caroline was grateful for the silence because she wanted to concentrate herself on the task that lay before her, but there was another part of her that wanted to scream.

A wild part of her that wanted to scream and shout everything out, her anxiety, her fear, her excitement. It was stuck in her throat like a big lump that wanted to explode. There was this urge inside of her and she wished that her body would simply blow up into a thousand tiny sparkling pieces that the wind would take away and scatter them, her, all over the world.

Chengdu had a beautiful seascape with almost as many skyscrapers around as there were in Hong Kong and Caroline tried to admire it as much as she could, but her thoughts were somewhere else. If she could she would be back one day, she tried to comfort herself.

They stopped in a small hotel where they would get changed and the medieval dress Klaus had given her was something that actually managed to distract Caroline's mind for a few minutes.

It was a midnight blue gown made out of velvet. The cloth was so soft that she couldn't stop running her fingers over it again and again. The feeling was soothing and she loved every caress of it. The sleeves were very long and widened at the end. There was a lacing at the front and the seams were decorated with a border that displayed some medieval ornaments. She pulled the huge hood over her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her blond curls struck a stark contrast with the dark blue colour of the gown and she actually smiled at her reflection. She felt so strangely mystical.

"You look beautiful." Klaus said but sounded sober. He was leaning behind her against a doorframe looking very noble himself. Caroline spun around and the heavy gown swirled around her ankles. She tilted her head and looked at Klaus who turned away from her with a grim expression. He walked over to a window and his hand gripped one side of the frame.

"It is not worth it!" He said huskily and shook his head. A heavy sigh escaped him, because of the simple irony of life. He had never deserved love and when he had found it in its purest form, discovering what it was like, it was snatched away from his hands. It was as simple as that, only the payment for his dreadful deeds. The worst thing was that he had never meant for Caroline to suffer along with him and he cursed himself for not sending her away when the witch had told him to. He cursed his selfishness and arrogance. He should have told her to leave him.

Caroline hugged herself. "I know." She answered and Klaus closed his eyes at that reply. "But if it was simply about Marcel, then don't you think a coven of witches could take him down rather easily? Bonnie managed…we" She corrected herself. "managed to desiccate you. Why shouldn't a whole coven should be capable of just that and more?" She walked slowly over to him but stopped before she could reach out to him.

"This is something else and in order to keep the family safe I am going to do this." She watched how his jaw muscles worked angrily. "Come on hybrid, be strong for me and I swear that nothing will happen to me! Besides Kol and Elijah will be there too. Have a little faith in them!"

By now she was determined to show him that she was capable of handling the dangers in his life and she swore to herself that he wouldn't lose her. She straightened herself bent on not showing any weakness. It would only make him nervous and she didn't want that. What she needed, what they needed, was hybrid Klaus to be on his best rampage.

"There is another thing you need to know." He said without moving. Caroline took a step back and sat down on the bed. She realised that it was better not to interrupt him. "All of the Tho San are quite peculiar, but you will see that yourself. I met them first around 600 years ago. I was still trying to break my hybrid curse back then and the Tho San had a connection to someone who had caught my interest.

I needed to talk to him and so I travelled with Rebekah to the feast. They found an interest in her and chose her for the impending ritual. Of course that was before they knew that we were originals. The hunt turned out to be a bloody massacre, not the least reason of it being my rage. They hunted Rebekah down and I knew that she could fend for herself, but I was a lot younger then and protected her more fiercely than I would today.

The Tho San were not too happy with us. I slaughtered almost the whole party, wanting them to see me as their superior. It was a hunt worth dying for." The corners of his mouth twitched at the pun. "It all backfired at last. Someone of the guests betrayed us to Mikael who had been very close on our heels. We barely escaped back then. Rumours said that Mikael hadn't been easy on the Tho San and killed a sibling. I haven't seen them since." Caroline widened her eyes and her thoughts raced.

"But…" She stood up and strode over to Klaus who turned towards her with a puzzled expression. _Was she angry at him? Aghast? Disgusted? Once again?_ He thought wryly.

"Do you think it is wise to go then?" She asked with worry in her voice and surprised him once again. "They will be furious with you!"

He stepped closer to her and cupped her face with his hands. "Which is why we mustn't let them know that I know you! You will accompany Elijah and I will meet both of you there." She wanted to object, but Klaus didn't let her. "I am not letting you go in there alone, under no circumstances, Caroline, no matter what you are going to tell me!" She swallowed hard and nodded, because as much as she wanted to keep him safe she was glad that he would be there. He couldn't die, so she wouldn't have to worry about that.

The only thing she had to worry about was him witnessing her getting hurt or worse. She wouldn't want that.

She crashed her mouth to his and Klaus tightened the grip on her face almost crushing her, but she didn't care. The taste of his lips was worth it. She pulled back and looked at his face.

"Here." She pulled a necklace from around her neck and pulled the ring he had given her off her finger. "Take this." She fastened it around his neck. "I will take it back later and I swear to you that if you lose it I will feed your precious paintings to Marcel's uncultivated nightwalkers."

Klaus simply shook his head. He wasn't in the mood for jokes.

A knock at the door interrupted their precious moment.

"Ready?" He asked and Caroline nodded.

"Ready."

Klaus sighed. "Caroline, whatever happens, don't forget that I love you."

* * *

><p>They had to actually ride in carriages to reach the castle on top of the mountain. Caroline couldn't believe it at first but Elijah reassured her again and again that he wasn't fooling her. The horses were beautiful, two black stallions in front of a dark brown wooden carriage. She took a few minutes to admire them. Patting them carefully on the neck she let her fingers trail through the fur.<p>

"Make sure that Niklaus takes you for a ride one day." Elijah smiled at her when he noticed how much she enjoyed the proud animals. Caroline quickly shook her head.

"I don't think I would dare to."

Elijah kept smiling before he waved her into the carriage. They left civilisation behind and crawled up a narrow and very rocky path. The mountain was very steep on both sides of the carriage and with an uneasy feeling Caroline noticed that it was barely small enough for the path. She hoped that they wouldn't fall down the mountain before they had reached their destination. It had once been an old trade route that was now only used by the chosen ones once a year.

The closer they came to the peak the foggier it got due to the height they were reaching.

"Where is Kol?" She asked Elijah. Last time she had seen him was on the plane, but since then he had simply disappeared.

"He will be around." Elijah answered because honestly he didn't know it himself, but he did know that Kol would stay hidden somewhere. The oldest Mikaelson had talked to his youngest brother earlier that day and it had shone through that unlike him he thought it best to draw the least attention to himself. Elijah had agreed though. Kol would try to stay more or less hidden from the Tho San. It wouldn't be possible, but they could try.

Caroline shivered since the temperature seemed to drop up here. She wondered how Klaus was doing. He would arrive later and she reminded herself that no one was to know that they knew each other. They would meet at the ball and make everyone believe that they met for the first time.

Klaus and Elijah would fake a family feud which wasn't unlikely in any way.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked her and Caroline nodded encouragingly.

"I'm good."

Elijah nodded and went back to staring out of the window. They would be there soon.

Caroline held her breath when she saw the castle looming darkly above her head. It had simply appeared out of nowhere and it suddenly was as if time stood still. As if the world had stopped spinning. As if she had fallen through time and landed right in the Middle Ages.

Fire flickered behind the windows of the thick stone walls that were covered in moss and ivy. She blinked a few times trying to fathom what she was looking at. It seemed to grow bigger and bigger the closer they were getting.

"Impressive, is it not?" Elijah asked amused and Caroline nodded.

"Ostentatious is more like it." She said wryly and Elijah chuckled.

The carriage rolled through a huge castle's gate and came to a hold in a wide yard.

Elijah was the first to jump out of the carriage and he extended his hand to her. She noticed just then that he was not wearing his usual suit but appropriate clothing for the evening. She grinned.

"I must admit that I almost expected you to wear a suit."

Elijah grinned back and hooked his arm around hers. "Well, what can I say I hate to get my suit dirty at the hands of a crowed of medieval looking townsfolk."

His steady arm was reassuring, but she could not help the dread that crept into her bones when they entered the castle.

The huge heavy main door led directly into a ballroom that was already filled with vampires. If Caroline was to guess then she would have said that there were about twenty of them and everyone of them was wearing the required clothing.

On the walls were torches burning that were the only light source in the room. She felt the vampires peeking at her out of the corners of their eyes and tried to shake the shivers off. At the end of the room stood a large table and she frowned when she saw a big man sitting at one end. Caroline wrinkled her nose when she watched him practically gorging food plate after food plate.

Elijah's lips were at her ear in the next second whispering. "That is Rong Tho San." Caroline turned her head.

"He is a vampire? One of them?" Her eyes went back to the weird view. She had never ever expected a vampire to be, well, like that. The ones she had met were more than different to say the least.

She watched the grease dripping off his face onto his clothes and she felt a bit sick. This was disgusting and she quickly turned away from him. She wondered who the others might be and looked around searching for more peculiar looking vampires as Klaus had put it earlier. However there was no one else that struck her as odd, but she sensed something else. A feeling that made her turn around towards the door.

She had almost scoffed amused when she noticed that she had sensed Klaus entering the hall. This whole mating thing was becoming stranger with every day. She swore that she could sense him every time he was near and sometimes she thought that she…but that was ridiculous!

She turned around again to make sure that no one would discover them knowing each other.

Elijah nudged her carefully and motioned to a vampire who sat against one of the cold stone walls. "That is Makoa Tho San." He explained and Caroline was almost surprised when she figured that he looked quite normal compared to his fat brother, but only a second later she frowned when she noticed that he didn't bat an eyelid. He sat stock-still with a board expression on his face.

"And here comes the head of the family." Elijah whispered not a second too late before a firm voice addressed them.

"Elijah Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to see you again."

They turned around to a tall vampire with long black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was dressed in a very fine coat. When he looked into Caroline's face he was taken aback for a second before his lips curled into a creepy smile that made her hairs stand on edge.

"Tanju, it has been a long time indeed."

The other nodded who was still looking at Caroline who tried to stand tall but at the dark look in his eyes she wanted nothing more than to recoil and cover herself. She couldn't help it but she felt naked under his stare. "This is Caroline Forbes." Elijah presented her and Tanju bowed. Caroline held her breath and was more than happy when he didn't reach for her hand. The idea of his lips touching her skin was sickening. His eyes wandered over her body shamelessly.

"It is nice to make your acquaintance, Miss Forbes. Well, very nice that is." His voice sounded a bit husky and Caroline felt the urge to clear her throat.

"Pleasure." She answered and Tanju licked his lips. _Please just go away!_ She prayed.

"She is a magnificent creature, Elijah. Where did you find her?"

Before Elijah could answer a woman stepped up to them and interrupted the conversation. "What is going on here, Tanju?" She scrutinized Caroline from head to toe just like Tanju, but unlike him she looked a bit pissed. "Who is that?" Her tone was icy and Caroline wondered if she was jealous.

"This is Miss Forbes, Jia." _Jia_. So this was the sister.

She wrinkled her nose. "I see." She drawled. "Small wonder she captures all the attention."

Caroline had almost huffed and wanted to punch her. She was right there next to them and yet they were talking about her as if she wasn't there!

_What the hell? And take your bloody eyes of me!_ She scowled at Tanju.

"I see that your brother has the impertinence to show himself here again, Elijah." Jia addressed him but looked behind Elijah where Klaus stood with his trade mark smirk on his face and his hands clasped behind his back. Elijah looked around confused and faked surprise when he saw him.

"I take it that you are right. I haven't seen him in some years." His tone was thoughtful. "If you excuse us, I will have a word with him." He nodded at the two vampires and Caroline felt his hand putting pressure onto her arm and she was more than glad to get away from them.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Tanju asked Jia who huffed.

"Too beautiful! Take your eyes off her!"

"She is perfect!" He said to her but was still watching Caroline's bright hair. Yes, she would be more than perfect for their purpose. There was no one else around that shone as bright as her.

* * *

><p>Klaus had just as much a hard time to take his eyes off Caroline. On the one hand, her beauty mesmerised him and on the other he was scared to let her out of his sight. The mere thought that she wouldn't survive this made his hair stand on edge. His muscles were tensed and it took all of his strength not to grab her and drag her out of this place especially when he had seen Tanju addressing her. The lustful Tanju was the last person he wanted to see near her.<p>

"Niklaus, I would have never expected to encounter you here." Elijah's cold voice cut through the air when they reached him.

"Brother, it has been a long time. Now, when was the last time I saw you…oh, yeah, you were lying in a box with a dagger in your heart." He smiled his hybrid smile and Caroline gave them both credit for their performance.

Elijah's lip twitched as if he was amused. "Do remind me to hand you that dagger back." Klaus chuckled darkly and then his eyes fell on Caroline. He really looked as if it had been the first time that he had seen her. There was nothing left of that recognition that she usually always saw in his eyes.

"I see that you were able to make a friend, brother, after you managed to escape your coffin."

"Miss Forbes, this is my brother Niklaus. Don't let him deceive you. He might be the most charming and ruthless person in one you have ever met."

Klaus chuckled again and looked at Caroline. "My brother is quite the dramatist, don't you think? It is Lord Niklaus by the way." He said haughtily and Caroline raised her eyebrows.

"Lord Niklaus. "Caroline repeated. "Is it really or did you just made that up to impress me?"

Klaus smiled at Caroline's cockiness. "Au contraire, love, I haven't used that title in a long while, but that doesn't mean that it is fake."

He gallantly raised her hand to his lips and Caroline suppressed to shiver visibly. His lips on her skin was almost too much. Tanju's lips were forgotten in only the blink of an eye. His lips were everything that she wanted to feel preferably on her own lips. He felt her feelings and quickly released her hand again. The way she reacted towards him took him a bit off guard, but he wouldn't be that brilliant if he couldn't simply cover them up. No one noticed their brief moment and he wondered how much strength a hybrid needed to resist.

Caroline cleared her throat. "I understand that you are not to be trifled with." She looked at Elijah and back at Klaus who was still grinning his arrogant hybrid grin.

"Not just a pretty face." He stated acknowledging her and repeating something he had told her a long time ago. Caroline laughed and he wished that this night would be over sooner than later.

"Oh please, cut the sweet talk. I have heard all about you." She retorted.

"And you are not amused, I take it. You shouldn't believe everything my brother tells you." He looked at Elijah who smirked contented. It was as if this was about Caroline's affection towards either of them and suddenly she felt more than weird and would have loved to have both of them back to normal. If this was how Elena had felt all the time than she wouldn't want to swap places with her. Not anymore.

"Miss Forbes is smart enough to make her own decisions." Elijah assured him and Caroline nodded remembering what she had told Klaus a long time ago in Mystic Falls.

"I am too smart to be seduced by you!"

Klaus chuckled and she thought that something had crossed his eyes and she suppressed rolling hers. _Oh, shut up you idiot!_

"I have no doubt about that!" He answered mischievously.

A gong sounded through the room and everyone turned towards the large table, where their hosts were gathered.

"Welcome, everyone!" Tanju said loudly and the room went quiet. Everyone stared at him. He searched the crowed and looked directly at Caroline who struggled to hold his gaze. She wanted to turn away from him and somehow felt Klaus tensing next to her. "It is a pleasure to see so many familiar as well as new faces." Suddenly Caroline sensed fear and the sounds of chains filled the air. "I take it that some of you might be hungry after the journey and of course we welcome you to help yourself."

A vampire shoved six humans into the hall who looked terrified, but didn't scream. They were probably compelled and Caroline's heart clenched at the look in their eyes. They were scared like hell. Their hands were shackled and the vampire walked them over to the wall where he tied them up. Caroline swallowed and held her breath. The vampires were focusing on their prey and that was exactly how they looked at the humans, like they were prey, animals, nothing more. Her guts tensed and she felt pity for the strangers who didn't have any chance of escaping this alive.

She knew that their eyes would haunt her dreams.

The Middle Ages had been a gruesome time and she was glad that she wouldn't have to live through that century anymore.

"Then there is our tradition, the fun part of the evening as I like to call it." Tanju smiled. "For all the newcomers I will quickly explain the rules of the game. It is quite simple really all you have to do is to stay alive. We will reward one of you with a traveller's dagger. You need to eliminate your opponents and search for the dagger hidden in this castle. Those with the most kills and a dagger will be rewarded. Additionally each of you will be given a gem that you will take from everyone you killed."

Caroline gasped and Elijah quickly told her. "They are controlling the numbers. Not everyone will die, because they need their supporters. They are watching the strong ones, especially those they need later on for the sacrifice. You live if you impress them and if you don't they will let you die. They simply love to see vampires struggle."

"Please ready yourself the game will begin shortly!" Tanju announced.

"What is a traveller's dagger?" Caroline whispered and Klaus suppressed a laugh.

Elijah's lips twitched as well. "It's a legend." He said. "A traveller's dagger is a special spelled dagger which allows someone to put their soul into another body."

Caroline frowned. "What?"

"With the dagger and a particular spell you can capture your soul in the dagger and live like a parasite in someone else's body." He went on and threw a quick glance at Klaus.

Caroline looked from one to the other. "Why would someone want to do that?"

"To survive." Klaus simply answered. He had his back turned towards them so no one would suspect their closeness. Caroline raised her eyebrows. To her this sounded rather strange and Elijah suddenly chuckled at the look on her face. Caroline frowned at him, especially when Klaus started to chuckle as well.

"Okay, what are you not telling me?"

"It's a lie." Klaus said and tried to hide his amusement.

Caroline looked at Elijah because she didn't understand, but he simply nodded. "Not everything is possible, Caroline."

"Kol and a few of his witch friends made it up almost a century ago." Klaus told her. "But since then an unbelievably large number of people believed in it and is searching for the daggers since then." He shook his head at the stupidity of people. They were so keen on surviving that they believed in everything they could somehow hold on to, no matter how absurd it sounded.

Caroline didn't know if she should laugh at Kol's success or feel sorry for the poor believers.

"Do they know that it's fake?"

"Probably. They need the winner for the sacrifice."

"Another one?"

"A male and a female vampire."

"And you didn't think that worth mentioning?" She hissed angrily. But she quickly decided to focus on her task rather than rack her brains over their stupid secrecy. "What do you need me to do now?"

"You caught their attention which means they won't be focused on us so much. If they can they will keep you alive for the sacrifice they will do after the game, when there are no witnesses. While everyone is distracted with the game we need to find the bone. You pretend to look for the dagger and if you should find the bone than text me, do not retrieve it under any circumstances, do you hear me?" She nodded.

Klaus huffed. He had heard every word even though Elijah's voice had been very low. _Stupid plan!_

"And again who made you the head of the organisation?"

"I simply assumed that you wanted to be the one who gets her out of here safely as soon as we know its location." Klaus grunted but once again Elijah was right and saw right through him.

Caroline watched her opponents. Some were feeding and some were doing the same as her, checking out the competitors. There was nothing special about them, but the most frightening thing was that they were all determined to succeed in killing as many vampires as they could and retrieve the dagger. The look in their eyes showed it all too clearly.

When the gong sounded through the air Caroline felt not ready. For a second she just froze until Elijah nudged her and that was when she started. She wasn't ready but she sprinted out of the room, while screams accompanied her steps. Screams from the room that she was leaving behind her as quickly as she could, where the first ones were already finding their end.

She ran until she didn't hear anything anymore except for the burning torches, just then when she thought that she was far enough away did she slow down in the cold corridors. _Okay, Caroline now if you were a piece of bone…_

She would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

There was a noise behind her and she spun around and watched a strange vampire coming closer. There was blood at his chin and on his clothes. She gasped. _Okay, fight or flight, fight or flight?_

He came closer flexing his fingers at his sides and Caroline knew that he would kill her instantly. She tried to remember everything that Klaus and Kol had taught her but somehow her brain was blank. _Oh come on remember!_

The vampire went for a sprint and Caroline yelped sprinting forward as well, deciding to flee this time. She flashed away from him, but he was faster and surely older than her. He grabbed her ankle and Caroline fell onto the floor with a heavy thud. She turned around quickly to kick or punch him, but before she could wipe that sanguine look off his face herself something swished through the air.

She couldn't see it but she heard it distinctly and the vampire was knocked off her merely a second later. She jumped back to her feet and looked around frantically, but there was no one else there. Her chest moved heavily with every breath she took. Just then she cast a look at the vampire on the floor. He was dead.

A wooden arrow had hit him right in the heart. She gasped and looked around again. _Arrows!_

She would have no chance in that case. There was no way that she could detect them beforehand.

Her body urged her to move on and she sprinted away again.

Every corner, every corridor and every stone looked the same and Caroline soon wondered if she was running in circles. She pushed some doors open, but each of them let into a broom cabin or an empty chamber. She looked at the endless numbers of torches that lined every corridor. She had no idea where she was and she tried to listen to the silence, maybe she could hear something. But there was nothing. The smell of blood lingered in the air though. She tried another door, but it was an empty chamber yet again.

She stopped when she turned another corner and saw Klaus towering over a dead vampire. There was blood all over him. His eyes were yellow when he turned around to look at her. He looked menacingly and Caroline somehow froze at the sight. He raised his hand and she noticed that he was carrying a stake.

Caroline gasped when Klaus suddenly lunged at her with the stake in his hand. His eyes were more golden than yellow and the veins under his eyes pulsated. His fangs were bared at her when he pushed her into the wall. Suddenly there was fear evaporating from each cell of her body. Klaus stared deadly at her and lowered the stake towards her chest.

* * *

><p>Josh blinked tiredly. He didn't know how long he had been lying on the cold wet floor, but it didn't matter to him anymore. He was as good as dead. He groaned when he tried to get up, but his muscles wouldn't obey him. There was a stale taste in his mouth. His whole body was aching and his throat burned. It burned so much, he had never felt the hunger more distinctly than right in that moment. Marcel hadn't fed him any blood for days and he wondered if he would simply desiccate in this hole wherever he was. It was dark and wet and he suspected that he was somewhere in a basement.<p>

The only thing he regretted was that he would never be able to explain things to Davina. He had never wanted to betray her, but who knew what Marcel would tell her?

Josh blamed that hybrid Tyler for everything. If he hadn't discovered him everything would be fine!

Hell, he needed blood. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. A moan escaped his lips when he tried to move. He couldn't feel his limbs anymore.

There was a pounding on the other side of the door. A slow rhythmic pounding that became louder and louder. Steps.

Josh realised that there were footsteps coming closer.

There was a creak and the sound of an opening door was heard. Someone stepped into the room but Josh couldn't raise his head. It was too heavy.

Something small landed in front of his face and he needed time to focus.

"Here, wouldn't want you to desiccate." Marcel's voice reached his ear and the young vampire realised that there was a small vial lying in front of his nose. It was filled with dark red blood.

With a great effort Josh tried to reach for it.

* * *

><p><em>I hope I didn't confuse you guys too much...<br>and you might have noticed that I am not actually a fan of the TVD season 5.^^_

_Maybe some of you can already guess what is up with the Tho San, as to what they remind you off.  
>Maybe you can tell after the next chapter. I don't really know how obvious it is.;)<br>_


	16. Some Nights

_It's update time!=)_

_I already want to wish you all a Happy Easter and Happy Holidays to those who have them.=)_

_However, be prepared, for this chapter is not a happy 'Happy Easter' chapter...at all..._

_Thanks for the reviews: EloiseLawrence18 and cgarc.;)_

_Title: Some Nights - Fun_

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped when Klaus suddenly lunged at her with the stake in his hand. His eyes were more golden than yellow and the veins under his eyes pulsated. His fangs were bared at her when he pushed her into the wall. Suddenly there was fear evaporating from each cell of her. Klaus stared deadly at her and lowered the stake towards her chest.<p>

* * *

><p>Caroline saw the stake pointing right at her heart and tears sprang to her eyes. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears and she tried to hold her breath so her chest would stop moving.<p>

"Klaus." She breathed. What happened? Had he forgotten that he loved her? Did he want to end her himself rather than having her sacrificed by those disgusting creatures? Her heart clenched and she silently prayed. No matter what she wouldn't forget that she loved him.

His golden eyes looked menacingly at her and his white fangs were small daggers pointing silently at her throat. The stony surface behind her pushed harshly into her back.

The tears trickled down her face when the stake made contact with her skin. She closed her eyes not wanting to see him that way. She didn't want to remember him like that if he killed her now. This wasn't the last image that she wanted to memorise. Instead she tried to summon the face she fell in love with. The dimpled smile, the insecurity underneath, the deep love for his family, but she suddenly froze.

There was something else under the growls and snarls. The blood was pulsating in her ears and Caroline struggled to concentrate.

There were words, hushed words.

"Snap my neck." He whispered.

Caroline's body had petrified.

What? What was he saying?

"They are watching you! Snap my neck!"

The stake pierced her skin drawing blood while it sunk slowly deeper and deeper into her chest when Caroline finally understood it!

As if someone had slapped her she moved at vampire speed and quickly snapped his neck. The cracking of his bones echoed from the walls and raged inside of her ears. The stake dropped onto the ground and it made a hollow sound when it connected with the stone floor.

Without looking down at the body at her feet she ran away. She couldn't look at his dead body on the floor. She knew that she would break down at the sight of it even when he wasn't really dead. An original looked just as dead as any other vampire would. Grey skin, clotted blood.

She sprinted down the corridors not watching where she was going, but her thoughts raced at top speed overtaking her.

They were watching her the whole time!

Klaus had merely saved her life by pretending not to care the least about her. She whooshed through the castle. _Thank you, my love!_

She sprinted around another corner and came to a hold in front of a wall. _Right or left?_

She turned left and just kept running. Her feet couldn't stop and she was afraid that if she stopped she would…suddenly she stood right in the great hall where everything had started.

She gasped. The ground was slippery and every step made a smacking sound. It was all covered in blood. The humans were still shackled to the walls, some dead, some barely alive. Their heartbeats were so faint that Caroline could hardly hear them.

The pictures burned themselves inside of her mind. It was a scene out of a terrible horror movie, only that this was no movie.

There were torn limbs scattered over the place. Caroline wanted to cover her eyes but they were practically glued to a loose arm. She swallowed hard and almost expected it to move any second.

There was a noise and she turned her head.

Her hand quickly covered her mouth before a squeal could escape her throat. The tears were still burning her eyes. There was the vampire from before, Makoa, still sitting stock-still against the wall, in the same place where he had been before. His head turned so excruciatingly slowly into her direction that fear crept under her skin. A grin split his face and Caroline started to run again. Chills were running up and down her body and she simply wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible.

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke with a start in the middle of the night. She drew a deep breath. Her room was dark and she wondered if it had been a nightmare that had woken her up. The curtains were drawn in front of the windows, but there was a faint light glowing behind it.<p>

There was a strange sensation in the air and just then Bonnie realised that she wasn't alone.

"Shush." A woman was standing inside of her room and put her finger in front of her lips. "I am not going to harm you." She whispered.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked and scooted closer to the headboard of the bed and away from the stranger, secretly looking for a weapon she could use against her, but she felt immediately that she was no human but a witch. There was a sort of shimmer around that represented her witchcraft. It was more a feeling than a visible image, but the young Bennett witch could feel the powers practically emanating from the body.

The witch eyed her suspiciously while she stepped closer to the bed.

"My name is Sophie Deveraux. I believe that you have heard of me Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie frowned and calmed down a bit, but she stayed on guard. Of course she knew about Sophie, she was the one whose mind she was to invade in order to find out what the witches wanted with Davina. Bonnie looked at her from head to toe.

"What do you want here in the middle of the night?"

Sophie smiled wryly at her. "Oh, don't worry. Rebekah and Stefan are out and I doubt that Elena and Damon will notice anything besides themselves."

Bonnie wrinkled her nose for a second before she crossed her arms over her chest and retorted: "You didn't answer my question!"

Sophie sniggered. "Since Klaus and his brothers are gone I thought we could have a talk from witch to witch." Bonnie raised her head and waited. "You are making a mistake by helping them!"

Bonnie set her chin defiantly. "Why? Do you want to tell me what you are up to?"

"You know that I can't do that, but let me tell you this: Do not help the vampires!" Sophie's expression was dark and her voice low. Bonnie opened her mouth in disbelief.

"So you came all the way over here to threaten me?"

* * *

><p>Caroline wondered if they would ever get out of that castle again.<p>

She had finally found a bedroom that she could search, but she had found nothing.

She closed the door behind her again and came suddenly face to face with another vampire.

He had blood shot eyes and immediately jumped at her when he saw her. Without even realising it Caroline held out her hand that was curled into a claw, ready to fight. But her opponent didn't react and simply jumped right into it. Her eyes widened and a low ouf escaped her throat.

Caroline felt her hand slicing through the skin as if it was made out of jelly. It was suddenly surrounded by warmth embedded inside the other one's body. She gasped and the shock on his face mirrored the look on hers. It had happened so quickly that she had hardly realised what had actually happened. She had merely wanted to fight him off, maybe snap his neck, but instead she looked down her arm that disappeared in the other one's chest.

He gurgled when blood filled his mouth and her eyes focused on the small trickle running out of his mouth and down his throat. His eyes were full of pain and pleaded, but Caroline was frozen with shock. She heard her own blood pulsing in her veins and at the same time did the red liquid flow freely out of the other one's body.

Her hand was so warm and she felt his heart pounding right next to it. A shiver ran down her spine and she swallowed hard. Caroline's hand moved slowly to wrap her fingers around the beating heart and tears welled up in her eyes streaming down her face. She let out a sob she didn't realise she had been holding.

"I am sorry." She whispered before she pulled once and then a second time with more force than before, because she didn't get it right the first time.

He blinked one last time before the life left his eyes when he dropped to the floor and Caroline couldn't do anything but stare at the red chunk in her hand. Then she tossed it away from her as quickly as possible as if it was a poisonous spider. She breathed heavily and tried to wipe the blood off her hands.

The evidence that she had…_Oh god!_

She sniffed and buried her hands in her hair. Her eyes were fixated on the hole in the vampire's chest.

_Oh god!_

She just killed someone! She just ripped a heart from someone!

Dizziness started to surround her and the room spun around. She had never ripped someone's heart out before. She couldn't breathe and wondered if she would throw up. There was a piercing screech inside of her ears before suddenly everything went black around her.

She stumbled against a door and tumbled into the room. It was a bedchamber and she stumbled over to the bed wanting to sit for a second.

_It was self-defence!_ She told her screaming conscience.

He would have killed her as easy as a fly if she hadn't done it. And she couldn't help but wonder how Elijah dealt with it all the time.

Still trying to catch her breath she felt another presence inside the room.

"You fight quite well." Tanju said and stepped closer to her. Caroline stood up quickly but he flashed in front of her and pushed her back onto the bed.

"Now, why don't you stay for a while." His eyes looked the same way as they had before, leering.

His hand reached for her hair and he twirled a curl around his fingers. Caroline recoiled and thought that she could feel him touching her hair and she felt disgust in every part of her body. She pushed herself further onto the bed wanting to put as much distance between him and her as possible. Her face mirrored her inner sickness, but Tanju didn't seem to mind.

"Elijah is a lucky man." He came even closer and Caroline's face screwed up in revulsion when she felt his body pressing against hers. Everything inside of her closed.

"I wonder how…" His face came closer, his lips came closer. She remembered how glad she had been that she didn't have to feel them on her skin and a current of strength suddenly rushed through her veins.

"No!" She yelled and pushed the vampire into the wall with as much force as she could gather. She headed for the door but someone stepped into her escape route.

He was as tall as Tanju and had the same distinct features as him.

She flexed her hands determined to fight. They wouldn't get her. Not like this! She would never let them touch her and if it was the last thing that she did.

"Akuma." Tanju addressed his brother. "She is perfect."

"I know." Akuma said arrogantly. Jia appeared behind him and Caroline knew that she had no chance against three of them. She almost heard the thud before she felt it and then the darkness swallowed her up.

* * *

><p>Davina sat in front of her beautiful window and tried to see something outside, but the sight was blurred by the coloured glass. The only thing she could say for sure was that it was raining. The rain drops pounded against the window pane and Davina almost wished that it would burst under them. It was days since she had last seen someone she liked. Diego really was a pain in the ass.<p>

The door suddenly opened behind her and surprised her because the rain had been the centre of her attention. For a second the happy expectation set all her hopes on one card, but when she saw Marcel entering her smile got a slight edge.

"Hey." He said friendly. She nodded at him.

Tyler entered the room after Marcel and Davina bit down on the inside of her cheek. She wasn't particularly fond of him, because the way he looked at people scared her. There was a dark aura surrounding him and if she had met him somewhere in the streets she would have instantly turned around and walked into the other direction. There was a ruthlessness and unpredictability about him that she had never seen before.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked and sat down opposite of her.

"Have you seen Josh lately? He hasn't been here for a few days and I am worried."

Marcel sighed and Davina raised her eyebrows. "Oh my god, nothing happened to him, did it?" She exclaimed alarmed. Marcel took her hands and looked into her anxious face and the fear inside of Davina grew along with the lump in her throat that tightened it.

"Davina…"

"Is he dead?" Her voice reached a higher octave.

"No, he is not dead." She let out a relieved breath, but Marcel continued: "But he made a deal with the originals. He was spying on you in order to conspire with them against us."

"What?" She asked and pictures of Josh raced through her thoughts.

"I am sorry, Davina, I know that you like him." He went on, but Davina jumped quickly to her feet and shook her head violently.

"No, you are lying. Josh would never betray me!"

Marcel stood up and there was actual remorse in his eyes. He wanted to step closer, but Davina shook her head again.

"No! He is my friend!"

"He struck a deal with Elijah Mikaelson because he wanted a daylight ring."

Tears filled her eyes slowly, because she knew that Josh's wish had always been to be able to walk in the sunlight, but he was her friend.  
>"That's all a…a misunderstanding! That can't be true!"<p>

"I am so sorry, Davina!" Marcel said and he really was sorry for the young girl in front of him. She looked lost in the way how she stood there in the middle of the room with her shoulders slumped forward and those sad eyes.

"I should have never brought him up here. We have to get you out of here, just in case they know where you are, you understand that right?" Davina drew a deep breath looking around the room that had become her home over the last few months. Josh had told her that everything would be okay! Why would he do that to her? She looked at her belongings.

"Someone will get your stuff." Marcel quickly said when he saw it. He reached out a hand and suddenly Davina rushed forward into his arms and sobbed a bit. She couldn't believe that Josh had betrayed her. Her eyes rested on her nightstand where the MP3-Player lay that had been her light in the darkest nights. Marcel caressed her hair. He was the only one Davina could turn to.

"You trust me, right?" He asked and Davina nodded as an answer. "Then, come on we have to get you out of here quickly."

"Marcel, where is Josh?"

"Somewhere he can't hurt you."

"But you won't…you won't kill him, will you?"

He looked into her big pleading eyes before he finally shook his head. "No, I won't. Now, come on." He urged. Nor the witches nor the originals were allowed to find her. She was his power source and without her he would lose his hold over the witches.

He pulled at her hand and dragged her over to the door where Tyler was waiting. He handed the girl a raincoat. "Here, I am sorry about you friend." He said, but didn't really mean it. Tyler simply thought that it would be better to stay on her good side, for he might still need her.

* * *

><p>Akuma paced the room in front of the shackled blond vampire.<p>

He waited for his guest to finally wake up which would be soon and then they would have some fun together.

This night turned out to be more perfect than he could have ever wished for. After so many years they had finally found the perfect subjects for the sacrifice along with some chance at revenge.

His steps were steady while he waited patiently.

There was no rush on his side because he wanted to savour the view a bit longer.

There was a low moan and the sound of bones reconnecting was heard.

Akuma grinned. He had waited a long time for this.

"Finally. I was already afraid that you wouldn't wake up again." He said and came to a hold in front of the wall.

"I am sorry if I am troubling you in any way. This was probably not how you had imagined this night, but after so many years, you must admit that your move was very foolish. Well, I am glad that we are back where we had once started. I am sure you remember this cell." He gestured around with his hands.

Klaus raised his head slowly and looked up from under his eyelashes. His facial expression was grim if not indifferent. He tried the shackles even though he knew that they would hold him. He did remember this dungeon. Images and sounds from a long time ago flashed in front of his eyes.

A blond man with a determined expression on his face and ready to kill him was burned into his mind. His own screams echoed in his ears, but he refused to close his eyes at the memories. He had never told anyone how close Mikael had gotten that night back 600 hundred years ago.

* * *

><p>Caroline raised her head and her neck cracked loudly. She moaned and blinked to clear her view. Her whole body was aching and she tried to remember why.<p>

The last thing she knew was…suddenly she jerked her head and widened her eyes. Tanju!

She tried to move her arms, but they were shackled to the wall. The chains rattled when she tried to rip the irons off the wall, but they were firmly fixed to the stones. She yanked at it but the irons only cut into the flesh of her wrists. An unfamiliar voice interrupted her:

"Yeah, I already tried that." Caroline turned her head and figured that there was another vampire shackled to the wall next to her. The other victim she realised.

He had short dark hair. His clothes were stained with blood and torn at the seams, thus she could see his very muscular body. If he couldn't pull the chains off than she had no chance at all.

The room they were in was more like a dungeon. There were no windows and the air was clammy. There were wet stains under the ceiling and the boulders were moulding. In the middle of the room was a fire place with charred wood chunks and something white. She screwed her eyes together and pressed herself back against the wall. Bones!

There were white bones lying in the ash.

"Pretty creepy, huh?" The other asked.

Caroline swallowed. "Yeah…" Her eyes wandered again through the room and in the back of it, where the light couldn't drive the shadows away, there were strange wooden constructions and she really didn't want to know what those were meant for. The other vampire watched how she wrinkled her nose uneasily and he tried to rip the chains off again, but they didn't move.

"What the hell is this?" He asked loudly.

"They are going to sacrifice us." Caroline mumbled, but the other didn't catch it.

"What?"

"They are going to sacrifice us." She repeated and drew in a deep breath.

The other raised his eyebrows. "You're kidding right? Tell me that you are kidding!"

Her lips twitched. "I wish I was." She looked around the room again while the other struggled with his chains again.

"Oh, no way! A sacrifice? I knew that these guys were sick, but…Damn Rafael!" He cursed out loud and tore at his chains. "That damn bastard tricked me!"

Caroline didn't understand what he was talking about, but she didn't want to know anyway. Her eyes were fixed on the bones in the middle of the room.

"You don't really seem surprised about all of this?" The vampire said and squinted at Caroline suspiciously.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I am not surprised."

"How do you know then?"

She laughed wryly. "Oh, that's a long story!" He looked at her again for a while and was probably considering if he believed her or if not. In the end he decided that it didn't really matter, they were about to be sacrificed. There was a sad streak on her face and the vampire searched the room for an exit.

There was a small hole with bars in front of it on the opposite wall. He sighed because he figured that there was no escape. He had not enough strength to break the chains.

"I'm Gary." He finally said and Caroline smiled at him.

"Caroline."

"Nice name. Is it only us or are there more down here?"

She shook her head. "It's only us."

Gary opened his mouth to say something else, but before a word could escape his mouth he was interrupted by the opening cell door. Tanju strode into the room and smiled at Caroline.

"You are up. I hope the shackles aren't too tight."

"You bastard, let us go! What do you want with us?" Gary immediately yelled and Tanju glared at him.

"You should feel honoured to be here!"

Gary spit onto the ground and returned the vicious glare. Tanju looked disgusted at the ground and then back at Gary, but he didn't say a word. There was another screech behind him and someone else entered the room. Someone Caroline hadn't seen before. He was small and she thought that he was probably the smallest vampire she had ever seen which meant that he was probably another one of the family.

"Have you checked them for something valuable?" He asked and strode past Tanju towards Gary.

Tanju crossed his arms in front of his chest and groaned irritated. "No, Tao, I haven't because I don't think that your greed is of any importance."

Tao scoffed and something rang a bell in Caroline's mind. _Greed?_

Gary interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, take your hands of me, asshole!" Tao rummaged through Gary's pockets and the tied up vampire tried to defend himself as good as possible but without any success.

Tao pulled several items out of Gary's pockets which were all of no value to him. He wrinkled his nose when he eyed a piece of cord, a paper-clip, chewing gum, an empty blood back and a few coins along with a button.

The Tho San threw the items carelessly over his shoulder and looked at Caroline who widened her eyes. Her chest heaved when panic rose inside of her chest and cut her air pipe. Her eyes focused on his hands. Tanju grinned at the distress in her eyes and licked his lips salaciously. Tao came closer and Caroline craned her neck into the opposite direction. She screwed her eyes shut when she felt those tiny fingers gliding over her dress looking for pockets. Hidden under the lacing was a small bolt in which she had stuffed her phone and which he found immediately. He frowned at it and contorted his mouth considering if he could somehow need that modern invention.

"Can we finally start?" Tanju asked.

"Where is Akuma?" Tao asked in return and Tanju smiled creepily.

"Oh, he is busy."

* * *

><p>Another scream left his lungs when the incandescent iron sliced through his torso yet again. Sweat was dripping off his forehead and even the rest of his body was covered in a fine layer of sweat. The remains of his shirt hung of his arms and shoulder. There was blood pouring out of him and dripping onto the floor. He spat blood and grunted.<p>

Nyma grinned wrathfully at Klaus who was hanging by the hands in the middle of the room. Akuma was standing behind his brother who he had brought because he understood more of torture than he himself did. Nyma was also angrier than his proud brother.

"Remember this?" He sneered while he surrounded him like a tiger his prey. "I remember this!"

He drove the stake into Klaus again and the original breathed heavily suppressing another scream.

"Wasn't this the way you wanted to torture us, just before your daddy got you with it?"

Klaus glared daggers at the Tho San. He wouldn't give him any satisfaction of giving in to his attempts at getting him to talk.

"It's a shame that you escaped before he could rip your head off, besides you missed the show of my burning brother." Nyma came to stand in front of Klaus. Something caught his eyes and he extended the poker towards his neck.

The skin sizzled under the hot item. The tip caught the necklace around Klaus' neck and lifted it off his chest. He examined it before he quickly tore it off. He looked at the ring that hung on it and Akuma stepped curiously closer to look at the jewellery as well. Klaus snarled at them angrily.

"Quite the female jewellery isn't?" Akuma mocked and his eyes wandered from Klaus to the ring and back again. Klaus rattled at the chains and tried again to rip them off, but he was weakened by the vervain he had gotten injected earlier.

Akuma pursed his lips. "Does this mean something to you?"

Nyma put the iron into a flame of one of the torches before he pushed it into him again. "Does it?"

Klaus screamed this time and the walls seemed to shatter. The pain was all over him and he screwed his eyes shut and tried to think about Caroline praying that she was safe.

* * *

><p>Caroline screamed in pain when Tanju cut her arm open to let the blood flow out of her. He prepared the open gash with a sort of clip that would keep the wound from healing. They needed to bleed them both dry. It was part of the ritual.<p>

Gary didn't scream, but he growled lowly trying to fight the vampire off. Caroline watched how her blood left her body and flowed into a bowl on the ground.

Jia had arrived and mumbled something in the background with a big old heavy book in her hands. Caroline sucked in the air between her teeth with a hiss when she felt her flesh contract around the clip. It kept the wound open, but it hurt like hell.

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the cell and everyone turned their heads around. Tanju frowned and nodded towards Tao, who was still standing in the cell as well, to go and have a look. He turned around again to the victims.

"It's a shame really." He said towards Caroline and let his eyes wander over her body again.

She pulled a disgusted face and Gary said loudly: "Gee, leave her alone, you pervert!" Tanju cast a dark look at him before he turned towards his sister to help her with the preparations.

"Where is Tao?" He finally asked after a while. Jia just shrugged and Tanju retorted sharply. "Well, go and look for him!"

She clicked her tongue. "Okay, okay." She opened the cell door and Caroline saw how her body was snatched away.

Her eyes widened and a shadow flashed through the cell too fast for anyone to see.

There was only a gush of air left behind.

Tanju pursed his lips. "Who's there?" Everyone had left the castle earlier, he had seen to that and even counted the numbers. Well everyone left except for three that was and no one would get back through the entrance after it had been closed. The walls were too high and thick, even for a vampire.

Caroline's eyes searched the room and her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She knew that it wasn't Klaus, she could sense that.

She hissed when a burning pain suddenly hit her torso, but it stopped again when her thoughts drifted away, because there was the shadow again and someone stopped right behind Tanju.

He turned around and looked into the smiling face of Elijah. "Hello Tanju."

His face fell. "How…" Suddenly there was another gush of air and Tanju was lifted into the air.

"Surprised?" Kol asked grinning before he quickly broke his neck.

Caroline let out a relieved breath and a smile passed her lips because she was happy to finally get out of here.

"Hey, where have you guys been all the time!?"

"Sorry, been busy, darling!" Kol said and walked over to her to pat her cheek.

Gary looked from one to the other being totally flabbergasted.

"This could hurt a bit now." Kol said warningly before he quickly pulled the clip out of her arm making Caroline scream out loud.

Elijah meanwhile tried the shackles but figured that they were too strong.

Kol sniggered and pushed him to the side. "You better leave this to the pros you amateur."

Elijah rolled his eyes at his little brother who got something small out of his pocket. He grabbed her wrist and Caroline frowned before she realised what it was. It was a picklock with which he had also let Elijah back into the castle earlier.  
>He had managed to stay hidden from the Tho San the whole time and had waited until they thought that everyone had left the castle grounds again.<p>

The locks clicked and Caroline groaned when the pain of her freed wrists shot up her arms. "Ouch. Thanks."

"No, problem, sis."

Elijah put his hand onto her shoulder and eyed her. "Are you okay?" She nodded but grabbed her hurting wrists. "Then let's get out of here!"

"Wait, we have to free Gary!" She said and pointed at the still shackled vampire at the wall.

Elijah nodded at Kol who shook his head. _Compassion, what a silly sentiment._

Gary was free within a second. He quickly thanked Kol and flashed out of the cell as if he was haunted.

Kol chuckled. "Poor lad! He will never find a moment of peace again and everything just because of a fine dagger!" He grinned mischievously and cocked his eyebrows at Caroline.

"What about the bone?" She asked and Kol chuckled.

"Well, while you have been looking in all the wrong places…" He pulled a small object out of his pocket. "Remember this Elijah?" He held up a small white piece of bone. A mark was carved into it.

Elijah pulled a face and Kol explained. "He was the one who gave it to them years ago."

"Seriously?" Caroline yelled and groaned.

"All right, let's go."Elijah quickly said before there were any more comments.

"Wait where is Klaus?" Caroline asked worried and when his picture flashed through her head the burning she had felt before came back.

Elijah squinted. "Haven't you seen him?" He asked Kol and Caroline. Both of them shook their heads, but Kol simply said: "He will be fine!"

"So, he didn't leave the castle?" Caroline looked at Elijah who gnawed his teeth.

"I am not leaving without him!" Caroline said determinedly. She had a very bad feeling.

"Caroline…" Elijah started wanting to persuade her to go with Kol, but she stood her ground: "I ripped a heart out tonight, I am not leaving without him!"

* * *

><p>Rebekah checked her phone for the hundredth time but it brought no revelation. No new messages.<p>

She groaned and threw it into a corner of the room. Her hands ran through her hair and she tried to calm down.

"Bekah…"

"Nothing, Stefan! There is nothing for days now!" She turned around and looked worried at her boyfriend. Stefan tried to look at her with this hope in his eyes that he usually held in them, but she turned away from him. She didn't want to see it.

A scoff was heard that developed into a laugh. "I have always loathed them and wished for them to simply disappear. And look at me now. A few days without a message and I go into hysterics!" The original shook her head at herself.

"They are still your family."

"They are all I have left. Nik and Elijah were more like parents to me than anyone else. They always protected me and even though we tried to kill each other all the time I don't want them dead." The truth was that Rebekah was scared about what would happen if they wouldn't return. They had always been the strong ones, the backbone of the family while she could be the girl, the spoilt brat. What if she was suddenly the only one who was left?

"Stefan, I wouldn't know what to do without them."

"Hey. Come here." Stefan closed the gap between them and pulled her into his arms. His hands caressed her back and it was almost magical how such a small gesture could soothe her nerves so much. "They will be fine! You will be fine, okay? Originals aren't that easily killed off, remember?"

Rebekah breathed in his scent and let it comfort her. No, they weren't easily killed, but they could be and the fact that they were almost indestructible didn't mean that they didn't feel pain and that they would return in one piece.

She nodded, but was still uneasy. "You are not alone." Stefan said holding her tight.

She couldn't be the head of the family.

* * *

><p><em>Comments, wishes, ideas, anything?=)<em>


	17. I'm Still Here

_Hey,_

_I hope all of you had a great week._

_I want to thank you once again for your support.=) It's great to see that so many people seem to read this story._

_But now, here we go again;)_

_Title: I'm Still Here - John Rzeznik_

* * *

><p>The tree was big enough to hide her.<p>

She hadn't wanted to watch, but Hayley needed to speak with Cortez one more time. She had to convince him to help her. The sun glistened on the surface of the crystal clear water and the scene was peaceful.

Hayley peeked around the side of the tree and had to admit that Cortez did have a fine lean body, even though he didn't really look like it. He was washing himself in the clean water and Hayley watched almost shamelessly now, but when he turned his shoulder towards her she blinked for a few times and wanted to step closer.

Her eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing and wanted to make sure that it was no hallucination.

A small twig snapped under her inattentive foot.

Cortez heard a sound behind him and turned around in the shallow lake. Small drops of water fell off him when he turned falling back into the wet blue. He had thought that he was alone since this was a very remote part of the forest, but someone had obviously followed him. How could he not have noticed? He squinted into the forest.

"Who's there!?" He barked.

Hayley stepped hesitantly out of the woods and Cortez huffed. "You again. Are you going to ambush me everywhere now?"

But Hayley's eyes were glued to his naked shoulder. "That mark!" Her voice wasn't as steady as she wished it would be and her finger that was pointing at the exposed flesh was shaking.

He turned his shoulder away from her and crossed his arms shutting her out. "Leave, wolf girl. There is nothing for you around here!"

"Cortez, what are you not telling me!?" She yanked her top off her shoulder and showed it to him. "Why do we have the same mark?"

* * *

><p>Elijah set his jaw.<p>

"I am not leaving without him!" Caroline repeated determinedly making her point by crossing her arms.

Her heart beat wildly in her chest as if it knew that Klaus was in danger. Her thoughts were all about him and she wished that she knew where he was. There was this burning sensation inside of her again and something was telling her that it had to do with Klaus. She held her side and Elijah squinted at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded quickly. "Sure." Her feet itched and wanted to start running immediately. Why were they still standing here?

They were losing precious time!

Her uneasiness was tangible in the air surrounding them and Elijah couldn't help but feel that there was something else attached to it.

Kol shrugged. "What are we waiting for?"

Elijah sighed but nodded. "Let's go!" Of course Caroline was the one who wanted to find his brother. There was a hard determined streak on her face that he hadn't seen before and he wondered if she had gained that up here in the castle. Never the less, he wouldn't leave her alone this time. They had been lucky that everything had worked out as smoothly as it had without much damage.

They stepped out of the cell and looked left and right down the dark rough stone walls.

"Where do you think he is?" Caroline asked and nibbled at her bottom lip. She tried to feel something, but every way seemed to be as dark to her as the other. There was only this burning inside of her chest as if it had been set on fire.

"Kol, you go left. Caroline and I will turn right." Elijah decided and for a second Kol had wanted to protest, but then he flashed off instead. The sooner they found his idiotic brother the sooner they could leave. He had no doubt about the fact that Nik would be fine. He always was, but he also always managed to manoeuvre himself into deep shit trouble.

They tried to listen to any sound that could lead them to the right path, but everything was deadly silent.

* * *

><p>"The witch was here?" Rebekah yelled upset at Bonnie when she had told everyone the next morning.<p>

She hadn't wanted to hide it from them, because after all they were her friends, well, Elena, Stefan and Damon still were. And then the witch had simply managed to break into the house to threaten her and if Bonnie didn't like anything at all it was being threatened. Sophie's visit had also managed to peak her curiosity.

"Bonnie, why didn't you call us?" Elena asked.

Bonnie just shrugged. "So, Damon could snap her neck?"

Damon wrinkled his nose at her. "Yeah Judgy. I almost forgot how charming you could be."

"What did she want, Bonnie?" Stefan asked her and Bonnie looked at everyone for a second before she answered.

"She warned me. I shouldn't work together with vampires."

Rebekah scoffed annoyed. "She can't be serious! Doesn't she know how much suspicion she would raise? This is ridiculous!"

"Or she wanted to draw Judgy here over to the dark side." Damon retorted.

* * *

><p>Klaus couldn't raise his head anymore and he knew that it was no use anyway.<p>

He should have never told Caroline to snap his neck. They should have never come here in the first place. He had sworn to himself that he would never let his past catch up with him ever again. Something that he had safely locked away behind iron doors had managed to escape.

Pictures and sounds from a distant past had taken over his mind and the pain had returned.

He saw Mikael in front of him as vividly as if he was standing right there in front of him. There were his eyes that looked with so much hatred at him that he wanted to scratch them out of their sockets. His voice was as clear and loud as if he was screaming right into his ear.

"_You are weak, boy!"_

Klaus tried to shut it all out.

Everything.

He had survived a century and he would survive another. His mind and body shut down and he became sort of catatonic. There were no more feelings, only the voice inside his head remained and echoed silently what had once been said a long time ago.

_"You are foolish and impulsive, boy!"_

Akuma and Nyma had noticed the change in his body and they were triumphant about it. They thought that they had broken him when in reality Klaus was simply trying to protect his inner self.

They were interrupted when the cell door swung suddenly open.

The Tho San looked surprised at the intruders who shouldn't walk about the castle grounds freely.

Caroline gasped when she saw Klaus. The view was so gruesome it made her insides crumble. His body was covered in burn marks and his eyes were closed. There was no reaction of him at all and if she didn't know that he couldn't be killed she would have feared for his life. Her heart jumped to her throat, her eyes glued to the marks on his chest. Her heart was beating loudly in her veins when something connected in her mind, but there was no time to ponder right now.

Suddenly simple rage filled her and she vamped out hissing angrily.

"_No one cares about you anymore, boy!"_

Before Elijah could react she rushed forward and flung herself at Nyma who stood closest to her.

He extended the iron bar in his hand towards her but Caroline bent down under it and kicked his groin. He was enough distracted for her to simply snap his neck. The moment of surprise was on her side and he was too surprised to be able to react on time. His bones cracked like twigs and Caroline had never felt so much strength before.

Before Akuma could jump at her Elijah flashed to snap his neck.

Kol appeared at the door and whistled through his teeth at the sight in front of him. He stepped in front of his brother. "Nik, how the hell did you get up there?"

"Get him down already!" Caroline scolded and pushed him out of the way. "Niklaus?" She carefully reached for his cheek, but barely touched it. She was afraid that she might hurt him somehow. His body was so badly bruised.

"Niklaus, we are getting you out of here!" Her voice was low and full of concern. Kol was already fiddling with the locks and Caroline looked at him nervously. "Please hurry."

"I have always wanted to be the saviour of the damsel in distress." He joked while working on the locks.

Elijah sighed deeply eyeing his younger brother concerned. Klaus still didn't move.

Caroline felt more than uneasy with every second that passed in which he didn't react.

_Please love, open your eyes!_

The locks clicked and Elijah was already there to catch the limp body.

"Niklaus?" Caroline asked. "Nik?" She pushed his wet hair out of his forehead. There was only a low grumble.

"_You aren't worth living a thousand years, boy."_

Elijah shrugged out of his jacket and put it around Klaus' shoulders.

"You take him out of here. I'll take care of everything around here." Kol offered and nodded at the bodies on the floor.

Caroline was too occupied with Klaus to wonder about how Kol would take care of the Tho San. At the moment she couldn't care less.

Elijah supported his brother's weight and urged Caroline to move forward. She held on to Klaus' hand and wanted him so badly to show some kind of reaction.

The whole way down the mountain Klaus hadn't opened his eyes, but his body was healing.

Caroline was very anxious, but she was relieved that his body showed no more signs of the torture although she probably would never forget the sight of it. Klaus had always been the one on top of everything, to see him like that was more than disturbing to her. Her heart clenched.

Her eyes however would not leave his face.

"We will leave for Mystic Falls immediately." Elijah announced. "I will have the plane ready immediately."

She simply nodded. "Elijah, why isn't he opening his eyes?" Caroline asked.

Instead of answering Elijah simply gazed at his brother.

"It's all my fault! Because I snapped his neck!" Caroline wailed. It was the only plausible explanation she had. They would have never managed to overpower him otherwise.

Elijah quickly shook his head. "None of this is your fault!"

Caroline closed her eyes shaking her head. There was no other explanation.

Klaus' eyes might have been closed but his ears were very much alerted. He heard every word of their conversation.

* * *

><p>Hayley demanded an answer and blocked Cortez' way. The arrogant pout didn't leave her face.<p>

Cortez had gotten dressed and he seemed to be eager to cover the mark up again. He had been very surprised by this revelation because he had never expected to see that mark ever again. He had wanted to step around Hayley, but she had simply stepped into his way again and in her eyes he read that he wouldn't have a chance at getting out of this again.

He turned around and crossed his arms, starring over the lake as if there was something to be seen in the distance.

"It was some years ago." He started and Hayley stepped curiously closer. "My pack was strong and fearless. We were the ones that descended from the original wolves if legend was to be believed. We were living in peace in the forest near the bayou. There was no trouble with vampires or witches, until the day that Marcel made himself the…'king'."

He sneered at the expression.

"The vampires started to get the upper hand and interfered with our business. They had no right to domineer us. The alpha and his men went to the witches to seek for help, since they had sworn an oath to keep the balance in nature, hence between werewolves and vampires. But they were unwilling to help. They said that they couldn't act because of whatever reason, but that they had a plan.

Our leaders didn't believe them and they started a fight. They wanted to take matters into their own hands, but the witches wouldn't have that. They wanted to stick to some plan of theirs that would unfold eventually. Time passed but nothing happened and the wolves planned an assassination attempt.

The witches however got wind of it and came into the bayou.

They punished the pack with a curse that would only let them turn into humans on a full moon. I was only ten back then and my grandfather managed to get me out of the clearing. He made me run and told me to never look back. I was terrified and so I ran and escaped the curse."

Cortez stared over the blue smooth surface in front of him. His expression was indifferent.

Hayley saw everything in front of her eyes when Cortez described the fight.

She wanted to know so many things, but before she could ask a question Cortez already answered her unasked question:

"That birthmark follows the same bloodline."

Hayley exhaled: "So, we are…"

He nodded. "Yes."

"Do you know my parents?" She blurted out and her heart jumped to her throat. Beating loudly and excitedly.

But to her disappointment Cortez shook his head. "No. It had been a dangerous time when we interfered with the witches and every baby had been given away."

* * *

><p>Caroline fell asleep on the plane even though she had wanted to stay awake until they arrived, until Klaus would finally open his eyes, but her own eyes wouldn't stay open any longer. Exhaustion took finally over her body.<p>

Her hand rested on the armrest between her and Klaus as if it was waiting for him to take it.

When he had noticed that Caroline had drifted off to sleep he opened his eyes. His gaze wandered to the small window next to him. The plane was high above the ground where the sun was always shining.

Elijah noticed that he was awake and he actually wondered for how long he had really been awake. He knew his brother well and something was definitely not right.

The oldest Mikaelson sibling came to sit in front of his younger brother and handed him a blood bag. Klaus scrunched up his nose, but took the bag anyway. He needed blood if fresh or not.

"Why?" Elijah mouthed. Klaus scowled at him before he went back to stare out of the window without a spoken word. Elijah sighed and leaned back into his seat. He was curious about what had really happened to him, but he knew better than to push him.

* * *

><p>"Caroline." Elijah gently called and woke her up. She moaned and blinked and jerked awake when she realised that Elijah was towering over her. The seat next to her was empty.<p>

"Where…"

"He needs some time to himself." Elijah explained.

"What? But…" She was confused. _But why wouldn't he have told her himself?_

Everything inside of her tensed. _Klaus_.

She yearned to see him, but something was wrong.

The welcome back at the mansion was nice and everyone was relieved that they were back safe and sound.

Elena rushed to Caroline and made sure that she was all right.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked her and Caroline nodded. "Where is Klaus?" He asked frowning and everyone looked around the room in surprise. This wasn't like the big bad hybrid at all.

"He's stalling of course. Did you miss me, sister?" Kol asked Rebekah who huffed rolling her eyes.

"What a shame you returned unharmed. I thought you'd at least lose an arm." She said wryly and Stefan grinned at her which made her kick his leg secretly. If he ever told anyone of their conversation from before she would have to stake him.

"All the hustle for that!?" Damon asked and held up the tiny piece of white bone.

"What did you expect? A whole leg?" Kol asked.

"Well, a skull would have been the least." Damon answered.

"Yeah, bother, a simple thanks would have been sufficient." Kol mocked.

"So, what happened to those old creepy guys?" Damon asked.

Kol smirked. "Oh don't worry darling they won't bother you in your sleep. They are lucky if they remember their own name."

"Apropos sleep and bothering. The Deveraux witch was here." Rebekah announced.

"What?" Elijah perked up his head.

They quickly told them everything that had happened in their absence.

"This can't be good." Kol said.

Bonnie walked into the room and demanded to see the bone. While she walked over to Kol she peeked quickly at Caroline. She held her hand out to Kol who eyed her warily before he placed it into her hand. She wanted to do this stupid spell rather yesterday than today.

"Bonnie." Elijah addressed her gently, but she was totally occupied with the white piece in her hand. "What did Miss Deveraux want?"

Bonnie shrugged. "She warned me about you." As if she hadn't known that before!

Elijah looked at her seriously for a moment when Bonnie said: "Don't worry, no one is telling me what to do. I am seeing this through and then I am gone, okay? Now, I need water, this spell might take a day."

Elijah pursed his lips, but nodded. He knew that Bonnie didn't actually want to help them but for some reason she did it anyway.

* * *

><p>After Caroline had filled her friends in on the main events that had happened in the castle, leaving out some details, she retreated to upstairs. She didn't feel like spending more time than necessary with everyone else. Her thoughts were with Klaus. There would be time to cope with her own trauma later and she certainly didn't need any fake sympathy from Damon Salvatore.<p>

She entered her room with a nervous feeling inside of her. Klaus hadn't come down the whole time and she wanted nothing more than to hug him and make sure that he was all right, but he remained to act more than distant towards her. He had his back to her and didn't even look at her when she entered the room.

The young vampire bit her lip and didn't know what to do.

"Klaus…"

He closed his eyes. "Leave!" He growled and Caroline blinked confused at the harsh tone.

"Uhm, I just wanted to…"

"Leave! I don't want you here!" He heard the laughter of his father inside of his head again. The awakened memories haunted him ever since they had returned and he didn't know how to get rid of them again.

_"Boy!"_

"But just let me…"

"We shouldn't have started this. It was a mistake. Everything!" Klaus said in his dark hybrid voice.

"_Do you really believe that you are worth it, boy?"_

"What?" She asked and felt like someone had hit her over the head with a glass. _What was he talking about? Everything? But…_

"You are safer without me." Ha said.

"_You failed everyone! Your little brother died because of you, boy!"_

Now someone pulled the rug from under her feet and she staggered for a second. _Was he leaving her?_ She didn't know what to say and her body started trembling. She wanted to interject but he was quicker.

"And I am too."

It was as if someone rammed a stake through her heart. _How could he say that?_

Her tongue was too heavy to move and she was simply tongue tied. There was a loud annoying beeping in her ears and she turned around to leave the room.

She started pacing the hallway and tried to collect her thoughts. Somehow she felt like she didn't even understand what was happening. He was probably just confused and upset and so he was lashing out.

But what he just said hurt like hell. Her eyes started stinging, but there was a new feeling inside of her that broke through the surface. Something strong and independent, the same strength that she had felt earlier. She shook her head quickly.

No, he couldn't do this! He simply couldn't do this to her. She wouldn't give up on him without a fight.

She burst through the door again with tear drops in her eyes. Her voice sounded constricted even though she didn't want it to, but there was still a part of her that she couldn't control.

"You cannot do this to me! I ripped a heart out of someone's chest! I killed someone for this family!"

"I didn't ask you to." Klaus said soberly and walked away from her.

"Do not walk away from me like this!" Her yell was hoarse and Rebekah and Elena ran into the room.

Klaus however kept walking down the hallway.

"What is going on in here?" They asked and Caroline's fists trembled.

She was so tensed and collected but on the other hand she was so hurt. She didn't know what to do! Since their return her feelings were all over the place. She felt so incredibly strong, but she didn't know how to handle that strength. She had never felt that strong before. _Break down or kill someone?_

Finally Elena simply hugged her and Caroline leaned her head against her shoulder.

On his way out Klaus encountered Bonnie. She just stepped into his way and nodded at him.

The hybrid simply snapped when he saw the self-satisfied look in her eyes. He flashed forward and grabbed her throat. There was a slight pain inside his head indicating that Bonnie was trying to give him a headache, but it wasn't really working on him. He squeezed her air pipe tighter but no sound escaped her mouth.

"Klaus!" Stefan said from behind him.

"Oh, come on you don't want to kill your only witchy alliance do you?" Damon asked bored.

Klaus stared at the witch for a moment longer and finally let her go. Her lips had turned slightly blue and she fell onto her knees and coughed violently. Stefan was immediately at her side.

Klaus flashed out of the house without another backward glance. He needed to get away and out of there.

Away from everyone who pretended to care about him.

* * *

><p>"Fine let him leave me!" Caroline yelled upset. "I couldn't care less! I don't need him! Egoistical, stupid, raging hybrid!" She tore his sketchpad apart not bothering with all the beautiful pictures she was ruining. The pages soared through the air covering the floor of the room.<p>

"Care…" Elena started and wanted to grab her shoulders but Caroline shook her off.

"No, Elena. I can't okay!?"

"He's upset." Rebekah tried, but comfort wasn't her strong suit.

Caroline shook her head. "He told me that he was safer without me!" He couldn't have hurt her more. She knew that she was a liability, but he had never told her that before. And he had certainly never held it against her.

"Maybe it's better like this." Bonnie said who had appeared in the doorway. She was moving freely around the house for a few days now.

"Bon." Elena started, but Bonnie ignored her.

"One day you'll stand in his way and that day he won't spare your life." She told Caroline and Rebekah looked at her angrily.

"That is ridiculous and you know that! My brother would never harm her!"

"Are you sure? He is quite impulsive, isn't he? Didn't he dagger you like a hundred times already, just because you refrained from doing what he wanted?"

"He knows I can't die!"

"But Caroline can."

"What are you implying?"

"That he will kill her one day, maybe not on purpose, but the outcome is the same. You and your brothers will end up in a box again but this time at the bottom of the ocean!"

"You take that back!" Rebekah threatened, but Bonnie raised her nose. The original hissed and was about to jump at her when Kol suddenly moved into her way.

"Whoa whoa easy there, little sis. What am I missing out on here?" He grinned at Bonnie and winked.

"You probably just saved that bitch's life." Rebekah snarled and cast a dark look at Bonnie Bennett. She wasn't fond of witches, just like Klaus she thought that they were too proud.

"Oh well, in that case, you're welcome." He grinned at Bonnie again and for a second his eyes travelled down her body. Her expression didn't change and Kol looked really amused. "Don't worry you can thank me later."

He mocked and Bonnie turned around mumbling: "Pervert."

Kol sniggered and looked at her retreating figure. "Isn't she sweet?"

Just then he noticed the upset faces of the others and frowned. "What's the matter?" He noticed the scattered drawings then and frowned.

Caroline shook her head. "Nothing."

She didn't want him to know, neither about the fact that Klaus didn't want her anymore nor about her distress with Bonnie. Why did Bonnie have so little faith? Sure, Klaus had done bad…well, more than bad, but he had bettered, or did she only want to believe that? She felt like her head would explode. Anyway letting Kol know would only cause another fight.

Elena put her hands onto Caroline's shoulders comfortingly.

"Where is Elijah?" Rebekah asked instead, but Kol shrugged.

* * *

><p>Klaus was somewhere in a bar in New Orleans, however not in the popular French Quarter but somewhere at the rim of the city. He didn't want to encounter any vampires tonight.<p>

The fresh warm blood filled his mouth and soothed his burning throat. His teeth cut deeper into the flesh of his victim. He was feeding on a stranger in the hallway between the toilets and the bar room. His victim became heavy because of the blood loss. He gurgled and Klaus finally let go of him.

He looked disgusted at the broad man. He had been an easy victim, a bully, those were always easy. They were too full of themselves.

He pushed him into the men's room not caring what would happen if anyone found him like that.

Just when he had wiped his mouth on his sleeve someone walked around the corner but stopped when she saw him.

"Klaus." Camille said with an icy undertone. Last time she had seen him was when he had been kissing that blonde.

She posed in front of him and knew that her dress choice had been very wise tonight. It showed a nice cleavage and emphasized her figure in all the right places.

She was pissed because she had let herself get screwed over by someone like Klaus when Marcel had actually warned her before, but she hadn't given much to his warning. She knew that Marcel had a crush on her, but the feelings weren't reciprocated. To her he was just a very good friend. She knew that Klaus screamed danger all over the place but she had decided to ignore it since he had started to woo her. He had been so handsome and charming and she had thought that maybe this time it was her chance to win, but then she had seen him with that blonde.

She remembered the day like it was yesterday, because she had actually wanted to invite him over to her place for dinner and she would have shown him her paintings, but then…He had told her some nonsense about having pursuit Caroline for a long time and that day she had simply kissed him and that he wanted to just stay friends.

"I see you're not working tonight." He answered. He looked worn out Camille thought. She straightened herself and noticed that Klaus' eyes wandered over her body.

"No." She looked around. "Are you alone? Where is your girlfriend?" She mocked.

Klaus scoffed wryly. "Which can only please you according to your demeanour."

She took a step closer. "Maybe so." A whiff of her perfume hit his nose. "And according to your demeanour you just had a nasty fight with someone."

"Let me guess, overzealous psych major."

"I am surprised you remember that."

He contorted his mouth. "If you excuse me now." He wanted to push past her but Camille wouldn't give up that easily. She was still pissed and acted on an impulse.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Why? Do you want to keep me company?" His voice was mocking her.

"Do you want some?" She stepped closer swaying her hips. Her eyes roamed over his face and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?" He hissed and Camille felt his breath on her face.

She shrugged. "I am a good listener." Her hand grabbed his arm gently and ran up to his shoulder innocently. "Or if you rather want to dance instead of talking?" She licked her lips. Klaus squinted when he felt her hand on his arm. Her warm body was so close to his that he felt her vibes radiating from it. Slowly as if on a reflex he lowered his head.

Maybe he could need a distraction.

Something that reminded him of his old life that he had once led before everything had gone astray. Camille stepped even closer and Klaus saw her face moving up to his.

He wanted to forget and maybe she could help him.

Her perfume was beckoning to his senses as was her pulsing vein under the skin of her neck.

But an inch before their lips met something inside of him clenched.

_No!_

One word that was all over his mind.

He shook his head and walked away from her without another word. He heard her cursing under her breath.

"_Look at you, boy!"_

* * *

><p>On his way to the bar he unexpectedly ran into Stefan. The younger Salvatore leaned against the doorframe to the hallway.<p>

"What was that about?" He asked curiously and nodded behind Klaus where he had almost seduced the bartender. Or rather let the bartender seduce him which was more than strange in any way.

"What do you want?" The hybrid snarled and marched over to the bar where he sat down after he had ordered a drink. Stefan followed him silently and joined him.

"Would you like some company?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows and his look made it very clear that that was a really stupid question.

"Klaus, what happened?"

"Did Elijah send you?" Klaus downed the strong liquor in one gulp.

Stefan had spoken to Elijah before, but it was probably wiser to not mention that. "No, he didn't send me."

Klaus laughed. "You are such a bad liar, Salvatore."

"He is just worried."

"Nonsense!"

Stefan sighed. "Okay, listen, even if you don't want to hear it. I don't know what happened, but do you think it is fair to throw something like that at Caroline?"

Klaus scoffed. "Why do you care Stefan?"

"I am her friend that's why and I remember a time when we got along quite well too."

Klaus didn't answer.

The 20's had been a vibrant time for him. Stefan had actually been the first vampire besides his family that he would have called something that did come very close to a friend. But he couldn't speak to him of all people about his inner demons.

"Being powerful, doesn't mean that you have to fight alone, you know?" Stefan tried again, but Klaus scoffed.

"You certainly do sound like Elijah."

"What can I say, he is very wise."

Klaus was still wearing his grim expression and Stefan didn't think that it would leave him any time soon. He soon realised that he wouldn't get an answer from Klaus tonight. Something was really bothering him and Stefan didn't get over the notion that it had nothing to do with Caroline. He agreed with Elijah on that one. Klaus was lashing out because something unexpected had happened, something he hadn't planned. But Stefan was smarter than to ask him directly about it. Klaus' past was something that he never actually talked about to anyone. Not even to his family.

Klaus stayed stubbornly silently and downed drink after drink desperately trying to drown his conscience and the voice inside of his head.

He was better off alone. He had always been alone and that meant that no one could disappoint him.

There was only one person he had to trust and rely on and that was himself.

Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Klaus cut him off.

"It's none of your business Stefan, so why don't you just leave and go back to your petty little friends and take them back to Mystic Falls where they can't cause anymore damage!?"

Klaus couldn't care less.

He didn't want any of it anymore.

It was better this way.

For all of them.


	18. A Thousand Years

_Hey there,  
><em>

_Thanks for all the reviews, each of them make me really happy!=)_

_Okay, so there is a small part of Hayley in this chapter but it becomes less and less and...?_

_Title: A Thousand Years - Boyce Avenue (but the original version by Christina Perri is also great!=))_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Klaus was stalling after Stefan had left him alone. He felt like banging his head onto the counter. Maybe it would make the pounding in his head stop. He wanted to scream at the voice in his head but he pulled himself together and tried to drown it out as much as possible. Mikael shouldn't have that much power over him. Not anymore.<p>

And yet the memories brought everything back to him.

Why wasn't he over it?

Why couldn't he let it go!?

The glass in his hand cracked and finally broke as it gave in to his strength. There were angry creases on his nose when Mikael laughed at him in his thoughts. He needed to lock him away again, bury him deep down inside of his mind, but that was easier said than done.

Stefan somehow managed to sneak back into his head.

Before he had left he had pulled something small out of his pocket and put it onto the counter. "Kol found this in one of the guy's pocket."

Klaus had stared at the ring and his own words had run through his mind. _Always_ _and forever._

"I don't know what happened down there, but don't throw anything away just now. Everyone needs something to fight for." The younger one had said but Klaus had just stared at the counter. Stefan had waited patiently. Patience was one of his strong suits. He would always wait patiently if a friend needed him to be patient.

Klaus however hadn't reacted. Stefan had figured that he neither needed patience nor company tonight. Klaus was one to brew by himself for hours and so Stefan had stood silently up and had started to leave the bar, but suddenly, when he was almost out of the door a low voice had called him back.

"How?" That was all he had said.

How should he not throw anything away?

Didn't he already ruin it?

How could he mend something that he had already broken?

Stefan had looked at him and he had marvelled at the strange situation where he was the one giving Klaus Mikaelson an advice. "Don't shut her out."

Klaus shifted his weight on the chair and wondered about the latest events.

"_You are pathetic, boy!"_

"Why don't you just shut up!" He suddenly yelled and with his hand he shoved all of the remaining empty glasses flying off the counter top. They smashed into a million shards.

Luckily it was too late for any customers to become witness to his outburst. Klaus was breathing heavily and he stood next to the bar with his eyes fixed on the floor that was covered with broken dreams. His hands flew up to his hair. He needed to calm down, but how could he with this snarling voice inside of his head that made him feel so more vulnerable than anything else ever had!

But then an idea formed inside of his mind.

What if he needed to let it out in order to be able to conceal it forever?

* * *

><p>"Did you find him?" Rebekah asked when Stefan returned. She was in the living room of the mansion trying to take her mind of the recent events by reading a book, but it was no use. She caught herself thinking time and time again about anything else than the book in her lap.<p>

Stefan nodded at her and strode over to the couch where Rebekah was sitting on. "I did, but he didn't talk to me." He sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Rebekah leaned her head against his shoulder. She gnawed her teeth anxiously and Stefan glanced at her.

"Oh come on he's Klaus! He will be fine!" Damon said entering the living room with Kol on his heels. They had eavesdropped as soon as they had heard Stefan return and even Elena now stuck her head through the opposite door.

"Of course he will be." Kol agreed with Damon sarcastically. "The question is in what kind of state we will end up. If he loses it now I will certainly not be the one who will linger about."

Damon scoffed. "This is just great. Big Bad cracks up and we are the ones who suffer. Would someone at least tell me why I might die from his rage?" He looked pointedly at Rebekah.

Her lip started to quiver when she jumped to her feet and shouted. "I don't know okay? Damon why don't you just shut the hell up!? You know nothing about us at all, so why don't you just shut up!" She flashed out of the room.

"Seems like I struck a chord there." Damon said but everyone threw angry looks into his direction.

"Damon…" Elena wailed annoyed.

Kol didn't know if he should laugh or be angry. It was great to not be the receiving end of everyone's anger for once in a while, but he probably should have defended his brother like Rebekah had. Then again, they weren't the ones who talked about their feelings. They would drown them in blood, lust and alcohol.

Stefan stood up and flashed off after Rebekah.

He found her outside on the patio.

Rebekah was hugging herself and her hands rubbed over her arms as if she was cold, but the last time she had felt cold was centuries ago and she couldn't even remember that feeling. Stefan approached her silently wondering why she was so anxious.

"Your brother is insufferable!"

"He's Damon." He answered and stepped closer to her. Rebekah shook her head. She needed to clear her head first, but her thoughts kept revolving around her own brother.

"Bekah, do you know why he is behaving like this?" He was guessing that she knew more about Klaus' troubles than she was admitting.

She slowly turned to face him, but her eyes flickered over his shoulder. Stefan turned his head and watched Elijah walking over the grass towards them. He looked grim but the emotion wasn't directed at them.

She nodded at Stefan but addressed her brother. "Elijah."

"Has he returned yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Stefan answered him.

"He might need some time for that." Rebekah interjected.

"Rebekah, what happened 600 years ago?" Elijah asked and stepped closer to them. He had obviously overheard their conversation.

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know." She admitted. "Nik, saved me by pushing me out of a window back then, but our father was there Elijah." She looked seriously at him and Elijah nodded in understanding. He knew that Klaus had never really gotten over the strained relationship to Mikael and whatever had happened between them in the castle 600 years ago had resurfaced now that he had been there again.

Stefan stroked Rebekah's arm and she leaned into the soothing touch. Sometimes she liked the feeling of comfort that Stefan was always so ready to share.

"How is Caroline?" Elijah asked.

"Elena is trying to talk her out of going back to Mystic Falls." Stefan explained. "She's hurt and overreacting."

"It certainly needs a lot of strength to be with Niklaus."

"Where have you been all evening?" Rebekah asked and the grim expression returned to his features.

"Well, it looks like we have been discovered."

* * *

><p>Her parents had saved her instead of not wanting her. That was all that was on Hayley's mind. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She watched her steps on the hard concrete ground. They made a soft noise every time her shoes hit the asphalt. The streets were empty around this part of town. It was where most of the withes were living, some streets away from the vampires. She hoped that she wouldn't meet one tonight. It was the least that she wanted.<p>

Her feet led her way through the narrow streets. The street lamps cast a dim light that couldn't lift the shadows off the dark corners around the houses.

Hayley jumped when someone shut the blinds in front of a window. She stopped to catch her breath.

This was ridiculous! Since when was she so easily frightened?

Instinctively she ducked her head and looked around, but there was no one in sight.

Her foot took another hesitant step and when nothing happened she shook her head slightly at herself and straightened her shoulders. Her steps became louder and confident again. With her exhale she let her fear disappear into thin air. She walked swiftly around a corner and entered a dark alley way at the end of which a candle was burning.

Sophie and Tiana looked expectantly at the approaching wolf girl.

They stared at her with determined eyes. Sophie crossed her arms in front of her chest and stood with her legs apart in front of her looking very self-confident. Hayley mirrored her stance and squinted.

"I believe that you wanted to tell us something?" Sophie asked.

Hayley looked from her to Tiana and back again. "The pack will support your plan if you lift the curse and if you tell me what the plan actually is."

Sophie cast a glance at Tiana who pursed her lips. She was about to shake her head when Sophie agreed. "Fine. We need to get a sister of ours back that has been kidnapped by the vampires. We started a spell that will defeat the vampires once it is completed which can only happen if we get the girl. The planets will be in the right constellation in a few days and that will be when we meet in the graveyard to complete the spell. Now your part will be to get the girl."

Hayley nodded.

* * *

><p>Invisible strings had pulled him home and it was in the middle of the night when he returned to the mansion. He was glad that no one was downstairs and interrupting him while he made his way upstairs. If someone had been unfortunate enough as to step in his way that someone wouldn't have had much fun. He would probably wake up with a stake inside of him.<p>

He heard her before he had reached the door. Her feet were shuffling over the floor and there were sounds of rushing and rustling. Klaus sighed. She was obviously still angry and he couldn't blame her. What he had done had been a very low blow. He had seen her guilt ridden expression right after the shock of his words had worn off. And he had promised himself that he would never hurt her, but he had, once again. Somehow she always got hurt and the thought made him actually flinch.

A sigh escaped his lips and he realised that his tensed muscles relaxed for the first time in the last few days. Maybe this would be the right thing to do. He gently pushed the door to the room open.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She retorted and threw another piece of clothing into a bag.

Caroline didn't even turn around to look at Klaus who closed the door behind him. She rushed about the room and collected the things she needed the most. She had made a decision. She needed to get away and she wouldn't wait until Klaus told her another time that he had made a mistake with her. There was only so much that she could handle. And regret from Klaus was something that she didn't _want_ to handle.

"_Your impulse, Niklaus, that's what will keep you from truly being great! Boy!"_

She was packing! She was about to leave him. Suddenly his throat closed and he didn't know what to do. He opened his mouth but knew that no word would be able to escape his constricted throat. He had lost. The one thing he would never do was keeping Caroline against her will. It would always be her decision.

"You made it abundantly clear that you don't want me here. And you know what? I am sick of it! So, you think everything was a mistake? Fine then go back to your hollow life! I couldn't care less!"

Sometimes love just wasn't enough.

She kept throwing things into the bag. She would go back to Mystic Falls with Elena and Damon and then she would finally start college and lead a life far away from here.

"Don't worry you don't have to look at me for much longer!"

It hurt that he didn't say anything at all. He only added to her guilt because she knew that what he had said was probably true, but no one liked to hear the truth. And then she had always thought that he really loved her and that he wouldn't hold it against her. She didn't want to be responsible for his failures.

There was silence prevailing in the room. Caroline focused on her task when there was suddenly a strange noise.

A strangled sound cut through the air. Caroline didn't know where it came from or what it was but there it was again but very faint so.

A gurgling sound almost as if an animal was suffocating. Caroline turned around to inquire its origin.

Just then she realised what it was and where it came from.

Shock was evident on her face when she turned around.

The strangled gurgling sounds came from the broken man behind her.

"Oh my god Klaus." The shock went through flesh and bone. Klaus couldn't say anything. The fallen villain was defeated.

She took a step closer and wanted to reach out despite the anger and hurt she still felt, but being Caroline she would always put her own needs second if someone needed her to be something else.

Klaus shook his head.

"Leave!" He snarled lashing out again. He wasn't weak! He never was!

"_Your impulse…boy!"_

This time Caroline straightened and stood her ground. She shook her head. "No!"

"I said: Leave!" Klaus screamed and flashed in front of her menacingly. It was a reflex reaction from him.

But Caroline didn't move because she was over the point where she was afraid of him. He might hold her fragileness against her, but she trusted him enough that he would not kill her despite.

And Klaus was so glad that she didn't move. When he had seen her packing up her stuff he had realised that he didn't want her to leave. Not ever. He hadn't meant what he had said, but he couldn't help himself. He was upset with the whole world and there were at least a million reasons why he was in this position right now and he hated all of them. The most severe of them being probably that Caroline could have died.

"No." She repeated, softer this time. She saw it in his eyes that he needed her right now and she was glad about the glimpse of her old Klaus that she got here.

Klaus glared at her. He just glared at her until all of a sudden his head dropped onto her shoulder. Caroline wrapped her arms around him in a gesture of comfort. "It's okay."

Klaus let himself be comforted silently. These moments were so rare that Caroline actually wondered if she could handle it.

"I failed you." He whispered against her shoulder.

"What? No." She pushed him away to look at his face. It looked empty and indifferent.

"Just like I failed Henrik."

"Your little brother?" Caroline raised her eyebrows. She knew that he had died from a werewolf bite and that Klaus made himself responsible for his death when in fact he couldn't have done anything because he had still been human back then.

"Nik, it was not your fault!" She realised that she was beginning to call him more often by either his nickname or his birth name, like Rebekah, Kol and Elijah did.

He shook his head to decline. "I am sorry." And Caroline wasn't sure if he meant her or his little brother. She just knew that her heart reached out to him and that she was incredibly sorry.

"What happened in the dungeon?" She asked quietly.

He drew a deep breath. "Mikael." He answered.

Caroline swallowed. There were so many things that she still didn't know about him. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

He sighed.

Did he want to?

He took her hand and walked with her over to a big plush chair. He sat down onto it and drew Caroline onto his lap. He drew her close to his chest and held her.

She snuggled up against him making herself comfortable.

"_Being powerful doesn't mean that you have to be alone…"_

"It was 600 years ago." He started. "It was the same spectacle as it was this year, however I was a lot more motivated to slaughter vampires. Someone betrayed us to Mikael and he arrived at the castle. He chased us and cornered us, me and Rebekah. I pushed her out of a window, so she could escape. I don't really know how it happened but Mikael got me to that dungeon where you found me in. I was so full of rage I couldn't think clearly. I acted on instinct only and he managed to overpower me." He was silent for a while, probably replaying the events in his head. His eyes closed briefly and Caroline grabbed his hand. He tightened his grip on it. Holding on to the present. "He tortured me."

"How did you escape?"

"A mere coincidence. An earthquake shook the castle and it was enough to distract everyone and help me escape. That night was probably the closest he ever came to killing me." His voice was barely audible but still somber.

Caroline was silent and both of them revelled in each other's warmth and silence.

"Caroline." She looked up at him. "I never meant what I said. But if you want to leave then…"

She quickly put her finger onto his lips to stop him. "I am not leaving you."

Klaus's heart swelled at her words. He buried his head in the crook if her neck and pressed a soft kiss to her soft skin. His arms tightened around her.

* * *

><p>He didn't know who he was or why he was roaming this earth, but the fog was slowly lifting from around his confused mind.<p>

He looked up at the night sky that surrounded the world. The clouds were grey against the black dark blanket. It held the earth in its tight grip and didn't let a ray of light to touch it.

He wandered through the streets and watched the dark houses. Here and there flickered a light in the windows but most of the humans and creatures were sleeping soundly.

It was almost time.

He knew that it was because he could feel the rush in his veins.

He had been wandering about this earth without a purpose, but now it was almost time. He could almost see clearly now. There was a face and name in his mind which led his way and told him where to go. Yes, now he knew where to go.

Something essentially had changed now that the stars were changing its constellation.

A cat crossed his way. It hissed and arched its back. All the fur stood into every direction. Another angry sound left its mouth before it jumped onto a waste container and over a fence into safety.

* * *

><p>"What about you my love?"<p>

"I am all right."

He looked at her face with a stern expression and Caroline knew that he was calling her bluff. Truth was that she couldn't think about anything else. The events at the castle had shaken her more than she had initially thought. When she concentrated she would still hear all the screams and feel the warm bloody flesh around her hand.

She wondered if she would have done something like that a year ago and the answer was probably no. She wouldn't have because she had still been sweet little Miss Mystic Falls. The most scary thing was probably that she had felt so powerful and that she was still feeling more mature and independent having survived something like that.

Klaus didn't like the small insecure look on her face.

"What is becoming of me?" She whispered. "Am I developing into a cruel monster?"

Klaus shifted slightly underneath her. "Caroline, we are all monsters, aren't we?" She thought that he sounded like Stefan. "But sometimes humans are even worse, don't you think?"

"But I killed him! I just ripped out his heart! So many people were led to their slaughter and for what? For nothing! For a lie!"

"Love, you are not them! Now, what if he got you first and killed you? You did what you had to do." He caressed her hair, but Caroline vehemently shook her head.

"Does that really justify anything?"

Klaus drew a deep breath thinking of a way to show her that this was far more complex. "Well, let me try to show you a different angle. Tell me, is it selfish of you to kill because you want to protect your family? Or is it selfless, because you risk your own life for someone else?"

"Mh…"

"You can argue either way. Now, does it make you a good or a bad person?"

Caroline sighed. "Both?"

Klaus shrugged. "There are always two sides of a medal, sweetheart."

Caroline thought about that for a while and once again was reminded that the world was not black and white, but many shades of different colours.

"There was something else I think I should tell you." She started but stalled a bit. "I actually think that I felt your pain."

Klaus straightened.

"I know it sounds weird, but when I thought of you then there was this burning and then we found you scorched with that scalding iron. Do you think that is the bond?"

Klaus considered it for a while. "I don't know. Apparently, I have no knowledge about mating bonds. They are rare after all. Does anybody else know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone, but I guess Elijah could suspect something. He always does."

Klaus groaned. "Yeah, that's his curse…or mine for that matter."

Caroline put a kiss onto his chest. "He loves you. How much do think will that bond develop? I mean it is so…" She didn't know what to think.

"I know what you mean. I reckon that since it was an exceptional situation it was stronger than in our everyday life." It was a nice description for life threatening, Caroline thought.

Klaus shook his head.

"I guess I owe you a new sketchpad." She suddenly said guiltily changing the subject.

He looked around the room at the torn and scattered papers. "Yes, you do."

"I am sorry. Are you very mad?"

He sighed and joked. "Not mad enough to leave you." He gazed at her and was back to this light cockiness of his and Caroline was glad about it. His mood really did change on a whim. She would always stand with him and be there when he needed her, but she was not used to the moments of his breakdowns. It took much more strength than his tantrums when she was able to simply scream back at him.

He gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "How do you do that, Caroline?"

"Do what?"

"How do you manage to make me believe everyday that I cannot live without you anymore?"

Her finger drew lazy patterns on his naked chest. "I am glad to hear that. I am…" She hesitated because it wasn't easy for her to speak the words that were on her mind, but Klaus raised her chin so that she had to look him in the eyes.

"You can tell me everything, sweetheart."

She stalled and exhaled deeply. "I have always been afraid of what had happened today. Nik, what you said…"

"I was overreacting. I lashed out. Mikael had always scolded me for my impulse."

"But it is still true. And I am afraid that one day you will leave me for good. I am no original like you." Bonnie's words found their way into her mind.

And Caroline couldn't help but ask: What if she was right?

He shook his head vehemently. "No, sweetheart. We will always be fighting about something, but I gave you a promise." He reached over next to the bed where his jeans were lying. He pulled out the ring Stefan had given him back. "Always and forever. I swear that as long as you want me near there will never be coming any harm to you."

"It's hard for both of us, I guess."

He kissed her hair lightly. "We'll get there, love. Maybe in a century or two."

Caroline chuckled. "That sounds nice."

She wanted to believe it badly.

But both of them had to step out of their ways for that and like he said there would always be things to fight about.

Klaus reached for her face and kissed her gently onto her lips. Caroline parted hers and his tongue slipped into her mouth, discovering, teasing, playing. Caroline sighed sweetly.

She rolled on top of him. Her hands were at both sides of his face and neck. Klaus felt her soft naked skin brushing against his hot body that responded to her soft touches. She caressed him with her finger tips. He kept kissing her. A soft moan escaped him. Caroline closed her eyes and revelled in the caresses of his velvet lips. He ran a trail of kisses down her jaw line and the side of her neck.

He turned them over so he was lying on top of her. His legs brushed against hers. His hands travelled slightly down her sides and Caroline tried to suppress the tingling sensation. She tried to suppress the giggle but Klaus was a very attentive man. He smirked at her amused.

Caroline warned him with her eyes, but Klaus ran a lazy hand languidly over the soft spot again. She giggled again and crinkled her nose. The gesture was new and Klaus found himself adoring it. He wanted to see it again and repeated his actions. He kissed her nose and Caroline laughed and Klaus couldn't help but laugh with her. She loved the sound and the playfulness of the situation. Everything was so light. Exactly what she needed right now.

"Stop, stop!" She begged between laughters.

His laugh died down to a chuckle and his hand travelled south. "You want me to stop?"

His hand cupped her sex and a finger rubbed over her sensitive folds.

A breath hitched in her throat.

"No, don't stop!"

His hand caressed and rubbed against her. The arousal started in her toes and crept up her whole body. Klaus enjoyed the sight of her writhing body and his own veins filled with need. Warm wetness was pooling between her legs and Klaus slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped when a second joined. His mouth came down on her breast and his tongue massaged her sensitive peak.

The feeling crept up her legs and settled in the pit of her stomach.

Suddenly she pushed him onto his back again and kissed a trail down his chest. Her hands following down his sides. He didn't know for sure what she was up to until she kissed the tip of his arousal. She licked and sucked languidly on his manhood that started to swell even more. He started to pant. He felt it building up inside of him his member throbbing almost painfully now but Caroline didn't resign from her sweet torture. He felt her tongue softly moving against him. Something moved inside of him right into his manhood. It took all of his strength to pull Caroline's mouth off him.

"I want to be inside of you." He whispered.

Caroline straddled him and kissed his lips. The tip of his cock was at her entrance but they drew the moment out a bit longer. Her lips moved to his collarbone. Klaus felt her fangs scorching his skin and the moment she bit down she took him in. All of him and he filled her out.

He gasped and felt himself harden even more when she started to move. His blood rushed through his veins and into her mouth. There was an explosion creeping slowly from inside of his stomach into his cock. He grunted and pushed them over again. A play for dominance in white sheets.

He bit devilishly affectionately into her main artery while he thrust into her depths. Caroline cried out but was quickly back at his shoulder to lick the last drops of blood off.

Klaus quickened his pace and Caroline met him with her own rhythm. Their hips grounded into each other pulling them closer and closer, higher and higher towards the edge.

It built up inside of both of them and a last roll of her hips, a brush of his finger that came out of nowhere and they tumbled over the edge.

They were both panting and revelling in the aftermath of their onslaught.

Their lips found each other's in a devoted kiss.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat crossed legged in the middle of the room surrounded by bowls of water. She mumbled something inaudible.<p>

Damon laughed when Caroline and Klaus entered the room together. "So you finally left your love nest. I assume you two made up then."

Klaus flashed forward and buried his hand in Damon's stomach. "Careful Damon you are on thin ice."

"Niklaus, this is not the time to beat him up." Elijah interrupted but kept staring at Bonnie.

Klaus withdrew his hand. "Next time I'll tear out your liver!" He threatened which made Kol laugh out loud.

"I have heard that one before." He mumbled.

Klaus grunted and wrinkled his nose. Something was telling him that he was losing his position of power in this family. And he didn't know if he liked that.

"Oh stop looking so pissed, Nik." Rebekah said as if she knew what was going on inside of him. "You can tend to your murderous image in a few months, there are more important things to do!" She motioned towards Bonnie.

"Come on." Caroline reached for his hand and leaned in to whisper into his ear. "The outside world is still afraid of you Big Bad Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson." Her hand sneaked under his shirt just above the rim of his jeans. He smirked at her but it looked only half as amused as it usually looked like.

However he was still Klaus and would be for at least another century if not more.

The crack of Damon's neck happened right before Kol dropped to the floor as well.

Elena gasped and opened her mouth, but Klaus was already in front of her.

"You wanted to say something, doppelgänger?" He asked low and menacingly.

Elena closed her mouth again and took a small step back.

Caroline had an angry frown on her forehead and her arms crossed.

Stefan threw a look at Elijah his lips pulled into a thin line. Rebekah noticed it and found it a bit awkward that the two of them would bond over her murderous brother.

Bonnie's voice became louder and the attention was on her again. There was a bowl of various ingredients in front of her. The white piece of bone in the middle of the green herbs.

Suddenly everyone's eyes narrowed when the water in the bowls started boiling.

Smoke rose from the bowl in front of Bonnie, but she just kept chanting with her eyes closed.

Elijah squinted at her and wanted to step closer when blood started to trickle out of her nose, but Klaus put his hand in front of his brother to stop him. His eyes were glued to her as well and they held every seriousness in them that made someone shiver.

The blood ran from her nose to her lips and inside of her mouth tainting her white teeth with a bright red. The sight was gruesome. The drops painted a trail over her chin.

Elena and Caroline held on to each other's arm watching horrified.

"Do something!" Elena shrieked, Klaus shook his head. Elena gasped terrified for her friend.

"Niklaus." Elijah spoke hoping to plant reason into him, but Klaus shook his head again.

"Not yet."

At the same time somewhere in a bedchamber under the roof of a small house dropped a girl to the floor with a scream on her lips. Sophie held her head in agony.

Bonnie chanted and chanted as if she was in a frenzy which she was.

Sophie screwed her eyes shut when she felt a pounding in her mind as if someone was knocking at an imaginative door and demanded entrance.

The bowls kept steaming and covered the room in a fine mist.

Sophie held on to the knob of the door in her mind with all her might. She screamed.

Caroline bit her lip. She couldn't watch this any longer. "Oh god, someone stop this!"

"Not yet!" Klaus repeated with a growl.

Sophie felt the yank that went through her arms when another force rattled at the door. She tried to speak a counter spell, but the words wouldn't roll off her heavy tongue. But there were other words that leaked into her mind. She had never heard that voice before, but she knew that it belonged to another witch. Her hands became clammy and the knob threatened to slip out of her grasp.

"No!" She wailed and tried to hold on to it. The words and the voice grew louder and more dominant. There was another yank at the door and her fingers slipped. Pain shot through her arms when the door burst open. A white bright light blinded her vision.

Bonnie cried out and opened her eyes looking up at the ceiling. Blood droplets left her mouth.

Elena and Caroline wanted to sprint forward but instead they held fiercely on to each other, as if they wanted to hold themselves back when they actually wanted to run towards their friend.

A deep breath left Bonnie's lungs before her eyes rolled back into her head and she dropped onto the floor.

* * *

><p><em>Oh...<em>

_I am curious about what you think of the development.  
>At first I thought it was too soon to reunite Klaus and Caroline again but then again there is still something massive coming their way and I didn't feel like writing a filler chapter. Sometimes we say something which we already regret only a second later right?<em>

_For those who might be interested:  
>I wrote a one-shot on the events of TVD 5x11 (I know it's already old, but it's the only Klaroline action on the show that we have, right?;)) because I needed to get the ending that I had in mind out of my head.^^<br>_


	19. Demons

_I am thinking about something to say, but so far I guess there is nothing...^^_

_So: Enjoy!_

_Title: Demons - Imagine Dragons_

* * *

><p>Now there was no more holding back for neither Caroline nor Elena.<p>

The two of them rushed to their friend who was lying unconsciously on the floor in the middle of the witch circle. The water had turned into a kind of greenish gray shade and from the bowl in front of Bonnie came a very unpleasant smell, if not outright disgusting.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked and pushed the dark hair out of the witch's face. The two vampires kneeled down on either side of their friend. Stefan stepped closer as well but kept a bit of distance.

The red blood was smeared all over her face and Caroline winced at the look. Elena had more problems with the smell because while she was getting better at self-control she wasn't yet over the point where the smell of the delicious salvation wouldn't bother her anymore at all.

Caroline grabbed for her wrist and searched frantically for a heartbeat. Her fingers slid searchingly over the soft brown skin, caressing it wildly. She frowned and her breathing hitched when she suddenly stopped.

"I can't feel a heartbeat!" She said panicking. "Oh my god, I cannot feel her heartbeat!"

She practically screamed and Elena's eyes widened while she shook her head. No, Bonnie couldn't be dead!

She grabbed Bonnie's other hand and tried to find the pulse herself, but her fingers were shaking too much to be able to actually feel anything.

Suddenly two calm hands grabbed Caroline's shoulders. When she turned around she looked into the calm face of Elijah. His eyes were so calm that she practically felt like scratching them out of their sockets. But she misinterpreted his indifference for something else, because Elijah knew more.

"I can hear her heartbeat." His voice was as soft as velvet and it was as if it seized every agitated nerve calming them down. "Give her some blood, Elena." He ordered gently and Elena bit immediately into her wrist putting it against Bonnie's mouth. There was no reaction but the blood filled her mouth and they knew that it would find its way into her system.

"We should bring her upstairs." Caroline said, but Elijah was already there.

He easily picked the young witch up to carry her upstairs. Stefan put a hand onto Caroline's shoulder but she just stood there and watched Elijah leaving the room with the unconscious Bonnie securely in his arms.

Damon's and Kol's bones cracked suddenly and Kol groaned while he tried to break through the fog that was still surrounding him. Sometimes he simply hated his family. He just did!

Caroline glared at Klaus who stood afar close to a window, however he didn't feel guilty. He couldn't have stopped the spell since he had needed Bonnie to finish it, otherwise everything they had gone through would have been for nothing.

He thought about the castle and acknowledged for the first time that the voice inside of his mind really had disappeared.

The spell had to be completed!

Admittedly the witch could have died, but it had been unlikely with so many vampires around. He would have turned her if that had been necessary. And being a vampire wasn't the worst fate in his eyes. Everyone got used to it eventually.

Caroline however obviously didn't agree with him since she stalked angrily out of the room.  
>Klaus pursed his lips and wondered if he should do or say something, but he didn't know what. She would calm down eventually, wouldn't she?<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door.<p>

A few seconds past before the door handle was pushed down from the outside.

When he slowly opened the door she sat up on her bed and crossed her arms covering herself when she realized that it was the youngest original instead of one of her best friends like she had expected.

"What are you doing here?" Her tone was a bit defensive but not throughout unfriendly. Somehow she felt exhausted, but she wasn't sure what had happened. There was a blank page in her mind. She had done a spell and then…there was a stenching smell she remembered and then…then…

Kol slipped into the room and closed the door behind him silently. He noticed that Bonnie looked rather pale.

"I heard you on my way downstairs and thought it would be nice to be the first one to greet you back from the dead." He simply answered without any menace in his voice only a slight playfulness.

To Kol himself the most disturbing thing was that it was the uttermost truth. He had really heard her stirring and before he could properly think his hand had knocked against her door in a strange reflex reaction.

There were friendly lines around his mouth and Bonnie frowned at him, because his behaviour irritated her and that was why the words needed a few seconds before they finally reached her.

"Dead?" She asked suddenly frightened. She looked at her hands turning them over and over. She wasn't in transition, was she?

"Oh don't worry you are still 100% witch. I wasn't present but I have been told that your strength gave in a bit there." Kol quickly said while he walked over to the window to remove the curtains that prevented the light from filling the interior.

Bonnie snorted. "I am perfectly fine, thanks very much."

Kol licked his lips and smirked. "I had no doubt about that, darling." He watched her amused when she blinked a few times because the sun was too bright for her eyes.

There was something about her character and harsh words that intruiged him and why couldn't he at least have a bit of fun and enjoy her as long as she was around?

Bonnie rolled her eyes, because Kol was annoyingly nice.

Annoying because Bonnie didn't really find it annoying at the moment; the way he asked about her wellbeing or teased her.

It was because she was exhausted, yes, that was exactly why she didn't find him the least bit annoying, wasn't it?

"What did you see?" Kol finally asked. He couldn't deny that he was curious.

While Bonnie thought about the answer of the question she saw the white blank page again. An angry line formed on her forehead and she concentrated on her memories. She rubbed her temples and didn't notice that Kol stepped slowly closer.

Suddenly colours appeared in her mind and started to form some images. It was as if blurred paintings filled up her mind and at some point there were so many images in her mind that she couldn't concentrate anymore.

Her head started hurting and all of a sudden a hand cupped her shoulder. As if she had been in a trance she suddenly jerked and looked at Kol who was sitting right next to her on the bed. With wide eyes she stared at him and then at his hand. She shook her head and needed to collect her thoughts.

"I don't know…" She whispered. "I can't remember what I saw."

Kol's mouth pulled into a thin line.

There was a knock at the door and before Caroline and Elena entered hesitantly Kol quickly withdrew his hand and flashed off the bed. The bed looked suddenly bigger than before with the empty space that he left behind.

"Hey." Elena greeted her friend, but was surprised to see Kol there with her.

Bonnie half smiled as an answer.

Caroline frowned at Kol. "What are you doing here?"

He raised his hands in defence and started to leave. "I was just on my way out."

He quickly strode out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Elena bit her lip to stop herself from laughing which made her friends eye her suspiciously. She pointed at her ear and waited until Kol was out of hearing range. She wanted to make sure that the original wouldn't hear what she was going to say.

The front door slammed and let the floor vibrate ever so slightly.

Elena grinned. "He has a crush on you." She announced and jumped lightly onto the bed.

"What?" Caroline asked and Bonnie pulled a face.

"I am serious." Elena stated assuring them with a nod of her head before she examined Bonnie's face. "How do you feel?"

The witch nodded. "Better. But it seems like I can't remember what I saw."

While Elena had made herself comfortable on the bed Caroline remained standing at the side and didn't really know what to do. She didn't know where she and Bonnie were standing and it made her nervous forcing her to play with the hem of her shirt because there was a part within her that made her feel responsible for what had happened.

"I am sorry, Bonnie." She finally mumbled.

Bonnie didn't look at her but at her lap. "It's not your fault." She said but wasn't sure if she really meant it, but there was a voice inside of her that told her that she did mean it.

Elena looked from Bonnie to Caroline. "Come on guys. I have known you my whole life! Don't you want to end your fight sometime?"

Caroline looked at Bonnie from under her eyelashes.

"I know you don't want to fight anymore." Elena went on. "The problem is that both of you are just as stubborn as the reasons for this fight."

Bonnie looked questioningly at Elena who explained. "At first you hated Damon for being with me and then you could easily transfer your anger onto Klaus being with Caroline. Bonnie, I am not sure if I like him, but you know what the strangest thing is?" All eyes were on Elena. "That I can actually understand his motives in some kind of really twisted way. He is way harsher than we are but he has the same motives: protect your family no matter at what cost! His ways suck, but at least he has a goal. And really weird is that not even Damon hates him anymore, in spite of how many times he got his neck snapped over the last time.

I talked to him about it and he said that Klaus is complex and unpredictable, but then again he isn't. Damon says that he knows what he is doing and when he will get his neck snapped. He plays the outlet for Klaus' emotions which obviously makes him the bad guy. And so is Kol. They are really getting along at the moment which is also kind of…weird and awkward, but it wouldn't surprise me if they had a contest running on who gets his neck snapped first."

Caroline and Bonnie stared at Elena as if she had lost her mind. "I know it's really twisted, right? But I stopped asking second questions a long time ago! No one of us is a saint and none of us is innocent anymore. Everyone of us has blood on their hands."

Caroline stared gravely at her friends, because she knew that Elena was right. There was no innocence left and she remembered the talk she had with Stefan a long time ago when they tried to figure out how different Klaus really was in comparison to them.

She felt strangely grateful for Elena's speech and even Bonnie looked like she wasn't doubting a word Elena was saying.

"Besides, Rebekah can actually be nice and Elijah is…well, he is Elijah, but what I want to say is that even Klaus can be amiable when Caroline is close." Elena tried to really persuade Bonnie now and a small smile ghosted over Caroline's face.

Elena couldn't stand a fight. She wanted her two best friends back, because she hated when they were at odds and if it meant finding good in Klaus then she would try to argue about any reason that seemed to be the least bit likeable about him.

Caroline obviously had somehow found something so maybe they could too and admittedly it really was nice how protective he was about her. He fought with her and hasn't snapped her neck once and Elena really gave him credit for it.

Then there were the endless pictures that he drew of her. The beauty of the small gestures couldn't be ignored even when he was still lashing out and ruthless. Caroline deserved his attention and love. She would never forget though, nothing that he had ever done would be forgotten.

Bonnie shook her head and sighed.

"I know I am stubborn." Suddenly there was guilt inside of her when she recapped the fight and what she had done to feed into it. "Care, I think I am responsible for all the fighting recently."

"Huh? What are you talking about!?" Elena and Caroline frowned.

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked.

"I told Klaus that he was better to leave you." She admitted quietly.

Caroline sat finally down next to Elena. She swallowed and it hurt to hear that her friend had tried to break her relationship especially when it had been dangling on a string just one day ago.

But Caroline shook her head never the less she couldn't blame it on Bonnie because in the end it all came down to Mikael.

"It is not your fault Bonnie. Not at all! This was about something totally different, really! I can't tell you but it was not your fault!"

"Klaus and you are so close." Elena suddenly blurted out. "It is kind of weird, sorry Caroline." She chuckled to show that she didn't mean it in a bad way, not at all, but she would have never expected that someone like Klaus could be close to anyone, not even Caroline and certainly not so close that he suddenly started to reveal some sort of secrets from his past.

Caroline nodded. "I know. Well…" She stalled. "We are…we are actually connected to each other."

"What do you mean? Connected?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline bit her lip. "We, er, blood shared." Elena rolled her eyes. It didn't actually surprise her. "And since then it's been like there is this bond between us. Sometimes, well actually when the other is in danger it is kind of tangible and…it is so weird, but I swear that I can simply tell every time Klaus is near and back in China when he was tortured in the dungeon I kind of felt his wounds."

Elena and Bonnie stared at her with a mixture of shock on their faces. Now this did surprise Elena.

"I know it's totally gaga." Caroline quickly tried to put it off.

"Well, that's not what I would have said, but Caroline, that sounds like serious stuff." Elena said sternly.

"Do you know more about it? Or did you tell anyone?" Bonnie asked and suddenly it was as if they had never fought and even more worry spread through her limbs. If she was really this close connected to Klaus then it could be more dangerous than she had thought in the beginning.

Caroline shook her head. "No, I have no idea. No one knows, I guess."

Bonnie nodded. "Maybe we can fix it?" She asked but immediately covered her mouth when she noticed the slip. The words had simply tumbled out of her mouth and off her tongue.

Caroline's mouth dropped open in astonishment. She scoffed almost amused and stood up to gain some distance. Her hands flew through her hair. She laughed wryly.

"Bonnie, did it ever occur to you, that maybe I don't need to be fixed? That maybe I don't want to be fixed? Maybe this is exactly how it should be! Bon I love you as much as I love him, so please don't make me choose. Why can't you accept that I am happy?"

Bonnie gnawed her teeth. The silence became deafening before she let out a long breath. "Because it is against anything I ever believed in! That's why! Yes, there is reason behind what he is doing, I admit that much, but even when he does wrong he shrugs it off as collateral damage. How can you live with that?"

"I don't! I give him crap about it, I fight with him like I fight with you right now, but you see, when you have eternity, time takes on a totally different perception and despite the fact that every moment suddenly becomes so much more important, because it could be someone's last, those moments also become so much more insignificant at the same time, because you suddenly know that you will have a thousand of them! Time becomes precious when it is not. Bonnie, I don't want to fight with you anymore. You don't need to accept him as a person you know."

Elena threw an encouraging look at Bonnie who didn't look as determined anymore as before.

"I…don't know." But then she extended her hand towards Caroline who took it carefully. "I hate him so much, Care, but I am not sure if I can hate you anymore, because…" She averted her eyes and grabbed Elena's hand also. "I miss my two best friends. But do you really think this bond, if it is that strong is positive? Don't you think it's rather negative?"

Caroline shrugged. "That remains to be seen I guess."

They smiled at each other after apologizing for the latest havoc. Once again it was proof that real friendship can be damaged but not beyond repair.

Suddenly there was a sharp pain rushing through Bonnie's head. Images were swirling around and filled her mind with a lot of dark colours. She cried out and watched the black and white movie in her head and then the pain was gone as quickly as it had appeared. She looked into the worried faces of her friends and a determined feature settled in her eyes.

"I need to talk to Klaus."

* * *

><p>"Klaus." Bonnie approached him bravely downstairs.<p>

Elena and Caroline remained close in case her strength would suddenly leave her because she still did look a bit pale.

He looked at her with determined eyes searching her face for something.

"What did you see?" He asked quietly.

Everyone was gathered in the living room once again, because everyone wanted to hear what Bonnie had to say, for it would obviously concern all of them.

For Klaus' taste the room was far too crowded and he would gladly snap everyone's neck and deal with the whole thing alone, but even he knew that he couldn't do this all on his own. He would have to step out of his ways once again.

The young witch looked around at the vampires in the room and shook her head. "Nothing good."

Klaus stepped closer and Caroline prayed that he wouldn't do anything that she would regret later, because Bonnie and her had just taken a step into the right direction and she didn't want to lose that little piece of trust again.

But to Caroline's relief Klaus remained standing in an appropriate distance to the witch. He raised an eyebrow silently demanding her to speak.

"I saw the witches with that girl. It was all very blurry but what they were mumbling sounded like a very dangerous spell. They are about unleash something into the vampire world that will be dangerous for all of you if it spreads among you."

"But what is it?" Elijah asked calmly. He supported his chin with his hand a pensive expression on his face.

Bonnie shrugged almost excusing. "I don't know. Sophie kicked me out of her head before I could figure it out. I just know that it will happen in a few days when the planets are standing in a special constellation. We need to be ready then to stop them."

Caroline smiled hesitantly and stepped forward. "So, you are going to help us?"

Bonnie looked around the room and then at Caroline before she nodded slowly.

Caroline grinned and hugged her. Only hesitantly Bonnie raised her arms patting Caroline's back.

The utter truth was that she had hardly anyone left besides the people in this room.

Elena, Stefan, Rebekah and maybe even Elijah looked a bit touched at this rather heart-warming scene while Kol, Klaus and Damon either turned around or rolled their eyes. Too much sentimentalism couldn't be healthy and there had certainly been going on enough of that already.

"Just out of curiosity. What exactly are we going to do? We can't just go and kill a coven of witches can we? I only count five and a half of people in this room who I think are able to defend themselves." Damon said.

Everyone frowned at him, obviously counting themselves.

Kol however just grinned smugly. He stretched his arms over the back of the couch where he was sitting on.

"Who's only counting half?" Elena asked confused.

"Either Blondie or Barbie Klaus, I haven't decided yet." Damon shrugged crossing his arms casually.

Rebekah and Caroline growled lowly and lunged simultaneously for Damon. Their only fault being that they hadn't expected the other one to make the exact same move which let Damon grin smugly and before Rebekah and Caroline realised what was about to happen it was already too late to be able to react.

Damon flashed out of their way and the two blond vampires crashed into each other landing on the floor and sadly prooving his point.

"Ouch!" They uttered moans and curses holding their heads.

They sat up and looked at each other, and the way they mirrored the other one's pain, both holding their heads, made the scene quite humorous and even peculiar.

At first their lips only twitched then they chuckled before they started laughing out loud. And soon except for Klaus, who uttered an irritated curse, everyone had joined them with either a chuckle or only a small smile.

Rebekah was the first to stand up and she extended her hand to Caroline who took it smilingly.

"Idiots!" Damon muttered amused and smirked at Kol who raised his hands.

The two blondes threw a look at each other, before a grin spread on their faces.

Kol shook his head knowing that look. "You shouldn't have done that, mate."

Damon raised his eyebrows at him. As if he was afraid of those two, but the fact that Rebekah and Caroline simply sat down on the couch again instead of getting back at him instantly made him suspicious.

He squinted at their amused faces which did start to irritate him.

"Now I get it." Caroline announced. "Revenge really is sweet."

Rebekah agreed and Damon suspected that there was more to come. He decided to be careful over the next few days.

"Well, this is all very amusing but I would rather like to discuss our next move." Elijah said and looked at his brother.

Klaus however had it already mapped out, of course he had.

"Well, like Damon already pointed out, even if awkwardly so, we are short in numbers which means that I will pay a visit to my friend Marcellus. I am sure he is interested in that plan of the witches that they are possibly brewing behind his back." Klaus' smugness was very much evident on his face. He enjoyed it that something this important seemed to have slipped Marcel's notice and he would make sure to rub in his face.

He walked down the hallway when Caroline caught his arm. She stepped in front of him with a scowl on her face.

"Klaus! I want you to answer me and I want an honest answer! Would you have let Bonnie die?"

Klaus features slightly softened. He reached for her cheek but Caroline shook him off.

"Would you?"

"What do you think, Caroline? Would I have let your friend die?"

A look of surprise flashed over her face when Klaus asked her about her trust in him. She gulped and so did Klaus. His muscles suddenly tensed when he waited for an answer. He had never trusted anyone and in return no one had trusted him, but he needed Caroline to trust him.

He felt how there were a lot of things depending on her answer right now. He didn't know what it was, but somehow everything was dangling on the string that held her answer.

What would he do if she didn't trust him?

Caroline licked her lips that escaped a small sigh.

She dropped her head and shook it from side to side.

Klaus held his breath suddenly afraid again and he marvelled at the knowledge and the irony that only a baby vampire could make him feel fear.

She raised her eyes to his. "No." She answered and a rock rolled of his chest as the relief rushed through him. "But you would have turned her."

"But I wouldn't have let her die." He said softly and stepped closer framing her face with his hands and she let him.

Their eyes locked and deep down Caroline was relieved because she knew that having Bonnie as a vampire or not having her at all was an easy choice.

"Besides everything worked out as planned, didn't it?" He asked quietly without letting go of her.

"I think she forgave me." Caroline told him and she wondered if she had only imagined the smiled that had past Klaus' face.

He bend down to kiss her warm soft lips letting his feelings for her cradle him.  
>It felt too good to kiss her!<p>

* * *

><p>Only an hour later Klaus strode confidently into Marcel's courtyard where Diego and Thierry were sitting at a table playing cards.<p>

They immediately stood up when the original approached them. Klaus suppressed his grin when he noticed that they balled their hands into fists and that their muscles were tensed and ready to fight.

"I am looking for Marcel." He simply announced and Diego threw a glance at Thierry.

"What for?"

"I do belief that you are in no position of asking questions." The original replied coldy.

"I'll take you to him." He made his way slowly upstairs onto the surrounding balconies and made sure to always keep an eye on Klaus who followed swiftly. The tension inside of him didn't loosen for he always expected Klaus to attack him.

They walked along some corridors before Diego finally knocked at a door.

"Marcel?" He asked opening it. Instead of waiting Klaus simply marched into the room where Marcel was sitting on a couch with a book in his lap.

"Marcellus."

"Klaus." He closed the book and looked at Diego who shrugged. "What can I do for you?"

"We need to have a chat." Klaus folded his hands neatly behind his back looking down at Marcel.

Marcel nodded. "Yes, we do. You're missing a spy, aren't you?" The king smirked.

Klaus licked his lips. "Well, admittedly you found that one out, however while you were busy playing with my spy." He drew the word out. "The witches you believed to be controlling went behind your back and made up a plan that is probably attempting to extinguish the vampires." He simply stated because he didn't feel like drawing this conversation out.

Marcel's face fell and the sight amused Klaus even more because it showed him that he really didn't have any idea about it.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say straight from the witch's mind. Quite literally." Klaus smiled at his pun.

"What do you want?" Marcel crossed his arms and squinted.

"I will offer you a deal. Since this concerns all vampires it can only be in our all interest that those witches are defeated which is why we will fight them together."

"What is in it for me?"

Klaus chuckled. "You, my friend, will stay alive."

"Let's have a drink, shall we?" Marcel stood up to get some liqueur.

Klaus knew exactly what he was doing. Stalling!

He had surprised him and Marcel now tried to stay on top of the conversation.

The king returned with two glasses in his hands and motioned for Diego, who was still standing at the door, to leave them alone. Diego squinted, but left, even if reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Marcel alone with the original hybrid, but there was nothing he could do. He shot Marcel a serious glance, before the door clicked silently behind him.

Marcel put the glass down in front of Klaus who smirked at him. They looked at each other, but no one said a word. Each of them was waiting for the other to make the first step.

Marcel finally sighed. "I didn't want to be at odds with you Klaus." He confessed and Klaus' amused expression darkened ever so slightly.

There was a dangerous edge in his voice that made the room grow cold. "You should have thought about that before you took over my city, right after you faked your death that was. Was that your whole plan by the way? Fake your death, have me run out of town by my bastard father, just so that you could build it up again by playing king?" His voice rose only a tad. "Now, I am really curious to know the end of that master plan of yours. Surely you must have known that I would find out eventually. What were you going to do? Kill me?" Klaus laughed at that because he knew that Marcel was very much aware of his immortality.

"Well, maybe we…"

"There is no we in here, Marcellus!" Klaus suddenly snarled rising to his feet at the same moment when Marcel did. The king was afraid to appear inferior especially in a physically lower position to Klaus Mikaelson. He couldn't overpower him, but facing his wrath standing was better than remaining seated.

"You betrayed me a long time ago and you will pay for that. You will tell your minions to support me with the witches, maybe then you will still have all of your limbs when we are done here!"

Marcel snorted. "You are not leaving me much choice here, are you?"

"You have always been a quick learner, my friend."

"What if I say no though and you just kill me. Do you really think my men would help you never the less?"

"I am willing to put that to a test." Klaus said close to his opponent's face who could feel his breath on his skin. Marcel looked at him with hard cold eyes. No one was moving but trying to stare the other down.

"I'll give you till sundown to decide how valuable your little life is to you. By the way you might want to take into consideration that the witches need your little friend Davina dead." Klaus dropped the most important ace he had up his sleeve.

He turned around to walk out of the room when Marcel called after him.

"If you knew I'd survived back then, would you have come back?"

Klaus stopped for a second at the door. "Well, you will never know, will you?"

In the room next door, where the wallpaper was slightly coming off the wall Tyler overheard every word of their conversation. His face wore the same expression that had been glued to it for over the past months. Grim and dark and everyone who had known him before might have wondered if he could ever look carefree again or if he would wear this mask for all the rest of eternity. He backed away from the wall and snuck out of the room and the house.

* * *

><p>Davina looked around her new surroundings.<p>

The windows of the old barn were covered with wood and only the edges that weren't fitting into the frame let faint beacons of light inside. She waved her hand through the ray of sunlight in which the dust was dancing as if it was confided to only the light. Her head wandered from left to right. There was a small cupboard in the room with a dirty mirror on top of it and of course the old bed she was sitting on right now. Its hinges creaked every time she moved and the sound unsettled her.

She supported her head with her hands and watched her foot draw circular patterns into the dust on the ground. She had hated the church's attic, but this place was a mess. Even worse than where she had been before and the worst part was that she was entirely alone.

Josh. What had he done?

She shook her head and wanted to cry at the loss. Even Marcel hadn't been here in some time. Where was he?

Her head jerked around when the door suddenly opened and she wondered if she had summoned her friend by merely thinking about him.

"Hey there." Tyler said softly.

Davina sighed. "Hi." She had hated Tyler because Josh had been scared of him, but oddly enough the young hybrid had always been nice to her. Why had Josh been scared of him?

Maybe that had been an act too?

"You okay?" Tyler asked and slipped through the small door.

Davina shook her head. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

Tyler nodded at the place beside her. "May I?"

She nodded making room for him. "Sure."

Tyler settled down beside her before he asked. "Why? What is bothering you?"

Davina hid her face behind her hands. "Everything!" She didn't want to wail but there was a noticeable edge in her voice anyway. Tyler carefully put a soothing hand onto her back.

"I want my life back! I want to go back to school, make new friends, have my aunt yell at me for breaking her favourite mug and worry about my homework and grades. That's what I should have been doing all along right?" The words just flowed out of her mouth like water out of a leaking cauldron.

Tyler patted her back, but that was only a faint shadow of the boy he had once been. He had changed and his aim was a different one tonight than comforting a young girl he couldn't care less about.

"Davina, I am so sorry and I shouldn't tell you this, but Klaus managed to persuade Marcel to help him."

Davina slit away from him. "What?"

Tyler put on a concerned face. "The two of them joined forces."

"But, I don't understand. What does that mean? Why are you telling me this? I thought they hated each other?"

"You have a lot of power Davina, more than you know about, because the powers from the other sacrificed girls jumped into you and that makes you a target." Davina frowned. "Klaus is ruthless and all he wants is power. He will soon have persuaded Marcel that the most powerful weapon will be you. He will want you on his side to grant him everything he ever wanted."

Her eyes widened. "But, I don't even know how to use my powers…"

"He has a witch, Bonnie Bennett, who will teach you properly. You see, he had this whole thing mapped out a long time ago. Joshua was his spy, you know that. He had already managed to charm you and now that Klaus pulled Marcel over to his side…"

Davina shook her head as panic slowly filled her up. "No, he can never make me help him!" She knew he was evil. The worst supernatural creature that ever walked the earth.

"He has his ways believe me. I know how horrible it is to do his bidding. I have been sired to him after he had turned me into a hybrid. I had to do everything he told me to. I bit my girlfriend because he said so. She was a vampire and a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

Davina gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I am sorry."

Tyler shook his head. "It was a long time ago. You see, I don't want that to happen to you. You are right to say that all you should worry about is what to wear to school in the morning. I want to help you get out of this mess."

"But how?" She asked.

"You have so much power and I am sure we can use them to stop Klaus Mikaelson! Once he is out of the way, Marcel will be left in peace and I will force him to find a way to get rid of the witches already instead of keeping on using you."

She looked up at his words. "What do you mean?"

Tyler quickly covered his mouth pretending that something had slipped him that shouldn't have. "Oh no…"

"What is it, Tyler?" Her voice raised and she jumped off the bed away from Tyler.

He sighed heavily drawing the moment out. The moment when he would crush the girl's heart. He shook his head. "Davina…"

"What!?" She screamed now.

"Marcel used you to tell him when the witches practised magic, so he could keep them under control while he was looking for a way to get you out of this mess, but the truth is that he was never really looking. He used the power he had over the witches to make everyone except him as the king. Having the ultimate power over everyone he really is king. He was able to rule the city without any riots, always knowing when a witch was conspiring against him."

Davina's ears screamed. Her world crumbled in front of her eyes. First Josh and now Marcel.

The only two friends she had had betrayed her. She was left utterly alone now.

Tyler grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the daze she was being dragged into. "I can help you, Davina. Let's get rid of Klaus and then we force Marcel to get rid of the witches!"

"How can I trust you?" Davina asked quietly. "You said yourself that you have been sired to Klaus."

"I broke the sire bond." Tyler answered. "It was painful and took me a long time and I swore to myself that I would never let anyone else get hurt by Klaus Mikaleson that is why I want to help you." Tyler almost grinned at himself in pride. The words would have surely convinced him if he didn't know the truth behind them. This was his way to finally subdue Klaus and he was determined to succeed.

"But it is your choice. I know I can't give you anything but my word. I hope you will help me so that I can help you."

"But how can I? I don't know how to use my powers. And even if, isn't an original immortal?"

"Your powers are in you, all you have to do is to let them out and even though we cannot kill an original there is a way we can petrify an original."

* * *

><p>Klaus was close to home and he already heard the strange noises from afar. They were coming out of the garden but the tall hedges blocked his sight.<p>

There was laughter and strangled noises.

He turned around the hedge and stopped.

The women were out on the porch obviously busy attending to the wood while something was dangling head down from the balcony upstairs, no not something, someone.

"Haha, this was very funny, now let me down!" Damon yelled.

"Oh, Damon." Rebekah laughed shaking her head. "You really should be careful about who you are angering."

"Elena!" He said.

"I am not sorting out your mess!" She answered and Caroline nudged her.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked as he approached the porch. There was a lot of dust and it actually seemed as if they were ridding the wood of the old paint. He eyed Damon with a glance.

"Klaus, man, come on let me down!" But he simply ignored Salvatore the elder.

Caroline bounced towards him. "We are repainting the porch."

He looked around and noticed that most of the old paint was already almost off. "Obviously."

"Girl's project." His sister announced.

He groaned and walked into the house. Caroline caught his wrist. "Are you okay? What did Marcel say? Is he with us?"

"Of course he is, love." He caressed her cheek and was about to turn around, but Caroline held him back. She thought that she had to explain something to him.

"Before China, I promised myself that I'd paint the porch…you know…when I'd be back."

Klaus let out an inaudible sigh at the unpleasant memory. He pressed his lips onto her forehead and his hand fisted in her soft hair.

He would never be able to let her go again.

Caroline leaned into him, but with the prying eyes around them Klaus removed his lips far too soon. He wasn't yet used to too much public affection, but he smiled at her before he walked on.

There was a loud thud outside and Caroline heard Rebekah yell: "Kol!"

The youngest Mikaelson laughed loudly almost drowning Damon's groans and cracking bones out. He had obviously cut the rope on the balcony.

Deeper inside of the house Klaus encountered Elijah in the library.

"It's nice to see them like this." The older one said. They heard laughter from outside and even Bonnie's low chuckle.

"Let's just hope the porch won't end up in any other colour than white."

"What did Marcel say?"

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading and following and especially reviewing!=)<em>

_I love you all!_


	20. Gifts and Curses

_Title reference: Gifts and Curses - Yellowcard  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Bloody hell, Elena, this dress was brand new!" Rebekah yelled.<p>

"Why are you painting in a new dress?"

"Not for you to ruin it!" The original sister retorted and slapped her brush at the doppelgänger splattering the white paint all over her. Elena looked down her body in surprise examining the white splashes that ran a wild pattern over her clothes, her mouth forming a wide O.

"Bitch!" The young vampire shrieked half amused half offended.

Rebekah pursed her lips a bit arrogantly and waved with the brush in her hand again.

She simply laughed and Caroline started to giggle as well which made her earn an angry glare from Elena. Bonnie smirked at Elena because she knew exactly what was about to happen and she made sure that she would not stand in anyone's way.

Elena stroke out and Caroline gasped when the wet paint hit her full on before she could escape the drops.

"You are supposed to support me!" Elena complained, but she laughed only a second later right before Caroline's face took on a kind of sneering expression.

"You know what I think?" She started. "Polka dots are suiting you far better than anything else."

And with that she also hit at Elena who shrieked for no real reason. Rebekah laughed and it only needed a second before the three of them were caught up in a full blown paint war. White colouring flew through the air and landed everywhere but where it was supposed to. They were probably making a mess of it but they would have an eternity to get it right again if anybody cared enough about it.

Caroline just closed her eyes because Elena was aiming at her again.

She felt the wetness dripping off her hair and running down her arms. Bonnie giggled but squealed when Caroline aimed at Elena and hid a second later behind Bonnie. She quickly stepped away.

"Oh, no no no no! No way!"

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Bonnie!" Rebekah grinned and her eyes glowed menacingly. She had a pot of colour in her hand dipping her brush deep into it.

Bonnie raised her hands shaking her hair wildly.

"Don't worry, Bon, I am gonna defend you!" Caroline cheered a raised a whole bucket of white paint in the air.

Rebekah gasped. "You wouldn't dare to!"

Colour hit Rebekah's cheek out of an unexpected direction. She raised her shoulders and screwed her eyes shut squealing.

"Why?" Elena cocked her eyebrows waving the brush and admitting to the crime.

"Well, how about it's the last thing you will do tonight!" Rebekah answered cockily.

Elena and Rebekah both got hit by another rain of white drops.

"No, death threats tonight!" Caroline commanded sternly pointing two brushes, one in each hand at them. Her face was serious but Elena and Rebekah gave each other a look. One of those looks!

They took a step towards Caroline at the same time and at the same time Caroline took a step back.

"No!" She said.

Bonnie had already duck out of the way and was watching amused.

Rebekah raised the pot in her hands, when someone cleared his throat making the four of them stop midair.

They slowly turned around to see who was interrupting their fun silently promising that depending on who it was he wouldn't get away that easily.

But they let their brushes sink when Marcel stepped onto the porch.

"Good evening ladies." He was grinning his sunny-day smile while his eyes examined the women in front of him from head to toe. Elena suddenly felt somehow embarrassed and looked at the floor biting her lip.

"What do you want, Marcel?" Rebekah snarled striking a casual pose since she didn't feel intimidated one bit. There was probably nothing aside from Niklaus that could intimidate her anymore after a thousand years and least of all the people she didn't actually like much.

She simply stared arrogantly at Marcel with her hands on her hips and even Caroline didn't feel the usual urge to cover her eyes. When at one time she would have never let something or someone ruin her clothes and let herself be seen in them she now couldn't care less about hiding, quite the contrary because she straightened without any hesitation. No more shallow, superficial girl there.

Here's to the confident bright creature she had always been inside.

"I need to have a word with your brother." Marcel spoke and the air between him and the original sister was suddenly quite hostile. Rebekah squinted angrily and Marcel's smile was wiped off his face.

Caroline noticed the change and snapped quickly out of her drowsiness. "I'll take you to him."

She made her way to the door with Marcel following suit after one last glance at Rebekah. He had liked her once but their ways had parted a long time ago.

He didn't know if he should be surprised by Caroline's quick willingness to take him into the house. Once again he was kind of taken aback by the light of this woman.

And once again he wondered how the hell Klaus had managed to get her to be at his side?

It shouldn't be possible considering his ways! But maybe only the deepest darkness was capable of attiring the brightest light and that was the reason why it was possible after all.

Or maybe he simply manipulated and brainwashed her. Wouldn't surprise him if he was honest.

With a confidence that someone could only have in their own home Caroline marched down the hall while Marcel couldn't help but admire her appearance and attitude.

"Klaus!?" She called out. Then she turned around to look at Marcel with what almost looked like friendly eyes and Marcel wondered how she looked like when she despised someone. Was she even capable of doing just that?

He couldn't imagine her to be anything but nice and sunny. How little did he know of what Caroline had gone through last week and how much it had actually affected her deep down. It hadn't dimmed her light, but it had made her a bit more ruthless in a world that was cruel and restless. She had discovered a side that she hadn't known of herself before, her truest vampire side, a side which she had yet to come to terms with.

A door upstairs clicked.

"Looks like he has been painting." She said more to herself than to Marcel. Klaus slowly descended the stairs.

"What's going on, love?" He stopped for a second when he saw Marcel standing next to her.

Then he smirked.

"Marcellus, what a nice surprise, mate." He walked over to them. "Let's retire to the study, shall we?"

He extended his hand towards the door on his right and motioned for Marcel to go forward. Klaus quickly checked Caroline out with one swift look.

"Painting is obviously harder than it looks like, don't you think?" He smirked at her raising his eyebrows while he picked a few white strands of hair up holding it in front of her face. "You know to achieve the desired effect the paint is to actually stay on the porch?"

Caroline pushed against his chest with a smile on her face.

"Shut up!"

Klaus chuckled and ran his thumb over her cheek, wiping a bit of paint off it. Caroline smiled brightly at him and Klaus felt warm inside. It was as if she could put his body on fire with only one look and he hoped that it would never change.

Humans fell out of love. What about vampires?

Maybe their lucky days were numbered too.

His gloomy thoughts were chased away when Caroline's lips suddenly pecked his.

"Try not to kill him." She smiled and smeared a bit wet paint on his nose with her finger before she quickly made her escape out of the front door before he could stop her. She giggled and swayed her hips because she knew that Klaus was following her with his eyes which made her smile satisfied.

Klaus grinned amused and rubbed the paint off his nose with a roll of his eyes, but he felt proud and possessive that Caroline was so carefree in his presence.

He waited until the front door closed behind her before he walked towards the study in a merry mood.

* * *

><p>Marcel had gone over to a window where he eyed the green grass while Klaus just shut the door behind him.<p>

"I take it that you made your decision?"

Marcel turned to face him and nodded once. "I agree. I am going to help you, but I want a truce between you and me and my people."

Klaus squinted at him.

"You are in no position to make demands." He said calmly, but not cruelly. It rather sounded as if he was stating a mere fact. Marcel shrugged and crossed his arms. He had nothing to lose, but more importantly he wanted to protect his kingdom and people. Klaus wouldn't break a deal if he made one.

The hybrid exhaled heavily before he went to pour some alcohol into two glasses of which he offered one to Marcel. "For old time's sake."

"For old time's sake." Marcel repeated. Their glasses clinked through the room and each of them took a sip. They eyed each other and a cover of silence fell over them since no one was really sure what to say. They weren't actually friends anymore but the word enemy might be a bit too strong too.

Marcel finally spoke about the one thing that was always heavily on his mind every time when he came here and saw the life that Klaus had managed to establish.

"You and the girl…"

Klaus' eyes flashed to his face silently warning him to be very careful, but Marcel just looked at his glass which he twirled in his hand with a smile on his face.

"What you have, is rare." Simple spoken words that made Klaus frown at the dark skinned vampire trying to see what he wanted to imply or where he wanted this to head, but he couldn't detect the ongoing of this conversation. His fingers around the glass tightened ever so slightly. It had almost become a reflex reaction for every time when someone mentioned his relationship.

Marcel half chuckled half snorted wryly.

"I envy that." He looked up at Klaus from under his lashes before he dropped his eyes again. "As much as I hated and hate you, you should protect it from everything the future holds in store for you, because that kind of thing is a one in a life time thing you will never ever find again." Marcel told him sternly and Klaus looked totally taken aback. No one outside of the family had ever told him that bluntly that he should protect his new personal space, least of all someone who had once wanted him dead.

He looked at his own glass leaning forward and images of Caroline smiling at him wandered through his mind.

Yes, he knew it was true.

He knew.

* * *

><p>With the truce between the vampires, Klaus now had spies in town everywhere, but none of Marcel's minions reported anything out of the ordinary. Everything was quiet and no witch showed her face in the streets.<p>

It was as if with Klaus and Marcel's truce the whole town had finalised a truce.

The newly painted porch of the Mikaelson mansion glistened in the low afternoon light.

The calmer the situation seemed to be the more anxious Klaus became infecting actually everyone else inside of the house. Some had actually turned quite paranoid with the heavy atmosphere. Only this morning Elena had asked if the sky had always looked like this, with this greenish tint.

"What greenish tint?" Damon had asked her but she had insisted on it.

The situation only became more ridiculous when Rebekah told them that it wasn't green but turquoise.

Since then practically everyone had cast a glance at the sky frequently, however no one would admit it, of course.

A few hours later Kol strode into the living room along with Stefan.

The two of them had decided to walk into town to keep an eye on things and catch up on the latest gossip, but truth be told they had only wanted to escape the house for a while.

Everything had been normal in the Quarter and not even Thierry or Diego could tell any news, but then they overheard an interesting conversation in a bar.

Thierry had pointed him out as being the father of a new discovered witch. She had only recently received her powers and she was indeed related to one of the elder witches from the coven. The man was telling another one that his daughter has been behaving strange lately, especially since she was friends with Sophie Deveraux. The other man had agreed and told him to be careful because the Deveraux girl was said to be into witchcraft and crazy voodoo stuff. It was obvious that they didn't believe in the supernatural and had their prejudices about witchcraft, just like every human who didn't know any of that stuff.

"He said that his daughter had asked him to be allowed to go out with Sophie tonight and meet with their friends. Her aunt Mariah one of the elder witches would be there too. When he asked where they would meet she told him the location of the graveyard." Stefan repeated to the Mikaelson's what the man had said earlier.

"I doubt that they'll be sharing a simple cup of tea in a graveyard." Kol mocked.

"Something is obviously going on and I have the slight feeling that I won't like it." Damon said.

Elijah sighed gravely looking at Klaus who stared grimly back at his brother.

"I believe that we have a meeting with a coven of witches." Elijah sounded more like asking a question than making a statement.

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to do it near the graveyard?" Davina complained and eyed the gravestones fretfully. It was so dark around here and the dead underneath the surface made it even darker. There was no streak of light only the faint glow of Davina's old torch light that prevented her from tripping over anything.<p>

Tyler groaned. _God, what a girl!_

He asked himself if she was especially easily to get scared or if it was normal for a 16 year old girl to be like this.  
>He certainly had never been like that at her age!<p>

_She was supernatural for god's sake, so why was she scared?_

"I told you that this is a binding place. There are a lot of witches buried here, your ancestors by the way and you can draw power from them just like I told you before."

Tyler had never learned so much about witchcraft as he had lately, for his position in Marcel's ranks had contributed to that perfectly. Two days ago he had accused some witch of practising magic and just before he had executed her he had quite cleverly rid her of her knowledge about curses and binding places and stuff that Davina could need to activate and use all of her powers. Tyler had kept her alive for a day in order to get any information he needed. Then he had grinned and snapped her neck immediately without any remorse.

The best part of it was that there had been no witnesses at all and no one had suspected him of doing anything that had nothing else to do than with Marcel's rules, not even Marcel.

Davina and he could easily sneak out from right under his nose. It was perfect!

If there only wasn't this scared little kitten that jerked even when there was only an owl hooting. She was probably scared of her own shadow!

"Don't wet your pants. There is nothing out here that should scare you!" Tyler snapped losing his patience.

The young girl rubbed her arms and glanced from side to side. "Are you sure we should be doing this?"

Tyler stared at her as if she was out of her mind! "Seriously? We discussed it for hours, Davina. Don't you want Marcel to get rid of Klaus? Don't you want to punish them for what they did to you?"

Davina nodded. Yes, yes, of course she wanted justice!

But this place was creepy! What if there were ghosts around here?

Although, there was something else inside her that nudged her forward towards the home of the dead. It felt almost like she was drawn towards the graveyard with its dead bones. There was a rush in her veins, as if there was something swimming in her blood. And she knew that it were her powers that flowed through her body and that she felt so distinctly. She had tried some easy spells lately that Tyler had given her and they had all worked out. Wherever Tyler had gotten his knowledge from it had helped her to be able to feel and let her powers flow within only two days and the most amazing thing was that she suddenly felt strong beneath. It was a weird and unusual feeling, but at the same time it felt natural, because her powers were a part of her.

Tyler nibbled at his lips looking around the empty place.

He had spread some rumours over town that the witches would meet in the graveyard tonight. It had been far too easy and that was why he was afraid that it wouldn't work. The vampires had easily swallowed the bait and now all he had to do was wait and calm an over-paranoid witch down.

Davina had so much power that she could do practically everything she wanted to if only her imagination was strong enough, due to the dead girls' powers that flowed through her veins.

Davina unfolded the already worn out piece of paper in her hand and read the words she already knew by heart once again.

"Are you sure this spell is going to work?" There was worry in her voice. _What if it didn't?_

"Of course it will work!" Tyler answered annoyed.

Suddenly steps filled the air and leaves crumbled under some feet which Tyler sensed with his vampire hearing.

"They are coming! Remember that if he is gone half your problems are resolved and your friends' ones as well! You can do this! Do not doubt your powers!" He quickly flashed away to cowardly hide himself. He didn't want them to see him just yet. No, he would wait for the big entrance this time. No more rushing into this, patience!

There were muffled voices and soon Elijah, Klaus and Caroline came into view.

Tyler clenched his fists so hard when he saw her that his nails drew blood.

* * *

><p>They had divided their group into small parties and each would circle the area and finally enter the place from a different way.<p>

The three vampires came into view and stopped when they saw Davina standing there, alone.

Elijah and Caroline exchanged sceptical looks, but Klaus just stared grimly at the girl when at the same time he tried to scan the surroundings quickly.

"What is this?" Klaus snarled under his breath and instinctively tried to shove Caroline behind him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "I guess this is Davina." He mumbled connecting the dots.

"The girl who is to be sacrificed?" Caroline asked and watched her almost in awe, but more with sympathy, especially when she noticed how much the girls' hands were trembling.

However, Davina didn't think long, because she knew that if she started thinking now she would give in to that nagging voice inside her head that told her that something was wrong with everything Tyler told her. That she didn't really have any reason to believe him, but she was scared of him and a part of her told her that she had to help him. She raised her hands and started mumbling the imprinted words in her mind. She had no choice anyway, if she didn't do anything they would simply kill her.

The wind picked up. There was a rustling and swishing in the air as if everything seemed to flee and escape from the place as soon as possible.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other confused. One young witch? Where were the others?

But they immediately felt the rush of power that practically rippled through her body and into the air around them. They knew from experience that this was an unusual shockwave of power that was emanating from this young girl.

"She's holding the power of the other dead girls." Klaus murmured while Davina kept mumbling. Suddenly the powers overpowered her body and her eyes became a deep black, but her voice remained to be a steady hiss.

"That is too much power for her!" Elijah commented and contemplated flashing forward and snapping her neck or something, but he feared the consequences.

"What is she doing?" Caroline shrieked and became frightened feeling the energy around them as well. She quickly grabbed Klaus' sleeve and held on to it, but it was ripped from her hand when the original flashed forward.

Klaus wanted to reach the witch not thinking about the consequences like Elijah did. But suddenly, just before he could reach her, he was thrown backwards.

There was an invisible wall surrounding Davina, keeping her inside and everyone else outside. Her voice sounded strange by now and there was only magic speaking out of her mouth chanting the words over and over again without her being able to influence anything. It wasn't her anymore. She had no more control and gave herself over to the complete rush of power.

Caroline held her breath while her heartbeat picked up.

There was another ripple of magic cutting through the air and it sucked all air out of their lungs. Caroline moaned and even Elijah bend forward his hands flying towards his chest, but Klaus, Klaus fell forward onto his knees and a long scream left his body.

Colourful dots exploded in front of Caroline's eyes and she felt dizzy, but despite that she heard Klaus' scream and tried desperately to hold her eyes open.

Klaus turned towards her and stared wide eyed and frightened. Frightened?

There was another ripple in the air and this time it felt hot and dangerous. It engulfed the hybrid and held him onto the ground with hot strong fingers. There were strange noises coming from somewhere out of space.

Her feet wanted to run to him, comfort him and wipe that look from his face, that she couldn't handle. She couldn't look at him, the big bad, so frightened, but she couldn't take her eyes off him either.

Elijah's hand on her shoulder tightened infinitesimally holding her back.

Because then it started.

A splintering sound soared through the air followed by a piercing scream.

As if someone had pressed slow motion, Klaus dropped forward onto his hands, while his face contorted into a mask of pain.

A whimper escaped Caroline's lips unintentionally and she pressed her hands in front of her mouth.

Klaus looked up at her with a desperate look in his eyes when he felt the explosions inside of his whole body knowing immediately what was about to happen. And it horrified him more than anything else ever had. Sweat started to beat on his forehead when he tried to fight against his inner demons' demands.

Another scream made Caroline wince.

"Klaus!"

Elijah held her in place while he watched in horror how his brother's bones broke.

Klaus arched his back and screamed in hot pain when his spine splintered into a thousand pieces. He tried to hold it back, tried to keep control but with every snapping bone he felt it slipping from his grasp. His whole body was on fire.

Another snap and his legs bend at an unnatural angle.

He gasped and moaned.

Make it stop! Caroline pleaded silently. Make it stop!

Her chest ached when she had to see him like this and it was as if she felt his pain as well and it was China all over again.

It was torture to watch, witness without being able to help.

The cracking of his bones was sickening. The sound of it deafening.

Caroline wanted to avert her eyes. She wanted to look away, and to shut the images out of her mind. She knew that they would haunt her till the end of time, but she didn't know what would be more disturbing, the sight of the deformed body or the sound of the breaking bones, the painful screams.

Klaus cried out once again but suddenly there was a growling undertone coming from deep out of his throat. His eyes turned yellow and looked wild, his sharp teeth were frightening. Another growl echoed through the night. His human features morphed into those of the wolf that he was deep inside. Davina's magic turning him inside out.

A grunt.

A howl.

And in the next second there was no remembrance left.

Instead of a man a big grey wolf looked up at Elijah and Caroline out of glowing yellow eyes. He had his nose scrunched up, his lips raised, his teeth barred.

Caroline stared at the animal in white shock. She had never seen his wolf self before and she wondered if everyone else ever had since Klaus usually only turned at will.

Its sides heaved with every rattling breath.

"Klaus?" Caroline whispered, but the animal didn't stir. There was no recognition in his eyes.

It snarled. White teeth flashing dangerously through the dark forest.

One bite and any vampire would be dead!

Never the less Caroline wanted to step closer, but Elijah immediately held her back.

"Nik." Caroline said again and jerked her shoulder out of Elijah's grasp.

"Caroline, no." But she didn't listen. She took a step forward, but the wolf only let out a guttural aggressive snarl.

"Niklaus." She whispered softly.

Elijah tensed and readied himself never letting a single movement of the wolf out of his sight. If need arose he would grab Caroline as quickly as possible and flash her out of there.

Slowly she stretched out her hand, but the wolf's snarl grew louder the closer she came. And suddenly he snapped his fangs at her forcing Caroline to jump backwards. The wolf ducked as if he wanted to jump at her at any moment. It heaved a paw and his ears were pressed flat against his head, hot salvia dripping from his pointed fangs.

Elijah steeled himself for the fight imagining every possible scenario in which this could end, but in a fight it would end.

However, all of a sudden the wolf just spun around as quickly as possible and ran into the black forest. It simply disappeared between the dense tree stumps, leaving Caroline and Elijah behind in surprise.

Leaves rustled. Branches swayed.

Caroline swallowed, before she turned around to face Elijah. The look in his eyes was stern hiding his confusion, but a small part of him was glad that the danger was running into the opposite direction now.

Tyler cursed under his breath when he saw the big grey wolf running towards him.

The damn witch should have clumped his blood and not turn him! Damn it!

He thought while he ran from Klaus, once again.

Caroline stared in shock at the spot where Klaus had vanished.

She looked at Davina who she had totally forgotten about. She stood stock still and had lowered her hands. Her sight looked empty and suddenly she seemed to be so very small, so powerless. Her shoulders were slumped forward and her skin looked pale and almost luscious in the faint light of the night.

All of a sudden there were other shadows moving and running from out of cover. They moved quickly. Getting in and getting out without any interference from the stunned vampires.

A black shadow lunged forward, hurtling himself at the petrified girl, grabbing her and dragging her away.

Davina was so exhausted that she didn't even scream when the shadow hit her and pulled her with him into the darkness.

"What? What the hell!?" Caroline flashed off towards the forest line where the shadow had disappeared. "Elijah, what was that!?" She tried to see something, but there were no traces left, except for a lingering scent that reminded her of something.

Elijah was speechless and flashed over next to Caroline. He ran his hands over his face and could only shake his head. "I…I must admit…"

"Elijah, those were werewolves!" Caroline exclaimed finally recognizing the smell.

Stefan suddenly jogged out of the trees. "Did you see the pack?" He asked and Damon followed him on his heels with Elena next. "We ran into them in the woods and they were headed this direction but they escaped us at last."

Elijah looked dead serious and Damon frowned at him. "Bugger, you look like you've just see a ghost."

"I believe that you are right." Elijah said.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Looks like the wolves just kidnapped Davina." Caroline said wryly and was still staring at where they had vanished. Then she looked into another direction. "Before she turned Klaus into a wolf."

"She, what?" Damon yelled. "You've got to be kidding me! Wolf Klaus is running around here somewhere? Are you serious?" Caroline nodded. "Oh, perfect! And there goes the peaceful night!"

"What is the means of this?" Elena asked Elijah who shook his head.

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Why is she trembling so much?" Hayley asked and looked at the girl they had just snatched away from under the eyes of Caroline and Elijah. She smirked. She hadn't expected it to go that smoothly. They had expected a fight, but lucky for them everyone had just been too stunned after what had happened. Klaus in wolf form however was definitely not to their advantage.<p>

_Damn Tyler!_ Hayley cursed. Why the hell did he have to get involved? Why would he want Klaus to be in wolf form? To kill him off? Finally and forever? She wondered if that would work after all.

Anyways they had to be very careful now.

"Probably because of the repercussions of her using all that magic." Cortez mused looking the girl over. He waved a hand in front of her eyes, but she didn't react. It was as if she was in shock, not realizing what was going on around her.

"Looks quite small doesn't she?" Reese said and everyone looked at him in confusion. "I mean for so much power she looks quite small."

Cortez had a dark frown on his forehead. His lips were pulled into a thin line but he didn't answer. Instead he waved his hand. "Come on. Let's get this over with!"

Reese looked again at the girl shaking his head. "Poor thing."

He followed Hayley and Cortez through the forest to meet with Sophie Deveraux.

The rest of the pack would watch Davina and take her to a safe place where the witches wouldn't find her for the time being.

"Don't tell me you sympathize with a witch!" Hayley said. Reese just shrugged.

"She's like what, 16? Let me sympathize with the poor girl who can't sit comfortably at home right now and watch American Idol or whatever it is those kids are watching today."

Hayley pulled a face. The last thing she needed was Reese playing out the conscience card right now. She was on a mission. Find her family, lift the curse and live happily ever after. Why should she care about a young witch she had never seen before? The same witch being her ransom for everything she had ever wanted!?

A clearing came into sight.

Sophie was not alone. There were a couple of other witches with her. They looked old and Hayley assumed that those were the elders. Of course they wanted Davina as well for their ritual.

That was the part where they agreed again with the younger ones. They all wanted Davina in order to complete the ritual.

"Do you have her?" Sophie asked.

"What if we do?" Hayley snapped, but was silenced by Cortez who lifted his hand.

He took his time to speak. "We do. Now lift the curse and she is yours."

Sophie shook her head. "The girl first."

Cortez shook his head. "No. We have what you want and you will lift the curse of our family."

Sophie stared defiantly at him. "What if we just curse you too?"

"Then you will never see her again. I have someone waiting with her in the wings. Should something go wrong he will get her out of this state forever. No sacrifice, no completed spell."

* * *

><p>Caroline had been pacing in the study for hours now. She looked at the clock on the wall for the thousand's time in that night. It was long past midnight.<p>

Everyone had tried to calm her down before but it hadn't lasted for long.

"Oh come on Caroline, you are probably more anxious about this all than Nik is!" Rebekah had tried to soothe her. "He loves his wolf side!"

Caroline had tried to smile at her.

"She is right." Elena had said siding with Rebekah. "It will be fine!"

Damon and Stefan had then closed the front door behind them.

The older Salvatore had met Elena half way through the room. She had looked him over and Damon, being Damon, had grinned cockily. "No, wolf bites this time. Speaking of which, since this wolf is usually not that shy I'd say he disappeared."

Caroline was anxious that something might have happened and worry was written all over her face while she kept pacing.

"Disappeared?" Caroline had asked.

Stefan had sighed at her. "He will be fine."

She had gnawed her teeth.

Ts, of course she knew that! He would be fine eventually, but what happened until then?

Stefan had hugged her before he had led Rebekah out of the room to give Caroline some space to herself. He had noticed that Caroline wasn't too fond of that much company at the moment.

Damon and Elena had left as well and it was Bonnie who had stayed behind.

She had looked at Caroline and then silently admitted. "I am jealous, you know."

"What?" Caroline had thought that she had misunderstood her friend, but Bonnie had smiled excusing herself.

"What you have is…well…kind of admirable."

Caroline had rushed to her friend and had sought some comfort in her arms. "I promise you that we'll find someone for you too."

Bonnie had chuckled. At least she had managed to distract her friend for a second.

Caroline had grinned when she had pulled back. "Now, I know that you are not particularly fond of Kol, but…"

"Caroline!" Bonnie had scolded her. Admittedly Kol was handsome, but also obnoxious, an original, annoying, self-confident…

"I know." Caroline had sighed defeated. "Can you stay for a while?"

Bonnie had nodded. "Sure." _Kol…ts!_

But at some time, after a few hours she had become so tired that she had left to go to bed too.

Caroline's mind was still far away from resting.

A few hours! It shouldn't be any longer should it?

Tyler had never been in his wolf form for that long!

It had started to rain cats and dogs outside a couple of hours ago.

She glanced at the clock and sighed for what felt like the thousandth's time that night. Her hands rubbed over her tired face. Exhaustion had settled down deep in her bones.

The room around her was dark just like the whole mansion. Everyone had finally retired to their room after Elijah had confided them all to the house for the night. It was too dangerous to walk around with an original werewolf on the loose.

Caroline sat down but immediately rose again to her feet. She couldn't sit still and tried to occupy her nervous hands somehow.

She tried to soothe herself by telling her that she would feel it if he was in any life threatening danger, but she felt nothing. Maybe the bond wasn't working between a wolf and a vampire?

Then there was the clicking sound of a lock and the dripping of wet rain wasn't muffled anymore.

"Klaus?" She breathed and flashed to the door. She looked around the corner and into the hall.

The front door was open, but there was no one there.

Caroline stared outside into the rain and frowned. Just then she lowered her gaze and there he was.

She sucked in a sharp breath and covered her mouth with her hands.

Her breath froze in her lungs.

The cold night air streamed into the hallway and ran shivers over Caroline's body.

There on the threshold of the front door, near the floor, there it was.

A big grey wolf stared at her with yellow eyes.

Caroline's heartbeat picked up. Her throat went dry.

Its eyes locked with hers and a tremble shook her body.

She tried to swallow her uneasiness but was too petrified. The wolf stood stock still just staring at her and Caroline was afraid to move. What if he jumped at her the second she moved?

But the animal just sat there, watching her with a tilted head.

After what felt like an eternity her hands fell slowly to her sides.

Her breathing hitched. "Niklaus?" she asked her voice low and raw. Her legs were still trembling visibly, but not really from the cold.

The wolf lowered its head and looked up at her from under its lashes.

Suddenly Caroline's legs gave in under her weight and she dropped to her knees. "Oh my god!"

The animal raised a paw slowly and waited for her reaction. When she didn't move it tapped carefully closer as if it didn't want to scare the vampire. Caroline could only watch the large wolf closing the distance between them. It stopped about an arm length in front of her without making any sound.

She looked at it. The eyes yellow, but not empty.

"Why are you still in wolf form?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

His head dropped and she realized that he definitely understood her.

Her thoughts raced through her mind before it dawned on her.

"Oh…" She gasped. "You can't turn back?" A wave of shock washed over her body. She stretched out her hand ever so slowly and with trembling fingers touched the soft wet fur.

The wolf held still and closed its eyes.

Tears sprang to her eyes. She buried her hand in the fur at the side of his neck.

"I am so glad that you aren't hurt." She whispered.

The wolf then stepped closer and pressed its head against her shoulder.

As if on reflex, her arms shot out and wrapped themselves around the werewolf's body, burying her face in the fur. She held him tight.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading and all the nice reviews!=)<em>

_You are great!=)_

_Thanks also to my guest reviews and: no, I really don't know about Genevieve. She is in a 3 or 4 shot of mine though if you are interested;) as about Tyler, well I don't want to spoil anything.  
><em>


	21. L'il Red Riding Hood

_Chapter 20_

_Title: L'il Red Riding Hood - Amanda Seyfried _

_(Do listen to the song or read the lyrics, I think they are so sweet and so fitting to (wolf) Klaus and Caroline. I am sure that would be a great basis for a one-shot...If someone decides to do something on it then please do tell!=))_

* * *

><p>The next morning she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror of a dressing table. With soft long strokes she ran the brush through her blond curls smoothing out the knots that had formed during the rather restless night. Her expression however wasn't that smooth but tensed. There were small lines around her eyes that displayed her concentration. As if she had to solve a difficult puzzle or even a math calculation.<p>

All the while a big grey wolf was lying on its four paws on the bed and watching her intently.

Last night he had silently followed her into their room where he had simply jumped onto the bed and if a wolf could look tired than it must have been the look he had worn on his face then. The eyes somehow already half closed, the breathing heavy but calm.

Caroline had wordlessly slipped under the covers and the wolf had lain down on all fours. He had folded his paws comfortably beneath him before his head had dropped in order to rest it on her stomach. Caroline's fingers had stroked his head slowly and she had felt the rumbling of his chest when he had purred snuggling closer. Her lips had twitched, but the mood was too serious for a smile.

"Don't worry we'll fix this!" She promised out loud now, looking at the wolf through the mirror in front of her making the animal grumble.

"Yes, I know that you don't doubt that, but let me just reassure myself." She told him and the fact that she was talking to an animal made her feel pretty weird even though she knew that it was really Klaus who understood every word and every change of her facial expression. She started rambling anyway because the non-existent answers made her feel like she was talking to herself.

"You might not think that this is not so bad but I have no idea what you are thinking and the fact that I am talking to a wolf makes me feel pretty weird to say the least! How can this be of any good? This is a disaster! I feel like I am stuck in a bloody fairytale. And don't get me wrong, but I am so glad that you are a wolf instead of a frog."

He rolled his eyes and huffed raising his head that had been resting on his forepaws.

"However, if you were a frog the whole back transformation thing might be easier." She mumbled. "One kiss and that's it. But with a wolf? How does that work?" She asked and Klaus jumped off the bed trotting over to wait in front of the closed door.

He was probably thinking that she was losing it and Caroline herself wasn't sure what to make of this. She sighed and finally stood up from her chair.

"Nothing to do but face the music, I guess."

The wolf whined and nudged her leg with his head. A small smile ghosted over Caroline's lips and she bend down to put both of her hands at the sides of his head. She looked deeply into his human eyes and the wolf held her stare.

Caroline pressed her forehead against his before she straightened up to open the door.

She shook her head while walking with him down the stairs.

"This is gonna be fun!" She mumbled and found herself unable to stop talking.

She pushed the door open in front of her before sucking in another deep breath.

"Good morning everyone! We are in kind of a situation here." Caroline announced to the Mikaelson's when she strode into the living room with the wolf at her side. Every head turned around to see what was going on and their first reaction was to petrify.

Eyes opened wide, jaws dropped and no one dared to move when they saw the grey wolf sitting down next to Caroline who looked at it with a concerned expression. So instead of looking scared to death because there was a werewolf in the room, she seemed to be quite at ease.

"Wha…"

"Niklaus?" Elijah asked in disbelief. Being the only one who had seen Klaus in his wolf form before when he had turned for the first time, he did recognize the animal now. Elijah looked from the wolf to Caroline who shrugged nibbling at her bottom lip.

"That is…" Damon started, but was actually speechless which happened very rarely. He opened his mouth like a fish on dry land indicating that right now he really had no punch line on his lips.

The wolf sat down in front of the fire place and bowed his head once as if in a nod.

"He can't turn back." Caroline stated the obvious hugging herself.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah gasped. She had never been this close to a werewolf before, well in a fight maybe but there had never been one sitting this calmly in front of her and enabling her to really look at one from a close distance.

Despite the tensed atmosphere in which everyone tried to gather what this meant that the original hybrid could not turn back Kol suddenly started laughing.

"Seriously?"

The wolf tensed and barred his teeth snarling, but Kol didn't stop. "Oh my, someone call the dog catcher!" Everyone looked from the wolf to Kol and back again.

"I'd shut up if I were you." Damon mumbled eyeing the angry wolf warily, but Kol either didn't realize that the wolf was readying himself or he simply ignored it.

The wolf ducked and growled loudly, his eyes fixed on his younger brother.

"Uhm…" Damon tried again to find some words, but there were none, while Kol was still carelessly laughing.

The pointed teeth were dangerously white and then in one big leap he left the ground. He flew through the air and knocked Kol over who fell with a loud thud onto the floor. The wolf's big four paws were heavily standing on his chest holding him down while his fangs were on his throat. It snarled and Kol felt the sharp edges of its teeth grazing his skin.

"Niklaus!" Elijah's voice boomed through the room when he told him off. The wolf breathed hotly against Kol's throat. He closed his mouth and it looked like it was about to sink its teeth into the soft skin. Kol just pulled a face. A bite wouldn't kill him, but it would be very uncomfortable.

The wolf scrunched up its nose before it withdrew his muzzle from Kol's throat. But he growled again dangerously before he finally stepped off Kol's chest.

"Yeah, bad dog!" Kol said and stood up wiping the hot salvia off his throat. "Uah!"

Klaus barked at him and Damon pulled a face taking a step back. He's had enough of wolf bites for the rest of his life.

Then Rebekah stepped closer.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and carefully kneeled down in front of the wolf. Stefan hesitantly stretched out his hand to hold her back but she shook him off. She looked into its eyes and tried to detect a piece of her brother in them trying to grasp the concept. The wolf eyed her hand carefully that reached for him, but before she could touch him she dropped her hand again, not daring to. She shook her head standing up again.

"I am sorry, Nik."

He huffed rolling his eyes. There were worse things than being a wolf. All of them were making too much of a fuss about it.

Caroline sighed and sat down on the couch repeating once more. "This is a disaster!"

Elijah clasped his hands behind his back and started pacing. "Okay, we obviously need to find a solution for this. Niklaus is far more vulnerable in this state." The wolf shook himself from ears to tail before he trotted over to the couch and jumped upon it.

He lay down with his forepaws on Caroline's thigh. If he had been possessive and protective before then it magnified now being in wolf form since it is a wolf's strongest feature to protect his pack.

She smiled and stroked his head.

Elijah stared at them wide eyed. "Excuse me, but this is something one can't get easily used to!"

"It sure is!" Damon said pulling a face.

The wolf snorted.

"We certainly need to find out why Davina turned him. Why would she do that?"

"Okay, where is Judgy? This is obviously her type of business." Damon said.

"She went to get some food with Elena." Stefan answered and his eyes were glued to the wolf just like everyone else's.

They waited until Elena and Bonnie returned which didn't take too long.

"Hello." Elena yelled when she closed the door behind her.

"Elena, bring Judgy in here." Damon answered.

"Why? What is…" Elena asked but stopped when she entered the room and saw the wolf on the couch next to Caroline.

"…wrong." Bonnie finished her question being just as astonished as her friend. "What happened?" She asked and walked into the room frowning while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is that?" Elena asked pointing at the wolf on the couch. She looked at Damon who nodded.

"Yes, the Wolf King." He mocked. The wolf snapped making Damon shut up again. While Klaus might not bite his brother he would certainly bite him.

"Klaus?" Bonnie asked wanting to know if he understood her and the werewolf raised his head towards her.

"Bonnie, do you think you can turn him back?" Elijah asked.

Bonnie stepped in front of the wolf who straightened scrunching up his nose. Bonnie however looked unimpressed which made Kol smile slightly. The witch bowed and came close to his face without flinching. She looked fiercely into his eyes squinting while she concentrated on her feelings.

Finally she shrugged. "I can try, but I am not sure. This is a strong spell cast by a lot of power."

"How the hell did she do that?" Kol asked. "And why?"

"To get to all of us?" Stefan wondered.

"This doesn't make sense! What exactly do the wolves want with a witch!?" Rebekah asked.

There were so many unanswered questions lingering in the air.

"Only one way to find out." Elijah said. "We need to find her!"

* * *

><p>Davina didn't know what was happening.<p>

Where was Tyler?

She finally had to see the painful truth which meant that she had to admit to herself what she hadn't wanted to see or believe. The fact that he had lied to her as well. Stupid vampires and wolves! No one was to be trusted! No one!

What do the wolves want with her? Why wolves too!? Why did they interfere?

Wolves, witches, vampires!

Everyone was after her! Why?

She just wanted to have nothing more to do with all of them!

I want my life back!, she thought and felt a bit pathetic.

"What do you want with me?" She asked the wolf who stepped in front of the bars of the cellar where they were keeping her.

"Shut up!" He barked.

She wondered if she could use her powers to get out of here. She had felt so powerful using her magic. Feeling it run through her veins. But she had always had a kind of guidance before. Tyler had gotten her the information she had needed in order to do the spell that in the end went wrong anyway. Maybe, if she just imagined it, pictured it vividly enough.

Maybe that would be enough and she would be free?

She concentrated on the barred door to her cell.

She saw in front of her eyes how the iron creaked and squealed and screamed while it bend with a lot of force to the sides opening a hole big enough for her to slip through the bars. Her eyes were locked on the iron bars and she squinted. There was an angry line on her forehead and sweat started to beat beneath her hairline. There was this feeling of power inside of her again.

Yes, she could feel the magic travel through her arms and into her fingertips. She stretched them out in front of her pointing them at the door and stepped slowly closer. Something was swirling around her in the air and it almost looked as if the air in the room started to flicker with energy. Davina's heart beat sped up.

Yes, she could make it!

The iron started to change in front of her.

It wasn't like she had imagined it to be, because the iron didn't move from itself, but she could feel its stability changing.

She reached out and put her hands around two bars.

"Ou!" She screamed and flinched back starring incredulously at her hands. Her palms were bright red and started to pulse painfully. She panted and looked at the iron door again that looked just like before only that the iron being now scalding hot had burned her.

She let out a loud scream.

"No!" Rushing again towards the door grabbing the irons and tearing at them savagely she let out her whole despair. Tears sprang to her eyes but she tried to ignore the pain of her blistering hands.

"Argh!" She needed to get out of here.

But the pain became too unbearable. Sobbing loudly she let go and sank towards the ground staring at her hands that were crimson, covered in ugly blisters and pulsed with excruciating pain while the door to the cell remained as valid and stable as before.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Davina is gone?" Marcel asked Diego who shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"She wasn't there when I wanted to check up on her this morning."

Marcel frowned. "But, where is she? She would never leave the barn with the witches after her life!" Diego pursed his lips drawing the moment out because for once he was the one with the upper hand, knowing more than his king.

"Well, there is someone else missing from our ranks." Diego stalled. "The hybrid is nowhere to be found either."

"Tyler Lockwood?" Marcel asked unnecessarily. Angry lines formed around his mouth while he thought. Of course, he had been the one who had visited Davina most of the time lately. The more he thought about it the more did he realize that Tyler had suddenly shown great interest in the witch and as it turned out it hadn't been because he had been smitten with her like Marcel thought at first. Marcel clenched his fist.

"What would he want with Davina?"

"Maybe he struck a deal with the witches." Diego mused. He had never liked Tyler at all. Everyone with a good knowledge of human nature should be able to detect that he was up to no good and to top it all off he was half beast half vampire so why the hell would someone even want to trust him!? Diego for his part would have never done that!

"Why? They want the vampires dead and he is half a vampire himself. Besides he has killed enough witches from their coven that they would never spare his life even if he asked for it in exchange for Davina." Marcel went on, but Diego remained indifferent.

"I warned you about him!" He told his king.

Marcel scowled at his minion. "Now, don't be a pest about it, Diego!" He growled and smashed a chair against a wall when the anger became too much, demanding for an outlet. "Fuck! How could this happen!?"

His phone vibrated and he was surprised to see Elijah's caller ID instead of Klaus'. He tried to get a grip before he answered.

"Elijah?"

Diego crossed his arms and leaned back against a wall, listening in on the conversation. He had yet to decide if it was wise to stay and let himself be dragged into Original business, maybe it would be wiser to bail before it was too late to save his own skin.

"Marcel you might have discovered that Davina is gone." Elijah's voice sounded muffled.

"Do you know where she is?" Marcel barked furrowing his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>Elijah ended the call and walked back into the living room with heavy steps.<p>

"Well, it looks like the traitor in this scenario has already been called out." He announced and everyone waited for him to finally announce who was responsible for this mischief. "It turns out that it is no other than Mr Lockwood."

"Tyler?" Caroline asked and the wolf next to her growled menacingly while all of his fur stood suddenly on edge. She quickly stroked his back soothingly but he just jumped off the couch to escape her touch.

He didn't want to be soothed, he wanted to rage and tear that puppy's throat out preferably making a bloody mess of it. His eyes shone golden while he restlessly paced. There was so much energy inside of him and he felt the need to run wild, feeling the wind in his fur, the forest ground beneath him and the blood taste in his mouth.

He was hungry.

Everyone took a step back when they noticed that something was about to snap inside of the wolf.

"Of course that Lockwood kid has nothing better to do." Kol interjected watching the wolf with a frown. Suddenly he thought that the animal behaved much more like an animal than a hybrid.

"Bloody hell, a hybrid traitor on the loose, a pack who has got a witch, a coven of witches wanting that witch dead in order to kill vampires and no blood to cure you lot."

Rebekah pointed out and everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, you really didn't think about it, did you? I am not sure if Nik is able to cure a werewolf bite in his current state." She said.

"The full moon is only in a few days isn't it?" Elena asked feeling no need of being afraid of a werewolf bite. "And Tyler wouldn't really bite us…would he?"

Rebekah laughed humourlessly at her naiveté.

Elijah sighed. "I am afraid to tell you that there is a pack of wolves in wolf form somewhere in the woods anyway."

"What?"

"They were cursed by the witches a long time ago as a punishment and since Tyler is a hybrid he can turn at will and do you really believe that he would not bite you?" Kol pointed out. "Thanks for that one by the way, Nik! You were the one who turned him in the first place!" He looked at the wolf whose sides heaved with every breath.

Kol watched his brother and clicked his tongue for when his words reached Klaus he reacted only a second too late. His head snapped around only a second too late, but it made Kol wonder, however no one else seemed to notice.

"There are wolves running freely around here and you didn't tell us!?" Damon almost screamed.

"They aren't coming into town." Rebekah defended her family.

"So?" Damon didn't see the point since a wolf bite was fatal no matter the circumstances. He and Rebekah shared a killing glare until Stefan spoke up.

"Rebekah could be wrong though." Stefan interrupted. "Klaus never turned before and we don't know if it changes his blood."

"He is still a hybrid, the original hybrid." Elena pointed out.

"Well, I am certainly not going to test it." Damon said shaking his head violently.

Elijah kept a stern face. "It is probably wise not to test our luck on this, which means that Kol, Rebekah, Niklaus and I will seek out the wolves in the bayou and try to figure out what is going on there. Marcel is currently looking for the witches. We cannot allow them to get Davina."

"Someone should go look for Tyler." Stefan reminded them and Elijah nodded.

"And we need Davina's trust if we do find her." Caroline said. "She will be frightened enough as it is, with the witches wanting her dead, getting kidnapped by werewolves and what not."

"Poor girl." Elena agreed.

"Oh come on, she is a powerful witch!" Rebekah retorted.

"A powerful witch who cannot control her powers!" Bonnie said.

"What about that vampire? Joshua?" Caroline asked.

"Didn't Marcel get rid of him?" Damon interrupted.

"I doubt that, since I reckon he has formed a bond with Davina. Marcel wouldn't want to upset the girl." Elijah said musing and coming up with a plan in his head. "Miss Bennett would you mind looking for a spell to break Niklaus' curse?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure." And Elena immediately offered to help her.

Elijah went on. "Damon and Stefan, you will go after Tyler Lockwood. Caroline, you and Kol will look for Josh and take him into the woods as soon as he has recovered, I am guessing that you will need at least one blood bag."

"Why can't I go with Caroline?" Rebekah asked and Elijah looked at his siblings.

"Because Kol is in more danger of receiving a hybrid bite than you are." He looked at the wolf who had become totally rigid. His features twitched angrily while his tale whooshed from side to side.

Kol stared intently at the animal again and he wasn't so sure about Elijah's statement.

Then it raised his head looking at Elijah.

He jumped onto the chair right behind the working desk making himself noticed again.

His forepaws were on the table his hind legs on the chair. He scrunched up his nose angrily, but his older brother held his stare with calm but serious eyes.

"I know you don't like it, Niklaus." The wolf's tongue licked his fangs, but no sound escaped his throat. However he never snarled at Elijah, that disrespectful behaviour was saved only for their youngest brother. "There is no other way!"

The wolf snapped and his teeth clicked loudly.

"Niklaus." Elijah said warningly, but didn't back off.

"It must suck for him not to be able to speak his mind." Kol grinned and Klaus immediately jumped on top of the desk barking at his younger brother.

The growls grew dangerously loud coming deep down from out of his chest. There was something savage about him and Kol instinctively stepped backwards holding totally still while he widened his eyes at his brother.

He gasped silently.

"Stop wasting time with this." Rebekah interjected. "Let's get going!"

"Bekah, don't move!" Kol exclaimed, but it was already too late.

Rebekah had turned towards the door and with one decent jump the grey wolf hurled himself at her. Too surprised to scream Rebekah hit the floor hard with the wolf on top of her. The breath was knocked out of her and just a second later did she open her mouth to scream because her arm was on fire. The wolf growled sinking its teeth into Rebekah's flesh.

Damon panicked and grabbed Elena to flash them out of the room.

Rebekah screamed lying immobilized on the floor with the wolf still above her. Stefan reacted on instinct then. Only focused on Rebekah's screams, he selflessly threw himself at the animal and pushed him off the original sister before he could rip her arm off.

They rolled over the floor but the wolf quickly came back to his four paws snarling at Stefan who was lying on the floor in front of him. He snapped his teeth.

The rest of the room was simply too shocked to react immediately.

All eyes were fixed on the savage animal.

"Brother." Elijah spoke up at last. His voice mirrored the look on his face. He was aghast.

Caroline rose to her feet swiftly. "Niklaus." She whispered shocked.

Suddenly the animal froze. His lips sank and he looked behind Stefan at the other people in the room. He blinked while his eyes wandered from one to another until they found his sister on the floor. Terror was visible on her face and tears streamed down her cheeks leaving ugly tracks. Her lip quivered while she tried to hold back a sob.

The wolf's eyes widened and then he took a step back his tail pressed down between his hind legs and with that he confirmed Kol's suspicions.

"He cannot control it properly." He explained and everyone immediately believed him.

The wolf retreated further looking terrified.

Stefan slowly rose to his feet never letting the animal out of his sight. He moved over to Rebekah and Elijah who eyed the deep bite mark on her arm expertly.

"What does this mean?" Caroline asked trying to decide if she should rush to Klaus or remain where she was.

"Werewolves can't control themselves when they turn, hybrids usually can, but the question is to what extinct, isn't it? They are still part wolf and Nik had only turned once before, but he has already been in wolf form longer than back then."

"So, you think that he is losing his recognition?" Elijah asked incredulous and Kol shrugged.

"I am just guessing, but it would make sense. Controlling his temper has never come easy to him, has it?"

"We need to turn him back as quickly as possible!" Caroline said and looked at Bonnie who nodded and left immediately for the library. She watched Stefan mumbling something to Rebekah before he gently pulled her up to take her upstairs.

Elijah's lips were pulled into a thin line. Caroline eyed the wolf and took a step towards him, but he retreated further not wanting her to come near him and Caroline ached when she saw the desperate look in his eyes.

Elijah nodded. "We need to get going."

The wolf stepped slowly and very carefully so towards his brother. His ears and tail were pressed to his body when he looked up at his older brother who asked him: "Can you control it, Niklaus?"

His pricked up his ears and Elijah nodded.

"I hope you do know that he is a ticking time bomb." Kol said and the wolf gazed at him looking slightly annoyed. Kol raised his hands. "I don't think that anger is going to keep you in control big brother."

The big wolf flashed in front of Kol and Caroline and looked up at them with glowing yellow eyes.

Caroline kneeled down to be face to face with him. "Kol is right, try to stay calm. You do easily lose control when you are angry. It will be fine, don't worry. Kol isn't that stupid as to risk another 90 years lying daggered in a box."

"Sister, I am flattered." Kol said covering his heart.

Klaus growled.

"Nik, if you had only half the faith that Caroline has." Kol answered and tried to walk past him but the wolf flashed in front of him again.

"Bloody hell!" The snarls grew louder once again so Kol backed off speaking in a calm but insistent tone.

"Yes, I promise to keep her safe, okay? She is no infant anymore, now back off, will you!?" Sometimes it was easy for him to read his brother's mind when at other times they would keep misunderstanding one another.

"Niklaus." Elijah said trying to keep his brother anchored.

"He is right, I can handle myself." Caroline assured.

Klaus barked and Caroline put her hands onto her hips.

"Did you just bark at me?" She said loudly instead of backing down like she should have. But she saw the recognition in the animal's eyes and felt confident enough to tell him off.

Kol and Elijah watched closely ready to throw themselves between them.

The wolf growled and Caroline noticed his eyes changing slightly. "Niklaus, stay focused." She bent down her voice was calm knowing that he was about to lose control again. Elijah saw it as well.

"Bloody hell, Nik, you wouldn't want to bite her, you know you will regret it since your blood might not heal her in your current state, but if you want to test it then do go ahead." Kol suddenly interjected trying to provoke the wolf.

The wolf shook his head and his vision cleared again. He scrunched up his nose once again before he licked it with his tongue and stepped out of the way.

* * *

><p>"We need to get our hands on Davina quickly now!" One of the witches said. "Even if we have to lift the curse on the pack!"<p>

Sophie gnawed her teeth.

"Sophie, I know you don't want to lift it, but we have to!" Tiana said.

Sophie had made the deal with the wolves and told them that she would lift the curse off the pack, but secretly she had hoped that they would find a way around that. They deserved the curse!

"What about the original?" A young witch asked. "Why did she turn him into a wolf? She wasn't supposed to figure out how much power she holds!"

There were many questions that even they didn't know the answer to.

A tall figure stepped into the clearing where the witches were hiding currently.

He stepped up towards the women who had been waiting for him to make an appearance sooner or later. Although they looked confused at first they soon felt the magic surrounding him and smiled.

"So you did find us." Sophie Deveraux said and he nodded.

"Of course."

An elder witch stepped forward to eye him carefully. "You have developed your powers well. Now they only need to be completed with the death of our sister."

"Yes, we have to get her from the wolves within a few days max. If we miss the right opening for the spell we need to wait for another long while until we can do it again."

Everyone was staring at Sophie Deveraux. She knew that she had no choice. They needed Davina and they weren't enough to defend themselves against either the wolves or the vampires. They had lost too many by Marcel's hand and he would pay for that!

She sighed. "Fine!" Then she addressed the stranger again. "How about you find yourself a test subject? We need to have a volunteer who will find out how efficient your powers are working."

* * *

><p>"No, I am not telling you to stay away from him, I am telling you to be careful. There is a difference, because it indicates that I know that you will not stay away from him anyway!" Kol told Caroline.<p>

They rounded the corner and walked right into Marcel's house knowing that the king wasn't home. They had considered asking him for Josh, but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right? Allies or not, he wouldn't have given up on Elijah's spy just like that.

Thierry was the one unfortunate enough to step into their path.

Kol grabbed him by the collar and flashed him off to the closest wall holding him up in the air and pressing his back against the stones.

"What's your name lad?" Kol's pupil dilated and without hesitation Thierry spoke.

"Thierry."

"Now, Thierry, why don't you tell me where Marcel would keep his prisoners?"

"In the cellar under the property." Thierry answered and as soon as the words left his mouth Kol had already snapped his neck.

"I don't feel scared of him even though I probably should." Caroline simply went on as if Thierry hadn't been present while she followed Kol into the cellar.

He rolled his eyes. "You know, Nik is right after all, love isn't only blind it is also stupid!"

Caroline frowned. "Excuse me?"

Kol eyed a tall wooden door in front of him. "What good is it to get yourself killed by the one you love?"

"He is not going to kill me!"

"Wasn't!" Kol corrected and took a step back in order to kick in the door in front of him. "As a wolf he might not recognize you!" He jumped into the air and almost gracefully kicked in the door if that was even possible.

"You sound like Bonnie!" Caroline scoffed annoyed.

Kol smirked. "She is pretty smart your friend." Pushing through the debris of the door he entered the room while Caroline followed smirking to herself.

"Elena thinks you have a thing for her." She grinned.

Kol raised his eyebrows looking at the wrinkled vampire on the floor. "Blood bag!" He held up his hand quickly changing the subject.

Caroline threw it at him. "So it is true!"

Kol scoffed. "Oh please." He nudged the vampire in front of him.

Caroline smiled silently while she watched Kol giving Josh the blood.

Josh drained the blood bag eagerly and turned to his normal colour again.

They told him what had happened so far and that they needed him to talk to Davina.

"Why?" He asked suspiciously still trying to get the last few drops of blood out of another blood bag.

"Don't worry, we don't want to hurt her! We want to keep her alive and we can protect her best if she stays with us. She has discovered her powers and she is totally alone. Please Josh, my friend Bonnie is a Bennett witch and she can help Davina control her powers!"

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't!" Kol said and grinned.

Caroline scowled at him.

"Don't listen to him! Do it for Davina, please. I am sure she could need a friend now and Elijah has yet to fulfil his promise, hasn't he? I promise you that you will get your ring and that no harm will come to you or Davina from our hands!"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Can we stop with this kindergarten and finally get going!? My brother is losing his mind while you are developing a secret handshake. Quite literally losing his mind." He added quietly and Caroline swallowed feeling worried.

She looked at Josh and something in her eyes made him agree to go with them.

* * *

><p>The three of them walked quickly through the streets of the quarter.<p>

Josh was still a bit weak and still needed to avoid the sunlight, lucky them that it was a cloudy day.

When they rounded a corner they crashed into someone because they hadn't been watching out for anyone else.

Another vampire had run into their way and he grabbed Caroline's arm quickly before she could fall.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to trip you." The other one said quite charmingly. He was tall with dark hair and prominent facial features.

Josh squinted and the other grinned at him looking deep into his eyes. "Larron?" Josh asked.

"So you do remember me! I wasn't sure since I haven't seen you around in a long time. What happened?" Larron asked cheerfully.

Josh shrugged. "Well, I fell into a well and couldn't climb out again."

"You sure look like that. Who are you friends?"

"Busy, no time to chat." Kol said quickly and dragged Josh away.

Caroline looked a bit apologetic at Larron but quickly followed her friend.

Larron couldn't help but notice how full of light she was.

It was almost mesmerizing.

He grinned to himself.

_Caroline._

* * *

><p><em>Thank you so much for reading, following and reviewing!=)<em>

_This story has reached such a great response and I hope that I won't disppoint anyone of you! So any comments you have: review or message me;)_

_Until next time!=)_


	22. Lifesaver

_Title: Lifesaver - Sunrise Avenue_

* * *

><p>The forest ground was covered in dead leaves, wood and delicate green plantlets of various sorts. The tall trees protected whatever it was that was living there between their roots. Even up in the treetops where birds were nesting and singing their melodies did it seem to be safe.<p>

But was it really, or was the sunshine mocking the illusion of peace?

A rabbit was nibbling at some sprouts. Its deep black eyes looked around for more of the mouth watering green. It scrunched up its nose and its ears played with each other.

But something was disturbing the silence, voices, and the rabbit duck down with its ears pressed against its back until it suddenly jumped up and zig-zagged around the trees back to its burrow.

Stefan watched the small animal avoiding running into a tree. His eyes were fixed on the small frightened thing until Damon interrupted his thoughts.

"I will never understand how you can eat that!" He shuddered. "Ugh."

Stefan just gave him a look before he walked on.

"Assuming Bambi would extinct one day, what would you do?"

"Damon!" Stefan wailed, because he really didn't want to play one of his mind games now. His thoughts were somewhere else; home, with the blonde vampire who was currently suffering from a bloody werewolf bite. His jaw was tensed and he listened to every unusual forest sound.

"What?! It is a legitimate question. If you will have to go all ripper again one day I want to be prepared." Damon grinned at him and Stefan would have loved to punch him in the face. His fists flexed incessantly. Damon saw it and couldn't help the provocative mood he was in. Maybe it was because of this nervous tingling inside of him for running freely through the forest where werewolves could appear any minute, maybe it was only because he was Damon and liked to test what would actually drive Stefan to the edge.

"You sure would want to spare your strength for our target, don't you?"

Stefan drew a deep breath and tried to stay calm. He turned around again and shut his brother out. Sometimes he wondered if Klaus felt the same way about Kol.

"Yeah, you are right the sooner we are out of here the better. I wouldn't want to spend the night out here. And I hope your girlfriend will not do anything stupid while I am gone!"

"Damon, it was Elena's decision to stay in order to help Bonnie and look after Rebekah!"

"I am just saying that if your girl…"

Stefan flashed in front of his face. "Back off, okay? She is suffering from a werewolf bite and I sure as hell would rather be there than here with you, now stop moaning and do a little more searching so we can get the hell out of here!" After that was out of his system he turned around again and Damon raised his eyebrows, but then he simply pursed his lips in a smirk. His brother was royally pissed off which suited him just fine.

After a while however they still weren't any smarter and Damon felt his patience wearing thin.

"That jerk is really pissing me off!" He said. He could imagine doing better things than running around looking for a puppy who had taken his mouth too full. "Did he really think he could manage to fight the big bad hybrid off? I mean how stupid is that!?"

"Well, I don't know, but maybe Tyler would like to answer that question for us!?" Stefan said loudly and turned around. Damon frowned and turned around as well.

Tyler stepped out of the trees towards them.

The older Salvatore pulled an annoyed face. How long had that mutt been following them?

He was angry at himself for not having noticed and jealous because Tyler was clever enough to follow them around rather than running from them. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Tyler stopped a few paces in front of them and Stefan noticed that he had changed since he had last seen him. His face war marred with deep lines. Instead of more mature he looked somehow older, greyer even though he hadn't celebrated another year of aging, because he was like all of them frozen in time. The chase however had left its marks on him. Truth was that the young hybrid hadn't found one night of a peaceful slumber for a year now. He had been awake for what felt like years, always with only one thought, one mission.

"I don't know Stefan, do I?" He asked arrogantly in this voice that did remind Stefan of the guy he had once been.

"Did someone ever tell you what a pest you are?" Damon sneered. Tyler simply mirrored his expression and it was Stefan who spoke up again.

"What did you achieve by turning Klaus into a wolf?"

Tyler's face contorted angrily and Damon started to laugh.

"Wasn't what you expected, was it?" Stefan threw his brother a look who had somehow managed to read Tyler's thoughts. "I believe young Lockwood here hadn't intended to turn him into a wolf."

Tyler growled which made Damon and Stefan crouch slightly, ready to either run or fight.

"And now what? You were ordered to bring the traitor to your big master? I don't think so!" He showed his teeth while his eyes turned yellow and the sight made Damon flinch. Tyler grinned.

"Look, who's scared of the big bad wolf!"

* * *

><p>Elena cast one last look at the original on the bed. Rebekah's breathing was ragged and a fine layer of sweat covered her face. Her eyes were closed and she almost looked how Elena had always imagined the Sleeping Beauty to look like waiting for her Prince Charming to be kissed awake.<p>

There was merely a rose missing that would have been stuck in her hair behind her ear.

Silently she closed the door behind her and walked back into the library where Bonnie was scanning book after book. On her way she texted Stefan quickly to inform him about Rebekah's condition.

"How is she?"

"The hallucinations haven't started yet." Elena informed her friend and looked at the book piles covering the floor around them.

"I am not sure if I am such a great help. For what do I actually have to look?"

"We need to look for something that sounds like it is lifting a curse or unbinding it or redoing it or something in that direction."

Elena pursed her lips. "Mh…it's a shame that I am not immune to werewolf bites, being the doppelgänger and all that…" Elena said cryptically and grabbed one of the books examining its contents with raised eyebrows before she continued. "I am sure Kol would be a better help…" She smirked.

"Elena!" Bonnie said, but her friend just shrugged.

Bonnie licked her lips trying to hide the small smile.

Why did everyone have to remind her of Kol?

* * *

><p>Damon's face hardened. For one second he tried to grab some kind of clear thought that would tell him if this was worth it or why the hell he was actually doing this? How the hell had he ended up in all of this mess? Couldn't he just turn around and walk away?<p>

Stefan screamed and rushed forward.

Damon groaned. Bloody hell!

And instead of turning around to walk away he rushed after his brother who was just trying to dodge Tyler's sharp teeth.

Stefan and Tyler faced each other both barring their teeth showing their weapons and trying to intimidate each other. Damon jumped and managed to push Tyler away, but he quickly grabbed and twisted Damon's arm. He screamed at the hot pain but his sight was focused on the teeth that came pretty close to his skin. There was a gush of wind and Tyler flew through the air with Stefan on top of him. They crashed into a broad tree that shook violently.

Damon got up and cracked his relocating shoulder. His eyes were that of a deep red.

Stefan was weaker than the hybrid who managed to quickly throw him off, but Damon was already there. He kicked Tyler's legs away from under him and made him fall over. The air left Tyler's lungs with an ouf when his back hit the forest ground. Damon jumped at him and buried a large piece of wood inside of his body.

"Stefan!" He yelled over Tyler's painful screams while he struggled to keep him on the ground.

Stefan scrambled to his feet and flashed over to where they were as quickly as possible.

Tyler threw Damon off and he watched how his brother sailed through the air, but Tyler was still restrained by the stake and that was Stefan's short opening. He reached for Tyler's ears and with all the force inside of him he yanked his head to the side. The bones snapped and Tyler's body relaxed floating into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Elijah Mikaelson watched the shoulder blades working beneath the fur of his younger brother Niklaus who walked beside him in wolf form.<p>

Klaus actually led the way towards the pack since his sense of smell was impeccable when he was in wolf form. He smelt everything and for him it was as if the forest was suddenly full of untold stories. He knew where one animal had chased the other, where a rabbit family had rested earlier, where the owl had eaten a mouse in the night and where a werewolf pack had crossed paths.

The only difficult thing for him was not to let his mind drift away. Right now he could focus on the smells and scents around him, that led him straight on to where he wanted to go. He could let himself be led by his animalistic instincts and so far everything was easy. But as soon as he wanted to let himself be human again, a human in wolf form, he felt his mind drift away and bring out the animal even more forceful.

If it was because of the curse or because he had never been a wolf before for that much time, he didn't know. He just knew that the human and the wolf inside of him were fighting each other and for the first time he understood why a werewolf never remembered anything after he had turned back into a human again. You could not truly be two creatures at the same time after all.

Elijah kept his eyes on the wolf and struggled to detect if his brother was still with him.

The wolf pricked up his ears and Elijah noticed as well that there was something ahead of them.

The wolf crouched but kept moving forward.

Elijah followed and soon they had discovered the wolves' lair.

Before Elijah could say something Klaus had already jumped out of hiding and right into the middle of the pack so Elijah had no choice but to follow him quickly.

When the snarling wolf jumped out of the forest the pack members looked around in confusion and surprise.

Then they watched how a man followed and they became wary, because they sensed that he was not one of them.

"Apologies for my brother." He said and straightened his cufflinks. "I believe we haven't met. I am Elijah."

According to their reaction they had heard the stories of Elijah Mikaelson.

A broad man with black hair stepped forward.

The wolf next to Elijah snarled and he guessed that this was the Alpha.

"What do you want?" He asked boldly.

Elijah licked his lips amused. "I believe you know what we want."

Cortez remained silent and kept a calm appearance, but his thoughts were reeling. An original and a hybrid in wolf form.

They had no chance at all should it come to a fight.

"Where is she?" Elijah asked. "If you simply give us the girl then there will be no need for any bloodshed."

Cortez tried to find a way out. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Elijah smiled. He looked friendly and calm, but also ice-cold and goose-bumps actually formed on Cortez' arms. He suddenly felt cold when he looked at the original.

No one had seen him move, but the heart in his hand was evidence that he had actually moved.

One of the humans dropped to the ground and Elijah let the heart fall out of his hand before he cleaned the blood off on a white cloth that he pulled out of his jacket pocket.

He cleared his throat and looked around at the flabbergasted faces who stared at him and the dead body at his feet. It took seconds before the first of them screamed and realized that Elijah had just killed one of them cold heartedly with only a flick of his hand.

"I will ask you again." He announced. "Where is the girl?"

No one answered.

But Klaus suddenly growled loudly.

A pounding pain suddenly spread through Elijah's limbs and he was forced to get down onto his knees. He held his head and groaned when the explosions started in his mind.

Cortez looked around and the witches suddenly joined the party in the clearing.

One of them held her palm up in front of her, mumbling something that seemed to affect the original vampire strongly.

The pain slowly ebbed away from Elijah's head when the witch stopped her mumbling.

"You will not get her!" Sophie yelled.

Elijah raised his head and silently counted the numbers. There weren't many, but he wondered if he and Niklaus would have a chance.

The wolf then jumped carelessly forward but before he could sink his teeth into one of the witches he was soaring backwards through the air.

"You have no chance against us!" She said.

Klaus hit a tree stump and lay still for a second. He shook his whole body from ears to tail when he got back onto his paws again. He showed his teeth savagely and growled deeply and Elijah watched the recognition in his eyes fade once again.

But all at once there were more feet shuffling through the leaves on the ground.

"I seriously doubt that, Soph!" A male voice called out and Marcel followed its echo.

He and his minions had been keeping an eye on the witches after he heard discovered Davina's disappearance and so here they were.

Elijah rose to his feet and nodded at Marcel who smiled brightly.

Diego, Thierry and the others with them surrounded the clearing strategically.

"I believe that you should consider giving us the girl." Elijah smiled.

"Where is Davina?" Marcel barked.

"Somewhere you won't reach her." Sophie answered as if she knew.

One of the vampires tried to grab a werewolf in a headlock, but the witch close to them gave him a headache and he had to let go again.

Cortez gnawed his teeth. He didn't believe that this would go without a fight, but he did know that they would have a chance now that the witches and the wolves practically wanted the same thing: keep Davina away from the vampire's grasp.

But this allegiance came with a consequence which he didn't like. They would own the witches their lives and then they would have to hand Davina over, curse broken or not. Poor Hayley!

The vampire's action had started a domino effect, because another one flashed forward towards the witch who was giving his friend a headache, but before he could reach her he was knock out of the way by a werewolf.

And that was how the war began.

Suddenly vampires rushed forward and tried to fight off witches and werewolves.

Once again there was no peace between the species and maybe there never could be.

Elijah looked at Marcel once more before they flashed off to help the other vampires.

The oldest Mikaelson headed for the alpha with the plan in mind to find out where they kept the young witch.

Out of the corners of his eyes he watched Niklaus rip his teeth into someone's arm.

* * *

><p>"Are you feeling better?" Caroline asked Josh while she stepped around a small tree.<p>

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah, thanks. The headache's gone."

She smiled at him and they marched on through the forest towards where they thought the pack might be.

Josh nibbled at his bottom lip and looked at the blonde vampire out of the corners of his eyes. He stretched his fingers nervously before he dared to address her. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Caroline looked at him amused. "Well, why not? You look like a nice guy." She replied and Josh pulled at his ear for a lack of an answer.

"Well, I…er…" He looked at Kol's back in front of them. "How come that you ended up with, uhm, with the Mikaelsons?" His voice became a whisper and Caroline noticed that he was kind of afraid.

"They are my family." She answered without thinking and Josh's eyes widened in surprise.

That was the last answer that he would have suspected. She was so different from them, from everything that they were said to be. He wouldn't have been surprised if she said that they held her hostage or that she owned them or something, but to freely announce that they were her family?

"But you aren't…"

"Oh, no I am no original. Actually I am not really related to them."

"She just somehow managed to get into my brother's pants!" Kol smirked and was immediately chided by Caroline.

"Kol!"

He just laughed at her and Josh's chest constricted even more. Somehow Caroline really intimidated him, but she didn't seem to be aware of that. She was with the Mikaelsons even though she wasn't related to them. They respected her near them and that gave her a lot of power that she didn't seem to be aware of, because yet she was so nice to him. And Josh simply tried to grasp the concept of these too opposite parties that just didn't fit together.

Kol suddenly stopped and Caroline bumped into him.

"Wha…"

"Shush!" He hissed and Caroline and Josh froze. "Don't you hear that?"

The young vampires had to concentrate hard to hear something that Kol had no problem with hearing at all.

But there were faint sounds echoing through the forest.

"Come on!" Kol flashed forward and after they gave each other a confused glance Caroline and Josh followed him.

He stopped again without any warning and the young ones bumped against his arms that he had stretched out at his sides to stop them from going any further.

Caroline gasped at the view in front of her.

The whole clearing was on fire.

People were clashing into each other. There were screams. The smell of blood very distinct in the air.

Josh took a step back and Caroline noticed the veins under his eyes pulsing, but his fear of the battle in front of him was stronger than his lust for blood. He stepped half behind a tree in order to hide.

Caroline tried to figure out what was going on in front of her. Who was fighting who?

However she had the strangling feeling that Elijah and Klaus would be in the middle of it somewhere.

Her eyes searched the surroundings and then she saw him.

The grey fur was covered in bright red blood.

He was crouched down on the floor and a witch walked towards him with her hand pointing towards the sky.

The wolf's body trembled and shook violently. He fell onto the floor still shuddering and Caroline watched in horror how white foam started to trickle out of his mouth.

It was as if everything was suddenly set into slow motion and all the noises had died down.

All she saw was the hurting and maybe even dying wolf on the ground.

Kol had only one second to see the veins appearing under Caroline's eyes before she flashed forward to jump at the witch.

She hadn't seen the blonde vampire coming and was too surprised to react.

She fell onto the ground and stared at Caroline who hissed at her through her fangs.

Sophie Deveraux stared up at her. "You!" She rasped.

"Surprised?" Caroline snarled, before she flashed forward to snap the witch's neck. With a crack she fell to the ground. Dead.

Caroline wouldn't feel inferior again towards them. She would have never simply killed someone half a year ago, but this was war and she had reacted on an impulse. Maybe it was because she had matured again especially since China, maybe it was Klaus' influence, but Caroline Forbes had definitely changed for better or worse that remained to be seen.

There was a snarl behind her and when she turned around she saw the grey wolf growling at her with all of his fangs visible. Her fangs retreated and she looked at the wolf who had nothing in common with her Klaus anymore. The wolf hissed and pretended to jump at her to make her retreat.

A stab of pain spread through her heart when she realized that he didn't recognize her at all.

A sad expression contorted her face, but then the wolf was suddenly pushed aside by someone else.

Kol stood in front of her now and extended his hand. "Come on!"

But just then a scream erupted through the air close to them.

"NO!" Tiana had just discovered the body of her best friend.

She glared at the two vampires.

"Missed me?" Kol grinned cocking his eyebrows before he quickly flashed off with Caroline.

Josh watched Kol and Caroline running towards him and he quickly followed when they passed him.

At some distance Kol stopped.

"Kol, what…"

"Pleasure saving your life, Caroline." He quickly interrupted her. "Now, while they are distracted how easier could it be to look for Davina?"

"Yeah, well, just one question: Where. Is. She?"

Kol cocked his eyebrows and he turned her around leaning against her back while pointing over her shoulder. "Well, where do you think _he_ is going?"

There between the trees was a lone werewolf hobbling away from the battlefield being too badly wounded to fight anymore.

* * *

><p>He looked around and around again and again to make sure that no one would follow him.<p>

There were like five or four pack members with the bloody witch. That wasn't much and they had to know what was going on!

Maybe they had to get the witch out sooner than expected.

The pain was almost unbearable but he bit the inside of his cheek fiercely and kept going anyway.

Finally he stumbled through some bushes and fell onto the ground right in front of Hayley's feet.

"Greg!" She squealed and immediately bent down. "What happened?"

Reese was next to her in only a second gasping at the large flesh wounds of his wolf brother.

Greg tried to breathe and speak but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Easy there. Get him some water." Reese ordered and Hayley scrambled away to get water.

Reese tried to calm him down when suddenly three vampires stepped up to him.

Kol smiled. "Sorry mate, that would have been my brother, but believe me when I tell you that it's nothing personal!"

Reese gaped when Kol flashed forward and buried his hand inside of his chest. The air left his Reese's lungs. "Now, why don't you tell me where our witch is?"

Hayley shrieked and dropped the water when she returned seeing Kol's hand buried in Reese's chest.

"Hayley?" Caroline asked.

Kol ripped Reese's heart out and let go of him. "Whoops. Again that was nothing personal."

Three other people stepped into the small place and Kol flashed to knock them out before he grabbed Hayley in a headlock. "Now, again. What about the witch, darling?"

Tears streamed down her face and her eyes were only staring at Reese's dead body on the ground.

She sobbed desperately while Kol shook her. "Come on, be a good puppy and tell me where Davina is."

"Kol." Caroline said quietly when she saw Hayley's devastated eyes. "Let her go."

"What?" He frowned.

Caroline looked at him with pleading eyes. She felt sorry for Hayley whose eyes were only starring at the man who lost his heart. Hayley hadn't known him for long, but he had been a good friend to her.

Kol stared back at Caroline incredulously. "Seriously?"

Caroline nodded seriously and Kol released his hold on Hayley who staggered on her feet. Without thinking twice she started running because her survival instinct was still the strongest trait inside of her. It had always been stronger than anything, despite the loss and pain that she felt right now.

Kol however was quicker and knocked her out before she could get away.

"Oops." He said and Caroline crossed her arms glaring at him. "I swear I just slipped!" He mocked in defence. "Anyway, wasn't she the reason why your boyfriend cheated on you?"

Caroline bit her lip, yes, she was and she still hated Hayley for it, but Tyler was to blame as well, not only the poor girl on the ground.

Joshua stepped carefully out of hiding from behind Caroline. Kol frowned at him.

"You do know that you are quite the coward right?"

"Don't listen to him!" Caroline said. "Leave him alone, not everyone is as ruthless as you."

"Or you for that matter." Kol retorted and grinned.

"Shut up! She was about to kill Klaus, what should I have done? Stand by and watch?" Caroline snapped.

"Easy darling, I am not judging you!" But Kol bit his tongue when he saw that Caroline did struggle with something.

She stepped towards a small hill that she had discovered not far away. There was a round door in it.

She looked at Kol and Josh before she yanked it open easily.

With a deep breath she climbed into it. "Hello?" She called. "Davina?"

There was a shuffling and she could see that there was a barred door in front of her. She looked through it to figure out what was behind there inside of the dark hole.

A small girl cowered in the far corner.

"Davina?" She asked and the girl swallowed.

"What do you want?" Her voice was so small and somehow rough from the tears she had shed earlier.

Caroline smiled friendly at her. "Get you out of here!" She quickly started working on the door when Josh appeared behind her.

"Davina!" He called relieved.

The girl blinked. "Josh?"

"Are you okay?" She nodded at him and didn't know what to say. "Don't worry we'll get you out of here!"

The lock of the door broke and Caroline opened it wide beckoning at Davina. She slowly rose to her feet and all of her limbs tingled and hurt lightly from the rough last days.

Josh extended his hand and she hesitantly let him help her outside.

The light was so bright that she had to blink a few times before she could see anything.

She quickly stepped away from Josh and looked frightened at the three vampires and the unconscious wolves around her. Her eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights.

"Davina, don't worry you are safe. We are going to get you home!" Josh smiled at her. He was happy to see his friend alive and well. He had thought that he would never see her again and here she was. But Davina didn't look as relieved as he felt.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "You betrayed me!" She yelled and Josh' face fell. He shook his head.

"No."

"Yes, you did!"

"I never wanted to harm you! Never! Please, Davina, I am your friend! I never intended to do anything that would harm you!"

"You used me to get a daylight ring!"

Josh shook his head again. "No." He held up his fingers. "I didn't." Davina frowned when she saw no ring at all.

"How can I ever trust you again?"

"You are my only friend, Davina. There are more important things than daylight rings." He said and it made Caroline smile. It made her realize that it was a long time ago that she had actually witnessed a scene so selfless and sacrificially. Something so trivially nice and just because Josh wanted to be her friend.

"Believe him." She said quietly. "He would have never joined us if he had known that we would want to harm you which we really don't."

Davina looked suspiciously at the blonde bright vampire. She had never seen such a bright vampire before. The ones she knew were all dark and gloomy.

"But Tyler said…"

Kol suddenly laughed humourlessly. "Oh, perfect darling! Tyler said…"

Caroline's face fell. "Davina, Tyler has never been the nicest person."

Davina frowned and was totally confused.

"What did he tell you?" Kol asked actually honestly interested in the mutt's lies.

Davina swallowed. "Uhm, he made me believe that…" She stared at Kol and started to tremble. She pointed at him. "You are one of them, aren't you?" Her voice was shrill.

Josh rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay! He won't hurt you."

Caroline stared at Kol who raised his hands. "I didn't do anything!"

Davina tried to breathe even.

"What did he tell you?" Caroline asked softly.

"He…he…said that…I had to…desiccate Klaus Mikaelson, because…because he was the answer to everyone's problems."

"Desiccate?" Kol asked incredulous. "He is a bloody wolf!"

Davina shuddered. "I…I don't know what…" She buried her face in Josh's shoulder who caressed her hair slowly.

"Kol, shut up!" Caroline told him before she faced Davina again. "Davina, I am so sorry to have to tell you that Tyler lied to you."

"But he said that Klaus turned Marcel against me, and Josh only spied on me. He wants to use me!"

Caroline shook her head. "I know you have no reason to believe me, but that is not true. Look, I have known Tyler all my life, we were ones very close, but…"

Davina gasped. "You are the girl Klaus stole from him!"

"What?" Caroline asked perplexed. "He told you that? Really?" Anger brewed inside of her. She flexed her fingers mumbling. "If I ever see him again…" Kol started laughing out loud behind her.

She sighed. "Look, it is really complicated, but believe me when I tell you that it is Tyler's fault that I broke up with him! He chose revenge against Klaus over me."

"So you are getting back at him by being with Klaus?" Davina asked bluntly and Caroline's face fell.

Kol was howling with laughter by now, enjoying himself pretty much. "Brilliant, darling! Hey, I like her!"

"No, no, I am not I…" Caroline groaned. "Help? Someone?"

Josh nudged Davina. "Come on, let's go with them I promise you that you will be fine! Caroline's friend Bonnie is a witch as well, she will help you."

Davina froze. "Tyler mentioned her as well."

Kol licked his lips. "That mutt is cleverer than I gave him credit for. Now as much as I enjoy myself over here, come on it's getting late and by the way: Bonnie Bennett is not the wicked witch of the west. Quite the opposite." Kol added mumbling with a smirk and Caroline grinned. He did like her!

The original grabbed Hayley and flung her over his shoulder. "Should be interesting to keep her around." Caroline groaned rolling her eyes. Great!

"You know that you are not really helping in convincing Davina of our good qualities?" Caroline asked and followed him.

* * *

><p>Elena met them in the hallway and looked quite worried.<p>

"Oh my god, it's so good that you are back! It's…" She stopped midsentence. "Is that Hayley?"

She pointed at the girl over Kol's shoulder.

"Don't ask!" Caroline mumbled and Elena just raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever! Kol you have to go look after your sister. The hallucinations have started." As if to prove her point something shattered loudly upstairs right above their heads. "Damon is currently restraining Stefan who is dead set on not leaving Rebekah's side."

Kol huffed. "Sure, I have nothing better to do than keeping watch on my lunatic sister."

He walked towards the staircase of the cellar where he intended to drop Hayley first and Elena yelled after him in a mocking tone. "Thanks Kol!"

He raised his hand without turning around.

Caroline chuckled. "He is on the right path."

Elena rolled her eyes but grinned then she nodded behind Caroline. "So, who's that?"

Davina hid herself into Josh's side who had securely wrapped his arm around her.

"Elena, that is Davina and Josh."

Elena smiled friendly at the young girl. "Hey there."

Davina's eyes were wide as saucers when she met another friendly vampire who was apparently residing with the originals. She swallowed her tongue because she couldn't speak any words.

It was scary to find out that everyone you had once trusted only lied to you.

It was more than scary, it was horrifying and she pressed herself closer to Josh.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." Elena said friendly.

"I will show them their rooms now. I think we all could need some rest." Caroline said and motioned for Josh and Davina to follow her. Before she reached the stairs she turned around once more.

"Did Bonnie find anything?"

Elena shook her head and Caroline nodded once before she walked on.

Caroline showed Josh and Davina two rooms that were next to each other and that they could occupy for the time being.

"I am just down the hall there. If you need anything just tell me."

Josh and Davina gaped at the grand fancy room with the attached bathroom. They were stuck in a bloody castle! They hadn't seen anything like this splendour before and Josh couldn't imagine a better room of being held hostage in.

He smiled at her. "Thanks, Caroline."

She nodded.

Davina hesitated, but before Caroline had closed the door she mumbled silently. "Thank you. You are really nice."

* * *

><p>Stefan found her outside staring into the distance.<p>

"You look like you are struggling with yourself once again?"

Caroline turned to him and shrugged. "It's just…"

"What?" He asked patiently.

Caroline sighed. "I know it's stupid but…I killed again today and…"

"You are wondering what will become of you. You want to know if you are still a good person."

She nodded.

"Caroline, you cannot simply apply human morals to vampires. I mean according to them I am a psychotic mass murderer. Don't look at me like that you know that it is true! Everyone has dark moments, but you are a good person. The way you treated Davina is prove for that. You have been nice and comforting to a total stranger."

"She is just a girl."

"Exactly. You see people for who they are not what they are."

Caroline shook her head. They all gave her too much credit for nothing at all.

"Do you know where Klaus is?" She asked instead.

"No idea. Can't you like feel him with that creepy strange connection of yours?"

"I wish I could feel something, but our bond is somehow oppressed or something. I feel noting." She sighed.

Stefan frowned.

* * *

><p>The wolf pushed through the door and closed it behind him then he lay down in front of it.<p>

Caroline was immediately wide awake and sat up in the bed to look at the wolf.

It was probably already early morning, but Klaus had just remembered an hour ago who he actually was. Everyone was right, he could not control it.

He wasn't bothering much about the fact that he was a wolf, but the fact that he lost control over and over again and that he couldn't distinguish between friend and foe that was what actually scared him like hell. No one could trust him and he couldn't even trust himself.

He knew that he should stay away from her, but he had to see her, if only for a minute.

"What are you doing over there?" Caroline asked.

He raised his head and looked at her with sad eyes.

Caroline stretched out her hand beckoning for him. "I trust you." She said.

He didn't stir.

"Nik. Please."

She felt the need to touch him; to simply seek some comfort and hold by holding him.

Hesitantly and very slowly he rose to his paws and tapped over towards the bed. He looked at her before he jumped up onto the bed.

Caroline wrapped her arms around him while his fury head rested on her shoulder. She breathed into his fur in relief. She had been worried and she was still worried that at some point he wouldn't come back to her anymore because he was becoming a wolf.

Caroline raised her hand and caressed his ear. She looked sad and the wolf seemed to mirror her emotions. Caroline sighed.

The animal nudged her and she looked up.

"I miss you!"

Her voice broke and Klaus whined once.

"I know."

She stroked his back and sighed. Then his nose nudged her cheek first before his tongue darted out and licked a wet trail over it.

Caroline withdrew and pulled a face. "Ew! Sorry, but this just feels gross!" She wiped her cheek. "Uh!"

If a wolf could laugh it sounded like the strangled sounds that left his throat now.

And Caroline chuckled as well when she watched him. The wolf stared at her with amused eyes and licked his nose.

Caroline pressed her face into his fur. "Thanks for cheering me up."

The wolf sighed.

* * *

><p><em>I thought about cutting the scene between Caroline and Stefan out, but then I didn't really feel like it, so I left it as it is, but well...I'm not really satisfied.<em>

_But I do hope that you liked this chapter!=)_

_Thanks for your support guys!=)_


	23. Different People

_thanks so much for all the great reviews=)  
>well, if Davina is going to turn him back? ...let's see...^^<br>_

_Unfortunately there are some filler parts in this chapter, but I wanted to show how every party is feeling which you might need for later understanding._

_title: Different People - Biffy Clyro  
><em>

* * *

><p>The first thing Caroline noticed when she broke through the surface of unconsciousness was the smell. It wasn't the light that shooed the darkness behind her eyelids away. It wasn't the blackbird that started singing its songs in the early morning hours.<p>

No, none of those things.

It was the smell that was lingering in her nose.

If it had colours than it was brown and green.

A natural brown like the soft earth and a green like the one of the grass outside in the garden.

She could practically see the colours in front of her eyes and it felt like she could smell the wind in the leaves of the forest.

The closeness to the damp muddy forest ground.

The brown mud.

The green bayou.

The bluish water pools here and there.

Pure Nature.

Pure wildness.

But it was laced with something else. There was another smell that had snuck into her bedroom and from between her pillows into her nose. It was animalistic.

Wet.

Fur.

Dog.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was grey fur. Caroline blinked and raised her head a little higher to figure out that the wolf was sleeping with its back turned towards her. Its sides moved calmly up and down indicating that he was sleeping peacefully.

Usually he was the first to wake up and then he would either sneak out of bed to let her sleep or he would wake her up with soft loving kisses.

Caroline closed her eyes and tried to remember his kisses on her skin. She tried to remember how his lips felt on her skin, but the memory was somehow faint and she longed to have that experience back. She intertwined her fingers and put them under her cheek. He would usually intertwine their fingers and caress the back of her hand with his. Unconsciously she mirrored the gesture and tried to get something of that feeling that she didn't want to miss anymore. She tried to reduce the loss somehow, but it didn't work.

She shivered. Usually she would wake up inside of his warm strong arms. She would feel so warm and protected that it made her feel invincible.

She looked at the furry back with sad eyes.

He was here and yet he was not.

Caroline missed his smell so much. His after shave, his perfume, and sometimes he would smell of paint. She missed his voice, his accent, his nasty comments, his hushed whispers, his sweet moments when he would sweep her off her feet and tell her that he loved her.

She missed his dimpled smile, his arms around her, his criticism and his support.

She just missed him! All of him.

Her heart ached and she had never thought that it could ache for someone like Klaus, but it did.

She reached her hand out to touch the velvet fur. The tip of her fingers had barely touched a hair on his back when the wolf suddenly awoke to life.

It flew up onto his paws and looked so alerted and awake as if it had never slept at all. As if it had only waited for something to happen. It was growling deeply and menacingly from out of his chest.

His fangs snapped at her and Caroline scrambled out of the bed as quickly as possible and practically raced for the door but she didn't open it, she turned and her back crashed against the closed door.

"Klaus." She breathed, but the wolf readied himself for a fight. The mattress was giving in under the shifting weight of his big paws.

Its ears were pressed flat against the head. The teeth were dangerously pointed at Caroline and salvia dripped from it onto the white sheets.

And its eyes. Its eyes were a deep dangerous yellow.

Caroline's heart pounded so loud in her ears that she couldn't hear the growls and snarls anymore. There was only her frantic heartbeat and the fear.

She had never showed fear in front of Klaus, but right now she was scared as hell! She remembered how he had jumped at Rebekah just like that, without actually thinking about it. Rebekah was an original she lived, but her, Caroline, she wouldn't.

A tear burned in her eyes.

But the wolf didn't care or didn't notice. There was another guttural growl and it jumped off the bed coming closer in a kind of crouching position.

"Nik, please." She cried and tried to feel their bond or something else that she could hold on to. But it was as if there was a total stranger standing in front of her. There was nothing. Nothing that could save her now.

She looked around for a weapon that she could use to defend herself and her eyes focused on a chair. She bit back her tears and her thoughts that revolved around hurting him. She didn't want to, but she knew that she had no choice and he would tell her the same.

Caroline was about to jump over to the chair, but the wolf somehow smelled her movements and jumped into her way. He snarled furiously and easily blocked Caroline's way. The door felt suddenly so heavy against her back. There was no escape.

"Niklaus, please stop." She cried but already braced herself for pushing her nails into his neck.

She cried and still tried to reach him somehow. The wolf came menacingly closer. Its movements were slowly and it only frightened her even more for she did not know when it would jump at her.

His teeth were merely inches away from her skin then. She felt the hot breath. And it was almost as if she already felt the teeth biting into her flesh.

But that was just her imagination trying to trick her.

When the animal jumped she cried out loudly and fastened her hands around his throat. Her nails dug into flesh and drew blood while the wolf tried to snap at her face. Caroline struggled to hurl him off her, but the wolf was strong, however fear and adrenaline ran through her veins now.

The young vampire managed to kick its stomach. There was a second of inattention and Caroline gathered all her strength and managed to hurl the huge animal across the room.

The whole bed shook when the animal crashed into the wood.

It was back on its feet again only a second later. Caroline jumped to her feet and stared defiantly into the yellow eyes that suddenly seemed to look a tad brighter than before.

All of a sudden the wolf stilled and licked its nose.  
>Caroline stopped breathing and then he backed off. He simply stepped backwards and dropped his backside down onto the floor. His ears were pointed at her and he was looking at her like a dog that was waiting for a command from his master.<p>

The look of it made the tears well up inside of Caroline again before she fell exhausted onto the floor.

The wolf lay his head down between his forepaws and whined looking at her with huge puppy eyes.

She wanted him back so much!

* * *

><p>Kol had had a restless night and he didn't know what to make of it.<p>

His mind had wandered through an endless dream maze of turn after turn and yet somehow his thoughts had revolved around only one thing. A witch.

Not any witch. A special witch.

A Bennett witch.

He shook his head and tried to shake the thoughts out of it.

Her hazel eyes with her dark skin and soft black hair.

If he wasn't familiar with magic he'd said that she had cast a spell, but that wasn't true. It was a concoction of his own longing mind. But Kol did not fall in love!

But no one had ever believed that Klaus could fall in love.

But then again Kol would not be as stupid as his brother and bind himself to a female. Not to a vampire and certainly not to a witch, no definitely not, no way…

After a long shower that let his tension flow away he made his way downstairs.

If her lips felt as soft as they looked?

Kol huffed. Get a grip!

When he entered the kitchen he found a rather peculiar picture in front of himself. He grinned.

"Well, Red Riding Hood, how's it going?"

Caroline glared at him. There was no joy on her face this morning. Her eyes held no brightness today, but Kol didn't care. He suppressed his own inner turmoil and to do that he was annoyingly joyful.

"How is your grandmother? Did he already eat her?"

"Oh, very funny Kol!" She retorted.

Only then did he look at the wolf. "Oh come on guys, seriously? What's the dog doing at the table?"

Klaus growled deeply. Kol ignored him and went on mocking them:

"Caroline please don't tell me you're letting him sleep in your bed!?"

"Kol!" Elijah interjected annoyed as well at the childish attitude.

"Yes, Kol, leave them alone!" Rebekah snapped. It was the first time that she had left her bed after she had been bitten, simply because she couldn't lie still anymore. She hated to miss out on something. She still looked pale and the skin where she had been bitten still showed the red blistering bite marks, but other than that she felt fine.

"Oh come on, this certainly does have potential!" The youngest original defended gesturing at the wolf on the chair.

He rounded the table and patted Klaus' head who quickly snapped at him, missing his hand by merely an inch.

Kol snickered and dropped onto his chair. "Don't let the huntsman get you." He cocked his eyebrows. "Well, however, what's the plan for today?"

The front door shut loudly and Marcel strode into the room. Everyone looked at him and if Klaus had his voice he would have told him off for simply storming into his house, but he didn't have his voice and his mind drifted away time and time again. Right now he was starring outside of the window. Outside that was where he belonged. He belonged to the nature.

"The witches have disappeared. I have no idea where they are." Marcel announced.

"Small wonder, is it?" Kol asked. "Did you expect them to sacrifice themselves now?"

"They aren't dangerous anyway, we have the witch." Rebekah said the strain evident in her voice.

"Where is she?" Marcel asked.

"She is with Miss Bennett. Don't worry she is taken care of." Elijah answered.

"Maybe you would let me decide that for myself." Marcel growled.

"Well, maybe she doesn't want to see you!" A voice from behind them piped up suddenly. Everyone turned around to look at the door.

"Joshua."

Josh had wanted to sound strong and protective, but his voice was low and intimidated. He stood on the threshold, half way in the room and half way outside as if he couldn't decide if he dared to enter, as if he didn't want to give up his escape route. Marcel scowled at him.

"I am sorry for your loss." Elijah interrupted trying to stir the thoughts into a different matter.

Marcel faced him and looked grim. "I did lose some of my best men." As if it did improve things he added: "But Sophie Deveraux also died."

He shot a look at Caroline who avoided his eyes and kept staring at the table.

"The witches will not be pleased about that. And that is why their absence should be alarming." His scowl shifted to Kol who had leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head.

Elijah sighed. "We have to figure out what is going on. Let's go ask the wolf girl if she knows anything." Elijah suggested.

* * *

><p>Hayley had refused to cry. She wasn't that kind of girl. She had swallowed her grieve and raised her nose high up in the air. If anything than she would come out of this on the other end.<p>

No one would break her, especially not a vampire.

She had refused to think about Reese or the rest of the pack.

She banned her thoughts from the fact that now she would probably never ever get to know her family. If she got out of here, if she managed to sneak out the witches would never help her again.

Those fucking bloodsuckers!

The door to her cell opened. It wasn't really a cell but a room in the basement, but to Hayley it was a just like a prison. The oldest Mikaelson stepped into the room and the dark skinned vampire followed him. He gnawed his teeth.

"Hayley, I believe."

"What do you want?" She retorted.

Elijah walked closer to her, straightening his suit jacket before he folded his hands neatly in front of him.

"What do you know about the witches?" Elijah screwed his eyes up watching her reaction carefully. She stared defiantly back at him. Chin raised in the air. Her plan was to not show any fear. No, Hayley was too proud for that.

"Nothing." She spit crossing her arms over her chest.

"Tell us." Marcel demanded loudly. He balled his hands into fists trying to intimidate the wolf girl. He didn't like that arrogant pouty lips and he didn't believe a word she was saying.

"I don't know anything okay? They just wanted the girl." Hayley yelled.

"And you don't know why?" Marcel kept pushing stepping closer, but Elijah held him back.

"No."

"Why would you hand her over?" Elijah asked curiously.

Hayley sighed heavily. She didn't want to tell them anything, but it was over anyway wasn't it. It was no secret and she only wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Elijah stared at her intently so she replied:

"Sophie Deveraux told me she'd lift the curse of the wolves in the bayou."

Elijah pursed his lips and threw a concerned look at Marcel. That explained the link between the wolves and the witches. If they kept working together it couldn't mean anything good.

* * *

><p>Cortez was angry. He had lost half of his pack and practically everyone was hurt. He wandered around the clearing where his pack was nursing their wounds. This had been exactly the reason why he had wanted to stay out of all this witch crap. It brought nothing but trouble!<p>

Some pack members were busy with laying their dead down in a row.

Cortez watched them and walked slowly along the row of dead bodies looking at every face.

He stopped at the too familiar face.

Reese.

He had been his right hand, his friend, his companion.

Grimly he went on with his hands clasped behind his back.

The witch was gone which meant that the vampires had probably managed to get her after all.

One of them was missing among the living and the dead though.

Hayley.

So the vampires got her as well, he assumed.

The alpha grunted.

He wished that he could just let it go and forget about her, but they stemmed from the same bloodline after all.

But what did it mean?

Was he bound to save her now?

* * *

><p>The witches mourned Sophie's loss.<p>

Especially Tiana grieved her friend.

The coven was gathered on the cemetery standing in a circle around the dead witch on the ground. Each of them was holding a small white candle in their hands.

Sophie was dressed in a white dress that made her hair look a shade darker.

An angry tear drop slipped out of Tiana's eyes while she silently said her prayers that would hopefully reach her friend in the afterlife.

But the comfort offered was the witches' plan that they were eager to follow through now.

Since the originals wouldn't be involved in any of their plans like Sophie had suggested weeks ago the elder witches were again on the same page with the younger ones. They were one family after all and would support each other through everything.

However it meant to get the girl, Davina, back somehow.

Tiana also did hold a personal grudge against Sophie's blonde murderer.

* * *

><p>Caroline was restlessly walking around the house and tried to find something to do. She needed to keep her mind occupied but it would keep drifting off to all those horrible things. She paced nervously. She felt like rambling about it, but she didn't really know who to bother with it. They were probably all tired enough of her problems. Just because she couldn't figure out who she was and which kind of shade of grey belonged to her.<p>

Well, she knew who she wanted to talk to and whose opinion she craved the most, but he had disappeared again. Simply jumped out of a window and disappeared.

She sighed.

"Hey." Elena greeted her friendly when she entered the library.

Bonnie and Davina looked up at her as well.

Davina had agreed to help Bonnie and Elena look for a counter spell to the curse she had accidentally put on Klaus. However she wasn't sure if she wanted to help them take the curse back or if she was able to do it in the first place, but she had figured that this was better than sitting around with nothing to do and maybe she could learn something about witchcraft while looking through all those grimoires. She had never seen so many grimoires in one place before and looking for a spell gave her the perfect excuse for reading through all of them. Besides, she felt safer with Bonnie and Elena who had been quite nice to her than with any other vampire in this house, besides Caroline and Josh that is.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked Caroline who stopped next to a pile of books that she ran her hand over pensively.

"Yeah, sure. I think I just don't really know what to do right now." It was a lie and everyone knew it.

There was plenty to do, but Caroline didn't feel like doing anything at all. She had lost her spirit and just wanted to sulk for an hour or two. Sometimes it was exhausting to have such a sunny disposition, paired with a huge helper syndrome, how Klaus would put it, with a pinch of a perfectionist.

"Did you find anything?" She asked, but Bonnie and Elena shook their heads no.

"Do you want to help us?" Elena asked never the less, but Caroline shook her head.

"No."

"Are you sure that you don't need anything?" Bonnie asked.

"Let me just revel in my bad mood. I'll be fine." She knew that she sounded snappy, even though she didn't want to. "I'll see if I can find Rebekah."

Bonnie and Elena looked at the closing door through which Caroline disappeared then.

"She's really not that good, is she?" Elena asked.

"Can you blame her? I think she is holding up quite well, considering that her boyfriend wants to eat her." Bonnie replied.

* * *

><p>While Caroline moved down the hallway she nibbled at her bottom lip. A thought crossed her mind that made her pause when she spotted the door towards the cellar on her right. She knew where she could go. There was something else that she would like to know more about.<p>

Caroline slowly descended the stairs and every step piqued her curiosity as well as her anger.

The door could use some oiling she thought when she pushed it open to slip into the room.

The man who was tied to a chair in the middle of the square place raised his head and a sloppy grin split his face.

"Good to see you, Care."

"Hello Tyler."

"So, did you come to gloat over me? Or do you want to play the noble rescuer again since you believe in all the good in people?"

Caroline scowled at him. "What happened to you, Tyler?"

He snorted. "What happened to me? I could ask you the same question!"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest trying to distance herself emotionally.

"I am not the one swallowed by stupid revenge fantasies!"

"No, you are much worse!" Tyler said and Caroline was surprised to find out that his words hurt less than she thought they would. "You forgive everyone in a heartbeat as soon as they smile at you and offer you a piece of a lie of their oh-so-deep-wounded-soul!"

"How can you value your life so few? Doesn't your freedom mean anything to you?"

"Freedom? Spend the rest of my life running?"

"Well, no one was actually pursuing you, was it?"

"Don't be so naive!" Tyler spit. "Is he enjoying his current state?" He grinned.

"Do not think that we won't find a way out of this!" She said upset.

"Why do you want to turn him back? He is a beast after all, so why not show everyone his true inner self? There is no wounded soul."

Caroline wanted to retort but she pressed her lips together. There was no sense in arguing with him. Tyler would never see reason.

"How can you love him, Care? After everything that he has done?" The hybrid asked.

Caroline just looked at him at first and tried to decide if he was worth an answer. She knew that he would never understand it, but she answered anyway:

"I love him, because despite all of his cruelty there was still good inside of him. He is good to me!"

"He is no good to anyone!"

"You are just like he was before! What is in the past is in the past! We can't change it anymore, but we can make a better future!" She tried to reason just because she always reasoned.

Tyler laughed wryly. "A better future…I can't believe this crap is coming out of your mouth! Stop playing the saint!" They glared at each other, before Tyler drew a deep breath and a calculating expression spread on his face. "Well, I am curious. So, tell me how did you deal with his escapades with Hayley, I remember you hating her quite a lot." He smirked when he saw her reaction.

She paused. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, didn't he tell you about their little tête-à-tête in the sheets? Not really that good, is he?"

"You are lying!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you hate him and you want to make me doubt him!"

"Do I?"

She pursed her lips. He was lying!

She saw Hayley in front of her eyes and then Klaus and…

She quickly shook her head. No, she wouldn't go down that road. Not again!

"You are lying!"

"Why don't you go ask him yourself? Oh, I forgot, he cannot actually defend himself, can he?"

"I need to get out of here!" Caroline mumbled.

"By all means." Tyler replied cockily.

"You know what? You are wrong I don't see good in everyone! There is nothing good left inside of you! I don't know who you are anymore, Tyler! Good bye!"

* * *

><p>"I think I found something!" Bonnie suddenly said and Davina and Elena looked up from the books in their laps.<p>

Bonnie pointed excitedly at the spell in front of her. She walked over to them and showed them the spell even though she knew that they wouldn't understand it.

Elena was no witch and Davina was too young. All they saw was an ancient book with yellowed pages and some unreadable words that they couldn't make out scribbled onto it.

"What does it say?" Elena asked trying to decipher anything from that strange book.

Bonnie bit her lips and frowned thinking about something really hard, then she called out loud:

"Kol!"

Elena tilted her head. Only a second later the original appeared in the doorway.

"You called for me, darling?" He smirked but Bonnie decided to ignore it.

"Look at this. I know you have been spending time with witches and that you probably have an idea about this spell."

Kol frowned at her and stepped closer. Bonnie needed a second opinion on this. This was a kind of spell that she had never seen before and though she suspected that it could work she wasn't sure and she actually didn't want to fail this spell. It had to work!

He took the book that threatened to fall apart and read the old words. "An ancient unbinding spell?"

"Yes, I believe that it might unbind Davina's spell from Klaus' suppressed vampire side."

Kol nodded. "Sounds quite promising."

"Do you think?"

He smiled. "You want my opinion?"

Bonnie quickly looked away and snatched the book out of his hands. "Don't flatter yourself!"

"I wouldn't possibly think that." He grinned. "But you do need a lot of power for that spell! It is very old and works differently from the ones you are used to. You won't be able to do it alone."

Elena didn't know if she should roll her eyes or be amused at their small banter, but she made sure that she didn't miss anything.  
>Not the look Kol gave Bonnie when she wasn't looking and not the way Bonnie's hand touched Kol's fingers when she took the book out of his hands again.<p>

"Davina, will you help me?" Bonnie asked looking at her.

Davina immediately widened her eyes and backed away remembering what had happened last time when she had tried to do magic. It had gone all wrong!

"I…" And anyways why should she? She shook her head no.

* * *

><p>Caroline stormed outside. She was angry and hurt and she needed air.<p>

The walls of the mansion had closed in on her taking the breath out of her lungs.

She tried to get rid of the thought of Klaus with yet another woman and maybe she should just let it go. Maybe it wasn't even true? Maybe Tyler just wanted to hurt her and the worst part of it was that it nibbled at her old fear again.

The fear of not being enough, the fear of losing him.

She kept telling herself that it wasn't true that it wouldn't happen but no one changes over night. It takes time to overcome fears and habits and some say that you can never change.

It was bad because she couldn't even talk to Klaus about it and he was not even able to defend himself.

She sighed. She knew that she would get over her insecurities eventually, but she needed a distraction right now!

She turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry, I…" She stopped midsentence when she looked into the face she had just stumbled over.

"Is that becoming a habit of yours?"

Caroline giggled. "Well, I am not planning on that."

"Pity." Larron said.

Caroline quirked an eyebrow. She couldn't put a finger on it but there was something fishy about this vampire that she had encountered for the first time only yesterday.

She wanted to move on and push past him, but Larron stepped into her way.

"Can you blame me? You are a very beautiful woman, Caroline."

Shivers started to run down her spine and made her shudder with disgust. Fear was creeping up her legs and arms and her inner voice that sounded surprisingly a lot like Klaus told her to get away as quickly as possible. Her legs wanted to simply run away.

"Thanks, but I really have to go now."

Larron caught her arm. She looked at the hand that held her elbow in a tight grasp. He smiled. But it wasn't a warm smile, it was scary and his eyes had a strange reflection in them.

"Oh come on, just one drink, princess."

"No, thanks." She wanted to rip her arm out of his grasp, but Larron yanked her back with a lot of force.

"Caroline." He looked deep into her eyes. "I would really like to go out with you."

Caroline stared back into his eyes.

And then she nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"You won't have enough power without her." Kol repeated and scowled at Davina who stepped backwards suddenly even more afraid of him. Maybe she would do better to help with this, but wouldn't it become worse if something went wrong?<p>

"If you keep scaring her then why should she help us?" Bonnie said and Elena agreed with her.

Kol kept scowling.

"Davina please, I could really need your help here!" Bonnie said. "I won't be strong enough on my own."

"You won't regret it!" Elena tried to persuade her. "Please, do it for Caroline!"

"But what if I screw up again?" Davina asked. She grew more and more angry at her own magic and the more people pushed her do practise it the more she realised how much she simply wanted to have a simple life without magic more than ever. "I am grateful that you go me out of that cellar, but I can't do it and I don't want to!"

Elena looked a bit pissed off, but she knew that she couldn't force the girl either. She looked at Kol who squinted at Bonnie. He pursed his lips and seemed to think about something. Maybe it was better to keep the young witch out of this. He didn't trust her and she was the one in the first place who had put them all in this mess! He clicked his tongue before he said.

"You are going to channel me."

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"I, what?"

"You will draw power from me."

Bonnie just stared at him and didn't know what to think. Channelling power from someone meant that she would drain him of his own power, weakening him.

"Don't look so shocked Bonnie Bennett. I would rather have my brother yell at me than give me a werewolf bite. Anyways, we have to find him first anyway. He ran off again."

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Damon complained. "And why the hell am I on wolf duty again?"<p>

"Because you might be the right bait since he would love to bite you." Kol mocked.

Damon frowned disgusted. "Well, if that isn't queer."

"Would you guys shut up? I can't concentrate!" Bonnie complained and closed her eyes again. She mouthed silent words and concentrated on her feelings. Her magic stretched out invisible ice cold fingers that searched for the wolf running lose through the forest.

Damon snorted and stomped after Bonnie. "Wouldn't this be Elijah's or Rebekah's job, who can't be killed by the way?"

"If you don't shut up then I will happily end you myself!" Kol snapped and Damon faced him angrily.

"I am only here because you asked…no actually, you threatened me to join. I would really rather sit safely at home than look for a stupid wolf that does not want to be found!"

Suddenly there was a growl behind him making Damon widen his eyes before he spun around.

"Er, I guess I found him."

The animal in front of them was pure wolf. There was no recognition of Klaus Mikaelson in the savage eyes. It heaved a paw and snarled and growled at the vampires only recognizing them now as what they originally were, his enemies.

It readied himself to jump and tear them apart and Damon forced himself to stand still because if he ran now it would only follow him and rip him apart even quicker.

"How about you start your witch voodoo." He mumbled between clenched teeth.

Bonnie looked at Kol who quickly grabbed her hands tightly and nodded to reassure her.

Bonnie inhaled took some herbs out of her pocket that would bind her and Kol's strength, then she took his hands again and started chanting trying to ignore the tingling goose bumps on her arms that started with Kol's touch.

The wolf growled and ducked about to leap off the ground when the wind around him picked up and the leaves in the trees started to mumble.  
>It looked around as if it didn't know what was about to happen when ice cold fingers grabbed him and held him in place.<p>

Kol felt Bonnie's warm hands in his, but he also felt her magic running through them. Something around them darkened and he felt how his energy rushed into Bonnie. The mumbling leaves grew wild and the wolf's breath was knocked out of its lungs and it collapsed onto the floor.

Bonnie kept chanting and the wolf started to whine when hot fire suddenly rushed through his veins.

It growled and tried to defend himself against the dark force surrounding him but the burning icy fingers kept him on the ground.

A bone cracked loudly followed by the sound of another one.

An animal's whine soared through the air.

Bonnie felt the power rushing from Kol forward into her own body and it felt as if it was her air as if she was only breathing his power now instead of oxygen.

The wolf failed to get up off the ground because its whole body shook and trembled wildly by now.

Bones snapped and cracked in various places. The animal rasped for breath. Struggling to do anything. It writhed on the floor in pain.

Bonnie's voice mingled with the whispers of the leaves and above it was the crying animal which sounds got a strange edge.

The legs were the first that started to grow, morphing back into its usual length.

The fur disappeared slowly and naked skin became visible again.

The sounds started to resemble screams again. The guttural changing into loud throaty screams.

Damon watched in awe and was for the first time more than happy not to be a hybrid.

Wolf features slowly morphed into human ones.

Bonnie was in a total trance and the words automatically left her mouth. Kol struggled to keep his eyes open but his eyelids were so heavy that they all but wanted to fall close.

The hair was changing colour, from dark grey to dirty blond.

The painful screams of a man echoed through the forest.

Soon the wolf facade was gone and a naked original lay on the forest ground. He was panting heavily and struggled to get enough air into his lungs to drown out the painful burning inside of him. His face was screwed up into a painful mask.

Bonnie chanted once again but without any force in her voice that had reduced to a drawling manner before she finally dropped unconsciously into Kol's arms. He shook his head to clear it.

When Bonnie's connection broke his sleepiness suddenly disappeared as if it had never been there in the first place. Reacting with vampire speed when he felt Bonnie slip he caught her, but he was a bit taken aback at first by her heaviness. She had drained more power of him than he had thought. So much that he did feel the loss immediately so he had to lay her gently down onto the forest ground.

Klaus moaned and moved slowly trying to push himself up on his hands.

Damon turned around from the view of a naked Klaus. He really didn't want to see that!

A few bones cracked when he moved and with another groan Klaus struggled to raise his head. He blinked for a few times and looked around the unfamiliar environment.

His vision cleared slowly and he spotted the unconscious witch on the ground. He looked at himself finding his body covered in mud and nakedness.

With a confused look he met his brother's eyes.

"What happened?"


	24. Castle of Glass

_Oh I guess Hayley fans will hate me after this chapter..._

_Title: Castle of Glass - Linkin Park_

* * *

><p>Caroline woke up in a soft big bed that wasn't her own.<p>

She opened her eyes and looked around the vast room. She was lying in a four poster bed with a dark blue ceiling high above her head. The sheets were white and soft, maybe a tad too white and too soft. It smelled new and clean.

She sat up. Everything was strange and unfamiliar.

Where was she?

She looked around the room. It was rather dark due to the dark wooden panelling that was covering the upper parts of the walls. The window didn't depict the wide panorama view she had at home in the mansion and that's when she truly realised that she wasn't at home. This was a room she had never seen before and she was pretty sure that she had seen every single room in the huge Mikaelson mansion.

The covers rustled when she moved. Her hand flew up to her forehead, but she couldn't remember how the hell she got here. And where the hell was 'here' anyway?

What had happened?

She listened to the silence, but that was all there was. Silence.

There were no familiar sounds, no familiar voices or hushed whispers. Usually there would be various noises greeting her in the morning. Rebekah's hair dryer when she tried to smooth out her curls after her morning shower, Elena and Damon's bickering, the coffee machine or water boiler when Elijah made his tea, lately there might even be heard a wolfish growling or barking from Klaus, but as much as she strained her ears there were no such noises. And she dared not to call out for any of her friends and family.

Slowly she slipped out of the bed.

The floor was cold. The realisation that she was still wearing her own clothes soothed her somehow even though she didn't really know why. It was just a feeling that it was better like this. Only her shoes and socks were missing as well as her jacket in which she had had her phone how she realised on the way over to the door, but she would have been more disturbed if her top had been missing.

How late was it?

Last time she had felt like this was after Matt's 18th birthday when they had all had a little too much Tequila. She still wondered how she ended up in his tree house wearing Elena's top and Bonnie's shoes and then there was still the question of why there had been a whole bag full of squashed lemons lying next to her. It wasn't nice to lose one's memory, not at all, it was why she hated…

She gasped and her hands flew up to her mouth.

…why she hated compulsion so much.

Compulsion!

Did someone compel her?

Suddenly she felt watched and spun around herself a few times, but the room was empty. There was only her inside of it. A shiver ran down her spine.

Who would do that?

And why?

She turned her head once more, before she moved on towards the door.

A frown settled onto her forehead and she tried to remember something, anything. Where was everyone?

Where was Klaus?

Suddenly it felt as if something had tripped her and she crumbled to the floor holding her head when a piercing pain hit her.

A wild range of pictures flashed in front of her eyes and it hurt like hell. Caroline however bit her lip until it bled just so she wouldn't scream out loud.

Despite the pain she forced herself to remember!

The copper taste in her mouth made the colours more vivid, more red.

There was a grey wolf.

The smell of the bayou hit her nose.

There was a growl.

There was Larron.

And she gasped.

That couldn't be possible!

He was no original! He couldn't have compelled her!

How was that possible!?

The pain was gone as soon as it had started. She licked the last drops of blood off her lips then jumped to her feed and reached for the door handle.

The house was big and Caroline peeked down the halls deciding for a direction and hoping that she wouldn't get lost. She tiptoed forward afraid to make any noise at all.

She had chosen the brighter way and prayed that she was heading towards the stairs. And Caroline was lucky. In front of her was a wide staircase leading downstairs right towards what looked like the front door.

Her eyes rolled from left to right and her ears tried to pick up any unfamiliar sounds, but there was no one there.

She sneaked carefully towards the stairs while her eyes were fixed on the door, afraid that it would disappear if she looked the other way, even if only for a second.

She needed to get out of here!

Luckily the stairs didn't creak.

With every step she took she came closer to the door and her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. Another cruel thought hit her mind. What if she wasn't even in New Orleans anymore?

Her breath was frighteningly even.

Now she was close. Only a few steps and she would be able to turn the knob.

Suddenly someone flashed towards her and yanked her around.

Caroline yelped in surprise.

"Where do you think you are going?" Larron sneared at her, gripping her arm tightly.

Caroline looked shocked with wide eyes, but only for a second so. Her fangs dropped and she hissed while she used all of her force to throw him off her. While Larron sailed through the air Caroline dropped into a defensive crouch. The vampire crashed loudly into a wall, but he was quickly on his feet again even if a little bit slower than Caroline would have expected.

"You remember? How can you remember?" Larron asked her confused.

But Caroline didn't waste a second of explanations. She turned around and rushed towards the door.

She opened it and was over the threshold but was yanked back again. She was yanked back into the insides of the house.

"HELP!" She yelled before the door shut again.

Larron cupped her face pressing his fingers violently into her ckeeks while he looked deep into her eyes.

* * *

><p>Klaus moaned when he sat up. He held his head with both of his hands. Every bone and muscle in his body ached.<p>

Something landed on top of his head. "Here, you better cover yourself or someone of us is going to feel intimidated." Kol grinned at Damon who grimaced.

Kol had been smart enough to bring a spare pair of trousers. He kneeled down onto the ground to check on Bonnie who was lying unconsciously on the dirty leaves. Kol's face was serious and it soothed him when he figured out that Bonnie was still breathing. He actually worried about her and it was a slap across the face that he would worry for the young witch. She intrigued him, he finally had to admit that.

Despite his lack of clothing Klaus confidently got onto his feet. After a thousand years he wasn't insecure about his body that he could display shamelessly anyway. He put the trousers on and grinned smugly at Damon who had uncomfortably turned away so he wouldn't be forced to stare at the original nakedness.

Kol wasn't that considerate. He wouldn't give his big brother the satisfaction of turning around and giving him the privacy he had never received from him before.

Klaus stretched and ran his hands through his hair. Suddenly he had to bend forward because he started to feel sick. His stomach contracted in a very unfamiliar way.

"Ey, you okay over there?" Damon asked and frowned.

Kol stepped closer, but he quickly jumped back again when his brother suddenly made gagging sounds and he started to spit out blood onto the muddy forest floor.

Damon screwed up his nose while Klaus emptied the contents of his stomach between the leaves.

In comparison Kol just watched him with his arms crossed over his chest and an indifferent look on his face. He had seen far more disgusting things in his life.

His stomach still churned but all the blood was out of it by now. Klaus took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He straightened slowly and wiped his mouth with his arm.

There were sweat beats on his forehead as he looked around at the people in front of him. His senses were on override and he felt his fangs pushing through his gums. His pupil dilated with a yellow shine. An unexpected growl escaped his body.

Kol held up his hands and took a daring step towards him while Damon was about to run into the opposite direction.

"Nik." Kol walked towards his brother, but Klaus didn't seem to hear him. He was hungry!

"Nik, listen to me!" Kol's voice was so unusually calm. "Get a grip, big brother! Control yourself!"

Klaus stiffened and his face muscles twitched visibly.

Who knew that Kol could have such a mesmerizing tone when he wanted to?

"Control it, Nik! Now, we all know you can!"

Damon actually forgot to keep his poised stance and watched in awe how Klaus' eyes changed from yellow and back to blue.

He exhaled loudly before his hand flew up to his head again. His mind was a mess. There were lots of pictures in his head that he couldn't bring into any logical order and his throat burned like hell.

"What happened?" He repeated and it felt strange to use his tongue to speak again after days. His voice sounded raw and still somehow animalistic in his own ears.

"You serious?" Damon asked. "You don't remember how you tried to kill us all?"

Klaus grimaced angrily. "Of course, I remember." He spit, but his hand was still massaging his temple. The bloody taste in his mouth screamed at him.

Kol licked his lips and didn't believe a word Klaus was saying. "Oh darling, I am calling your bluff." He mocked.

Klaus looked angry. "I do, just not in a chronological order."

He stalked off into the direction of his house. He needed blood in order to grab any clear thought!

Damon started to laugh behind him. "Wrong direction, buddy! The wolf's cave is this way!"

Klaus threw daggers at him before he walked past him without any further word. He thought about lunging for him but he actually didn't feel steady enough and he didn't want to give him that satisfaction. He shook his head instead and tried to shake his thoughts into order.

Kol sighed shaking his head. He bent down and gently picked Bonnie up. Gathering her into his arms he cradled her against his muscled chest and he caught his breath when he suddenly felt weird. Was it her magic that was floating around her?

He furrowed his brows when he noticed that her body fit perfectly against his.

"Geez, are you hot on Judgy?" Damon suddenly appeared next to him.

Instead of denying it Kol decided to take the other defensive road. "If you had eyes for the truly beautiful women on this planet you knew what you'd be talking about." He grinned cockily.

* * *

><p>Klaus Mikaelson walked upright and on two feet into the mansion.<p>

He looked as determined as usual. It was as if he had never been turned into a wolf if it hadn't been for the muddy streaks on his naked chest and the dirty hair. His face was grim.

"Niklaus." Elijah had watched him coming through the window. "It's good to have you back, brother." He said and Klaus nodded at him. The oldest original's attention was however quickly distracted when Kol entered after Klaus with an unconscious Bonnie inside of his arms. Klaus ignored the look on Elijah's face and said:

"We shall postpone the love sharing for later, shall we? I should really love to take a shower first." And with that he simply made his way to the kitchen first and then upstairs leaving everything for later.

He needed a few moments for himself to readapt himself to his human form. It felt as if his senses were still focused on being a wolf and he suppressed the urge to scratch himself.

He rolled his shoulder for what was probably the millionth time! His muscles weren't used to his human form anymore and he felt as if he was in the wrong skin. Everything itched and sizzled and every time his hands touched his bare arms he frowned at the lack of fur.

Klaus shook his head and hoped that a shower would work wonders and rid him of the strange sensations.

Within merely seconds he emptied the two blood bags he had taken out of the fridge. The liquied spread into each of his cells and he felt its healing powers working within him. A cold wave travelled through every vein and rebuild what had been damaged. His fangs retreated and his throat was soothed for a while, but he would need more later. Without hesitation he stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on.

When the warm droplets of water splashed onto his skin he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He needed to feel like a man again and the warmth the running water provided was one step into the right direction. His hands fastened in his hair when he rubbed soap all over his body ridding it of dirt and stiffness.

His mind was still in a blur, but tried not to think too hard about it at the moment.

He decided to really enjoy the shower for now and focused on the water running down his naked skin.

The shower really was a miracle.

Klaus had never felt so good before.

It was as if the water took away almost all of his resent problems. His muscles loosened and relaxed.

He leaned his head against the cold tiled wall and just stood there under the stream letting the water take everything down the drain.

He shook and stretched his every muscle and rolled his shoulders once again.

Finally the running water ceased and Klaus grabbed a towel on his way out of the bathroom. He dried his face and touched his cheeks when he paused in front of the mirror. Human again. He looked into his human eyes and ran his fingers all over his face while he tried to move every face muscle. He was finally human again.

The images in his head started to form a timeline at last and the colours became clearer.

Being a wolf was great because it made you feel powerful and free. You could run everywhere you wanted to and everyone was afraid of you, but Klaus had figured that in the long run he prefered to walk on two feet.

When he stepped back into the room he was a bit surprised to find it empty.

He had expected to find Caroline there waiting for him.

Where was she?

He longed to see her.

Especially after everything that had happened. He remembered everything he did even though some of the memories were still hazy and it felt as if he was only dreaming. He massaged his temples while he saw everything pass again in front of his eyes. He even remembered the moments when he had had no control over himself and it was the worst he ever felt. For the first time he acknowledged that he couldn't be compelled.

Klaus got dressed and the fabric on his skin finally gave him a bit of familiarity back.

Caroline probably wanted to give him some space.

He made his way downstairs and stepped into the living room.

"Nik." Rebekah called out and took a hesitating step but stopped. She was glad that he was back but she didn't know how to react.

"I am all right, sister as you see." He answered sober but looked at her for a second longer than usual. He remembered the bite.

Elijah watched his siblings and for a moment there he thought that Klaus would actually step forward and hug his sister, but he hesitated. Rebekah nodded at him in silence and mutual understanding. Klaus wouldn't apologize to her openly and she hadn't expected it anyway, but there was something soft about his glance and she acknowledged that.

A small smile hung on Elijah's lips.

Klaus looked around the room. Looking for the one face he yearned to see. He was surrounded by familiar faces. Familiarity in every corner, but one was missing.

He frowned looking around the room once more.

"She is not here." Stefan said and Klaus' attention focused on him. He stepped closer to the Salvatore brother.

"Where is she?" He snarled. Something was wrong here and he sensed it immediately.

The old Klaus was back and an icy atmosphere settled inside the room lingering above everyone's head. Damon actually grinned at the familiarity of the situation.

It was silent because no one dared to tell him that no one knew where Caroline was. After she had left the mansion a few hours ago she had not returned.

It was Elijah who dared to speak up: "Niklaus, we…"

"You don't know where she is?" He roared flying around into Elijah's face.

Elijah didn't flinch but he also didn't answer.

It was Stefan who replied: "She left the mansion earlier but didn't return since and she won't pick up her phone."

Klaus reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He pressed a few buttons before he raised it to his ear. She would answer him for sure!

The connection went straight to voicemail and Klaus grimaced.

Elijah opened his mouth, but Klaus' tongue was quicker.

"Where is the witch?" He hissed angrily.

"Bonnie is still unconscious." Elena quickly said in a low and frightened voice. "Kol is with her."

Rebekah raised her eyebrows. Who would have thought?  
>That was the last piece of news that she had expected to receive tonight.<p>

Klaus looked even grimmer if that was even possible.

"Why don't you ask the super power witch?" Damon asked.

"Trust a child with Caroline's safety?" Klaus snarled.

Damon raised his hands in defence but remained quiet. He wouldn't taunt the devil when he had lost his favourite toy. Without Caroline and still high on wolf senses Klaus would definitely kill him without batting an eyelid.

"We will go look for her the old fashioned way then!" Klaus commanded.

His whole body tensed again and he was back to his too familiar murderous hybrid mode.

* * *

><p>Tiana walked into the mansion without knocking at the door. She had covered the last hints of grieve with a thick layer of make-up. Sophie was gone and there was only one way to go. Forward.<p>

She entered the living room area where she found Larron standing in front of a bookshelf with a grimoire in his hands. She frowned at him.

"What are you looking for?"

He raised his eyebrows at her then shut the book loudly and defiantly. The vampire shrugged his shoulders. "Well, just getting familiar…" He simply stopped midsentence leaving the words hanging in thin cold air. Tiana pursed her lips suspiciously while Larron sat down on the couch and waited for the witch to speak.

She looked around the room. "So?"

Larron grinned.

There were steps on the stairs and Tiana turned towards the sounds that came steadily closer.

A surprised smile appeared on the blonde vampire's face that looked familiar but then again it didn't.

She stepped closer. "Hello."

Larron extended his hand towards her. "Princess."

She smiled taking his hand. He looked proudly at her and then at Tiana who raised her eyebrows.

Caroline didn't look like Caroline at all. Her hair was pulled up into a tight bun on top of her head like she would have never done so. She wore make-up that made her look strict and older like she would have never worn. She wore clothes that she would have burned if she was herself.

Tiana walked around her to examine her from all angles but Caroline just smiled at her curiously.

Nothing of the old Caroline was left. There was a cold yet beautiful woman standing inside of the room that no one had seen before and somehow she looked as if she didn't belong.

"I see the compulsion works then?" Tiana asked looking closely at Caroline.

Larron nodded.

"Excuse me?" Caroline asked not understanding what Tiana meant.

Tiana smiled. Caroline looked at Larron. "Who is she?" There was a cool edge in her voice.

Larron put his arm around her hips. "Don't worry princess, she is a friend." He smiled and Caroline looked pleased. Tiana mirrored Caroline's look but out of another reason. It seemed as if her plan was starting to work.

Then she squinted taking a closer look at his face. "You are already aging." She stated.

He nodded.

Tiana sighed. They would have to kill Davina soon so Larron would finally be able to pass his curse on to any vampire he bit which would hopefully mean their end. There would be a slow and yet deadly plague spreading among them. Like a virus made by a spell.

"We have to act soon." She said out loud.

"What do we have to do?" Caroline asked.

"Well, princess, remember about the vampires I told you about?" Larron asked in a disgustingly sweet voice.

She nodded. "They are bad and we need to defeat them and with them every other vampire. We will die so the humans can live in peace." She repeated the crap that he had told her this morning. Larron nodded satisfied.

"Isn't she sweet?" He cooed at Caroline.

_Sweet._

The word echoed through the room like a tennis ball pouncing from wall to wall.

"Don't attach your heart too much to her." Tiana replied in a mocking tone.

_Heart._

A heartbeat in a dead chest echoed through the ribcage.

"Why? I might have the chance to grow old with her." He grinned cocking his eyebrows wickedly.

_Sweetheart._

The word vibrated through Caroline's mind, leaving a strong echo.

_Sweetheart?_

She blinked a few times. Her eyelashes swished up and down; the only evidence of movement on her frozen body.

_Sweetheart!_

Something whispered inside of her.

A voice.

A heartbeat.

She gasped when her vision suddenly cleared in recognition. Her whole stance dropped and her eyes flashed around the room. She craned her neck at the unfamiliar sight.

"What the…" She jumped away from the strange man beside her whose hand was too possessively lying on her hip. Her breathing quickened and fear crept into her eyes when she looked around the room like a cat trying to find an escape route.

Tiana looked surprised while Larron's face was screwed up in angry lines.

Caroline stepped backwards and opened her mouth to scream, but Larron flashed forward and quickly compelled her again.

"How can she snap out of the compulsion?" Tiana asked.

Larron frowned angrily. "I don't know. She does occasionally. It never lasts."

* * *

><p>"Marcellus." Klaus announced his presence loudly.<p>

Marcel looked taken aback for a second but the control on his face was back within merely seconds. "Klaus! Good to have you back!" He replied casually but threw one of his bright smiles at him.

Klaus smirked in a cruel way and Marcel knew that he didn't believe him and that something was going on. Klaus was in no mood for games so he stepped up to Marcel right into his comfort zone. He came straight to the point instead of beating around the bush.

"Where is Caroline?" He asked and Marcel frowned.

"Your girl? No idea. Haven't seen her since she killed the witch, Sophie Deveraux." There was an edge to his voice and it was obvious that Marcel didn't sound pleased.

Anger crept into Klaus' bones but there was also a small dose of dread mingling with his rage at Marcel's words. Something obvious looked him straight in the eye. What if the witches wanted revenge?

He roared and threw Marcel into the next wall.

"Find her!" He yelled. "I want everyone of you to go look for her!" He bellowed and his words vibrated through the whole residence. He flashed over to a random vampire and dug his fingers into his artery. "Do you understand me!?" He growled and his eyes flashed yellow. Somewhere inside of him he knew that he was overreacting but he couldn't help himself. Something was going on and he had no control about it just like he had had no control over his wolf self earlier. He hadn't been able to protect what he held dear and now it had simply slipped his grasped.

He hated that feeling.

The vampire who was hanging in the air tried to nod before he fell to the floor with a broken neck.

* * *

><p>Cortez stared at the old woman in front of him waiting for an answer. Both of them had their arms crossed and were waiting for the other to say something.<p>

"So, what you are saying is that you will help us get Davina back, if you get your wolf girl back?" The witch said and Cortez nodded.

"The originals have both of them and together we might have a chance, even if it is a small one." He explained and the witch nodded. They needed Davina and why not have some wolves as a distraction while they got in to get their girl?

"What kind of difference is there in comparison to last time?" She asked stalling.

"The difference is that this time we are prepared with the element of surprise on our side."

Tiana suddenly entered the room and smirked. She had heard the last part of the conversation.

"He is right. And not only are we prepared we also have a hold on them."

* * *

><p>Klaus had looked everywhere. He had run all over town, but he hadn't found a trace of her.<p>

Caroline was officially missing and he wouldn't have that!

He was running around like a maniac, because when Klaus Mikaelson wanted something nothing would keep him from getting it.

Elijah had been trying to keep an eye on him but Klaus had managed to dodge him in the streets. He didn't need his big moral brother chaperoning him right now.

He walked angrily down the stairs to the basement.

He threw the door open and simply grabbed the wolf girl's arm.

"Hey, what…" He yanked her out of the room and dragged her with him.

Hayley squirmed and protested loudly, but Klaus ignored her.

He opened another door at the end of the corridor and pushed the girl inside closing the door behind him.

He would exhaust all of his options right now since he wanted answers and he would get them.

Tyler looked around when the door opened. A girl was hurled at him and he caught her before she could hit the wall.

"Hayley?" He asked and then looked at Klaus who crossed his arms and looked deadly. Hayley quickly stepped out of Tyler's reach who had only eyes for Klaus anyway. "Klaus."

"Tyler." He snarled with disgust.

"Back on two feet again?"

"As you can see. Now, you better come clean about everything right now before I rip your heart out!"

"About what?" Hayley asked mirroring his stance after she had steadied herself.

"What are your plans?" He asked.

Tyler snorted. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do not take me for a fool! Where. Is. Caroline?"

Tyler snorted wryly. "You lost her?" He grinned amused.

"Where is she?" Klaus barked. When Tyler just stared proudly at him without saying any word Klaus flashed to Hayley and lifted her up by the throat. "Tell me!" He demanded.

Hayley grabbed the hand around her throat fiercely and gasped for air. Tears sprang to her eyes at the pain. She had never wanted to get involved in any of this! And yet here she was dangling at the brink of death.

For a second Tyler's heart missed a beat. "Or what, you are going to kill her?" He knew that he was pushing his luck now and definitely Hayley's. "I thought you two connected somehow?" He mocked somehow trying to stall him.

Hayley and Klaus looked surprised at Tyler at the same time and his grip did loosen a tiny bit.

"Surprised I know?" He went on.

Klaus' jaw tightened. He eyes bored menacingly into the young hybrid's.

"Maybe Caroline finally got what a dick you are and simply left. Ever thought about that?"

Hayley dropped to the floor coughing wildly. Her hand flew up to her sore throat.

Klaus was at Tyler's throat now while the other hand was buried into his chest. "Don't push your luck, mate!"

Tyler gurgled and chocked when Klaus' hand tightened around his dead beating heart.

"I should have ended your miserable life the first time I met you." He snarled close to his face.

"Then do it already!" Tyler mouthed.

"That's what you really want, is it?" Klaus mocked then turned around to Hayley.

"You two clearly deserve each other. Now, maybe your wolf lady wants to tell me what the witches are up to?" Klaus flashed back to Hayley and lifted her up again. "What is their plan? Why do they need to kill the girl?"

"I don't know." Hayley rasped. She was kicking because she felt how the air slowly left her lungs and the blood in her veins started pulsing thickly.

"I might let you both live if you tell me now."

"I don't know. I just…"

"You just what, sweetheart?" Klaus' eyes flashed yellow.

"She just wanted to find her family, let her go!" Tyler yelled while he watched Hayley's lips turning blue. Klaus' grip tightened.

"Tell me what you know or she dies!"

Tyler growled and his eyes flashed yellow.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that." Klaus replied and squeezed Hayley's wind pipe. Her hands clawed at Klaus' wrists and drew blood but he simply ignored it.

Tyler's muscles twitched but he couldn't do anything against the shackles that held him.

"What do you know?" Klaus yelled.

"I don't know anything! Now let her go!" The young hybrid tried to reason.

Klaus snorted. "Fine then!" And with a swift wave of his hand he snapped Hayley's neck and let her go.

Tyler gasped when the limp body hit the ground. He had never wanted for her to die. His body went limp and he couldn't take his eyes off Hayley. His heart ached and tears sprang to his eyes when he stared at the lifeless body on the ground.

"I give you one day to rethink your answer!" Klaus threatened before he simply left the cellar.

* * *

><p>The whole day had brought no revelation and Klaus felt tensed and exhausted.<p>

He was on his way to Davina to threaten her as well. She was a witch after all so why the hell should she not be able to cast a spell of some sort? One that could not do any damage.

On his way, however, he ran into Elijah who stopped him.

"Niklaus."

"Don't even try, Elijah!"

"Niklaus, stop this right now!" He demanded fiercely. "Follow me."

He waved his hand at his brother and walked outside onto the patio. Klaus gnawed his teeth and thought about ditching his brother, but at last he followed him outside.

Elijah was standing against the banister.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"Without guidance Davina is no help and I doubt that you will manage to persuade her to help you. The girl is too afraid of her own powers from what I gather."

"Oh, really?" Klaus scoffed.

Elijah nodded and his lips pulled into a tight line. "Caroline connected with her. You cannot threaten her, Niklaus."

"Don't tell me what I can and what I can't do!" He screamed mussing his hair.

Elijah remained calm. His brother was torn but he still believed in him. He always had. "Brother, I beg you to calm down and think clearly again!"

Elijah extended his hand and just now Klaus saw that he was holding a glass full of blood. The younger one took the offered drink and gulped it down in one swig.

Klaus tried to draw a deep exasperated breath. He was tired and everything just felt wrong.

Caroline had disappeared and he needed her back.

It was obvious that the witches had her and hell knew what they would do to her.

He needed her back.

Klaus stepped up to the banister and clasped his hands around the sturdy wood. He looked grimly into the dark garden since the last daylight had already faded.

"I want her back, Elijah!" He admitted quietly.

Elijah nodded. "We all want her back, Niklaus. We all want her back, but we need to focus especially on the witches as well as the wolves. Do not let your view be clouded!"

"I agree with Elijah." Stefan suddenly said and joined them on the patio.

An old part of Klaus thought about ripping his head off for eavesdropping, but it was only an ancient reflex reaction. Especially over the last few weeks Stefan had become a part of this family, just like Caroline even though Klaus hadn't truly acknowledged it until now, but he knew that Rebekah loved him and since he had bitten her and almost ripped her apart he suddenly felt somehow guilty. Maybe it was Caroline's influence, but Klaus was about to extend the word family to his friend. And they had somehow become friends way before anyway.

"The incident with the pack might not have pleased the wolves. They might want revenge as well and get Hayley back. Then there are the witches who want Davina. I am guessing that they won't harm Caroline. They will use her to get to us." Stefan explained further.

Klaus hit the banister that cracked into half.

"They will most certainly do so, which means that we need to be ready!" Elijah said. "I will get together with Kol and call some witch alliances of ours." He quickly decided and left the patio.

Stefan went to stand next to Klaus who tried to level his breathing.

"They will not get the wolf girl back." Klaus said silently.

"Well, we can use her to..."

"I killed her."

"Oh..." Stefan said. "Well, I guess they don't know that yet, do they?" He tried to sound more positive then he was about that.

Klaus' lips twitched.

It was quiet for a while when Klaus suddenly asked: "How's Rebekah?"

"She's fine." Stefan answered. He didn't hesitate when he went on to tell Klaus that: "She missed you. She said that she hated your guts and impulse and that you could go to hell."

A small chuckle escaped Klaus. "Good."

* * *

><p><em>It was dark around him and the edges were blurred. He must be dreaming, but the ground under his naked feet felt quite real.<em>

_There were lots of dark shapes and figures around him and he figured they were trees. He looked around and realised that he was standing in a forest._

_Klaus felt the urge to run and he just knew that he had to run although he didn't know from what or where to, he simply knew that he had to move._

_The icy air almost cut his face, but there was no sound under his feet as he ran._

_Keep running!_

_The phrase echoed through his mind and Klaus ran further and further into the forest._

_There it was. Between the dark tree stumps in the far distance, there was a small light. It was calling him and he sped up._

_He was determined to reach it while the darkness passed._

_Now, he could make out the shape of a door that was enlightened from behind._

_Carefully he pushed down the handle._

_It opened and he stepped into a meadow._

_Klaus blinked against the bright sunlight._

_Where was he?_

_There was laughter and a child came running into the meadow. _

_His heart stopped beating when he recognized him._

_Henrick!_

"_Catch me, Rebekah!" His voice sounded like ringing bells._

_Bekah!_

"_I'll get you, you'll see!" She called cheerfully._

_She came running out of the forest chasing after him._

_Klaus stood still and watched in awe. His siblings laughed. And he realised that both of them were human. They were wearing the clothes that they grew up in._

_The sight was so unfamiliar, but something warmed made his heart swell._

_Even his sister was different…happy. Still a young girl and not as serious as she was now._

_A smile sneaked onto his face._

_He wondered what would have become of his youngest brother and his cheerful mood fell into a bottomless ocean._

_As if someone had called out his name he turned around and saw the tiny light in the far distance again._

_And then he was running. Heading straight for it._

_There was another door but this time it let into darkness when he opened it and stepped through. There were corpses everywhere around him._

_Bloody corpses were piled up everywhere._

_He thought he'd recognise some faces but wasn't sure._

_He could hear people screaming in the far distance._

_Then he saw a tall figure standing in the middle of the mess of dead bodies._

"_Klaus…" She chanted. "Come and get me!"_

_Anger boiled up inside of him. "Katerina!" He snarled._

_She laughed and disappeared in a flash._

_Klaus pressed his teeth together and followed her._

_He couldn't really see but he heard her._

_There was the sound of a closing door and he knew she had gone through the frame that appeared in front of him._

_He screamed in anger._

_Another door, but the same darkness behind it._

_He kept racing until he heard his name again._

"_Klaus!"_

_That voice!_

"_Klaus!" He looked around._

"_Caroline?"_

_Then he saw another glimmer in the distance and he knew it was her. _

_His guidance in the darkness. _

_Without hesitation he went for it._

_She stood with her back pressed against a tree trunk._

"_No! Stop!" She gestured for him with an upheld hand to stop. He frowned._

_And then he saw the black figure who moved forward._

_He inhaled sharply. "Mother!"_

"_Niklaus."_

"_What do you want?" He growled ready to fight._

"_What I want?" She raised her hand and pinned him into the air._

"_Klaus!" Caroline yelled and just then he saw the circle of salt that held her prisoner. She was trapped._

_Suddenly someone else stepped forward. It was Katherine and she raised a long dagger in her hand._

"_This is for my family!" She said and drove the dagger right into Caroline._

"_No!" Klaus screamed along with Caroline who writhed in pain._

"_Remember me, Klaus?" Jules, the werewolf he had killed for the sacrifice of his hybrid curse asked and drove another knife into Caroline._

_Klaus tried to move but he was trapped as well. One after another of his enemies appeared and hurt Caroline. _

"_You should have settled with me, Niklaus. We would have been perfect for each other. We would have been great!" The red haired witch Genevieve who had had a soft spot for him said with cold eyes._

_Caroline was a bloody mess on the ground and Klaus wanted to take his eyes off her but he couldn't. She whimpered and Klaus felt every stab just as bad as she did. It was the worst he had to witness._

"_Greetings boy!" A sinister voice said and Klaus felt an icy cold crawl deep into his bones._

_Mikael came into view with a white oak stake in his hand. He grinned._

"_No!" Klaus said, but another voice called him._

"_Klaus! Listen to me! Klaus! I need to talk to you!" He turned his head around and saw Bonnie Bennett standing behind him._


	25. Wake Me Up

_Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It's great that you still enjoy this story!  
>I would like to quickly answer my guest reviewer: Thank you, that is really sweet and you can review with as many words as you like =D that's perfectly fine! I actually chose the name because I was looking for a telling french name and according to leo 'larron' means 'thief' ;) but you are right it could be a reminder. And I haven't thought about 'Brave', but you are right again thinking about it.=D<em>

_Now here comes chapter 24! Enjoy!_

_Title: Wake Me Up - either the cover by Boyce Avenue feat. Jennel Garcia or the original version by Avicii feat. Aloe Blacc  
><em>

* * *

><p>She snuggled deeper into the warm and soft cushions. There was nothing like the blissful feeling of peace and relaxation when waking up in the morning. All of her muscles were so calm and relaxed that it felt as if she had slept soundly through a whole week.<p>

Her dreams had been a mess though. She knew that there was something about Bonnie, but she couldn't really pinpoint anything. She stretched but didn't open her eyes. She wanted to stay in that little blissful bubble for another moment before she would face the new day.

The mattress was dented next to her so she knew that he was still there with her which made her smile. Usually he was the first one to awaken and usually he would leave the bed without waking her up.

"Nik." Caroline mumbled. She loved it when she woke up next to him because it made her feel at home. With him she always felt safe and protected.

She turned over and snuggled up against the warm body next to her. She sighed deeply satisfied. This was her place.

"_Caroline." _It was his voice that mumbled her name.

"_Caroline."_

She nodded and moaned. "Mh." Burying her head deeper into the cushions and his body.

"_Open your eyes!"_ He said and his voice sounded as if it was merely a muffled whisper carried over miles of land by the wind.

But Caroline didn't want to open her eyes. Not yet.

"_Open your eyes!" _He urged again silently.

She frowned when she inhaled deeply again.

Something was off.

The smell was suddenly very unfamiliar, not like Klaus at all.

And his arms weren't holding her like they usually did on the rare occasions that they would wake up together. He would put his arm around her waist and pull her as close to him as the space would allow. But there was no arm around her waist.

"_Come back." _He whispered.

"_Come back to me!" _

And there was an edge of desperation in his voice that didn't sound right. He never sounded anything like that when he was his usual calm self.

Suddenly she gasped awaking fully with a start as if she had just had been woken up from a nightmare, but it was actually the other way around, because this time she didn't wake from a nightmare but to a nightmare.

Her eyes flew open and she sat up straight in that bed that wasn't hers.

In that room that wasn't hers.

She turned her head to the space next to her and screamed.

* * *

><p>Klaus strode unceremoniously into Bonnie Bennett's room and the door crashed loudly against the wall behind him.<p>

He stomped into the room with only his sleeping pants on and his hair was still messy from sleep. There was an angry glow in his eyes and it certainly looked as if someone was about to lose his head.

Kol jumped up from his place next to Bonnie. He had been sitting next to her bed the whole time, because he had nothing better to do. Well, at least that's what he told himself.

He actually just wanted to make sure that she was fine. Something inside of him told him that he had to see the light come back to her blue eyes.

He straightened and stepped into Klaus' way shielding his direct access to the sleeping witch.

"Did she wake up?" Klaus asked stepping closer anyway and eyeing the Sleeping Beauty on the bed behind his baby brother. Bonnie was covered with a white sheet up to her shoulders. Her eyes were closed but her chest moved peacefully up and down with every breath her lungs took. Her skin had a nice glow never the less and it did look as if she would open her eyes any seconds to the noises they were making around her.

Klaus took a step closer, but his younger brother surprisingly kept blocking his way and crossed his arms determinedly over his chest.

"Good to see you too, big brother." Kol squinted at Klaus and his older brother returned the cold calculating stare.

Klaus stared at Kol and licked his lips while he tried to figure out what was going on. It almost looked as if Kol wanted to protect the girl. He raised his eyebrows and glanced from Kol to Bonnie and back again, but he decided to ignore it for now. Kol's affections weren't his main problem now and this way he would at least make sure she stayed safe which was in Klaus' interest, because there was this one question in his mind.

Why would Bonnie sneak into his dream?

"Has she been like this the whole time?" Klaus asked quietly and nodded at the witch on the bed, but he stayed where he was and didn't push on Kol's personal space.

Kol frowned. "Sleeping like a baby. What's wrong?"

Klaus' eyes shifted to Bonnie again and back to Kol before he said as quietly as before. "I think she just send me a vision."

"A vision?" Kol frowned. "About what?"

Klaus tensed his jaw and bit down on the inside of his cheek. He turned away from Kol. The two of them had never confided any emotional stuff to each other and it felt strange to do so right now so Klaus hesitated.

Kol got what was going on and that Klaus was struggling with this vision or dream or whatever it was. He waited and wondered if his brother would tell him. They had never been that close. They had been the reckless ones, the ones who fought the most because they were too similar. They would go out drinking and spending nights of hunting and feeding. They would go dancing and feed on any female that looked hot enough for them. That was their relationship. Their thing. Nothing too deep. Nothing that would tie them as closely together as Klaus and Elijah were.

Both of them knew it, but none of them had spoken it out loud before.

"Nik, want me to get Elijah?" The words simply tumbled out of Kol's mouth even though he didn't know where they came from.

Klaus turned to Kol and understood what Caroline had once meant when she had told him that Kol and him were the same but not on the same level.

Klaus swallowed and finally shook his head.

He was about to take a leap and see what would happen.

For the first time he decided to give his little brother a chance and figure out if he maybe had matured somewhere along the way where Klaus hadn't noticed it. The fact that Kol was keeping watch over an unconscious witch was odd enough for him.

Klaus walked over to the window so he wouldn't have to face him.

"We were still human. Well, Bekah was and…Henrick." Kol raised his eyes. "There was this light guiding me through the stages of my life. Human. Murderous vampire. And there was Katerina. I was chasing her like I did back when I wanted to break my curse. Along the way I encountered all the people I had killed, but then there was Caroline. Mother trapped her in a circle of salt and pinned me into the air. My enemies took their turns with hurting her." He closed his eyes at the horrible images. "Then there was Mikael and then…" Klaus turned around to look at the sleeping witch. "Then there was Bonnie Bennett, telling me to listen to her."

"What did she tell you?" Kol asked, but Klaus shook his head.

"I don't know. I woke up before she could tell me anything."

Instead of being snarky now Kol stayed quiet. The atmosphere felt strange and heavy with this kind brother bonding feelings that they weren't used to have between them.

"So what is this? Some kind of magic coma?" Klaus changed the subject and looked closer at Bonnie.

"Maybe." Kol looked at her as well and Klaus noticed that Kol's shoulders kind of slumped forward while his eyes lingered on the beautiful face.

The hybrid sighed and walked over to the door. Before he left he reached out his hand but he let it hover over Kol's shoulder. He withdrew it quickly before he could pat his little brother's shoulder. Kol, however, had seen it out of the corner of his eyes.

"Nik." He spun around and Klaus stopped in the doorway. "I will help you get her back, you know that, right?"

The hybrid nodded once before he left.

Both brothers didn't know that they took a deep breath simultaneously feeling somehow lighter than before, but both were also glad not to have to be in each other's presence anymore.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in another part of the house there was a knock on a door before it opened slowly.<p>

Elijah stepped into the room and Davina cringed slightly and tried to hide behind Josh.

Josh looked at the approaching original.

"Apologies for my intrusion." Elijah said politely which made Davina straighten up a bit. Her body was still tensed with fear, but Elijah's tone was unexpectedly civilized and maybe even nice.

She had believed that the originals were monsters, but there was the blonde girl, Caroline, who had told her otherwise and now Elijah's appearance didn't seem so ruthless after all.

Hadn't Josh said that they would keep their word once it was given?

"Joshua, there is something that I should have given you earlier." He said and stepped closer.

Josh grabbed the edges of the bed he was sitting on when Elijah reached inside of his suit pocket. He watched Joshua flinching slightly so he smiled.

He withdrew his hand and held it out to Josh. Hesitantly Josh reached out his hand and Elijah dropped a small object into it. The young vampire's eyes widened surprised and his mouth dropped open.

"You did a very good job and I think it is time that you finally receive your reward."

Josh stared at the small ring inside of his palm. It looked even smaller and so insignificant against his large palm, and it was almost strange that such a small thing could mean so much freedom to him.

"Thank you!" He breathed still staring at it.

Elijah nodded. "I told you that I would keep my word." He noticed that Davina slid silently closer to eye the ring herself curiously. Elijah looked at the girl and totally agreed with Caroline's sympathy for the 16 year old.

"I hope that this room is to your utter satisfaction. If there is anything you need do not hesitate to let me know."

Davina looked at him with wide blue eyes when he addressed her and she didn't know if she could trust those friendly eyes that weren't only friendly but that also held some kind of cold in them. She hadn't even decided yet if she could trust Josh again, but she knew that she wanted to.

Elijah obviously waited patiently for some kind of answer for his eyes didn't leave her face so she did the only thing she was able to do. She nodded.

Elijah accepted that as an answer, but his face changed then to a more serious look.

"I am also here to inform you that one of ours has gone missing. Since we believe that either the witches or the wolves are responsible for her disappearance we are going to brace us for the final battle."

"Who is missing?" Josh asked.

"Caroline." The other replied gravely and Josh raised his eyebrows.

"But…"

"You need to be aware of the fact that we will do anything to get her back and if you decide to help us we will not stop you but we will if you go against us." He looked at Davina who withdrew again hugging her knees and looking even smaller than she was.

"She was the first vampire who was really nice to me." Josh blurted out.

He looked up at Elijah pensively biting his lip.

"Josh." Davina said quietly from behind him putting a hand onto his shoulder. He knew that she was asking him to stay with her. He covered her small hand with his.

"Don't worry, I will be fine." He looked again at Elijah. "I owe her so I am going to help you."

"Thank you." Elijah answered.

"I will be of no use to you." "Davina said without anyone actually asking her for her opinion or expecting her to speak and explain herself. "I don't know my powers and I am afraid to use them."

The original nodded really realizing how young she was. "I wasn't asking you to fight. Maybe you could take care of something else." He turned around towards the door. "Follow me."

Davina frowned and hesitated, but Josh bravely took her hand and nodded at her reassuringly.

* * *

><p>Klaus just closed the door behind him when he saw Elijah walking towards him. He frowned when he noticed the other two figures behind his brother.<p>

"Niklaus."

"What is this Elijah?"

Davina flinched at the cold voice but Josh squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Mind you temper brother, they are not our enemies." Elijah answered him but Klaus simply pursed his lips.

"That remains to be seen." The hybrid pushed passed them and left without another backwards glance.

Elijah sighed inaudibly. He hated to see Klaus like this especially after he had seen so many developments of him during the last year. He was sure that he would fall back into his old murderous patterns if Caroline was lost forever and he never wanted to see his brother like that again. They had become a family again and he wouldn't give that up for anything else. So naturally Elijah would do anything in his power to win this battle.

He pushed forward and opened the door.

Kol rose from the bed. "And more spectators wanting to see the Sleeping Beauty. Pick a number!" He grumbled annoyed.

"Please Kol." Elijah said.

Davina frowned when she saw the unconscious woman on the bed. She opened her mouth to speak but no word would actually leave her lips.

Elijah saw it and said: "Bonnie didn't wake up from her last spell. I thought that since you two are both witches you could maybe help her."

Kol scoffed. "You want the baby witch to take care of a defenceless Bonnie Bennett. Yeah, so not going to happen, mate."

Elijah frowned at him. "Did I miss something?" He asked at Kol's protective tone. It seemed that his younger brother's feelings had slipped his notice since he was too focused on Klaus. He never believed that Kol of all would change and he just realized now that he should have taken more care about his baby brother. A sting of guilt hit his heart.

"I wouldn't bring her here if I thought that any harm would come to either, Bonnie or Davina. Kol you know that witches have a connection and Davina still needs to learn a lot so why not let her watch over Bonnie."

"So the rest of us can go and fight for Nik's girl." Kol said bitterly.

"Kol!"

He immediately regretted his words. Caroline was like a sister to him and he wanted her back as well. She was the reason that he and Klaus had become closer and even though it was strange, very deep down he kind of liked it.

He had always looked up to Klaus, even more than he had looked up to Elijah. Klaus had been his role model, independent, fearless, strong, determined, funny if he wanted to be and not bound by blood to his parents. But the protective feelings he suddenly felt for Bonnie confused him he didn't know what was happening so he lashed out. And Elijah figured that Kol and Niklaus really were more similar than anyone believed.

Kol scoffed and left the room. It had become far too crowded for his taste!

* * *

><p>Caroline scrambled for the door, but when she had reached it she figured out that the doorknob was gone. Her hand hovered uselessly over the place where it should have been and she thought fast about what to do.<p>

Larron watched her from the bed. He was lying on his side under the covers but fully dressed though.

She turned around with hate in her eyes and glared at him.

"Let me go!" She demanded fiercely and tried to hold her pose. Her hands were formed like claws that she was ready to bury into his skin if necessary. She scrunched up her nose and felt her fangs push through.

"Why, princess?"

"Don't call me that!" She demanded fiercely with a grave voice. It sounded so sickening that she wanted to throw up.

He moved towards the edge of the bed and just then Caroline noticed that he looked different today. His hair was becoming grey and she was sure that it hadn't been grey yesterday! And the lines around his eyes were deeper than before. He slowly sat up on the edge. Caroline frowned but Larron left her no time for asking questions.

"Would you rather want me to call you _sweetheart_?" He sneered at the pet name.

Her hands tightly clenched into fists and her nails dug deeply into her palms. Caroline ignored the pain as well as the wet sticky feeling that spread in her hands. The smell of blood hit her sharp senses immediately.

"He will find me!" There was no doubt in her voice whatsoever. "I suggest you better start running already, because when he does, there will be no place for you to hide!"

Larron smirked at her and stepped onto the floor.

"Don't come any closer!" She screamed and pointed a finger at him to keep him at bay. Her hand was covered in blood that dropped onto the floor.

"Why are you making this so hard for me, princess? Why not give us a chance?" He took a step closer despite her warning.

Caroline laughed humourlessly. "There is no us! And there never will be!"

She turned around at vamp speed and pushed her whole body against the door trying to break through but Larron flashed towards her and held her at her shoulders trapped between him and the door.

Caroline was stronger though.

She knocked her head back and hit him straight in the face. Larron groaned and held his bleeding nose. Caroline snarled at him, before she tried to work on the door again. Her nails clawed at the wood, but it seemed to be no use.

Larron whirled her around and pressed his arm against her throat starring into her face.

Caroline held her breath and just before his pupils dilated she asked. "Why are you aging?"

"That is my curse." He answered. "Now, be a good girl and stop fighting me. Forget your connections to the original family. They are bad and we have to erase the vampires from the face of earth. You and me we are the only ones who can do this. Remember the connection we have, Princess." Caroline's body went limp after he had compelled her again.

He pushed her hair out of her face and looked into her face with some kind of regret.

"I wish we could do this another way." He said and marvelled at her beautiful features. His eyes wandered from her blue orbs to her lips. This girl was mesmerizing.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him.

He grinned and her red lips were beckoning him to move closer.

Caroline just blinked and kept looking at his face.

Larron's breathing changed and he moved slowly closer to her face.

His lips touched hers gently.

He lingered there not caring that Caroline seemed to have completely frozen. Her lips weren't moving against his and reciprocating the kiss. Larron moved his lips over hers and kissed her with more passion demanding her mouth to open.

Caroline remained stock-still. She wasn't moving and simply let him kiss her.

He drew in deep breaths against her soft skin. His hands cupped her neck and his body suddenly moved forward pressing her against the door.

Caroline suddenly winced and whimpered.

The fog that had clouded her mind lifted its cover. She felt as if she had been underwater where everything had been muffled and blurred.

"Argh!" Larron screamed and scrambled backwards.

Caroline was panting and stared at him with wide fearful eyes almost unable to believe what had happened. There was blood on her lip.

It was as red as the blood that was leaving Larron's bleeding wound. He touched his lip where Caroline had almost managed to bite a piece out of it.

While he looked at his red fingers his features contorted and started to tremble.

Caroline wanted to scream, yell and cry and most of all hide somewhere dark. She covered her mouth with her hands and stifled the loud sob that escaped her.

She couldn't control her breathing anymore when panic swept over her whole body. What was he doing to her?

Having your will taken away from you was the worst thing that she had ever experienced and she was so relieved that the compulsion never lasted, if it was because of the spell or her bond to Klaus she didn't know, but she didn't care either. She was just glad that she wasn't will-less at his mercy. She shuddered when all the horrible things that he could do to her galloped through her mind.

Larron looked angry and she screamed again when he lunged for her once more.

* * *

><p>Elijah had a bad conscience which drove him to wander around the mansion to look for his brother who had left Bonnie's room so angrily. He had never been close to Kol but he didn't want them to grow estranged from each other. Finally they were at some point where none of them wanted to dagger or even kill one another and Elijah wanted to keep it like that.<p>

"Elena." He encountered the young vampire in the kitchen where she just fixed herself a glass of blood. "Have you seen my brother?"

Elena licked some blood off her lips. "Which one?"

"Kol."

"What's he done this time?" Rebekah asked. She entered from behind him with a bag of crisps in her hand that she chewed loudly. Elijah frowned at her awkward cravings.

"Nothing. I might have upset him. Do you know where he is?"

Rebekah shook her head. "Nope." She munched on another hand full of crisps again. She needed to distract herself and food was always a good distraction even when it wasn't blood or because it wasn't blood so she had to actually chew.

Elijah sighed before he left the kitchen to keep on looking.

"I hate this! We can't just sit around and wait for something to happen! We need to do something!" He heard Elena complaining and Rebekah agreed with her. He wondered if he should go back to tell them not to do anything stupid. The least they could need was more trouble right now. But he decided to trust them, which he hoped he wouldn't regret.

Elijah turned around a corner and finally found Kol in the library where he sulked with a glass of expensive neat scotch in his hand.

"What do you want Elijah?"

"I am sorry that your affections towards Miss Bennett slipped my mind." Elijah said straight forward and poured himself a glass as well.

"Affections?" Kol scoffed. "Please! She's our only capable witch. We can't just let her die, can we?"

Elijah nodded and hid his smile in his glass.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. We need our own witch alliances! So maybe you and I could try to contact some."

"What is this, some kind of brother bonding? What's wrong with people today? Caroline is gone and suddenly everyone turns into a love hugger." Kol mumbled annoyed. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why was everyone bothering him? He looked up at the floor where Bonnie was still sleeping and Elijah guessed what his foul mood was about.

He pursed his lips, but refrained from asking any explanation from Kol.

* * *

><p>Kol felt tired.<p>

He had quickly escaped Elijah because he didn't want to talk to him about Bonnie or anything else for that matter. He just wanted to be alone.

His body hit the mattress forcefully and he buried his head inside of his pillow.

Family was exhausting!

He had wanted to check on Bonnie again earlier, but he had heard Elena's as well as Rebekah's voice coming out of her room so he had refrained from going in there. He needn't give them any more to gossip about. It was already bad enough with his brother's suddenly ganging up on him. He still hadn't decided how to deal with that closeness yet.

He took a few deep breaths and let his mind wander. And it took him somewhere where he hadn't dared to enter yet. He hadn't wanted to listen to that silly voice in the back if his mind that wondered why Bonnie would send Klaus of all people any dreams. He had always thought that she hated him. So what was that about?

Aren't you just pissed off because she didn't send you any dreams?

Shut up!

"Hey Kol."

He startled at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere and jumped off the bed ready to fight whatever ghost had suddenly snuck into his room out of nowhere. But he withdrew his fangs again when he saw her.

"Bonnie!?"

* * *

><p>Stefan entered the living room where Damon was lunging with a glass of blood in his hand.<p>

"If it isn't my favourite brother! What's the big bad wolf doing?"

Stefan sighed and sat down next to him.

"He is painting."

"You mean he is sulking." Damon corrected Stefan.

"No, I mean that he is probably making up a plan."

"You mean a murderous plan that will save Blondie."

"Maybe even a plan that will save us all. Have you considered that?"

"You mean a plan where everyone besides his favourite blonde and invulnerable siblings can end up as collateral damage?" Damon scoffed.

"Why are you so cranky?"

"Oh, I forgot. Apparently you are part of the family now! Cheers, brother!" Damon raised his glass and took a sip from it.

Stefan pursed his lips and tried to figure out what kind of leech has bitten him today. Before he could reach any conclusion though the door opened and Rebekah and Elena stuck their heads through the door. They scanned the room and only entered when they had spotted them.

"We've been looking for you." Elena announced.

"And here we go!" Damon rolled his eyes and grabbed the bottle of scotch next to him to mix some of it into his blood.

"Are you okay?" Elena immediately asked picking up on his bad mood. She sat down next to him and attempted to push his hair out of his face, but Damon turned his head away from her hand.

"Damon doesn't like to not be the centre of attention." Stefan mocked and grinned tightly when Damon scowled at him.

"Whatever Damon." Rebekah said to put it off. "You better get over yourself sooner than later." She swung her hips when she made her way over to Stefan where she possessively sat down onto his lap. Stefan put his arms around her waist while Rebekah started to play with the hairs on his neck. He suppressed a sigh, because he loved it when she did that.

Elena wanted to move closer to Damon but she noticed that he really wasn't in the mood. So, she crossed her arms frustrated and pursed her lips annoyed.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked and looked from Rebekah to Elena.

"We need to do something!" His girlfriend blurted out. "I feel sick of sitting around and watching my depressed brothers sulking around."

"Told you so!" Damon muttered into his glass taking another sip.

"Okay." Stefan drew the word out. "So, a: what do you want to do and b: do you think it's clever to go behind Klaus' back?"

"Just because you two have re-established your friendship doesn't mean you have to do everything he says, you know?"

"Point for Barbie Klaus." Damon side commented.

"Damon, stop with your foul mood already okay? This is not about whatever personal issue you have, so try to get over it once, will you?" Elena snapped suddenly. "Caroline is missing and Bonnie has still not waken up and I really want to have my friends back, so yes we are going to do something and I really don't care if it is particularly clever or not!" She looked pointedly at Stefan and Rebekah grinned.

"I like the new attitude, E."

Damon groaned. "Great! So what do you want to do? Call Prince Charming and ask him to kiss Bonnie awake? Let Tyler sniff out his ex?"

"Tyler!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. "I totally forgot about him!" She covered her mouth with her fingertips.

"Elena!" Stefan said. "You wouldn't involve Tyler in anything that has to do with Klaus and Caroline, would you?"

But Elena just licked her lips and stared at him.

* * *

><p>"How come that you are here?" Kol asked.<p>

Bonnie shrugged simply and Kol just stared at her for a moment.

"Wait this is a dream right? You aren't awake or something, are you?"

Bonnie just smiled at him shyly. She was sitting on Kol's bed leaning against his headboard.

"Just a dream." She reassured him and it somehow made Kol feel more at ease.

"But why are you here? In my dream?"

She shrugged. "I guess I wanted to reach someone and you pulled so…"

Kol laughed. "I pulled you out of wherever you are stuck? Oh darling!" He scoffed.

Bonnie shook her head amused. She was far from being insulted by him now. Instead she said:

"I saw you, you know. The way you watched over me." She would have never thought that she would find a reason to be nice to Kol, but here she was sitting comfortably on his bed.

"Oh please, Caroline would kill me if I let you die and she can be way scarier than Nik." Kol tried to lessen everyone of his actions, but Bonnie had seen everything anyway.

"True." Bonnie replied. She looked at Kol and wondered if he had always looked so handsome when his features weren't all serious or mocking. She shrugged. "Thanks anyway."

Kol nodded taking a step closer.

"So, you send my brother a vision, huh?"

Bonnie grinned. "Does that bother you?" It was quite cute how he defiantly tried to deny everything. Somehow Bonnie felt flattered that Kol, the daredevil, the go-getter Kol Mikaelson somehow watched out for her, but she hated to admit it!

"No. Why should it?"

The witch shook her head. "Never mind. Kol, listen!" Kol stepped closer and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her. Bonnie moved onto her bend legs and straightened looking right at Kol. "The witches have created a spell that lets a vampire age really fast until they just die and turn into a pile of ash."

"What?"

"Listen! That vampire can pass it on to any other vampire as soon as the witches complete the spell by killing Davina within the next two days."

"What the hell? Do you know what you are talking about Bonnie? That sounds totally nuts!" Kol exclaimed not believing his ears.

"I know, but there is more."

Kol laughed. "It can't become any crazier darling than that."

"He can compel other vampires."

"He?"

"Larron."

Kol frowned. Something rang inside of his mind. He had heard that name before. He was sure that he had. But where?

"And they have Caroline." Bonnie went on quickly, afraid that there connection would break any time like it had when Klaus had kicked her out of his mind.

"Oh, Nik will not be pleased."

"You have to get her out."

"Don't worry! I have never failed, darling."

"Really?" Bonnie scoffed.

"Never!" Kol grinned.

They hadn't noticed how their heads had slowly moved closer to one another and the space between them measured only a few inches now.

Kol swallowed. He was suddenly so close to her. He heard his blood pulsing in his ears and the only thing he saw were her red full lips. His voice was merely a whisper. "How can I wake you up?"

"I don't know. I don't know if you can." Bonnie sounded sad.

"I have never failed darling." Kol repeated.

Just before their lips could meet Bonnie vanished into thin air and Kol opened his eyes staring at the ceiling above his bed.

* * *

><p><em>With a start he woke up on the couch of his study in New Orleans.<em>

_He shook his head and tried to orientate himself. What the hell happened?_

"_I don't care about it!" Caroline yelled. "I say we go now!"_

_Caroline? _

_There she was right in the middle of his study. He wanted to rush over to her but she seemed to be upset about something._

_Elijah was there as well, along with Rebekah and Stefan._

"_Caroline be reasonable! We can't save them!" Rebekah said, but Caroline shook her head._

"_NO!"_

_Klaus jumped up from the couch. "What is going on?" He asked loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_Our baby vampire here is determined to go and save a bunch of werewolves that don't deserve to be saved. Seriously, you are out of your mind!" Rebekah yelled._

"_Everyone deserves to be saved!"_

"_Stop playing the saint!"_

_Elijah cleared his throat. "It is too dangerous, Caroline. I don't think they want to be saved and they tried to kill you!"_

"_What?" Klaus asked. He was confused. What had happened? Why couldn't he remember anything?_

_Caroline set her jaw. "Fine, if no one of you wants to help me!" She turned around to leave for the door._

"_Caroline, stay!" Klaus called after her, but she didn't listen._

"_Caroline listen!" Stefan called._

_She headed straight for the door until Klaus was suddenly in her face. He wouldn't let her run into any danger. He wouldn't lose her again._

"_You aren't going anywhere!" He snarled, but Caroline just stared._

"_Watch me!" She said determined. _

"_I am not risking your safety!" He said. _

"_It's not your risk to take!"_

_Klaus quickly blocked her way. "I don't care! No one is risking anything here!"_

"_Why are you so stubborn?"_

"_I am stubborn?"_

_He saw how Caroline raised her hand to hit him, but his hand was quicker._

_With a thud her body tumbled to the floor._

_Klaus was panting as if he had just run a marathon. His chest was heaving violently._

_Everyone stared at him open mouthed and shocked. No one dared to breathe but Klaus, who didn't understand what was going on. Why were they staring at him? What was wrong?_

"_Niklaus." Rebekah whispered and covered her mouth._

_He frowned at her. What was happening?_

"_Brother, what have you done?" Elijah gasped just as shell shocked._

_Klaus didn't understand. He shook his head and Stefan raised his finger to point at something._

_Klaus looked down at his hand and froze._

_He gulped and a white wave of panic broke over him. His dead heart started pounding so violently as if it had to pound for the heart in his hand._

_It was drenched in blood and looked rather like a chunk of flesh then the one vital thing everyone needed to survive. His throat closed and his eyesight suddenly blurred focusing on the lifeless body on the floor. The blonde hair covered her face so he couldn't see it. She lay motionless on the floor and the only grey part of skin visible was her hand. Grey. Lifeless. Dead._

_The chunk in his hand grew heavy and he had to let go of it. The thud it made as it hit the ground was deafening. The sticky blood made an ever quiet smacking sound. _

_His chest felt as if someone had rammed a stake inside his own heart and then he opened his eyes._

_With a hiss he drew in the air and looked frantically around in his bedroom. The sheets and covers were rumbled as if he had tossed around all night._

"_Caroline?" He hissed and searched the room for her, but it was empty._

_He tried to calm down. Just a dream, Niklaus!_

_His forehead was covered with a thin sheet of sweat and he attempted to wipe it away with his hand. But his hand was just as sticky and wet._

_His glance dropped to it and he froze._

_Blood._

_He turned his hands around and started to tremble while he stared at the blood._

_A scream escaped his lips and travelled through the whole mansion. Infiltrating every corner._

"_CAROLINE!"_

* * *

><p>He woke up when his phone started to vibrate. Klaus panted heavily and a thin layer of sweat was covering his whole body.<p>

He sat up and immediately looked at his hands almost expecting them to be bloody, but they weren't and he closed his eyes in relief trying to soothe his nerves. He rubbed his face with his bloodless hands. The nightmare had really shaken him.

The phone was an annoying buzzing background noise while he tried to get himself under control again.

He hadn't killed her.

He inhaled deeply. He hadn't killed. She would be fine!

But what if she got killed because of him? What if the dream was a bad omen? Another message?

Wouldn't he have killed her anyway even if only indirectly?

His sad eyes looked at first at the empty, cold space next to him. She might not be here, but she wasn't dead yet! As long as she was alive everything was going to be okay, he tried to convince himself before he glanced at his phone.

Klaus was about to ignore the call when he saw the unknown caller ID.

He didn't feel like speaking to anyone right now.

He felt like he had many years before. He felt lost and alone. Spiralling downward an empty tunnel.

His head ached and he wondered if he was only imagining it since he was a hybrid after all.

He rubbed his face and tried to wipe the tiredness away.

The phone was still vibrating incessantly and he finally picked it off the nightstand next to his bed looking again at the screen before he picked up.

"What?" He snarled without any friendliness.

Silence greeted him and his lips quivered angrily. He was in no mood for games.

He growled into the phone but then he heard the faintest sound.

Breathing.

There were faint sounds of someone breathing into the phone.

The next word made him freeze. It wasn't more than an uttered syllable under the breath. It could have been a normal breath if he hadn't concentrated on his hybrid hearing.

"Nik."

His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat.

"Caroline?" Silence.

"Caroline is that you?"

There was a silent sob.

"Nik…get me out of here!" She pleaded but her voice was so faint and silent because she was even afraid to whisper.

"Where are you?" He asked with a growling undertone that he couldn't help.

"I…" Her voice sounded broken. "I don't know." It sounded close to a sob.

Klaus' thoughts raced and his brain was working at high speed. He had to do something.

Suddenly he had an idea.

"Don't hang up!" He said determinedly and flashed out of the room and into his study. "Caroline listen to me, I am going to find you, okay?"

He opened his laptop and felt relieved when he noticed that he hadn't turned it off.

"Hang on, love." His fingers flew over the keyboard.

"I…I can't!" She sobbed and sounded so scared that it broke his heart.

He had the phone pinned between his ear and his shoulder.

"Only a few more seconds, sweetheart. Hold on!"

"I can't!" She whispered. "He's here!"

Klaus drew in a sharp breath and willed the laptop to work faster.

"I need to go!"

"No, wait! Caroline! I will find you! I promise! Do you hear me?" He grabbed the phone tighter.

"Caroline?"

But there was no answer and the line finally disconnected.

He hadn't noticed that he trembled until then.

He turned around to the GPS tracking software on his laptop.

A message incessantly blinked on the screen in capital letters.

_SIGNAL LOST_


	26. How Far We've Come

_Thanks again for your reviews and also to anyone who is following, favouriting or only reading this story! The response is brilliant!=) Thank you!_

_So, here comes the next chapter. I guess there will be three or four more including the epilogue, but nothing is really set in stone yet.^^  
>I am sorry for the mistakes I made. I tried to erase as many as possible!<br>_

_I hope you will enjoy it!=) Fell free to follow, favourite or review!  
><em>

_Title: How Far We've Come - Matchbox20  
><em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Klaus!"<em>

_The brush in his hand kept moving as if nothing could disturb it. The hand behind it was steady and it kept calmly drawing line after line and colouring stroke by stroke the white canvas in front of him until it would magically transform into a beautiful piece of art that should have been kept somewhere in a museum protected from the sun light. _

"_Klaus!"_

_Beethoven's Symphony No 9 filled the room with violins, flutes and cellos. It was as if a whole orchestra was playing full blast right there in the room. He dipped the brush into the red paint and added another line onto the canvas in front of him. Thanks to his impeccable hearing he was able to hear the calls anyways but despite that fact he pretended not to hear the loud angry footsteps on the stairs over the loud Ode to Joy. _

_The door flew open then as if a wild animal had jumped violently against it almost breaking the hinges._

"_Klaus!" Heavy breathing followed the loud voice._

_The hybrid finished his lines unhurriedly before he put the brush into a glass of water. He calmly turned the volume of the stereo down with the remote control before he turned around with a smug expression on his face._

"_Now, stop the screaming mate, would you? I have already heard you miles away. What is it that you want?" The smirk never left his face when he looked at his hybrid in front of him._

_Tyler's fists were clenched and his shoulders were tensed. He almost trembled with fury and fear._

_His throat was suddenly dry._

_Klaus stepped towards him. "What is it, mate? You look pretty desperate."_

"_You did this!" The other snarled and there were angry tears in his eyes and his voice. "It's all your fault!"_

_He screamed._

"_What is?" Klaus asked innocently._

"_I bit Caroline!" Tyler was furious. He could hardly contain himself not to punch Klaus right across the smirking face. He wanted nothing more than to wipe that mocking stare right of his bastard face.  
><em>

"_Did you not?" Klaus was still smugly playing the innocent. "Why would you do that?" His raspberry lips were pulled into an amused grin and his eyes flashed eerily joyful._

"_You need to save her!" Tyler told him despite the fact that he wanted to kill him which of course he couldn't. Would never be able to. And Caroline would die without his help. She would suffer through hallucinations and simply fade away and there was nothing Tyler could do about instead of begging Klaus to save his girlfriend's life.  
><em>

"_Do I?"_

"_Please, you are the only one who can save her!" His voice cracked.  
><em>

_Klaus licked his lips enjoying watching Tyler struggle with his tears. _

"_And I think you are right there." He turned around to grab his glass of Bourbon that was resting next to his easel. He raised it to his lips and took a sip._

"_I will do what you want, but please save her! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_Klaus raised a finger. "And I think that is where you are wrong. I think she distracts you too much from your duties."_

_The tears were silently running down Tyler's face while his chest was so tied up with fear that he couldn't get any air into his lungs._

"_Save her!" Tyler yelled anxiously while he suppressed a sob. "I will do everything you say!" His chest ached from the chains around his lungs._

_Klaus turned around still grinning to himself. He placed the glass back to where it had been standing before. But his grin suddenly froze when Tyler uttered silently:_

"_Don't let her die on her birthday."_

_The grin vanished for a second and his forehead crumbled._

_However, when he looked at Tyler again the grin was back in place as if it had never left his face._

"_Now, why didn't you say that before. I guess congratulations are in order." He stepped towards Tyler and stopped only inches in front of him. Klaus looked down at his subject. "Do not forget your place, mate. You will do as I say!" He growled dangerously and added in a lighter and amused tone. "I dare say that you won't have any choice."_

_The hybrid left the room without another word but _the air behind him definitely screamed victory._  
><em>

_Tyler's shoulder slumped forward and he buried his face in his hands._

* * *

><p>Klaus rubbed his face when the memories came back to him as if it had been yesterday.<p>

Back then Caroline had been the means to put Tyler into his place and to get the Sheriff's support.

Back then she had been nothing but collateral damage.

Klaus stared at the empty canvas in front of him. His muse wouldn't strike him today, which wasn't too surprising since Caroline had probably taken her with her. She had always been his inspiration, so right now he looked at a white endless waste land and the memories that formed clear pictures in front of his eyes looked as if he was watching a black and white movie.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you going to kill me?" Her voice was so small and her eyes showed remorse and fear.<em>

"_On your birthday? You really think that low of me?" He asked a bit incredulous even though it shouldn't surprise him. _

_But then she did surprise him._

"_Yes!"_

_Not many dared to talk honestly with him and maybe that was why he had been taken in by her, because even on her deathbed she had determinedly looked into his eyes and told him that she didn't think there was any good inside of him, even when he was the only one able to save her life. _

_He was used to people who would desperately beg him to spare them from death. He had heard it all over the centuries. People always got desperate in their last hour and promised him everything under the sun, lied to him._

_But Caroline didn't beg when he entered the room. She made sure that he knew that she despised him and that was something new._

_He wondered: had he attempted to kill her would she have begged for her life? Maybe._

_Klaus took the blanket to examine the bite. "That looks bad." He wanted to keep up appearances and play the role of the saviour never the less. "My apologies, you were known as collateral damage it's nothing personal." But Caroline didn't grant him that role. She stared at him as if she wanted to say: Spare me that crap! _

_She had spunk and he liked that, plus that even in death she still looked radiant and it intrigued him how someone could keep this light so bright even with that malice in her eyes. It was hypnotizing. _

"_I love birthdays."_

_Caroline scoffed. "Aren't you like a billion or something?" _

_Klaus had wanted to laugh at her when she had said that. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire Caroline. Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by trivial human conventions. You're free." _

"_No, I am dying." He realized that she really didn't believe that he would save her and yet she still would keep up appearances. _

_She was so young. It was only her first birthday as a vampire and she was ready to die? Seriously?_

_Suddenly Klaus had felt strange. Suddenly he felt like he needed to persuade her to not let him be the one that would extinct her light. _

_She wouldn't simply stoop and beg. _

_Just like him._

* * *

><p>Klaus grabbed the canvas hastily and with a scream he tore at the white linen. It ripped apart with a nasty tearing sound.<p>

He couldn't face his memories anymore.

He broke the frame as well. It cracked loudly and fell with a hollow echoing sound onto the floor.

He just couldn't.

It had been that first vampire birthday when he had actually spoken to her for the first time.

The white pieces of the linen sailed to the floor like feathers where they settled down silently.

It had been the first time after centuries that he had lain awake all night long to think about someone who should not have mattered to him at all and yet he remembered how he had not gotten her image out of his mind for the whole night.

There was a knock at the door.

Klaus growled. "What?" He was in no mood for company and kept staring at the empty easel.

"Nik." Rebekah slipped carefully into the studio. She looked at the torn pieces on the floor and stepped hesitantly closer trying to figure out how bad it was. "Are you okay?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bekah. Why would I not be?" He asked defiantly in a low voice turning away from her.

Instead of snapping Rebekah smiled friendly. She had fought with Stefan earlier about how to handle Klaus these days and she had let herself be talked around into trying to stay calm and show understanding. It was not easy for her to show sympathy for Klaus who hadn't shown her much sympathy himself over the past thousand years, but Stefan had persuaded her to try and be the greater one of them. His attitude was definitely rubbing off on her and Rebekah had wondered how good Stefan really was for her, but only for a second though.

"You trying to paint?" She asked.

"What do you want, Rebekah?" Klaus snarled aggressively.

"I just thought that…"

"What about this idle chitchat?"

Rebekah sighed. This was harder than she had thought! "Okay fine, but no one can tell me that I didn't try!" She mumbled impatiently giving up.

Klaus gnawed his teeth. He had recently developed a new sense for when he reacted too rash and Rebekah was obviously disappointed, but he wouldn't admit it that easily.

He watched how Rebekah crossed her arms and looked at her foot kicking a piece of the ripped canvas through the room. She looked as frustrated as he felt.

Klaus was just about to say something, even though he couldn't give her the comfort that he could as well use himself, when Kol strode into the room without knocking.

"Nik I need to talk to you."

He gave him an annoyed look. "About what?"

"Bonnie…"

Rebekah raised her head curiously.

"What about her?" Klaus asked suddenly alerted.

"You know how you said that she might have contacted you. Well, I certainly did speak to her and…"

"Wait what? Contacted you? How? She isn't awake, is she?" Rebekah asked confused, but Klaus didn't listen to her, for all his focus was solely on Kol now.

"What did she say?" His voice was quiet as if he was out of breath.

Kol stalled. "The witches have Caroline."

Klaus hit the easel that fell with a loud thud to the ground. "Bloody witches!" He had suspected as much.

"There's more." Kol went on quickly. "They formed a hex which will be completed by Davina's death. Their aim is it to extinct the vampires. So they hexed a virus that will age a vampire in weeks until he turns into a pile of ashes. Once the spell is completed the vampire who has it now is able to contribute it to other vampires and once they are infected they will be able to contribute it as well. As soon as they bite someone they will infect each other and slowly the vampire race will extinct."

Rebekah laughed out loud. "This is a joke right?"

"I wish it was."

Klaus was breathing heavily and his jaw muscles worked uncontrollably.

"There's one more thing." Kol added. "The vampire is called Larron. I didn't know where I have heard his name before but now I remember. We met him the day when we freed Josh. And he has one extra speciality. He is able to compel Caroline. I guess that as soon as he is able to infect vampires he will compel them to spread the virus."

Klaus dug his nails into his palms. "I am going to kill them all!"

"They need to finish the spell within the next two days which means that they will act any time now. We have to start preparing ourselves."

* * *

><p>Caroline knew what was about to come.<p>

She stared at the painting on the wall and waited.

The painter had used vibrant colours and simply made an uninspiring mess of them on the canvas. The strokes looked uncoordinated and random. There was no love in the painting what so ever. The artist seemed to have been in a rush instead of taking his time to choose the colours and mix the right nuances. He hadn't picked out the canvas carefully to check out on any flaws of the material. He hadn't considered any brushes that would have probably worked better for the thick paint. He didn't spend much time with his work and scrawled his tag carelessly in one of the corners creating a black mess.

In short he hadn't done anything that Klaus would have done.

Or maybe Caroline was just imagining all of this because she wanted to see differences between this work and Klaus' works.

Last night she had had some kind of a breakdown when she had heard his voice. Her morning had been horrible and actually being able to hear his voice had brought back many feelings that she hadn't been prepared for.

It was as if suddenly becoming homesick by the sound of your parents' voice or a familiar smell or the sight of something familiar when you are far far away from home. Yes, she was homesick and that was why she had to change her strategy.

That she had managed to get her hands on a phone had been a total coincidence, but today she would be cleverer. She was a fighter and she would fight!

There were steps in front of her door and it opened after a short knock.

She smiled determinedly. She would get out of this nightmare!

"Hello Princess."

"Hi."

Larron stepped into the room and closer to her. "How are you feeling today?"

Worse than yesterday. "I am fine."

He returned her smile and looked her up and down. Then he squinted and closed the distance between them. Caroline tried her best to refrain from taking a step back. She pressed her teeth together and held her breath. Larron's hand reached out and he pushed a strand of her blond hair back behind her ear. She forced her hands to stay put instead of slapping him across the face.

"Your hair looks different today."

Crap! She forgot to pull it up in that stupid bun. She had been more focused on getting that horrible make up right.

Her heart started to beat quicker the longer Larron stared at her.

She smiled and tried to distract him from the little fault. "I thought I would try something new. Don't you like it? I can pull them up if you like me more like that?"  
>Uh, she shuddered at herself and felt disgusted. She would never ever say something like that.<p>

But Larron seemed to be satisfied; at least his smile didn't fade.

"No, I like your hair like this."

Caroline quickly turned around and away from him. Her face immediately contorted into a disgusted mask. She took a deep breath to soothe herself. Come on, you can do this!

"Why are you so gloomy today, Princess?"

Do not call me Princess!

She hated that pet name. It made her whole body shudder with disgust.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Gloomy? Why would I be gloomy on my birthday?"

"Your birthday?"

Oh no!

"I believe that celebrations are in order on such a special day, don't you think?"

Caroline! Why the hell did you say that? Why the hell couldn't you just have shut your stupid mouth! There was only one person in the whole world with whom she wanted to celebrate that she was no longer bound by trivial human conventions.

"Do you have a wish, Princess?"

Oh…maybe this isn't that bad! "Mh…" She turned towards the window to look outside longingly. "I would love to see the garden."

Larron put his hands onto her shoulders from behind and Caroline's expression became sour again. She wanted to yell and scream. Don't touch me! But her lips stayed quiet.

"I am afraid that will not be possible. But Tiana is stopping by later, maybe she can bring some flowers?" He turned her around and smiled at her and Caroline fought to smile back.

"That would be nice."

Still smiling Larron closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers. Caroline bit down on the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood.

The other one withdrew but was still smiling. "I will leave you now, Princess."

Caroline nodded.

When the door closed she slumped down onto the bed and hit her face in her hands while she shook it wildly from side to side. She suppressed to scream.

Even though she wanted to jump right out of her skin pretending was way better than having your memory raped without being able to remember or do something against it.

She didn't know why Larron failed to compel her but she guessed that it might have something to do with her mating bond. No one could make her forget Klaus, now she just had to pretend long enough until she could get out of here.

* * *

><p>"It is only a question of time until the witches will come here to look for Davina. We need to prepare ourselves." Rebekah said loudly.<p>

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had hardly two days left and there were still so many unanswered questions hanging inside the room like a dark cloud. Damon looked particularly grim and had his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Could be a problem without Judgy." He replied grumpily.

Everyone stole a short glance at the ceiling where Bonnie was sleeping peacefully and soundly. Davina was trying to reach out to her but no one actually believed that she could provoke any change. However, it kept her occupied which had been Elijah's plan all along even though Kol didn't seem to like it at all. He was very quiet anyway, still pondering about those strange feelings that he was feeling lately. Especially in the dream with Bonnie.

He wanted to laugh at himself and shake it off, but somehow he couldn't do that and he felt strangely ashamed of himself which made him feel even more bad about something that should be good.

Elijah was his usual calm self though:

"We will find another witch. Kol?" Elijah asked looking at his younger brother who raised his eyebrows at him looking annoyed. He grinned grimly when everyone waited for an answer.

"Lucky for you lot that I already did make a few calls and that my alliances still owe me. They will arrive today."

"Who will?" Elena asked curiously. Kol grinned cockily.

"The SinLuna twins."

"SinLuna?" Elena wanted to know.

"Twins?" Damon asked.

"Another ancient line of witches, but of course you don't know that." He replied arrogantly.

"They are black witches." Stefan told them having heard the name before some time, but he had never actually met them.

"And? Who cares? Bonnie is not here to give us any crap about it." Damon replied and Elena pushed her elbow into his side. Damon raised his eyebrows at her as if asking: What!?

"Well, let's hope they won't screw us over!" Rebekah said sternly looking at Kol.

"Not the least bit of trust in me sister, I am disappointed."

"They are the best chance we got at the moment." Elijah said knowing that they were powerful witches. He looked at his other brother who was so unusually quiet these days.

Klaus was thoughtful and especially today he looked very much distracted and Elijah wondered why.

Klaus caught his eyes and his lips twitched.

"They will not dare to screw us over, as you so poetically put it, Rebekah." He said sarcastically. "If you excuse me now." He added and walked out of the door leaving everyone to stare after him.

"This is really eating at him, isn't it?" Damon asked and everyone groaned at the stupid remark.

Elijah looked after Klaus with sad eyes and decided to follow him. He knew that Klaus wouldn't want to have any company, but he didn't want to leave him alone right now.

Klaus simply needed some air so he stepped outside of the house into the still new morning.

The grass and leaves were still wet from the night and the sun hasn't really dared to show its head yet, but the white small puffy clouds promised a sunny day.

"How do you feel?" Elijah asked quietly.

The patio seemed to be their recent meeting point.

Klaus didn't look at his brother. His hands tightened the grip around the banister. "It's her birthday today." He simply whispered and Elijah saw the pain in his brother's face that he wished he could wipe away. Being the older brother he felt strongly responsible for his younger sibling's wellbeing.

"What better motivation is there than that of giving Caroline her freedom back?" He asked.

And a small smile ghosted over Klaus' lips.

He would love to grant her that wish.

"This family has always stood together if one of us was in danger despite all of our differences." Elijah went on. "And it will be no different this time." Caroline has long become a vital part to them and would forever be from now on.

Elijah wanted to turn around and walk away, but Klaus called him back.

"Elijah." The older one looked at him. "I thank you." He said honestly and Elijah nodded. Somehow it was easier for him to tell Elijah what he couldn't tell Rebekah or Kol.

* * *

><p>"Tiana." Larron greeted her as he walked down the stairs with Caroline on his arm.<p>

Caroline sighed and played their game as good as she could. In her mind, however, she saw a different scenario then the one in front of her.

Larron smiled at her and Caroline smiled back but her facial expression didn't fit the bright smile. Her eyes were cold and calculating and her smile turned into a cruel mask. Larron widened his eyes and was about to open his mouth to say something, maybe to compel her again. But Caroline was quick with the reflexes of a still young vampire. Before Larron could react she cried out aggressively and pulled his arm onto his back.

She heard his loud and painful screams in her ears when his bones broke with a loud crack. His shoulder was dislocated and his whole arm was on fire with pain. Caroline sneered and pushed him onto the floor. While Larron tumbled down the stairs she focused on Tiana and flashed towards her. Tiana gaped at her open mouthed and was too stunt to react quickly. Just when she was about to give her a headache Caroline grabbed her neck and bit down into her main artery. The blood that she didn't manage to swallow trickled out of the corners of her mouth. It ran down her throat and left a burning trail behind.

She licked her lips.

"Princess? Are you thirsty?"

Caroline quickly shook her head and snapped out of her daydream. She noticed the slight pulsing on her face and realised that her veins were crawling under her eyes. She swallowed the sour taste in her mouth and forced her true face to disappear again. The veins morphed back into her skin and nothing of the bloodthirsty creature was left.

"Uhm, I am fine, I guess." She answered and Larron nodded.

But when she looked at Tiana she saw the suspicion vividly in her eyes.

Caroline flipped her hair back and tried to make an indifferent face towards her. Hopefully her acting skills wouldn't fail her now. Tiana wrinkled her nose once, but focused on Larron after that.

Caroline exhaled inaudibly.

"We need to discuss the details." Tiana announced. "The coven is ready."

Larron motioned for her to go into the living room where they sat down on the big couches.

He pulled Caroline down next to him and Caroline tried not to shudder and slide away from him.

"What is your plan then?"

"We discussed it with the wolves already. They will help us fight the vampires off so we can get the girl."

"How do you plan to do that?" Caroline suddenly asked and immediately bit her tongue. Crap!

Tiana scowled at her and again Caroline focused on her indifferent vacant expression. "From what I gather they are no easy targets, are they?" She asked cautiously and more calmly than before.

Larron didn't seem to notice. "Yes Princess, they are."

Tiana licked her lips and still looked at Caroline before she continued warily. "Well, they will form a distraction. The coven will station themselves close to the well of the Saint Louis Cathedral from which they can draw power."

"Power for what?" Larron wanted to know.

Tiana shot another glance at Caroline and it was obvious that she didn't trust her. But she needed to know the plan! Maybe she could do something!

She suddenly cleared her throat as if she had been in a trance. "Uhm, I guess I am going to get myself some blood. I am thirsty."

Larron trailed his hand along her arm when she stood up to walk into the kitchen. His fingers left acidly goosebumpy behind on her arms. When she had her back to the other two people she grimaced with an utter look of disgust and scratched at the skin until it was red. She wanted to shower and rub her skin off of herself until every trace of Larron and herself was gone.

When she walked over the threshold and disappeared into the kitchen and out of view her shoulders dropped. Her whole stance loosened and her muscles slackened. She rubbed over her face once and drew a deep breath.

Come one Caroline, focus!

She told herself and put her hands up to her ears to focus on her vampire hearing.

The voices were muffled but the words were clear.

"How are you planning on getting the girl?"

"We will call upon her powers of the dead witches and draw them towards us. She will come on her own which is why we need the wolves to distract the vampires. We mustn't screw this up."

Caroline gasped. That was their plan?

Her thoughts raced through her mind and she tried to come up with something that she could use.

"Found your blood?" Tiana suddenly asked from behind her.

Caroline spun around and tried to come up with an excuse. "I just figured out that we ran out of B positive."

Tiana squinted at her and Caroline gulped. Had she called her bluff?

Her eyes peeked at the door when she tried to search for an escape route, but the small gesture hadn't gone unnoticed.

Tiana jumped forward and yanked at her hair violently. Caroline screamed and clawed at Tianas' hands.

"I knew that you weren't compelled anymore!" The witch snarled and Caroline screamed again when she felt the familiar pressure in her head.

"You cannot compel me and you won't intimidate me anymore!" She pressed through her teeth. With as much force as she could muster she pushed the witch against the wall. Her vampire voice showed its violence and a grave snarl echoed through the room.

Larron appeared behind her in the door and stared shocked at Caroline's vampire face.

She was about to jump at him to sink her teeth into his neck, but a stinging pain hit her and she fell onto the floor. Her hands held her head and she tried to cover her ears but the sounds were right inside of her head and she couldn't avoid them.

Tiana pointed her palm towards her.

Larron watched the screaming and writhing animal on the floor.

* * *

><p>Elijah had decided to make Davina his own responsibility since no one seemed to really care about her. Besides Kol would probably never speak to him again if something happened to Bonnie while Davina was in the same room which was unlikely to happen anyway, but you know what they say about coincidences.<p>

Being his usual polite self he knocked before he entered the bedroom. The picture before him was exactly what he had expected.

Bonnie was lying on the bed while her chest was rising and sinking as if someone was using a pair of bellows to pump air into her before sucking it all out again.

Davina was sitting with her knees raised to her chin on the plush chair behind the bed simply staring at the unconscious witch. Josh must have been pacing because he was standing in the middle of the room.

"I just wanted to inquire if everything is fine in here." Elijah asked looking around.

Davina nodded with sad eyes. She licked her lip and Elijah waited for what she had to say. Her voice was so low that it could have been easily mistaken for the squeak of a mouse.

"I don't think I can do anything for her."

Elijah smiled sympathetically at her. "Do not worry about it. We will find a way to wake her up. It is not your responsibility."

He stepped closer to the bed and looked at Bonnie's face. She really looked as if she was about to open her eyes. Elijah squinted when he thought that her cheek had twitched. He narrowed his eyes and waited. But it didn't happen again. He had probably imagined it.

Meanwhile Josh threw a look at Davina and nodded at Elijah.

Davina bit her cheek looking at Josh and shaking her head slowly, but Josh nodded at her.

Her eyes widened when Josh's mouth opened and the words tumbled out of his mouth.

"Elijah." The original straightened and looked at Josh who nodded at Davina. "Davina wants to tell you something."

Elijah looked at Davina who seemed to sink even deeper into the chair as if it was about to swallow her up and make her disappear. She was obviously still too shy and distrustful. Small wonder, Elijah thought because he knew that trust had to be earned and no one had given her much reason to trust any of them.

"What do you want to tell me, Davina?"

She took a deep breath and thought for the right words. They came easier off her tongue than she had thought and she only stuttered every fifth word or so.

Elijah was silently listening to her and even though she didn't believe in her words he was sure that they held some truth and alarm bells started to go off in his head.

He stretched out his hand and motioned for her to come forward. "Come with me, please. We are going to tell my brother what you just told me."

"But…" Panic spread in Davina's eyes, but Elijah shook his head.

"No need to be afraid. He will not harm you for the information but will be rather grateful. I will promise you that. He will not harm you."

"Come on, Davina. I'll be there with you." Josh told her and held out his hand.

"Please." Elijah said silently.

Davina's chest rose just like Bonnie's did and she finally nodded. She took Josh's hand and Elijah smiled at her thankfully. He opened the door for her gallantly and followed the two into the hall.

As soon as the door closed and the three figures had disappeared around the corner, another figure detached himself from the dark shadows and silently sneaked into the room that the others had just left. It was as if a magnet was drawing him there telling him that he shouldn't leave her alone right now.

* * *

><p>"Niklaus."<p>

Klaus turned around to face his older brother.

Elijah stood on the threshold with Davina in front of him. His hand lay protectively on her shoulder. The vampire Joshua lurked behind Elijah and kept watch over the scene. Klaus frowned at the image in front of him.

"Davina wants to tell you something." Elijah said and squeezed her shoulder lightly. Klaus' eyes lowered to the witch's face. Davina bit her lips and looked with big fretful eyes at the hybrid. She knew that he was worse than the others. That he was the one one needed to be really afraid of. No, not afraid but terrified.

Klaus came closer and Davina seemed to petrify like a mouse in front of a predator. However, while the brown mouse could merge with the brown background she couldn't merge with anything. She was visibly in the open and at his mercy.

Elijah nudged the girl. "Tell him what you told me." His voice was reassuring and calm.

Davina gulped down and Klaus had to admit that he enjoyed watching her fear. It was a long time ago that someone had actually quivered before him in fear and he couldn't help the allure that he felt. It felt like the old days when he hadn't pardoned anyone; especially not those who were weak and scared. It was nice to know that he still had it in him, that he still could make people quake with fear even when it was just a girl who didn't know how much power she held in herself.

Klaus folded his hands behind his back and waited looking down at her.

Davina's finger tipped incessantly against her thigh telling him that the girl was already beyond afraid of him. Good.

"Well?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"I…think I… that I…"

"That you what, sweetheart?" Klaus purred menacingly and took a step closer.

Davina chocked on her words but when she stepped back to escape she bumped right into Elijah and suddenly there was no air left to breathe. She started to gasp for air panic-fuelled. Sounding like an animal.

"Niklaus!" Elijah scolded him and Klaus chuckled delightfully taking a few steps back again to give the girl some air. He was enjoying himself a bit too much for Elijah's taste.

"She knows where Caroline is." Josh suddenly piped up in the background to help his friend out.

Klaus' grin faded immediately and he stepped closer when he heard her name. His face was suddenly a mask of utter seriousness.

"What?" He whispered.

He was about to step right in front of Davina again when Elijah raised his eyebrows at his brother and Klaus huffed. Sometimes the two of them simply understood each other without any words.

He remained where he was and looked right at Davina. "Tell me what you know and I promise you that I will not harm you. Now, where is Caroline?"

Davina swallowed and hoped that her voice wouldn't fail her. "I…I am not sure, but there is this legend, that says when a witch dies her powers travel back into the earth if they are not claimed and the ghost of the witch moves to the place that she or her family called home in order to protect it. There is a grand family residence of the Deveraux's at the outskirts of town."

"It would be a perfectly protected place. I don't know if the legends are true, but it is a possibility, don't you think?" Elijah asked and indeed he saw a tiny spark of hope linger inside of Klaus' eyes.

He nodded.


	27. With Me

_Hey guys, I know I took my time with this chapter, but I hope that I will have the next one ready again after only one week.  
>It might be the last one before the epilogue, so wait and see!=)<br>It'll be a great reunion!=)_

_Thank you again for the lovely support! You guys are amazing!=)_

_Title: With Me - Sum 41  
><em>

* * *

><p>Klaus stared at the marked spot on the map in front of him.<p>

He had spread a huge map that showed all of New Orleans on his writing desk in the study to study every corner of his city. It covered the whole table and still hung down by the edges. The paper looked worn and crumpled at the edges. He stared wordlessly at a spot on the outskirts of town where Davina had pointed out Sophie's spirit would linger to protect the mansion of her ancestors.

He couldn't help himself but study the map over and over again and consider every access road and hidden passages that led to and from the house. He was sure that the images had burned themselves into his brain by now.

It was highly possible that Caroline was there and they needed to be prepared to get her out of there safely. He would not leave anything to chance. Not when it was about her safety and not when he wanted her back so desperately. He scolded himself for loving her so much but he couldn't help it. All he could do was to hope that this wasn't the prize he had to pay for all his deeds.

His fingers pressed against the bridge of his nose. He hated this helplessness. He hated to have to wait when he would rather storm in there himself and get things done as quickly as possible.

But he couldn't risk it.

The paper suddenly crackled as if a puff of wind had disturbed it. Klaus frowned at the edges that hung off the table. There was neither a window nor a door open in this house that could make the paper move. Everything was silent and windless.

His eyes wandered back to the Deveraux property on the map. He sighed tiredly.

But there it was again and this time the map moved visibly. The edges moved from side to side, up and down, as if someone had hung onto a clothes line to dry. He felt the wind rush around his head and it was as if the weather had changed only that it was inside of the house instead of outside.

Klaus tensed and looked around trying to figure out who was causing this disruption.

It reeked of magic.

Was it already the coven?

They weren't ready yet.

His thoughts raced through his mind along with the wind in the room. They weren't ready to face the coven. His whole body clenched and he already thought about every scenario that he could come up with.

What would be the worst case scenario?

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked storming into the room.

Klaus remained silent and tried to catch whatever ghost was sweeping through the room.

Rebekah's curls bounced up and down with the wind that picked up a bit and it was almost as if a thunderstorm was about to form itself in the middle of the study.

Lose papers started to swirl around their heads and it was almost as if the walls started to tremble too. The books threatened to fly out of the shelves and join the papers in the air. Rebekah started to feel cold and became anxious. There was definitely something in the air. Something electrifying that let her hair stand up at the edges.

Stefan and Elena entered the room as well and Damon joined them from the other side.

"What is going here?" Elena asked frightened.

The windows and doors burst suddenly open with a loud bang as if the whole house just exploded.

There was a cackling sound above the wind and it sounded like an animal.

Klaus had goose bumps on his arms. "What is this?" He muttered his voice dripping of hostility.

The sound grew louder and then they realised what it was.

Laughter.

Someone was laughing in a high pitched uncomfortable manner.

Everyone looked around but there was no one to be seen.

The lights flickered and the nails in the wood creaked.

All of a sudden, as if some had flipped a switch, the wind stopped and everything was still again.

Everything that had been in the air only a second before dropped, fell or sailed gently onto the ground. Elena and Rebekah pushed their hair out of their faces.

It was as silent as if they were in the middle of the storm; in the centre of a hurricane.

"Gotta love the weather of the south! It is so unpredictable, don't you think?"

Elena screamed and jumped away from the girl who was suddenly standing next to her.

Everyone looked at her in surprise, because no one had seen her come in. It was as if she had just manifested out of thin air.

"I love this! It's always the same! Like a bunch of squirrels!" She grinned.

Her clothes were as extravagant as her hair that was piled up on her head in an untidy bun. She had pearls and feathers braided into it and it looked kind of wild. Her clothes didn't really fit together at all. She wore a black corset that defined her thin body. Pink and blue ribbons hung down from it and her short pleated skirt was red and green. Her tights were torn and her black boots and long black coat reminded highly of a dark queen.

Another similar looking girl walked through the door examining the house in a condescending manner. If it weren't for the different colours and accessories in her outward appearances no would have been able to tell them apart.

"It's like a rabbit's hole in here, Rona. Look at all the little things." Her tone was far less cheerful than her sister's. She wrinkled her nose disgustedly.

"The SinLuna twins I presume." Klaus said regally and straightened his back while he folded his hands behind his back to make it obvious that he was in authority here.

There was the cackling laughter again.

"Uh, I think they expected us, don't you?" The one called Rona, who had appeared first, asked her sister and walked over to jump onto the desk right on top of the map without bothering about it. Klaus scowled.

"Do you think we are late?" The other one asked bored and her tone implied that she couldn't care less. She was still examining the room. There was something very peculiar about them.

"I noticed that the wind changed direction." Kol said when he entered the room now.

"Aw, look at the little toad. He didn't change a bit." Rona called out in a high pitched voice.

"I take it that you didn't either." He replied cockily.

Rona flipped a few lose strands of hair behind her shoulder. "Not much." She looked amused at everyone and stopped at Klaus. Her eyes glowed when she looked him up and down. "Your brother is just like you described him, isn't he Mona?"

"A bit better looking I'd say." Mona answered but didn't look up from the book in her hand. She said it with the tone from before that seemed to be her trade mark. A tone that seemed to be always indifferent in opposite to her sister's who sounded always a tad too cheerful and excited.

"Maybe." Rona licked her lips. "There's something infernal about him, don't you agree?"

"Certainly." Mona said but again she didn't look up from the book in her hand.

Klaus pulled her lips into a tight grin not at all as much amused as they were. "Well, that's cut the pleasantries and come straight to the point, shall we?"

Rebekah scrutinized the two from head to toe. "You two are dark witches?" She sounded not convinced since these witches were a tad too peculiar and cliché.

"The darkest, little fox." Rona replied who seemed to have a penchant for animals, both of them that was. Mona shut the book loudly and put it back onto the shelf.

"So." She circled Kol and let a finger trail over his shoulder blades. "A little birdy told us that you need a favour. The last one if I counted correctly."

"You did, darling." Kol nodded.

Damon pulled a face thinking about all the things that such a witch could do for him and here Kol was giving his last favour for a brother he officially hated and who would dagger him again in about 5 years.

Little did Damon know or maybe he just didn't want to understand it. He only saw what was on the outside and not what was hidden deep down under the shell.

"Actually." Kol started and looked at Klaus who had been surprisingly quiet instead of impatiently grabbing someone's throat. "My brother needs the favour."

Klaus bit on the inside of his cheek and stared right back at Kol.

All those years he had never ever appreciated his family for what they were. He had tried to control them which hadn't worked and so he had daggered them to keep them with him by force and protect them. Since he had another purpose in his life he wasn't so self centred anymore and suddenly he wasn't so afraid of losing them anymore.

He wasn't afraid anymore of ending up alone. He had given his family some space and since then everything had worked better between them than it ever had when Klaus never thought that it would. He had always thought they would leave him the minute they got the chance, but they didn't.

They stayed.

With his hands behind his back he stepped forward.

"Yes, that is right. I do need a favour. A coven of witches has something that belongs to me and I have something they require for an unfinished spell that is to wipe out the vampire race. We have reasons to believe that they are working together with a pack of wolves. Now, they will need their witch by tomorrow and I can't have that."

"You mean the little toad you keep upstairs with the poor sleeping rabbit." Rona asked referring to Davina and Bonnie. She seemed to listen to something upstairs while everyone hesitated.

How did she know that?

"She has an awful lot of power, doesn't she Mona?"

"Mh." Mona just said looking at her nails.

"Poor little toad." Rona repeated and Klaus gave Kol a look.

Kol grinned smugly and shrugged. As eccentric as the two witches were they were very powerful because they had access to black magic and weren't afraid to use it.

"However, we are preparing for a fight and I want you to spell us and our alliances against magical headaches and certain other small spells." Klaus continued keeping his attitude.

Rona nodded. "We could do that, couldn't we Mona?" She licked her lips and bend backwards to expose her showing provocative cleavage. "Is there something in it for us?" She asked flirtatiously.

Klaus quirked one eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "I thought this was a favour?"

"Forget it Rona, we are here for saving his girl." Mona said with her bored tone.

Rona straightened again and looked confused. "We are saving his girl? Oh." She shrugged and pulled her coat back up that had slid down her shoulders. "Oh well, poor toad."

Klaus looked again at Kol who was still grinning. The younger one had warned him about their eccentricity, but Klaus had never thought that any of them would try to hit on him.

The door opened and Elijah and Marcel strode into the room followed by some of his vampires.

"Oh my rabbit! Mona, do you see what I see?"

"The oldest one of them." Mona shrugged.

Elijah looked around confused and Klaus rolled his eyes at him waving a hand that practically said: Don't even ask!

"Are those the witches who are going to help us?" Marcel asked.

"Oh Mona! He doesn't trust us." Rona wailed.

Mona shook her head and sighed overdramatically. "Rats!"

"You have to excuse Marcel. He hasn't got the best record with witches. I assume that you already know why we asked you to come here? Now, I hope that you will consider helping us." Elijah asked politely.

Suddenly the witches focused on him. They squinted their eyes and it was creepy how similar they suddenly looked like. Rona hopped off the table and walked up to the oldest original. Her sister did the same and both of them walked up to Elijah circling him.

Everyone stared at them and wondered about their strange behaviour. Klaus crossed his arms grimly.

"Do you feel that?" Mona asked her sister.

"I know! So many colours and swirls."

"Like a sandy desert."

"Or a snowy mountain."

Damon groaned. "Oh come on! Did the black magic mess with your brains or something? Is every black witch like you?"

They shot him a dismissive look.

Mona scrunched up her nose then she raised her hand and snipped her fingers into his direction.

All of a sudden Damon simply dropped unconsciously to the floor.

"Damon!" Elena shrieked and knelt down beside him.

Klaus' face suddenly split into a wide grin and he looked very impressed. He put a finger to his lips as if he had to stop himself from chuckling.

Rona shot Marcel a glance and he widened his eyes before he as well dropped after a snap of her fingers. "Infidel!" She said before she turned back to Elijah who was still looking at them as politely as before.

Rona tilted her head and smiled lightly at him apparently she liked what she saw. "We will help you, right Mona?"

"Well, we owe this one toad, don't we?" She asked and pointed at Kol.

* * *

><p>Everything was dark and quiet around town. It was almost as if the weather knew that there was a storm about to break loose and it darkened the sky with its black clouds.<p>

Even the humans seemed to notice the change in the atmosphere and no one was wandering through the streets. It was a strange magical day and the air was sizzling. It was hot despite the growing rain clouds and the thunder rolling in the background.

Tiana looked up to the sky and thought that she would already see how the rain would open the gates and flood the whole town but it stayed dry for now.

"The witches are scared." Mariah said and Tiana looked around and indeed their faces were warily turned up towards the sky. They looked around town as if they were expecting to find their ancestors staring back at them from behind a corner or from out of a window.

"Everything will go according to plan." She decided.

"What about the vampire you held hostage?"

"Not a problem any longer." Tiana grinned wickedly. "I took care of her."

"We need to kill Davina soon or Larron will die and the virus with him."

Tiana nodded in agreement and she was the slightest bit worried.

There was a shuffling of feet around them that was almost drowned out by the rustling wind in the leaves. If there weren't so many feet tripping on the ground you wouldn't have noticed them without any problems.

Cortez appeared first. He led his pack silently towards the witches.

Some had not wanted to come and get involved in vampire's business. They had fought and argued about it, but in the end they were a pack bound by loyalty to their alpha.

The two groups stood in front of each other now. They were meeting in front of the church of St. Luis a sacred place that would grant the witches the power they needed.

He crossed his arms. "Witch." He said rudely.

Tiana pursed her lips scrunching up her nose arrogantly. "You came."

"Just to be clear, we only want our wolf back."

"Fair enough." She replied. "It will cause enough distraction for us to get our witch out. That's all we want."

"But we demand one thing." Cortez continued.

She arched her eyebrows.

"Protection. We want you to provide us with some protection spells."

She looked into the determined faces of the wolves behind him and she knew that they wouldn't budge on that.

"Fine." She decided to grant the pack their wishes. No point in denying it anyway.

"It is time for us to move forward." Mariah said stepping towards them and looking concerned at the dark clouds.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

><p>The SinLuna twins stood in a circle in the middle of the room and chanted words in an old unfamiliar language. Their joined hands seemed to tremble with every spark of magic that circulated through their bodies. The whole room had dropped drastically in temperature and Elena wondered if it was because they were using black magic.<p>

She shivered and looked nervously around. Everyone was deeply concentrated on what the witches were chanting. Especially Klaus and Kol who had the most knowledge about spells were listening intently to the strange words. Elena didn't understand anything at all but the fact that it was black magic was making her slightly nervous and she understood that most of the supernatural beings didn't want to have anything to do with black magic.

Marcel vampires had joined them, well those who were still alive and who hadn't fled the city. Some had decided to rather settle down elsewhere, where they could live and enjoy their eternity in peace.

Suddenly there was a rush of energy flowing through her veins and she felt strangely vitalised. The magic seeped into every pore and trickled over her whole body like cold fingers. She shivered and trembled.

The chanting went on while every vampire drew in sharp breaths feeling the same goose bumps that Elena did. It was consuming and seemed to enter the skin to settle and rush through every vein in the body. Elena was afraid that she would drown, she expected her lungs to give up, but nothing like that happened. She could steadily draw breath after breath.

Finally the witches lowered their voices and opened their eyes.

They were eerily shining with a strange light shade of blue; as if there was a fire glowing within their bodies. It looked almost cat like and Elena took the smallest step back. It was creepy because even though they stared at each other they didn't seem to actually see anything.

But then they blinked and everything was normal again.

The sisters grinned spookily like Cheshire cats.

"Done." Mona said to no one in particular and dropped her sister Rona's hands.

"Wasn't that refreshing?" Rona sighed happily and drew in a loud deep breath. "I love those waterfalls all over you."

"That's it?" Marcel asked.

"What did you expect?" Kol retorted. "Smoke and lightning?"

Marcel squinted irritated. "I don't trust them to not curse any of us." He mumbled and Klaus flashed into his face.

"Marcellus, I advise you not to doubt my guests or even my authority. You are in debt to me and will do as I say."

Marcel stared angrily at Klaus. He was still pissed off at him because of everything.

Klaus came to his city and tried to subdue him, but Marcel wouldn't simply let him do as he pleases. Klaus was the cause why he had lost his power and a lot of his men. He shouldn't get everything this easily. So Marcel quickly decided to cause some diversion.

"Fine." He said to Klaus and took a step back.

"Don't even think of screwing me over!" Klaus threatened pointing a finger at him.

The hostile atmosphere between them had always been brewing under the surface. They had gotten along for a short while but Klaus simply couldn't forget the anger that he felt at Marcel for taking his city and trying to subdue him. And of course he would never forget who had called Mikael to New Orleans all those years ago.

Klaus shot another pointed look into his direction before he turned around to give his orders to everyone.

So, no one noticed when Marcel slipped out of the room after a while. He snuck down the hallway towards the darker part of the mansion. Klaus won't know what's hit him.

He walked down the stairs silently and opened the door at the end of the dark hallway. The hinges creaked but Marcel hoped that the others were too busy plotting.

Tyler looked up when his cell door opened and Marcel walked into the room.

"Tyler, my friend." Marcel mocked. "How are you doing?"

"What do you want Marcel?" Tyler sneered. His eyes were dark and he was sitting still in a corner of his cell.

Marcel crossed his arms over his chest. "You look like hell." He stated.

Tyler laughed hoarsely. "Right."

Marcel noticed the smell just then. It was faint and he doubted that a human would have been able to smell it but his vampire sense picked it up clearly. He frowned and looked around. It smelled like wet and moulding basement mixed with something rotten. Marcel's glance fell to something in the corner of them room.

Tyler noticed it and became cruel. "Say hi to my friend Hayley." He snarled from his corner that he hadn't left.

Marcel frowned and stepped towards the dark lump in the corner. "She's dead." He stated.

Tyler snorted. "Surprise."

"Klaus?" Marcel guessed and Tyler simply looked at him. He just stared at Marcel without any emotions which was answer enough to the older one.

"It seems as if we still have the same enemy."

"I am going to rip him apart." Tyler mumbled, but he didn't sound that convinced cowering close to the ground.

Marcel knelt down to be on the same level as him and grinned into his face. "I doubt that we manage to do that, but what about causing some diversion?"

"You never get tired of changing sides, do you?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"I always do what is best for me and I get never tired of teaching Klaus a lesson and it seems like you have reason to do that too?"

Tyler looked at him and he knew that Marcel simply wanted to have someone to do his dirty work, but who cared. He had already lost everything he had had. So why not jump to another try?

"What's your plan?"

* * *

><p>Klaus was standing in a corner talking silently to Elijah and Stefan while Rebekah patted Elena's arm comfortingly. Damon stood aside indulging in a drink of fine Bourbon. It was the most arduous part of everything: the wait for the final battle. Kol made sure to watch everyone before he walked up to Mona.<p>

"Hey Mona."

She turned her head towards him and regarded him with tired eyes. "Mh?"

Kol nodded towards the door and started to walk away. Mona understood what he wanted and instead of her superficial boredom her curiosity was piqued which made her follow him outside. The two of them sneaked out of the room and Mona tilted her head at Kol in the hallway.

"What do you want?"

"You know about the witch upstairs." It wasn't a question.

"The Bennett girl? Tragic." She simply said looking towards the staircase.

Kol inhaled and seemed to collect courage.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Mona was disappointed. She had thought that he had something really important to tell her, but apparently it was just about his silly infatuation. "I believe that you ran out of favours, bunny."

Kol sighed. "I am not asking for a favour. I just thought you could tell me what exactly is wrong with her and why I can reach her."

Mona looked up from her fingernails. Suddenly this had become interesting for her.

"You said that you can reach her, right?"

Kol arched an eyebrow and wondered if he had revealed something he shouldn't have. "Yes…" He answered hesitantly.

She crossed her arms and grinned. Her eyes flashed. "Show me."

Kol frowned. "I have to be asleep for that."

"Then why don't we find you a comfortable bed pretty one?" Mona smirked at him from under her dark eyelashes and Kol gulped.

* * *

><p>"There's certainly something in the air." Elijah said when he looked out of the front window.<p>

"They will be here any minute I guess." Klaus said hoping that it was true or he would go and look for them himself any minute now. He looked at Stefan and nodded at him.

Stefan immediately followed him from the room.

"What's going on?"

Klaus gnawed his teeth when he turned around to look at Stefan. "As soon as the wolves are here I need you to go and look for Caroline." He looked intently at him. "Will you do that for me?" He indicated a please with his eyes but he didn't say it out loud.

Stefan took his time to answer and Klaus went on. "I cannot go. It will raise too much attention and I want to be the one who finishes them off." He added darkly.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asked suddenly entering the room. She had noticed that her brother and Stefan had walked from the study and she wanted to know everything that was going on around her.

Klaus looked at his sister briefly and decided quickly. "And you will take Rebekah with you."

"Take me where? Nik what is going on?"

"I need someone to get Caroline while I finish off the wolves." Klaus explained.

Rebekah's face softened while she stepped closer. She knew that deep inside of him he wanted to be the one who would find Caroline, but his sense of duty towards everyone else was too great. He would put everyone at risk if he simply left since he was probably still the great target because he was the strongest and most dangerous one of them all.

"Stefan?" Klaus asked impatiently.

Stefan put his hand onto Klaus' shoulder and nodded. "I will do it."

Klaus seemed the slightest bit relieved. He stretched his hand out and also put it onto Stefan's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend."

Rebekah couldn't help the smile. She was so happy to see her brother and boyfriend like that.

"And I will help him." She reassured her brother. "We will get her out safely, Nik. I promise!"

Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment. They would.

He had always had trust issues, but he would trust them now to do their best.

"I will kill you if you don't." He replied but his tone was not as menacing as it had once been and his eyes didn't look as deadly as they had once looked at everyone.

"I am sure you will." Stefan replied which made Rebekah smile.

Klaus sighed. This had to work.

"Brother." Elijah walked through the door. "They are coming."

Klaus' face immediately transformed into a mask of seriousness. He nodded and turned to Rebekah and Stefan.

"Go!" Klaus urged and ushered his sister towards the backdoor.

Rebekah stopped. "Are you sure you don't need us here?"

Klaus looked angrily at her being back in his hybrid killing mode. "What I need is for you to find Caroline! Now go!"

Elijah immediately knew what was going on and he approved of the plan very much.

Elena appeared behind him. "What's going on back here? There are wolves lining up out front."

Elijah quickly made a decision himself. He put his hand onto her shoulder and led her towards the backdoor. "Elena you will go with Rebekah and Stefan."

"What?"

"They'll get Caroline out, go with them." He said and gently nudged her through the door.

Rebekah quickly grabbed her hand before she flashed away with her.

Klaus frowned at Elijah who shrugged. "They will be safer away from the fighting."

Klaus had to grin realising that his brother didn't find the doppelgänger capable of defending herself.

"Come on, brother, let's break some hearts." Klaus said dangerously.

Elijah answered in his calm indifferent voice: "Why do I believe that you meant that quite literally?"

Klaus' eyes flashed.

* * *

><p>Kol noticed how he drifted off to sleep. The sweet heavy smell of lavender and other herbs took him on their wings and gently tugged him under their covers. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and his lids blinked a few last times before he kept them close.<p>

The scent was still there and in some corner of his mind he knew that it was Mona who was burning some herbs that made him fall asleep.

But someone nudged and shook him.

"Kol!?" He sighed sleepily. Why was someone waking him up when he was to sleep?

"Kol! Open your eyes!" The voice demanded, but his eyelids were so heavy. The voice needed time to travel through his ear and to his brain but when it did, he suddenly jerked awake.

"Finally!" Bonnie complained. "What the hell are you doing?" She was upset and Kol didn't know what was going on. He sat up on the bed where Bonnie was also sitting obviously irritated.

"What do you mean? I thought you'd be happy that I was looking for a way to wake you up!" he complained.

Bonnie scoffed. "Your family is about to start a fight with the werewolves and you should be with them! They need you!"

"Aw, this is so sweet!" Mona suddenly piped up.

She was sitting on the desk behind them. One leg draped artistically over the other.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked and scrunched up her nose. Mona was a black witch and she wasn't really fond of her. Black magic was dangerous and there were always consequences for using it.

Mona jumped off the table. "I am visiting your sweetheart's dreams. He's sweet don't you think?"

Bonnie frowned and made a disgusted face.

"She might be able to help you." Kol said.

"She uses black magic!" Bonnie countered not happy at all.

* * *

><p>They watched how they came closer and closer and as if this was the cue heaven opened up the floodgates. It started raining cats and dogs and as a human you could hardly see through the veil of wet rain pouring down on New Orleans.<p>

Klaus looked at Elijah who nodded and the two of them stepped onto the front porch waiting for them. The other vampires followed them and they build up their own line.

Cortez held up a hand and motioned for his pack to stop. They did and stared angrily at the vampires who did the same.

"Hybrid!" Cortez yelled. "I believe that you have something that belongs to us."

"I think the same applies to you!" Klaus answered loudly over the rain.

"Give us Hayley and we will retreat and let the witches deal with you!" He tried to bargain.

Klaus laughed. "Sorry, mate, you're a tad too late for that."

"What do you mean?"

Klaus transformed into his hybrid face and his eyes flashed yellow. He wanted to give them a proper beating for siding with the witches in the first place and for everything that had let to this. He wanted to rage like in the good old days to let some steam off.

"I killed her." He smirked.

Cortez stared angrily at him before he started to roar and flash forward.

The witches had given them some extra strength which came in handy now.

Klaus smiled and waited for the rest to follow.

* * *

><p>Tyler couldn't get to Klaus or Caroline at the moment. He knew that.<p>

But he could take a detour.

What would they be without their lovely white witch Bonnie Bennett?

She was useless at the moment anyway. So where was the harm?

She was as good as dead and she had screwed him over once too much. It was too bad that she chose the wrong side. Caroline would be devastated without her and Klaus wouldn't have a truly reliable witch anymore which meant that for him it was a win win situation.

Tyler sneaked upstairs to Bonnie's room. There were no guards around here. None of Marcel's vampires which made Tyler smile at their stupidity.

Everyone was engaged in the fight downstairs so no one noticed what was going on in this part of the house.

Crashing noises and screams travelled upstairs but Tyler didn't pay attention.

He gently pushed the door open. It was almost too easy.

Davina and Josh shot up from there sitting positions when they noticed that someone was standing on the threshold.

"Look who's here?" Tyler sneered and grinned closing the door behind him.

Davina looked fretfully at him while Josh tried to put on a menacing face. He stepped in front of Davina protectively. "What do you want Tyler?"

Tyler stepped closer and Josh and Davina took a step back. "What I want?"

He flashed his fangs at them. "Revenge!"

And then he lunged forward.

* * *

><p>Bonnie suddenly gasped and her hands flew up to her throat.<p>

"Bonnie?" Kol asked.

Her mouth opened in a soundless scream. She choked and grabbed her throat tightly.

Mona narrowed her eyes.

Kol put his hand onto her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Bonnie gasped and choked and she didn't seem to get any air. Her lips turned slightly blue.

She opened and closed her mouth like a fish without water without being able to speak.

"Some…something's wrong." She whispered hoarsely. Her breath came out in desperate rasps.

Something was blocking her wind pipe and Kol searched for anything that he could do but there wasn't anything. Nothing visible seemed to be wrong with Bonnie and he didn't know what to do. And a strange feeling settled inside of his stomach and crept through his veins.

Something that he had never felt before.

White hot panic.

"Find my body." Bonnie mouthed and she flickered as if she was only a hologram that was projected in the room.

Kol opened his eyes and sat up on his bed. His heart was hammering like a machine gun.

He widened his eyes and felt as if he couldn't breathe. "Bonnie!"

She was still struggling and her image flickered again and through all the panic Kol forced his body to move.

A gush of wind was all that he left behind when he flashed from the room and down the hall.

The door splintered and burst under his strength because he didn't bother opening it but simply ran through it.

His fangs dropped and he snarled dangerously when he watched what was going on.

Tyler was bending over Bonnie's body cutting off her wind pipe with his bare hands.

Kol snarled and his eyes flashed red.

He jumped and threw Tyler against a wall.

The hybrid snarled back at him, but Kol moved too fast for him the moment of surprise on his side. He pulled his hand back as if he wanted to punch him, but a second later his fingers were clutched around his main arteries and with a swift move he pulled away again.

Tyler had no time to react at all and his body dropped to the floor before he even knew what was happening.

Kol stared at the heart in his hand and scrunched up his nose.

He dropped the heart and rushed back to the witch on the bed to see if she was still alive.

He laid his ear close to her face and listened to her shallow breathing. He sighed in relief and suddenly the panicky feeling he had felt disappeared. He shook his head. "I am so screwed!" he mumbled and Mona replied from behind him. "Yes, you are."

She leaned against the wall and nodded towards the kids on the floor.

Josh was lying in a pool of blood and Davina who had obviously been unconscious slowly started to move.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Davina felt odd. Her whole body had been in pain only one minute ago but now it was suddenly tingling and she felt as if there was something pushing her forward. Her head started to ache.<p>

Am I dying? She wondered. Was this what dying felt like?

The powers she held within her started to move like snakes inside of her. They spread through all of her veins and travelled through her whole body. It became more and more difficult to concentrate. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. It was as if a huge bubble materialised around her. She couldn't hear properly anymore and she was so tired that she suddenly just fell asleep.

She was pretty sure that the hybrid killed her.

Josh groaned and the pain that hit his body when he moved was excruciating. He felt the venom travel through his veins and spread all over his body. Tyler's venom.

The damn bastard had bit them both when he had stormed into the room to attack Bonnie. Josh gritted his teeth until they hurt but the pain wasn't enough to drown out his burning veins.

He tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurred. He only saw a moving shadow next to him.

"Davina." He mouthed trying to call out for help. She was certainly moving but she didn't seem to notice him on the floor. "Davina." His voice was raw and harsh. He tried to get a look at Davina but he felt that unconsciousness was tugging at his mind. It was about lull him in although the fire was still consuming his whole body.

"Davina." He needed help, but Davina walked straight towards the door and left the room. With one last 'ough' Josh fell into a deep black pool not noticing the two other figures inside of the room.

* * *

><p>Kol simply stared after the girl as if she was mad. She looked with empty eyes in front of her and walked through the door not noticing anything that was going on around her.<p>

The other vampire Josh had simply fallen unconscious again but Kol could see that his body was shivering from the hybrid bite Tyler had inflicted.

"What the bloody hell?"

"She's under a calling spell." Mona explained but didn't do anything to help. She simply played the role as spectator.

Kol shot up from the bed. "The witches are calling her! Damn it!" He raced after her and Mona grinned.

This was going to be fun after all!


	28. Black And Gold

_Thank you so much for your reviews and your kind words!=) They are really motivating!_

_Now, as far as I have planned it there will be one other chapter after this one, but who knows...(whatever you like);)  
>I wanted to post that chapter with this one, so before I go on holiday, but I don't think I will be able to do that...sorry, but the quality would have probably suffered, so you have to wait a little longer for the real juicy stuff;)^^<br>_

_Enjoy and I hope that you like it!=)  
><em>

_Title: Black And Gold - Sam Sparro  
><em>

* * *

><p>Rona was sitting with her legs crossed on top of one of the many book shelves enjoying the show from high up above. The shelf wobbled now and then but she was everything but anxious about falling down with the whole damn thing. She smiled with pursed lips when another werewolf flew through the air and crashed into the far wall like a stone.<p>

She simply sat atop of her look-out and watched the bloodshed beneath her.

It wasn't her bloody battle, but she was too curious to leave, so she just stayed and watched as if it was a football match.

And who said anyway that she couldn't have a bit of fun?

Klaus was just towering over one of their enemies. He raised his hand and was about to rip his throat out when the wolf suddenly slid away from him as if invisible fingers had grabbed his ankles. His fingers clawed at the wooden floor and left bloody trails. His screams echoed through the room but they ebbed away when he suddenly sailed right out of the window. The glass had long broken which left only the frame that was adorned with sharp remaining pieces of glass in the corners.

Klaus' yellow eyes covered the room quickly and they stopped at Rona who was smirking at him from her position above him. Her eyes flashed and she winked ever so slightly.

Klaus growled and showed his teeth, but he had no time to show her what he thought about people getting involved in his business. He didn't trust the black witch.

Another enemy hurled himself at the hybrid and he flew around burying his hand inside of his chest. At the same time, however, he felt a stinging pain at the side of his neck and he screamed out loud. The fangs chewed through his throat and Klaus had to let go of the other one in his hand to concentrate on the one that clung to his throat, but not without taking the beating heart of the first attacker with him.

He clawed at the foe on his back and tried to get the teeth that really hurt right now away from him. The white small knives were deeply buried within his skin and punctured his artery. He felt how the blood left his veins in a small sticky wet river. Klaus roared in pain and struggled with his attacker.

But suddenly he was torn away from him and the ripping sound indicated that he took a juicy piece of flesh with him.

"Niklaus!" Elijah knelt down beside his brother sounding very worried.

Klaus' hand tried to cover the huge flesh wound on his neck but the blood flow didn't stop.

Elijah's eyes examined the wound. They had to dodge a flying body that would have hit them if Elijah hadn't pulled Klaus out of the way.

"You need blood!" He said.

"I am fine." Klaus snarled and was already looking for a new victim, but Elijah shook his head.

"The wound is too big! You will bleed out!"

"Why the hell are they so strong?" Klaus said frustrated. "This should have been easy!"

Elijah looked at the destruction around him. "Unless I am very much mistaken I believe they have help from the witches."

Klaus snarled at Rona who shrugged. She didn't have anything to do with it.

"Come on, brother. You need the blood!"

Reluctantly Klaus let Elijah take him from the room.

Another wolf tumbled into their way and Elijah didn't hesitate long before he broke his neck.

Out of the corners of his eyes he saw how Marcel and Damon finished another one of them, but somehow there were still a lot of them as if they kept coming back.

They were in the hallway when Kol suddenly crossed their way.

"What is going on?" Elijah asked seeing Kol's distraught face.

"The witches are calling Davina." He explained and motioned to the open front door where Davina was silently walking away from the battle field as easily as pulling a zipper up without anyone noticing.

Kol was about to flash after her when Klaus held him back. "I'll come with you."

Elijah flashed away but returned only a second later with a blood bag in his hand. "Here. Go! We'll have everything under control here!"

"What are you waiting for?"

Klaus turned around and wondered how long Mona had already been standing there examining her cracked nail polish. He nodded at Elijah and flashed away with Kol.

* * *

><p>Klaus threw the empty blood bag carelessly behind him. His fangs pulsated with his venom and he felt how the large wound was closing up again. The pain eased and disappeared soon.<p>

"What happened?" He asked Kol darkly while they snuck after Davina through the darkness always aware of every eye that could watch them from behind a window or a dead street corner. They mustn't let anyone see them.

"Tyler Lockwood escaped and tried to kill Bonnie. That's when Davina suddenly started to just walk right out of the house in front of all of your noses."

Klaus was focused on another name right now though. "Tyler Lockwood?" He snarled and his fangs wanted to rip something apart. "How did he escape?"

Kol shrugged. "No idea, but he won't bother anyone anymore."

Klaus squinted.

"Sorry, Nik, for taking your revenge away from you." He smirked devilishly.

Klaus tilted his head. "You killed him."

"Caroline will forgive me eventually for saving her best friend." He said vamp speeding behind another corner so they wouldn't lose Davina.

Klaus stared after his little brother and he didn't know if he should be angry, because he had done what he himself hadn't yet managed to do or if he was impressed, because he had simply gone through with it. And he realised that a few years ago he would have done it just like Kol. He would have just done it without any second thoughts. And he finally had to admit to himself that he was slowly losing his touch.

He sighed.

But then again Kol had too, because he had just protected Bonnie, someone else besides himself.

He joined his little brother behind a bush and they watched how Davina made her way through the square in front of the St. Luiz Church where a few people were standing in a circle.

The coven.

* * *

><p>They snuck up to the dark mansion.<p>

"It's totally dark. Are we sure that she is here?"

"No, we aren't, but we need to try." Rebekah said. "My brother will dagger me if I screw this up. And I guess Elijah will even help him." She murmured.

Stefan placed his hand onto her shoulder. "We'll find her. And if we have to run for a lifetime." He added the cruel joke silently.

She smirked at him, but went immediately back to concentrate on the mission.

"We have to be careful." Elena whispered and Rebekah rolled her eyes. Really? How did she come to that brilliant conclusion?

While they flashed over the dark grass they kept their eyes fixed on the house in case anything was going to show, but it stayed dark and quiet like a grand dark fortress.

Rebekah was the first one at the door. She looked at Stefan before she pushed it open.

Nothing happened.

She put one foot carefully into the hallway waiting for something to happen. A lighting, a roll of thunder or anything else, but everything stayed quiet.

The three of them stood in the entrance hall and listened to anything, but there was still nothing to be heard.

"What now?" Elena asked.

"Do you feel that?" Stefan asked.

"That would be the spirits."

"Those black witches did a really good job with the protection spells." Elena said.

"Didn't they leave anyone here?" Rebekah asked.

"They probably thought that the dead spirits would be enough protection." Stefan assumed.

"Poor things." Rebekah laughed.

"How did you get in?" Larron suddenly stood at the staircase.

His hair was grey and there were deep wrinkles around his eyes.

"I assume you are the one who is going to die." Rebekah said condescendingly.

* * *

><p>"Don't you want to do something?" Mona asked and Klaus actually jumped a tad. What the hell!? How did she manage to sneak up on everyone?<p>

Mona smiled. "Don't bother! That's my little secret."

Klaus' face fell and his words stuck in his throat.

The sooner they got rid of these witches again the better!

Kol moved next to him and Klaus noticed that he was about to become really nervous, because Davina had reached the coven.

"Nik, what do we do? We cannot let anything happen to her, you know that!"

Klaus gnawed his teeth. "Come on then." He stood up and took a step into the open. "We'll try to stop them at whatever cost!"

He was still wearing his hybrid face which seemed to have become a vital part of him tonight.

Tiana addressed the girl. "Welcome sister."

Davina blinked and her eyes cleared. She looked around and started to scream with panic. Her piercing scream went through flesh and bone and everyone would have loved to turn it out. It was excruciating like when someone dragged his nails over a blackboard. It made your teeth ache.

"Do not fear us child!" Another witch said. "Everything will be fine!"

"No!" Davina screamed and wanted to run away but her legs didn't obey her.

"Well, well if this aren't the wicked witches of the west!" Klaus announced his presence.

The witches turned around to face him. Their expression showed surprise and maybe even a little fear.

"Now, why don't you give me my witch back without making a fuss about it?" Klaus asked menacingly and glowered at them.

"You have no business here, hybrid! She is ours!"

Klaus growled at them and wanted to flash forward to grab Davina and get out of there, but he couldn't move. It was as if his body was frozen covered in a thick coat of ice.

The witches smiled, but one spoke out sounding worried: "They are strongly tight to black magic! Can't you feel it, sisters?"

Klaus suddenly noticed how small parts of his body burned up and he was able to move again ever so slightly. As if the black magic within him was melting the ice around him.

"Our spells cannot hold them for long! We need to hurry!" She continued and went quickly back to the spell that they had to pull through.

All of them joined hands and started to chant while Davina cried out loud holding her head.

* * *

><p>They felt the spirits floating around them but due to the protection spells they couldn't harm them.<p>

The vampire, Larron, who was still standing on the stairs presented a strange sight in Rebekah's eyes for in her long life she had never seen someone like him. His hair had turned almost white and he looked like an old man. Maybe like someone's grandfather, however, while every grandfather usually had something nice and warm around them, his eyes looked strangely cold at them.

Rebekah's face pulled into angry lines.

"How did you get in?" Larron repeated and was certainly disturbed since the witches had told him that they had spelled the place with heavy protection charms and that their dead ancestors would also protect the place.

"That's the beauty about black magic I guess. Sometimes it is just stronger than white one." Rebekah answered.

"I wouldn't be so confident of victory yet." Larron said and at almost the same moment something wooshed behind them and Elena suddenly screamed out loud.

One of the pack members had sunk his teeth into her neck and blood trickled down from the wounds that he inflicted on her. Rebekah flashed to tore him away from her while Stefan flashed towards Larron but his way was cut off by another man.

The one who had his teeth in Elena bit down even harder and Elena clawed desperately on his head but he would not let go. He snapped her neck when Rebekah hurled herself at him.

She pushed him off the other vampire and the wolf crashed into a wall. Rebekah didn't hesitate but used his moment of weakness to snap his neck and thus end his life.

Stefan was meanwhile circling the other one. They glared at each other while going around in a circle always ready to jump at the other.

Rebekah grabbed one of the lamps that stood on the tables and cupboards around the room.

Stefan focused on the wolf who snarled. Just when he jumped Stefan stepped out of the way and Rebekah was there pointing the lamp at the flying pack member who fell right into the weapon. He cried out when the lamp bore into his chest and came out on the other side of him again.

A breaking sound echoed through the room and the next thing Larron knew was that he was pinned down onto the ground with a chair leg pointing right at his heart. Stefan's face was angrily towering above him.

"Where is Caroline?" Stefan asked while he held the broken piece of furniture against his chest.

Larron grinned.

"Where is she?" He repeated.

"Caroline!?" Rebekah called but didn't get an answer.

"Oh she will neither be able to hear nor answer you."

"What did you do to her!?" Stefan yelled and pushed the wood deeper into the body.

"Caroline!" Rebekah called again. She couldn't lose her. Nik would kill all of them. If he had been bad before he would be worse now. Finally, she had gotten her family. Finally! And now it was ripped from her again? Just like that?

"Caroline!"

No, it couldn't be! All she always wanted was her brother back. The one who had comforted her in a stormy night when she had been too afraid to sleep; the one who had given her the wooden toy that she didn't know he had secretly kept; the one who had always protected her from her father and the one who cried so many nights either because of Mikael or because of Tatia.

* * *

><p>Klaus tried to move fast but it was as if someone had pressed the slow motion button on a remote control.<p>

He roared and struggled and Kol did the same next to him. They watched how Davina held her head falling towards her knees.

"No!"

She couldn't die!

The witches chanted and chanted spell after spell.

But suddenly Davina's screams subsided and she raised her head.

Her eyes had turned black and her features were torn into a mask of anger and bitterness.

The witches kept going and Klaus thought this was the end.

That he had failed.

The vampires would be doomed and he would never see his Caroline ever again.

But Davina suddenly started chanting.

Klaus perked up his ears.

What was happening?

The small girl stood up and raised her hands. There were words coming out of her mouth that she had never used before. She hadn't, but someone else had.

"It's not Davina!" Kol confirmed what Klaus thought.

Kol listened intently.

The coven fell to their knees and their bodies started to quiver uncontrollably.

"It's Bonnie!" Kol gasped.

Klaus' jaw dropped.

The girl chanted the words that Bonnie's ghost whispered to her.

"How can she be so strong?" He asked but he knew the answer as soon as he had asked the question out loud. Kol replied anyway.

"She isn't."

"But Davina is. She is using her powers."

Their frozen bodies suddenly burned up and they tumbled forward at the unexpected pull of gravity.

"Now this is the most exciting thing I have seen so far." Mona was back again and grinned sounding for the first time a titbit excited.

"Is this your doing?" Klaus asked.

Mona shrugged. "I might have forgotten to close a door when I left this pretty one's head."She grinned at Kol and trailed her finger over his cheek.

Klaus didn't wait any longer because Bonnie had stopped chanting. He flashed towards the witches who had suddenly started to run. He got to three of them and finished them off before they could go somewhere.

Kol caught her eyes "Bonnie!" He mouthed.

Davina's mouth pulled into a smile before she closed her eyes and fell unconsciously to the floor. Kol flashed forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

He stroked her face but Bonnie was already gone again.

* * *

><p>"Caroline, damn it!" Rebekah flashed aimlessly through the big mansion but she didn't really see where she was going.<p>

Don't be dead! She prayed to whoever was listening to her.

She tried to listen to the noises inside of the house but her own breathing was too loud.

Stefan listened to Rebekah running up and down the floors. He pushed the wood even deeper into the vampire who choked and gurgled up blood.

"Kill me already." He sputtered and Stefan took a deep breath.

"Stefan!" Rebekah suddenly yelled and he looked up to where the voice was coming from. "Stefan!"

Larron grinned viciously remembering his morning like the last movie that you saw when your life was fading away:

_Caroline paced in her room where they had locked her up._

_They hadn't wanted to take any more chances with her and she had lost her only hope of breaking out._

_Damn witch!_

_She tried the door again, but there was an invisible wall in front of it and she simply couldn't break through. It was as invisible as glass but not as breakable as glass._

_Her fist connected painfully with it more than one time in the useless attempt to break free._

_Larron suddenly appeared in front of her and she stepped back. _

_She wondered if he could step through the glass and into the room, but she actually didn't want to know. She didn't want to have him near her ever again. She scowled at him and if looks could kill he'd drop dead right now. She wished he would._

_He shook his head and sighed. "You are not making this any easier, you know, Princess."_

_She scoffed. _

"_Life means so much more when you have a deadline."_

"_It means nothing when you have no one to spend it with." She countered. _

"_We could have worked together. Well, the good news are that you didn't lose your head position. As soon as the spell is finished you will be the first one to profit from it."_

"_You mean I'll be the first who wins a deadly virus? Thanks, I am so thrilled." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm._

"_You should be happy about the fact that the balance will be restored."_

"_You are such a martyr." _

_He shrugged. "I'll be forever the one who wiped out the vampire race."_

_Caroline looked at him with disdain. "Don't I get a last wish?"_

_He grinned amused. "What would that be?"_

"_I want to say good bye to my friends." She demanded determinedly. She was playing with him and he knew it. _

"_I am not sure if that is possible anymore. The wolves should keep them busy at the moment."_

_Caroline wanted to scratch his eyes out of their sockets. She wanted to rip his skin off and burn him on a stake. _

"_I detest you!" She snarled._

_But Larron smiled. "I know." _

_He turned his head when he heard something downstairs and Caroline frowned, because she didn't hear anything, but Larron kept looking towards the stairs. _

_So maybe whoever was there heard her? _

"_Help!" She yelled, but Larron only laughed at her._

"_Oh, don't worry Princess, I am the only one besides the witches who can hear you." He knocked at the glass with his knuckles and indeed it made no sound at all inside of her prison._

"_What?"_

Then his head suddenly lolled to the side and Stefan was a bit surprised to see that he had simply died within only seconds inside of his arms.

* * *

><p>The wolves suddenly stopped in the middle of the fight.<p>

Elijah frowned when all of a sudden a few of them would just drop dead on the spot.

When the others saw what was happening to their friends they dropped everything and started to run out of the house.

Damon got some on their way out though.

"Gotcha!" He grinned.

"What's going on?" One of Marcel's vampires asked.

Elijah looked around. "I have no idea."

Rona suddenly stood next to him and pouted. "Aw, rats. The magic is gone. Poor things. They won't make it long."

"Does that mean something happened to the witches?" Marcel asked.

Rona smiled. "Let's go find out!"

"Kol and Niklaus!" Elijah mumbled and looked towards the door feeling relived. They must have managed to defeat them.

And he smiled despite the bloody mess that his home had become.

* * *

><p>Caroline could see that Rebekah was talking to her but she couldn't hear anything and she was pretty sure that they couldn't hear her either.<p>

Rebekah pressed her hands against the glass and pushed violently, but it was no use. It was a strong spell and Tiana was still alive which meant the spell would hold her there until who knew.

Rebekah turned her head and Caroline saw how her jaw worked, but she couldn't say what was going on out there.

Was it bad or good?

She couldn't see what Rebekah saw, but she desperately wanted to. Stefan appeared and Caroline smiled at him pounding against the barrier. "Stefan!"

"She cannot hear us!" Rebekah called out.

Caroline's look faltered when she noticed that Stefan was caked with blood.

What happened there?

She was nervous but at the same time relieved that they had found her at last.

Rebekah shook her head and turned back to Caroline. "We will get you out of there, hang on!"

She pulled her phone out and tried her brother's number. Maybe they had already defeated those bloody wolves.

Caroline watched Rebekah pulling out her phone. She talked to someone for a minute before she turned back to her and smiled showing her a thumbs up. Caroline returned her smile even though she had no idea what it was about. She was just glad that someone familiar, someone she loved was here with her and surely about to end this bloody nightmare! She would need a treatment at a health resort after this was over!

They just stood there next to each other without being able to talk or touch. Rebekah and Stefan talked and Caroline had the horrible feeling that something really bad had happened by the look on their faces. She was anxious.

Who was hurt?

She knew that someone was. Just: who?

She nibbled at her bottom lip.

"Ugh, I want to get out of here!" She complained.

Rebekah finally turned around to the door and said something and Caroline's skin started to prickle. It went all the way up her arms and left her hair standing on edge. It went down her back and over her legs.

She stepped even closer to the invisible glass and put both of her hands against it.

Rebekah's jaw worked silently but the foreshadowing feelings that ran through her let her hope that her bond was still as much intact as it had ever been.

Then a smile split her face.

"Nik!" She called out and pounded against the wall in front of her. "Niklaus!"

Klaus saw her hitting the invisible barrier and he saw how her mouth opened and closed again, saying something, but he couldn't hear anything. In two large strides he was standing in front of her on the other side of the glass.

Rebekah and Stefan smiled at each other taking at step back. Stefan held out his hand and Rebekah took it without hesitation.

Caroline smiled at Klaus and her eyes watered, but this time it wasn't because she was scared or hurt, this time it was because she was happy.

Her cheeks quivered but she smiled.

She saw how his mouth moved slowly outlining every word. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Klaus searched her none the less for any visible injuries and was only satisfied when he found none.

He slowly pressed his hands against the places where her palms rested. Caroline smiled and wanted so much for him to be able to put his arms around her. She longed for his touch so badly.

He turned his head and Elijah appeared behind him telling him something with a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Caroline yelled and hit the glass. This was so frustrating!

"Niklaus, the wolves have fled. We need to stop this!" Elijah said.

Klaus bit his cheek and nodded. He turned back to Caroline who looked concerned but he shook his head and she understood that it wasn't that serious.

Elijah stepped closer examining Caroline's prison as well. "How do we break the spell?" He asked.

Klaus shook his head. "I have no idea."

Stefan swallowed, because this faintly reminded him of something. A deep hole under the earth and 27 vampires who had been sealed in it for nearly a century and a half. The tomb under Fell's Church in Mystic Falls. He quickly shook that thought off.

"What if we kill the witch?" Elijah asked. "What happened to them anyway?"

"I killed a few off them while the others fled." Klaus gnawed his teeth becoming angry.

He looked at Caroline and for a moment there drank in her features.

Suddenly her eyes focused on something behind him and so he turned around to see what she was seeing.

Rona was striding into the room grinning. "Well, well, so here's where you all ran off to."

"And why are you still here?" Klaus asked fearing that they would never leave again.

"Oh I never start a book without reading the end of it!" She stepped forward to have a closer look at the vampire behind glass. "Oh my rabbit!" She trailed her fingers over the wall and Caroline took a step back.

That girl was kind of creepy, she thought.

"This is so beautifully done!" She tapped against the barrier and pressed her ear against it. "So, that's your girl? Can she hear us?" She asked excitedly.

"Apparently not." Rebekah answered irritated. This was starting to get onto her nerves.

"Rats! This is fascinating!"

"Yeah, well, rest assured that this will end well! Now why don't you go back to where you came from?" Klaus snarled impatiently.

Rona titled her head and looked at him. There was suddenly mischief in her eyes. She showed her teeth. "Or you could ask me for help?"

"Oh, and I am sure that you will want something for that in return, won't you love?" He spit.

"Not that much actually." She smiled and before Klaus could say something else she put her hand around his neck and pulled him close.

Caroline didn't believe her eyes and her mouth dropped open. "Excuse me!? HEY!" She yelled and pounded as strongly against the wall as she could.

Rona crashed her lips to Klaus and held him hostage in a sensual kiss.

Klaus' eyes widened but he couldn't move, as if he was under her spell, quite literary though.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Caroline was hitting hard on the barrier.

Rona smiled into the kiss then she put her hand against the frozen doorway. She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth and suddenly took a step back so Caroline wouldn't fall on top of her.

The wall had mysteriously disappeared from one second to the other and Caroline tumbled right through it when she was about to hit it again.

"What the hell!?"

Klaus could suddenly move again and his arm shot immediately out to steady her.

A shock wave hit both of their bodies the second they touched and Caroline drew in a sharp breath and took a step back. "What the hell?" She repeated but quieter this time.

"A mating bond? Bloody Baboon, you didn't mention that!?" Rona stepped uncomfortably close to Caroline to examine her and Klaus wondered if she was just curious or jealous.

"Yes, we are mated and who the hell are you?" Caroline snapped bravely and took a step back. Klaus grinned proud of her.

"A secret admirer." Rona retorted.

Caroline got defensive. "Look for your own mate!" She snarled wryly and Klaus felt his cheeks burn with pride and joy over her possessiveness. His girl was simply amazing and he had her back.

Elijah had opened his mouth to warn her about Rona's abilities but he closed it again when he saw the mischief back in her eyes and he knew that it was too late. Klaus saw it too and he was about to throw himself between the two of them, because he would never have a black witch lay a hand on Caroline, but his eyes widened with fear when he noticed that he couldn't move yet again.

Rona reached forward.

Klaus' heart pounded wildly, but Caroline didn't notice that Rona could be dangerous, she just stared defiantly back at the black witch whose hand reached out.

And suddenly she pressed her lips against Caroline's.

Everyone watched in surprise and shock.

Caroline couldn't breathe and when Rona pulled back Caroline was too stunt to reply anything. Her lips tingled strangely though.

Rona smiled and licked her lips. "This has been fun! Call me if anyone of you ever ends up alone again."

She waved her hand and walked from the room leaving everyone to stare after her.

Caroline touched her lips absentmindedly. "I was about to give you crap for kissing someone else." She whispered perplexed then turned towards Klaus who crossed his arms.

"And you are allowed to kiss other women?" He mocked and kept a serious face for about two seconds before he broke into a wide smile.

Caroline returned it happily. "Hi." She said and the next thing she knew was that she was securely wrapped inside of his embrace.

Klaus pulled her body close to his and the shock waves returned. They ran high through their bodies and the feeling was exhilarating. There were goose bumps, roller coaster highs and free falls turning all of their guts inside out and back again. So this was why some mates only met every 50 years, because of this rush, this high. Caroline hid her face in his chest and breathed him in. Her nose tingled with the familiar smell and the feeling of home embraced her warmly.

Klaus stroked her hair and pulled back to look at her. "Are you okay?" He cupped her face and his blue eyes were shining.

Caroline grabbed his hands and nodded. She was back! She was really back and his warmth seeped into her flesh and her whole body felt as if she had just been defrosted after a few years of hibernation.

She pulled him close again not wanting to let go and Klaus mirrored her feelings with every cell of his body that practically screamed for her touch with longing.

But someone burst their small bubble.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Brother, what about the wolves?"

Klaus sighed. "Right." As much as he wanted to never ever leave Caroline ever again he had to take care of this. "Love, I need to take care of the rest of the pack."

Caroline mirrored how he was feeling and grimaced, but she nodded. "Okay."

His hands caressed the sides of her neck.

"Don't worry! I will be back soon!" He said and Caroline nodded again.

"Go." She told him because she was sure that he had something vital to do to put a closure to all of this and she wanted to appear brave and independent in front of him.

Klaus stared into her eyes for a moment longer.

He kissed her forehead. "I love you." He mouthed against her skin, before he quickly walked away, because otherwise he was sure that he would have stayed.

"I love you." Caroline repeated.

Elijah smiled at her. He quickly hugged Caroline before he followed his brother.

Rebekah grinned. "It is so good to have you back!"

* * *

><p>Kol was sitting next to Bonnie who was still sleeping.<p>

When Nik had gotten the call from Rebekah that they had found Caroline his brother hadn't spend a single moment longer to bother about the witches but had simply flashed away to go to them. At first Kol wanted to be mad but he had just shrugged it off and picked Davina up who was as light as a feather on his arms. The sky had cleared slightly and he had carried her home in the faint light of the day. The rained had stopped entirely and a few humans were opening their windows to air the sticky houses.

The house looked bad, but he had no time to care right now.

Damon however stopped him in his tracks. "Where the hell is everything? Do I look like your cleaning lady?"

Kol pulled a face. "They are getting Caroline." And his tone implied that he only wanted Damon to shut the hell up.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Salvatore the elder asked but Kol just preceded walking upstairs.

"The Lockwood boy seems to be missing." He called and then muttered to himself. "I hope Elena doesn't have anything to do with that…She wouldn't be so dumb and free him…would she?" He pulled out his phone and tried to call her again, but just like before the call went straight to voicemail.

Kol shook his head irritated.

He kicked Bonnie's door open with his foot.

Davina stirred in his arms and awoke to life again. He sat her down into a plush chair as gently as he was able to.

"Ouch." She held her head.

Kol stole a glance at Bonnie before he flashed out of the room and returned a second later. This time Davina didn't flinch when Kol knelt down in front of her to give her two objects. A bottle of water and a blood bag. "You might want to give this to your friend." He said.

Davina was confused for a second and Kol added. "It's my brother's blood. The only thing that can heal a hybrid bite."

Davina opened her eyes and she finally remembered everything. Josh! He got bitten!

Her head turned to Josh who was lying on the floor shivering and sweating.

Kol meanwhile returned to the bed and as if someone was pulling a string of a marionette he stretched his hand out and put it onto her forehead. Her temperature was normal and Kol was relieved.

He would wait now.

Since Mona had told him that she indeed didn't close the door but that Bonnie just had to find it herself. The black witch would probably want something in return some time but he didn't care at the moment.

"She will be fine, won't she?" Davina asked quietly after she had fed Josh the remedy for werewolf venom.

Kol nodded and smiled. "Of course, darling." But his tone didn't sound as convincing as his face looked like.

Josh groaned and stirred. "Josh!"

Davina bend down and pushed his hair out of his forehead. "Are you okay?"

Josh tried to breath and blinked a few times but he seemed to be fine. "Yeah."

Suddenly Bonnie gasped and Kol turned his attention away from the other two people in the room. .

"Bonnie."

She smiled and inhaled deeply. "Hi." Secretly she had waited for this moment when she would finally be able to look into his brown eyes in real and not only inside of a dream. She didn't know when it had started or even how, but she was glad that Kol was here. If someone had told her that she would want to hug Kol Mikaelson she would have laughed into his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Bonnie's smile didn't waver when she nodded. "I feel great." And it was true. She had never ever felt so deeply rested before.

Kol returned her smile and Bonnie's heart fluttered and she hoped that he didn't hear it, but that thought made her blush and she was sure that he definitely saw that. Kol's eyes flashed amused when he heard how her heart missed a beat and her cheeks turned into a nice shade of red. It was cute and enjoyed to see the life in her. He was about to tease her when he turned his head because he heard the front door opening.

Footsteps were being heard in the hallway.

"I guess everyone else is back as well." He said.

"Then let's go greet them!" She said and eagerly jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>Caroline was so happy to be back again, but what she saw when she entered the mansion took her breath away, not because she was positively surprised though, but because everything was caked with blood and almost everything that wasn't was broken.<p>

"Oh my god!" She gasped.

Everyone else also grimaced at the remains of the battlefield. There were still some bodies lying around. Caroline walked through the room and her eyes caught sight of an empty spot on the wall and the look on her face became sad. She stepped closer.

Her painting used to hang there. The beautiful painting that Klaus made of her and hung here. It was gone.

Her features looked sadly, but the steps on the stairs distracted her.

She quickly left the room to see who was there and her sorrow was forgotten for a moment when Bonnie smiled at her.

"Bonnie!" She called happily and pulled her friend into a tight hug.

"Caroline! I am so glad that you're okay!"

Caroline held on to her best friend for a while. "Me too!"

Stefan cleared his throat behind them. "Sorry to interrupt but why don't we gather for a moment." He sighed heavily.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong Stefan?"

He just nodded towards the kitchen that had luckily received the least bit of damage.

Everyone gathered around the table.

Rebekah had her arm around Stefan's hip and Caroline wondered what was going on. Kol hopped onto the kitchen counter and Bonnie stayed close to Caroline.

Davina had already snuck into the kitchen and sat down on a chair holding tightly on to a bottle of water. She smiled at Caroline when she saw her and Caroline returned her smile friendly. Damon was the last to enter since Elijah and Klaus were going after the last wolves. And who knew where Marcel and his minions were hiding.

Damon frowned. "Where is Elena?" He asked and everyone looked at Stefan and Rebekah who didn't answer immediately.


	29. For Good

_Title: For Good - either the version by Kurt Schneider and Nick Pitera or the version from Wicked by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth (I wish I could sing like them!;))  
><em>

* * *

><p>Caroline gasped and Bonnie mirrored the shock on her face. "No!"<p>

She put her hand in front of her lips that started to quiver ever so slightly.

Damon's jaw dropped. "What?" His voice was wary. "Stefan, where is Elena!?" He straightened and stepped menacingly close to Stefan who looked remorseful into the raging eyes of his older brother.

Stefan sighed and stepped closer to Damon. He stretched his hand out to pat his shoulder in a soothing gesture but Damon easily avoided his advances and Stefan's hand dropped. Rebekah stepped up behind Stefan as if she wanted to support him, quite literally.

Damon was still glaring at Stefan while he waited for the answer that he was sure he didn't want to hear. Stefan's mouth was dry and he swallowed before he said in his calm serene voice. "A wolf bit her, right before he snapped her neck and…she didn't wake up." He added closing his eyes. A gentle hand cupped his shoulder and he felt the tiniest bit better with Rebekah's comfort.

"What?" Damon's brain wasn't able to process the news properly. "No! No no no!" An angry hand flew up to his hair and he didn't know where to turn to, as the kitchen suddenly became smaller and smaller.

Bonnie wavered and held on to Caroline who tried to steady her. She wrapped her arms around her friend while hot tears sprang to both of their eyes. Elena…dead?

"She's not dead!" Damon suddenly yelled. He threw his hand into the air and the mugs and plates that had been standing on the table; the leftovers from the normal morning they had had; shattered onto the floor.

"Damon…" Stefan tried to soothe him, but Damon kept yelling.

"Where is she? Where is she Stefan?" He tried to intimidate his brother, but Stefan didn't back down.

"Damon…"

Damon screamed and ran from the room not wanting to hear another word, another lie, but Stefan quickly followed him.

Bonnie cried into Caroline's shoulder and the two of them tried to comfort each other. Elena gone?

Caroline couldn't believe it. She shook her head like a petulant child.

Rebekah's hand was suddenly on her shoulder. "I am sorry." The original sister mumbled.

"What happened?" Caroline snivelled and Bonnie looked from her shoulder at Rebekah.

Kol suddenly felt very uncomfortable when this heavy wave of emotions crashed over the small kitchen and he would like to follow Damon, but the sad red eyes of Bonnie Bennett stopped him, even though she didn't even seem to notice him. He didn't want to miss anything that was happening in the room that was drowning in bad news with tears, remorse and pain.

"We didn't hear him coming. He was clinging to her back and…he just snapped her neck." Elena had not been her favourite person in the world. Rebekah had always thought that the doppelgängers had this air and attitude around them that she didn't like at all. Maybe it was because the original one had taken her two favourite brothers away from her or because she had hurt them both, but to see her friends hurt over Elena's death left her not so indifferent. She didn't feel remorse especially for Elena's death, but for the sadness that she was leaving behind and for her friend's pain she wished that she could have saved the doppelgänger. Stefan would certainly need her later and her eyes wandered to the door through which he had left.

The silence was heavy and it lingered like a dark cloud in the kitchen.

No one was saying a word and Kol wanted so much to blow the dark cloud away, but he didn't dare to crack one of his inappropriate jokes, so he waited silently and endured the heavy weight.

Bonnie's sobs subsided after a while. She wasn't sure she really believed yet that her friend was gone. Caroline wiped her eyes, her sentiments were similar. She looked around the room and stopped at Davina. One could see how her brain worked behind her eyes. There was someone else missing and she was almost too afraid to ask. "Where is Josh?"

Davina looked at Kol and everyone else shifted their focus on him. He frowned not saying anything at first but finally he admitted annoyed. "Yes, okay, I gave him Nik's blood, no big deal!" He muttered and despite her grief Caroline's lips twitched. No big deal that Kol Mikaelson saved a life that he couldn't care less about.

"Are there any other good news?" She asked trying to keep the conversation going, because she too felt the weight of the air around her and she wanted, she needed, to lift if off her shoulders.

"Well, Tyler and his lady friend are dead." Kol said indifferently and shrugged.

"Did Klaus kill them?" Caroline shot and for a moment her grief for Elena was replaced with shock.

"The she-wolf, yes." Kol answered slowly drawing the words out.

"Kol killed Tyler to save my life." Bonnie's low voice explained and she lifted her head slowly. She looked at Kol with gratitude in her eyes and he had to avoid that look quickly. The role of the saviour didn't feel comfortable on his shoulders. He didn't want anyone to put him onto a dais and have certain expectations of him. In that way he wasn't like Nik who secretly wanted to have that role, the one where everyone looked up to him with either fear, gratitude or fascination.

Caroline looked from Bonnie to Kol and she didn't miss that secret exchange between them.

"He tried to kill you?" Was her next question and there was venom and disbelief in her voice. Bonnie nodded.

Caroline sighed. She knew that Tyler had had to die. She had talked to Klaus once about it and she had seen the reason why, but she was still a bit sad about the fact.

He had once been what she thought was her epic love, but she had soon realised that they had never been epic. They had been in love but it hadn't consumed her, while she would have done almost everything for him he hadn't managed to put her first.

She had told Klaus that she understood why he had to die and why Klaus had wanted to do it, but right now and unconsciously though, she realised how relieved she was that Klaus hadn't done it. There was no murder that tainted their love now.

And then there was the fact that Kol had saved her best friend who she wouldn't want to lose as well. She hugged Bonnie again and also extended her arm to Rebekah when she saw her standing aside.

* * *

><p>The victory was severely clouded by Elena's death.<p>

No one dared to enjoy it much and so they instead tried to keep themselves busy by cleaning up the mess. The house would never look the same again though, no matter how much bleach, water, soap or paint they used.

The blood had dried and seeped into the wood. Most of the furniture were broken beyond repair. The walls were decorated with large scratches and the holes in them, where the windows had once been, let the cold night air into the house. It travelled through the rooms like ghosts that could walk through walls and Caroline shivered because of the thought that the ghosts of the fallen could actually really still linger there and haunt her in her dreams.

Their home would forever bear the marks of the battle. And their home started to feel awkwardly strange to her and not as safe anymore as it used to.

Shooing the gruesome thought away she threw some rubbish onto a pile in the middle of the living room. She wished that Klaus was here who always gave her that security back when he held her close. She wished that he could hold her now and take away some of her pain and tension. She was exhausted, both physically and emotionally and she wanted to bury her head in his chest and only wake up again when the sun dared to show its head again.

"Seems like we have to move." Kol said and also threw an armful of broken pieces onto the pile. Elena's death hadn't really bothered him much, so he was the only one who wore the smile of victory on his face. He had never liked the doppelgänger, so he saw no real reason to mourn her. His light heart only ever stung slightly when he saw Bonnie's heavy one.

"I had hoped to find this place not this damaged." A voice suddenly said and made everyone turn around.

"Elijah!" Rebekah hugged her brother quickly.

She was glad to see him unscathed except for his suit that had certainly seen better days. His sleeve was torn as well as one of his front pockets. He had lost his tie somewhere and his white shirt resembled an old cloth that could be used to wipe the floor. His hair was dishevelled and Rebekah didn't waste this opportunity. So she ran her hands through her brother's hair. Out of habit he swatted her hands away but smiled sweetly at her.

"Where is Nik?" Caroline asked when no one else followed Elijah into the room.

"We got separated. He chased after one group while I took care of the other. I am sure he will be back soon." He nodded encouragingly at her and Caroline grimaced exhausted. Elijah extended his hand and pulled Caroline into his other side. "Why don't you show me what we can still save from this mess?"

Caroline and Rebekah both grimaced at the unnecessary question.

* * *

><p>They spent hours trying to clean up the last reminders of the battle, but the house didn't look any better. The second floor had luckily been spared though.<p>

The water was still running and it only took a bit of aid band and wire to fix the electricity in most parts of the mansion.

Elijah found Caroline later in the library where she sat on a window sill, staring into the garden.

She had pulled up her knees that she had covered with a thin blanket and a book was lying in front of her.

"There you are."

"Hi." She sighed. He had showered and changed into a simple blue t-shirt and black jeans which made him look more easy going.

Elijah leaned opposite of her against the window frame crossing his arms.

"Are you all right?"

Caroline nodded. "I tried to read." She picked up the book and waved it at him. "But it seems I can't concentrate."

"I am sorry about Elena." He said silently and Caroline nodded fighting the tears.

"Me too." She tried to smile but it looked rather silly given her emotional confusion. She didn't want to think about Elena. She didn't want to think about the fact that she wouldn't see her again so instead she said: "It's been five hours, Elijah! Five hours without any note!"

He knew immediately that she was talking about Niklaus' absence.

"I know." He too stared into the garden. "But he will be here soon."

She sighed. "What if something happened?" Elijah didn't answer and Caroline added bitterly. "Last time he came back as a wolf." The déjà vu felt too real and that made her worry.

"I am sure that he is fine. You'd feel it if something bad happened."

Caroline wasn't convinced but he was probably right. At least she knew that Klaus wasn't in any life threatening danger. "Is Stefan back yet?"

"Yes." Elijah replied. "He is with Rebekah but I am afraid Damon disappeared."

Caroline nodded. He had really loved Elena everyone could see that now and being Damon she wasn't sure if he appeared again anytime soon.

Probably not.

"But there is still some good news." Elijah said wanting to cheer her up.

"What good news?" She looked up and Elijah pulled her with him.

"Come along."

He led her back into the kitchen where Bonnie was standing opposite of Davina.

Josh was there too and Caroline smiled when she saw him standing on two feet. He still looked pale, but he was sucking on a blood bag which was a good sign.

"What did you want to tell me?" Davina just asked Bonnie and Caroline wondered what was going on. Bonnie licked her lips.

"Well, Mona showed me a spell. Don't worry, it is a neutral spell." Bonnie soothed Davina immediately when she saw her appaled expression. "Neither white nor black magic. It is harmless. So if you want to then I could neutralize your powers."

Davina simply stared at her with big eyes. "What…what do you mean?"

"Your powers would go back to the earth and you no longer would be a witch. You could go back to your old life, leaving the supernatural world behind."

Davina had tears in her eyes. Happy tears. Hopeful tears. "Would you really do that for me?"

There was so much hope in her voice that no one could hate her for wanting this.

Bonnie nodded. "Yes."

Davina grinned and she couldn't believe it. She jumped around to Josh. "Did you hear that? I could go back to school and I wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. Not of my classmates for figuring out what I am and not from anyone who would want to use me or steal my powers."

Josh laughed. "I heard."

Davina squealed, but Elijah the voice of authority cleared his throat and Caroline wanted to punch him in the side for interrupting Davina's happy dance, but she knew that his wise words would be important.

"I certainly don't want to spoil your mood Davina, but you have to be aware of the fact that your witch craft is an important part of you, so please do consider this carefully. You won't feel the same anymore."

She looked at him with her young eyes and bit her lip for a moment, insecure. Did she know what this meant? Then again how could she?

Bonnie jumped in because she saw that Davina had no real idea what he was talking about.

"My mom loved her garden when she was still a witch, before she was turned into a vampire. You know how we can let nature bloom. When you touch a tree you feel the life circling in it, like small ants running all over your skin. When you touch a stone you can feel that it has a certain aura and power. You won't be able to feel that anymore when you are human."

Everyone looked at Davina who seemed to consider this for a minute.

But then she nodded.

"Yes, I am okay with that. I want to live a life unaffected by this supernatural world."

And in that moment she sounded more responsible and certain than she ever had, so Elijah nodded and accepted her decision. He saw that she really meant it and that she had never been surer of anything else.

"But…" She raised her voice again. "I don't want to give my powers back to the earth. I don't care about the harvest powers, but the powers that were given to me and belong to me; I want you to have them." She looked at Bonnie. "If you want them that is."

Everyone stared at Davina and Bonnie didn't know what to say.

* * *

><p>Stefan closed his eyes when Rebekah ran her hand through his hair.<p>

"Are you okay?"

He nodded and pulled her close.

"I know she meant a lot to you." Rebekah said and Stefan nodded.

"She did." Rebekah hoped that she wouldn't feel the small needle that was stinging her heart right now. "But it feels like a long time ago. Right now I am glad that you are here."

Her heart fluttered and she snuggled up against Stefan and he kissed her hair.

"I wish I could do something for Damon." He sighed.

Rebekah ran his hand over his chest. She knew how it felt when you couldn't help your brother, even when you wanted to.

* * *

><p>Kol looked up from his phone when someone knocked at his door.<p>

He straightened when he saw that it was Bonnie and he truly felt utterly surprised to see her. He hadn't expected her to come to him.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"Sure darling." He put his phone next to him and sat up.

Bonnie smiled shyly when she walked into the room and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Listen, I…I wanted to thank you." Kol looked taken aback then. "For saving my life."

He tried to remember a time when someone had thanked him for something.

He couldn't.

He shrugged. "That's all right. Gotta keep Nik on my good side." The answer tumbled out of his mouth like a reflex, like something that he could do nothing about, but as soon as he had said the words he wanted to slap himself.

Bonnie however smiled which really confused him.

"So…" He needed to change the topic. "Did the little witch give you her powers?"

Bonnie kept grinning without answering.

Suddenly the phone lit up and Kol frowned. He reached for it and stared at the display.

_She did._

He looked at Bonnie in surprise.

The witch straightened. "Impressed?"

Kol grinned. "Not bad for starters, darling."

"I feel so alive!" Bonnie told him and Kol chuckled.

"Don't let all that power get to your head."

Bonnie laughed, but suddenly she yawned tiredly. "Alive and exhausted at the same time." She excused herself.  
>Then she started to fiddle nervously around with the hem of her shirt. "Uhm…"<p>

Kol looked at her waiting for her next words.

"You probably think it's silly, but I actually don't really feel like being alone tonight and…"

"And you want to spend your new powers on me in exchange for one of the best nights of your life? I am flattered, darling."

Bonnie's face fell. She groaned and got up. "Why can't you be normal for once!?" She complained and was about to leave the room when Kol called her back.

"Bonnie." Her name had rarely left his lips so far. "I' am sorry. Stay if you want to." She turned to him with a pointed look and Kol held up his hands. "I'll even behave." He grinned and winked at her.

Bonnie snorted amused. She shook her head at herself, thinking that she had to be insane, but she felt the tiredness creeping into her bones and she really didn't want to be alone, which meant that Kol had the chance to prove himself to her and maybe, maybe she would agree to go on a date with him.

* * *

><p>That night Caroline was the only one who couldn't find any sleep which was no surprise to her. She was tired as hell, but every time she lay down, she couldn't fall asleep and was suddenly wide awake.<p>

She stared at the ceiling and listened to the weird sounds of the old house. She literally heard everything.

The worms in the wood. The water dripping into the sink. The wind whistling through the broken windows. The sighs of the stairs and every time she perked up her ears to decipher if someone was coming upstairs, but it was always her imagination and she sighed frustrated.

It was no use. She concentrated so hard on the loud silence now that she knew she would never be able to find any sleep that night.

So she stood up instead.

Her bare feet made no sound on the cold ground. She hoped no one would catch her on her way downstairs for her nightshirt just barely covered her behind, but she didn't want to turn on the light and search for a pair of trousers. She could find her way in the dark and she didn't want the light to disturb her cover or attract any attention.

It was chilly in the house and she shivered lightly out of habit, because she wasn't sure how much cold she actually felt as a vampire.

She slowly tapped over to the fridge to get herself some milk.

It was another human habit that she refused to abandon. Every time she couldn't sleep, she had gotten herself some milk. It had always been like that and she wasn't ready to let go of that part of her human nature just yet, even though Klaus always laughed at her.

The light of the fridge was the only thing that illuminated the kitchen. She spilt some milk, but she didn't care.

It was cold and Caroline tasted it in her mouth. It reminded her of her easy days and it somehow seemed to work its spell, because Caroline felt a bit calmer.

But just after she had finished the glass she froze.

Her head turned and she waited. What was that?

There was a noise outside on the patio.

Very faint but she heard it.

So she listened.

There it was again!

A dragging noise. Feet that heavily dragged over the ground.

There was someone in front of the house she realised and her dead heart started pumping her blood wildly through her veins.

She swallowed her fear and tried to think clear.

Was it a wolf?

A witch?

Quickly she grabbed a big kitchen knife from the counter and prepared the blade with wolfsbane that was always standing readily between pepper, salt and vervain.

She grabbed the weapon tightly in her cold hands and made her way through the kitchen. It was quiet. She looked around the corner into the dark hallway and she was glad that she didn't turn on the light. She silently approached the front door at the end of the hallway.

The blade was readily stretched out in front of her.

She heard it behind the door now.

Caroline pressed herself against the wall next to the doorway trying to control her breathing.

The doorknob suddenly turned.

She readied herself and silently exhaled through her lips.

The door opened and as soon as the dark silhouette entered she hurled herself onto the creature of the night. Caroline showed her fangs and hissed angrily about to shove the knife into her opposite's throat.

But a strong hand gripped her wrist and easily held her back.

"Oh, sweetheart, you wouldn't want to do this!"

She stopped.

What?

"I truly don't belief I deserve it."

She dropped the knife and flashed to turn the light on.

Klaus stood before her in the hallway covered in blood from head to toe, but there was the faintest shadow of a smile on his lips.

"You're here!" She breathed. "You're back!"

"I am!"

Caroline hesitated for only a second before she jumped into his arms, not caring about his looks.

"Are you okay?" Her hands roamed over his face and she looked at him from head to toe as if she wasn't able to believe that he was really here.

He chuckled. "Surprised?"

She cupped his cheek, but then she dropped her hand and took half a step back. "Twenty four!" She said. "Twenty four hours without any note! I didn't know anything! I was worried!"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I needed to chase the rest of the pack down the river until I finally got them."

Caroline bit her lip and let her hands wander over his shoulders. "That's not your blood is it?"

He shook his head. "No."

"Hm…" She gulped. "Did you kill all of them?"

The original didn't answer. He just stared at her.

Suddenly her hand soared through the air and hit his cheek with a smack.

Klaus' jaw dropped and he looked taken aback. Caroline stared at him seriously.

"You killed Hayley!" She accused him and Klaus moved his jaw from left to right.

He was about to defend himself when Caroline suddenly threw her arms around him.

"I've missed you so much!" She whispered and Klaus tried to catch his breath from her sudden outburst. He caressed her hair.

"I know." He whispered and rested his cheek on her head.

"Elena is dead." She whispered gravely into his chest.

His hands kept caressing her soothingly. "I have heard and I am sorry."

He comforted her and she let him.

His arms around her, his warmth and smell, that was mixed up with blood and mud, covered her like a secure blanket and she felt herself relaxing into him. Her body melted into his and she closed her eyes feeling safe again.

The electric shocks that ran through her whole body due to the sire bond didn't leave any room for grief anyway. Her whole body was covered in goose bumps and tingled and burned at the same time and she held him close.

Caroline pressed her lips to his briefly, but quickly withdrew again. "I am so mad at you for simply killing Hayley."

Klaus was breathless and his voice was a rough whisper. "I thought you despised her."

Caroline needed to feel his lips again on hers and kissed him again breathlessly. There was fire fanning between them and Klaus pushed her backwards until she hit a wall. He pressed his body flush against her.

"No reason to kill her in cold blood." She rasped out while Klaus attacked her throat with his scorching lips. Caroline gasped and bent her leg. His hand caught her thigh and his fingers ignited sparks along her soft skin.

"It's been too long!" Klaus whispered and his lips traced along her neck and up her jaw.

"Yes!" She managed to whisper, until his lips were taking her breath away again. Her stomach fluttered and wetness pooled between her legs.

Klaus needed to feel her and he pressed himself between her legs becoming desperate for some friction.

"We'll fight later." Caroline breathed heavily. Her fingers played with the hair on his neck, chasing goose bumps down his spine. His hands travelled up her sides and tenderly lingered under her breasts. His lips were light like feathers gently outlining her ear shell. Her stomach clenched and tingled with warmth settling between her legs.

"I am sure we will." He whispered, his words and breath caressing her ear.

Caroline hugged him tightly to herself and she pressed her lips to the crook of his neck. She wrapped her arms strongly around him as if he would disappear again if she let go.

His lips at her ear made her shiver again. "I really hope you haven't already showered. I need someone to wash my back." A sexy devilishly wicked smile formed on his lips.

A chuckled erupted out of Caroline's throat without letting go of him. Klaus' hand caressed her soft hair that smelled of peaches. He closed his eyes and let his chin rest on the top of her head. For a moment he let himself be engulfed in a piece of peaceful serenity. His senses were very aware of the arms around him and the burning between his legs. He allowed himself to be fully engulfed by the feeling. A feeling he had been secretly looking for for ages and now that he had found it he was too selfish to ever give up on it again.

Caroline trembled in his arms and both of them felt the same, both of them knew that they belonged to each other and that they would never be parted again.

Klaus stepped back to look at her: "Let me look at you."

His eyes caressed her face making sure she was okay. "I missed you my beautiful."

"I was so scared." Caroline whispered running her small hand over his cheek and Klaus frowned at her.

"There was no need, Caroline."

Caroline shook her head while her hand left a burning trace on his cheek. "I was scared for you!"

She explained and to Klaus it felt like a punch in the gut. He tried to weaken the blow. "I can't be killed."

"That doesn't mean nothing can happen to you!" She said and emphasized her words by putting all of her emotions into her eyes.

He gulped.

They have had this conversation many times before, but none of them got tired of telling the other how important they were. Not if they were to spend a lifetime together, which was in their case a very long time.

Klaus cupped her soft cheek. No one had ever been scared for his life, not even his family.

Scared _because_ of him and _of_ him, yes, all the time!

But never _for_ him.

They were two parts of one piece and their mating bond tied them together like two strings of one rope.

No one wanted to live without the other anymore.

He felt his arousal settle down very prominently in his loins. It had been too long without her.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Caroline said and wanted to pull him along with her but Klaus twirled her back into his arms. "Just one second."

Then she tasted his sweet kiss. It tasted of blood, Klaus and passion. His tongue danced around with hers making her head spin.

"My darling girl!" He whispered against her lips.

Effortlessly he picked her up and carried her upstairs with vampire speed. Her head was still spinning but she was sure that it wasn't because of the speed.

Their teeth clashed against each other.

Caroline pushed him against a wall fiercely attacking the soft spot right under his ear that drew a growl from his chest. He turned them around and pushed her against another wall. His hands ghosted under her shirt and took the fabric with them. They broke the kiss until her shirt was gone and his eyes raked over her glorious body. There was darkness and mischief in his eyes and Caroline had never expected that it would turn her on so much.

She ripped his shirt apart and Klaus' eyes flashed.

His lips found her nipple and he extracted the loveliest sound from her sweet swollen lips. His arousal grew and he was afraid that he wouldn't last long if they went on like this. Caroline, however, was his match and sometimes he was sure that she could read his thoughts.

While his lips and tongue were still working on her hard peaks she let out another gasp. "Nik, I…will need you soon."

He growled while he slipped down her body his tongue tracing a wet trace from her breast down over her flat stomach. Her gut clenched.

His teeth took the hem of her panties between them and he slowly pulled it down her legs. Caroline's hands fisted in his hair and he struggled to hold himself together.

Caroline wasn't sure if she could get any readier than she already was. His stubble caressed the insides of her legs and it made her shiver. She was aching with want.

"Klaus…please!"

The smell of her arousal made him go crazy and just like her he felt the desire burning inside of him like a hot flame. She moaned so sweetly when he obliged and kissed her where she needed him to be.

He did a long languid lick with his tongue and Caroline simply melted at his touch. Her legs quivered and she was afraid that they'd give in any minute.

Klaus took care of it quickly though. Suddenly there were some crashing noises and her back gently hit a cold table top. He looked down at her, towering over her with his necklaces dangling above her chest only touching her skin ever so slightly. She pulled his head down to hers so she could press her lips to his.

He widened her legs and pulled her closer to the edge of the table so he had a better access. She had no memory of him losing his trousers but she could definitely feel his length next to her thigh now. Her lips claimed his very fiercely.

Klaus' gut clenched and his stomach turned and flipped. He could feel how every cell of him longed for her tight walls.

And he couldn't hold on any longer. He slipped inside of her and Caroline wanted to take him in as deeply as possible. Klaus' skin prickled and he started to pump into her wildly. She didn't mind the hard table top beneath her, on the contrary. Hot hybrid sex was what she wanted.

She reared up and changed the angle ever so slightly that made Klaus groan in pleasure. He pressed his forehead against hers while he withdrew from her only to push into her again. He could feel it building up inside of him like a balloon about to explode.

Caroline's walls clenched around him and he knew that she was just as close as he was. He grabbed her ass and pulled her towards him. Their moans mingled and their breaths were sweet.

It was like a roller coaster ride but even more intense.

Caroline cried out and his name tumbled off her lips when she came wildly around him. Her walls contracted and he exploded inside of her, but rode her through the orgasm as if he was about to take her again and Caroline had to gasp for air.

Her legs tingled and she felt him prominently inside of her so she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and her arms around his torso, because she didn't want to let go of him just yet.

Klaus felt the trembles in his stomach and Caroline's plump breasts and her stomach against his skin. When she tightened her grip on him he felt it building up inside of him again which he hadn't thought would be possible.

* * *

><p>He kissed her languidly.<p>

His hands set her on fire again while she writhed beneath him on the white sheets of the bed. Her hair was still wet but no one of them cared.

They had made it to the shower eventually and from there on straight to the bed, which meant that the clothes were an unnecessary accessory.

Caroline pushed them over and she settled herself on top of him tracing kisses down his chest.

"Are you already ready again, my love?" He grinned and Caroline smiled against his skin.

"I am wondering who is more insatiable tonight?"

Klaus grinned running his fingers through her hair and enjoying having her lips setting his chest on fire while her leg rubbed against his.

"Surely you are quite a handful, my love. Ouch!" She had bitten him playfully with her blunt human teeth. She smirked cheekily at him.

Her gentle eyes searched his. "Say it again." She whispered.

"What? My love." He joked.

She rolled her eyes joyfully at him.

Klaus gently pulled her up to his face. His breath was sweet on her face. He pushed her hair behind her ear.

"I love you."

She grinned.

"Again."

"Caroline." Her name rolled heavily of his tongue and left a shivering echo behind. "You are the only one for me."

The butterflies in her stomach did turns and back flips.

"I love you too, Niklaus."

Her breath left her when Klaus suddenly turned them around again and kissed her feverishly again.

She felt him harden against her and she grinned into the kiss.

Insatiable.

* * *

><p>He simply breathed her in. Her body was warm and his arms were protectively wrapped around her. His naked body rested next to hers while his nose was buried in her hair.<p>

And Caroline?

She smiled and wrapped her hands around his arm.

"How do you feel?" He whispered against her cheek. His stubble scratched her lightly but she didn't mind. She loved his rough stubble against her soft skin.

She took a deep breath before she answered. "Safe."

A rush went through his body. He had always wanted to keep his family safe but he had never really succeeded in it.

"I need to show you something, love."

She looked at him curiously.

Klaus got up and walked over to his closet and Caroline watched his back shamelessly in all his naked glory. He was quite a sight and she revelled in the feeling of having all that exclusively for her, even when she had to fight a black witch for it, she would!

He pulled something out of the closet and Caroline sat up when she saw the rectangular shape.

He turned it around for her to see and Caroline's eyes widened in awe.

"I thought it was gone!" She looked at him.

"You saved it!" She said softly and Klaus nodded.

"Of course I did, sweetheart."

It was the painting that had hung downstairs, the one she had thought would have been destroyed.

She jumped out of bed and walked towards him. His eyes scrutinized her body from head to toe and she felt like his stare solely could ignite a fire inside of her body.

He put the painting carefully to the side so Caroline could wrap her arms around him.

"No one has ever made me so happy!" She said and Klaus smiled enjoying the shiver running down his spine.

* * *

><p>xoxoxox<p>

* * *

><p>A few days later Elena's funeral brought them back to the sad reality.<p>

There were only a few people there.

Damon appeared, but quickly disappeared again.

It was a very sad day and it was also the day when everyone started to walk their own ways again, at least for a while. They scattered like the leaves that travelled with the wind into many different directions.

Bonnie wanted to go to college, but first she went back to Mystic Falls to tie her own loose ends there, but Kol had promised her to see her home safely and she wasn't at all reluctant about that.

Rebekah and Stefan had decided to look for their own place to stay, after the Mikaelsons had decided to burn their mansion in New Orleans down to the ground in order to erase every trace of the bloody war. It would have never been the same anyway. It would only have been a cruel reminder.

Davina went back to school with her friend Josh who was very excited about his new life. For the first time he really made plans. School, graduation, college; all with his best friend.

Elijah went back to whatever he was doing all the time and Marcel had seemed to vanish for now, but no one really cared. Klaus had decided to let him be and spend his time with more important things.

"Caroline?"

"Mh?" She turned around to face him.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about." He said and nodded towards the door while he extended his hand to her.

Caroline was unsure of what he wanted to talk to her about and some parts in her were a little anxious, because those words: 'we need to talk ', never meant anything good.

Never the less she took his hand and his touch somehow calmed her down a bit.

He led her away from the living room and upstairs into his studio of their mansion in Mystic Falls.

Did he finish a new painting? She wondered.

Klaus stood in front of her taking both of her hands.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked suspiciously and Klaus tilted his head.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Er, I don't know. You are acting strange and it is starting to freak me out, besides I still need to give you some crap about everything that happened."

Klaus smirked.

Caroline jerked her hand out of his grasp and pointed her finger into his face. "Niklaus Mikaelson do not believe that I will merely forget about everything! I might not be able to leave you, but I am surely capable of being mad at you!"

He took her hand again. "Oh, sweetheart, I know you can. I know, but before we start fighting again I still owe you a birthday present."

Caroline stopped and her lips pulled up into a smile. She tilted her head.

"Everyone's favourite holiday, wasn't it?" He mocked repeating what Caroline had once told all of her primary school friends.

Caroline sighed. "Yeah, my birthdays are kind of becoming worse year by year."

"I'll make up for it next year." Klaus said making her pull a face.

"You don't believe me." He stated.

"Ask me again next year." She replied wryly.

"Oh, I will."

Caroline chuckled shaking her head.

"But as for this year." He walked over to a cupboard and pulled something out of it.

A rectangular thing wrapped in blue gift wrap paper with a silver bow on top of it.

Caroline grinned, after all she loved presents.

Her look made him happy when he handed it to her. "Happy birthday, Caroline."

She squealed playfully. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it?" He grinned and watched how Caroline eagerly ripped the paper apart.

"A scrapbook?" She asked looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

Klaus smiled. "For the memories you will make. Open it."

She opened the hard covered book and there was something clipped to the first page of the book.

"What is that?" She asked pulling it off the page and looking closely at it.

Her mouth dropped open and she stared at Klaus.

"This…this is a plane ticket."

"All around the world." He replied watching Caroline's reaction amused.

Her eyes flashed. "Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!" She exclaimed being thrilled, but then she paused. "But, it's only one ticket." She turned it over in her hand and squinted at him raising one eyebrow.

Klaus looked at her.

Caroline blinked and frowned.

So much about _we need to talk!, _she thought wryly and her good mood started to get a slight crack like a glass that didn't break but still cracked.

She became wary, but Klaus smiled softly when he noticed it.

"I want you to make the choice, love. You can simply go and discover the world on your own which would mean that no one would interfere with your plans or corrupt your decisions or opinions."

"Or?" She asked hoping for a better option there.

"Or…I could come with you if that is what you want."

Caroline stared at him.

"You are kidding me, right?" She asked and Klaus frowned. "Don't play the dumb one now! You know exactly what the deal was."

His lips twitched.

Caroline folded her hands behind his neck. "You promised me that _you_ would take me. So this is a very lame attempt to get out of that deal!"

Klaus chuckled and put his hands onto her hips.

"Besides, " Caroline went on. "I would never ever believe that you would let me go on my own."

Klaus licked his lips. "I'd hoped you'd say that." He smirked and pulled a second ticket out of his back pocket.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You knew I'd say that!"

"I wanted to hear it never the less." He mocked.

"You're insufferable."

"Why, thank you for the compliment, love."

* * *

><p><em>I hope you don't hate me now...<em>

_It has been a lot of fun to write this and to read all of your reviews! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed and reviewed this story!=) You are awsome!_

_So, Epilogue? Yes? No?_

_Someone also asked if I was to make a third story about Klaus and Caroline's trips around the world and my answer is that I will definitely think about it.=)  
>I would like to, but unfortunately I also have to write two term papers which means that my time is a bit limited...=(<em>

_I am sorry for the mistakes I made. I am trying, but English is not my mother tongue. I hope you can overlook them._

_I hope to 'hear' from you soon!=)_

_xxx_


	30. Epilogue - Sweet Caroline

_I'll see you at the bottom!=)_

_Title: Sweet Caroline - Glee _

* * *

><p>"Will you finally tell me where we're going?" Caroline asked and leaned closer to Klaus.<p>

Klaus kept his eyes on the book he was reading. Something tucked at the corners of his lips. He peeked at the vampire girl next to him. Caroline had put her elbow onto the armrest between them and rested her chin on her fist. She grinned and batted her eyelashes at him artificially.

Klaus quickly went back to his book and tried to suppress a grin but Caroline knew him too well by now.

"Nii-iiik…" She sang and the hybrid cocked his eyebrows at her mischievously.

Caroline grabbed his arm and tugged at it. "Please?"

Klaus closed the book and licked his lips when he looked at her. Caroline tried to scoot as close as she could. Her fingertips travelled along the collar line of his shirt. Her touch was ever so light and smooth, but it left tingling spots behind. She smelled of her favourite shampoo, a floral mix.

Suddenly the airplane hit an air hole and it rattled heavily.

Caroline squeaked and tightly grabbed Klaus' arm.

The original hybrid started laughing and Caroline slapped his shoulder. She huffed and leaned back into her seat with her arms crossed. "This is not funny!"

"On the contrary, my love. In the unlikely case that we should crash, I doubt that you would meet your end."

"Unlikely, but not impossible, Mr I-cannot-be-killed and I am sure that it will hurt never the less!"

Caroline looked out of the window and Klaus grinningly started to read again.

His girl was just too adorable when she was upset!

With a constant smile on his lips he turned page after page as if he had all the time in the world and actually, that he did.

Out of the corners of his eyes he noticed that Caroline kept staring out of the window, trying to figure out where they were going. He licked his lips amused and reached out to take her hand into his. He brought it gently to his lips and pressed a soft kiss onto it. Caroline loved the feeling of his stubble against her skin and his soft lips burned her with care.

"Just lean back and enjoy the flight, sweetheart."

She smiled. "What about a hint?" She leaned closer to him and put her hand prominently onto his thigh. Her fingers travelled slowly over the inside of his leg, edging closer to his crotch. "Just a tiny hint?"

Klaus bit down on the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from smiling and letting his guard down. Caroline would figure out immediately how much he enjoyed her efforts and somehow it would probably end in him telling her.

"Come on, Big Bad…" Her voice had dropped in volume and temperature. She inched closer and her hand had reached his centre that started to throb, especially when she rasped into his ear. "What is your secret, Niklaus Mikaelson?" Her breath and her lips tickled his ear and he inhaled sharply when her tongue outlined his ear-shell while her fingers put some more pressure onto his member that was obviously betraying his cool exterior.

_Damn, she was good!_

Caroline smirked and chuckled darkly which was one of Klaus' weak spots, she had figured out so much. He found it extremely hot when she played the dark seducer, especially since she had very much improved in that field over the last few years.

Klaus escaped a soft desperate chuckle when he forced himself to pull her hand away from his by now erected arousal. He gathered what strength he still had within him and shook his head.

"Sorry, love, no."

Caroline grumbled and immediately leaned back into her seat.

Klaus cursed inwardly. _Bloody hell!_

His member throbbed and he really wanted to grab her and pull her onto his lap right where he needed her to be.

* * *

><p>"Spain!" Caroline called excited when they entered the airport.<p>

They had already been to many places around the world, but somehow they had never managed to visit Spain.

"Why have we never been here before?" Caroline wondered aloud, but Klaus just shrugged at her.

"There are still a lot of places that we haven't yet visited, love."

Caroline grinned at the prospect of seeing many more exciting places with Klaus by her side. For now, everything was perfect, although, knowing them, it wouldn't last.

She stepped into the bright warm afternoon sun and put some shades onto her nose.

But she would enjoy this as much as possible, because she had already decided that she liked this place.

"Come on, Caroline. I promise there are far more exciting things to see than the parking lot of the airport." Klaus mocked while he handed their bags to the chauffeur of a black limousine that was waiting in front of the busy building.

Klaus gallantly opened the door to the backseat of the car and held out a hand pointing inside the limousine and motioning for Caroline to get in.

"So, let's see what else Spain has to offer then." She said while sliding into the backseat of the car.

The airport was surrounded by vineyards through which the car made its way further uphill.

Klaus loved to watch Caroline discovering new sights. It was very amusing and he really enjoyed getting to know everything through her young eyes. She gave him new perceptions, better memories of the places that he had once seen covered in wars and destruction.

This was new and this was good.

And Caroline couldn't wait to discover everything.

She clasped her hand around Klaus' and his thumb drew smooth circles on her skin.

He smirked contented.

Finally a huge Mediterranean property came into view surrounded by olive green bushes. To describe it with one word, it was simply beautiful. There were no other buildings around which meant that they would have some peace and quiet for their stay.

Yellow sandstones glistened in the bright afternoon sunlight that surrounded the residence with a warm glow.

"Oh, Nik! It looks so beautiful!" Caroline exclaimed delighted.

"Wait till you see the interior." Klaus answered.

As soon as the car stopped Caroline flew out of the vehicle to check out the house. Klaus grinned and watched her swaying hips while she walked around the house.

He paid the driver and grabbed their luggage himself.

He heard Caroline's gasps and screams from behind the house. She had probably discovered the pool.

Klaus opened the front door to enter the house and Caroline vamp sped to his side.

"There is a pool behind the house!"

The hybrid chuckled. "I know, love."

She squeezed past him into the Spanish mansion. Spinning around in the huge entrance hall she tried to take everything in. The walls were made out of bright coloured marble with white veins stretching across it.

"Come along, love."

Caroline followed Klaus into a huge living room that led to a magnificent terrace.

She stepped through the big double door windows outside into the warm evening sun that would still shine for a few hours.

She turned around to discover that Klaus had suddenly appeared right behind her with a box with a big red bow on it in his hands.

Caroline grinned at him. Her heart fluttered and the warmth from the sun seeped through her skin and settled down deeply into her stomach.

Klaus' eyes caught hers and kept them prisoner for a while. There was this trademark smirk (that she had come to love) constantly playing around his lips.

"Happy twentieth anniversary, my love." He almost whispered.

Caroline squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck holding him tight. He bent his head and kissed the sweet crook between her shoulder and her neck.

Her breath caressed his ear. "I love you, Nik!"

He drew in a deep satisfied breath and pressed his lips once more against her skin.

"I love you too, Caroline." He spoke tasting her full name on his tongue.

Caroline withdrew and her eyes sparkled like rain drops in bright sunlight.

She then took the present out of his hands growing too curious about its contents.

Klaus laughed at her eagerness, happy that she would still let him surprise her after all those years.

Caroline pulled at the bow, then took the lid off and gasped.

There was the beautiful white and blue dress inside of it.

The one she had fallen in love with last week in Paris.

"How did you know that!?"

Klaus raised his eyebrows. As if he didn't pick up on the glances that she had given the piece of clothing.

"Are you really asking me that?"

She rose to her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you!" He gave her another kiss feeling pleased.

"Of course I have something for you too."

* * *

><p>Caroline watched Klaus' face while he carefully opened the box.<p>

"I thought you could use new brushes since yours broke. The tips are made out of various kinds of hair, for acrylic and oil paintings. This one has got Kolinsky sable hair, there is horse hair and badger hair. And these are made out of synthetical materials. Polyamide, nylon bristles and taklon."

Klaus ran his fingers over the fine brushes and the name that was engraved on the lid of the box. Niklaus Mikaelson.

"You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

Caroline smiled proudly. "I have read a lot about brushes and paint over the last two months."

The smirk vanished from his face. She never ceased to surprise and amaze him.

"Thank you, Caroline."

"My pleasure." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Caroline chuckled and Klaus adored how she scrunched up her nose while doing so.<p>

He kissed her nose and smiled holding her close.

They were lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, covered by a soft blanket that hid their naked bodies underneath.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her.

There was a comfortable silence surrounding them, besides the crackling of the fire that gave light and warmth. A smile spread on Caroline's face and she lifted her hand to place it against Klaus' cheek. His stubble grazed her palm lightly as he leaned into her touch. His eyes held a mesmerizing world in them.

Caroline loved when he looked at her like that, which he only did when they were alone. This look was for her only. And to her it was as if they shared a secret; their little secret that they wouldn't share with anyone else.

She took a breath and felt completely fearless.

Fearless because she was certain about this and about her future.

Klaus ran his hand slowly up the side of her body. Her delicate skin underneath his fingertips felt like silk and he noticed how Carline shuttered lightly. He grazed her breast lightly and travelled further up until he could put a strand of hair behind her ear.

He saw how she swallowed and his face suddenly changed.

Caroline saw that the look in his eyes was replaced by a far more serious one. She ran her finger across the line on his forehead and looked at him questioningly.

"Nik?"

He opened his mouth, but only to catch some air.

Caroline silently urged him to speak.

"I never thought we'd make it till here." Klaus suddenly admitted and Caroline straightened to look at him in a mix of confusion and shock.

"What?"

Klaus immediately felt the loss of her body and wanted to pull her close again, but Caroline didn't let him.

"Nik, what do you mean?" She pressed again and Klaus sighed.

"We are the same Caroline." He repeated his own words. "We are proud, stubborn and spirited. We both don't want to be second best." He shook his head. "Both of us want to be first choice. Me, just as much as you." He looked at her and she knew what he was referring to.

"_How come that the guys I want never want me? I am never the one."_

He had never voiced his thoughts about it and Caroline had never thought that ,maybe, he could feel like that too. But thinking about it: why wouldn't he feel the same?

Rethinking it, it made perfect sense and she suddenly felt even more connected to him.

He had only been first choice out of fear.

"It was a miracle that you fell in love with me and, truth be told, I was afraid that it wouldn't last." He went on. "Somewhere deep down, I thought I would lose you, either because I grew tired of you," Caroline watched him while he elaborated. He took her hand into his and intertwined and loosened their fingers. He watched their hands while he went on, as if he was afraid of looking at her.

"Or accidentally dagger you in an uncontrolled moment, or because you wouldn't want to put up with me anymore. Mating bond yes or no. It doesn't tie us together by force." Klaus stroked the back of her hand and a small smile ghosted over his lips. "But, surprisingly, nothing of that happened." He put their intertwined hands onto her stomach and pulled her body against his. His lips pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her shoulder.

Caroline was quiet for a moment.

"Do you think we will make another twenty years?"

Klaus rested his head onto her shoulder and stared into the flames.

"I don't know."

Caroline bit onto her lip at his not so assuring words, but he wasn't finished yet.

"But I have hope." He said and tightened his grip around her. "I know that I would want that."

Caroline smiled stroking his arm.

"I believe that we will."

There was another pause and Caroline let the memories they had together pass before her eyes.

"We have had our bad moments over the years." Caroline said and Klaus chuckled. "Do you remember our time in the Alps?" She asked and smirked at Klaus who gave her a look.

"Vividly." He said wryly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where to now? Left or right?" Klaus asked from behind the wheel.<em>

_Caroline searched the map for the right way. She frowned._

"_Er, right." Klaus turned right and Caroline turned the map around in her hands. "I guess…" She added still turning the map in her hands. "Or maybe left…I think."_

_Klaus groaned. "Can't even read a bloody map!"_

"_Hey, don't give me that! I am not your footman!"_

"_No, but you could at least give certain things more thought!"_

"_Give more thought to certain things?" Caroline snapped and huffed. "Read it yourself then Mr-I-Know-It-All!"_

"_I would Miss Perfection if I didn't have to drive the bloody car!" He retorted angrily._

"_Stop it okay? You get so crappy when you're hungry!"_

"_And whose fault is that?!"_

"_Excuse me!?"_

"_You should have packed the blood bags, Sweetheart! You!"_

"_No, I didn't!"_

"_Yes, you did!"_

"_Then you forgot to tell me!"_

"_I sure did not!"_

"_You did! Maybe you should start acknowledging your own errors!"_

"_It wasn't my fault, Caroline!"_

_He pulled the car over to the side of the road._

"_What are you doing?" Caroline asked, but Klaus simply parked the car without answering._

"_Klaus!"_

_He got out of the car and Caroline looked at him angry and flabbergasted._

"_What the hell!?" She mumbled before she followed him, shutting the door loudly. "Klaus! We are in the middle of nowhere!"_

"_Good, so no one can hear me scream!" He muttered walking away from her._

_Caroline put her hands onto her hips. "Klaus Mikaelson, stop walking away from me now!"_

_Klaus flew around and was in her face in less than a second._

"_Sweetheart, you are really getting on my nerves right now! I am hungry and I would love to dagger you, so give me some space, would you?" He yelled into her face and vamp sped away._

"_Yes, dagger me you coward!" Caroline yelled after him and added in a lower voice. "Let's see who is laughing then!"_

_Angrily she kicked a big stone out of her way._

_Then she leaned against the car and waited with her arms crossed._

_He was such an idiot sometimes!_

_Klaus returned about two hours later. _

"_Can we drive on now? Or do you still want to dagger me?" Caroline snapped._

_Klaus gave her a look and Caroline sighed. She actually wasn't as angry anymore as before._

_Klaus sighed as well and ran a hand through his hair._

"_I am sorry." He said, but Caroline simply stared at him with hard eyes._

"_No, you're not!" She stated._

_Klaus grimaced, but his mouth contorted into a grin then. He put his hand onto the place where his heart was. "Half-heartedly I am."_

_Caroline kept her serious face, but chuckled when Klaus made his puppy dog eyes. The bastard had perfected that look and Caroline could never ever resist it. _

_And he knew that!_

_Klaus held out his hand and Caroline looked at it before she finally took it._

"_It might have been my fault that we don't have any blood bags." She admitted silently. "Are you still hungry?"_

_He didn't answer._

"_Oh my god! Did you eat an animal?" Klaus would never ever eat animals! He hated their taste. Caroline grinned amused._

"_Let's get going, shall we?" Klaus said and walked to his side of the car. _

"_Wow." Caroline was still laughing._

"_Get in the car!" Klaus demanded._

_Caroline got in after him and she looked at his side-face. He didn't look at her but simply started the car._

"_You're getting better at this, you know." _

"_What?" He turned to her now._

"_Half-heart apologies and stuff."_

_Klaus rolled his eyes. _

"_You know I wouldn't dagger you." He said silently, because a part of him really did feel sorry that he had threatened her. _

"_I know." She looked at her lap quickly and then added. "That's where I trust you the most, you know. It's why I will never lie to you or not fight with you." She chuckled. "Someone has to reduce the size of your ego."_

"_And I thought it was all about the awesome make up sex." He said playfully._

"_You are a bloody moron!"_

"_Careful love or I will stake you."_

_Caroline smiled at him and moved her face closer to his. "Empty threats and hollow promises."_

_He smiled when she kissed the corner of his lips while he had to concentrate on the road. Her tongue darted out and she moaned. _

"_Mh, deer!"_

_Klaus gently pushed her away from him. "Shut up!"_

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, you still haven't forgiven me, have you?"<p>

"Love, if I would still hold everything you did against you, you really wouldn't be sitting here anymore."

She elbowed him in the side, but Klaus just chuckled.

* * *

><p><em>I want to thank you guys for reading the story!<em>

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and helped me to finish this!=) It was a lot of fun!_

_And I am sorry for the many mistakes you had to put up with!_

_So, there is something else:_

_This is the Epilogue, but this could also be the Prelude for another story.  
>I would write it in exactly this style, which means that it would be basically a collection of drabblesmemories of events that they had experienced together over the years, which they would remember together._

_Let me know if you were interested!_

_Thanks guys!=)_


End file.
